South Park Warzone Collection
by WildCard0531
Summary: Archangel RG91's original fanfic and my sequel fanfic will be posted here so they're easier to find. I'll still upload the stories as lone projects but this is where you'll find all of them. Enjoy! Second entry in the South Park Saints Fanfic Universe
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 1: Graduation

Finally after years of schooling the time for graduation has come.

A lot has changed since the fourth grade, really since the intermediate years is when changes started to happen.

Stan and Wendy stopped seeing each other due to complications, Kyle and Bebe started dating, Cartman and Stan's sister Shelly started dating.

In high school of South Park, Kenny and Lola begun to date after Kenny finally got rid of his hoodie, Craig hooked up with Heidi, Clyde continued his on and off relationship with Red, Tweek and Sally aka "Powder" started dating, Butters and Millie hooked up thanks to Cartman.

Token, Kevin, Pip, Jimmy and Timmy have moved away to Texas one by one as the remaining students experienced temporarily depression.

Stan and Wendy have been shown to still have romantic interest in each other but neither of the two have not admitted that they want each other back.

Graduation

" Dude it's fucking graduation finally!" Eric said sitting in his chair waiting for the ceremony to begin.

" I know huh!" Kenny said.

" What's wrong dude?" Kyle said to Stan.

" This is probably the last time I see her." Stan said quietly looking at Wendy as she was seen with the same emotion.

" Wendy are you okay?" Bebe said after walking from her seat to check on Wendy.

" Oh I'm fine." Wendy said trying to shake off her emotions.

" No your not, you still think about Stan." Lola said.

" Oh what's the use, I still love him." Wendy said.

" Well go talk to him." Bebe said.

" You think I should?" Wendy said.

" If you don't more than likely you won't see him again." Red said.

" Yeah bro stop screwing around you two been through so much." Clyde said.

" Dude I want to but it's just that what if she hasn't forgiven me for what happened." Stan said.

" Hey this isn't swimming after you eat, go talk to her!" Butters said.

" Yeah forget about that, if she hasn't forgiven you then she ain't worth it, you were drunk for Christ' sake!" Kyle said.

" Guess I should." Stan said getting up from his chair.

" Attention everyone, the ceramony is about to commence!" The school principal said.

" Damn it!" Stan said walking back to his seat.

" Now to play the song dedicated to the class of 2009!" The principal said putting on Creed's "One".

 **Affirmative may be justified,**

 **Take from one give to another,**

 **The goal is to unified,**

 **Take my hand be my brother,**

 **The payment silenced the masses,**

 **Sanctified by oppression,**

 **Unity took a backseat,**

 **Sliding further into regression**

 **One, Oh one, The only way is one!**

 **One, oh one, The only way is one,**

 **I feel angry I feel helpless,**

 **Want to change the world,**

 **I feel violent I feel alone,**

 **Don't try and change my mind!**

After hearing those lyrics, Stan turned his attention on Wendy not taking his eye off her.

" She is the one..." Stan said quietly having flashbacks of Wendy and himself from the time they met to the present as the song continues.

The graduating class boys and girls both began to sing along to their farewell to the high school.

 **Society blind by color,**

 **Why hold one to raise another,**

 **Discrimination now on both sides,**

 **Seeds of hate blossom further,**

 **The world is heading for mutiny,**

 **When all we want is unity,**

 **We may rise and fall, but in the end,**

 **We meet our fate together.**

 **One, oh one, The only way is one,**

 **One, oh one, The only the way is one,**

 **I feel angry I feel helpless,**

 **Want to change the world,**

 **I feel violent I feel alone,**

 **Don't try and change my mind!**

As the students sung, each and everyone of them raised from their chairs holding hands and shared the same flashback of their years of elementary all the way to high school as well as their memory of Token, Kevin, Pip, Jimmy and Timmy.

" You know we really have been through much together." Bebe said.

" You said it, Bebe!" Craig said.

" Look at our kids, they sure have come a long way!" Randy said from the bleachers.

" Right you are pal, my only boy finally graduated!" Gerald said.

" Dad, what about me?" Ike said.

" Sure of course you son, I just meant my only boy before you!" Gerald said and made a face to his wife Sheila like he made a mistake.

The song ended and the students took their seats to complete the graduation ceramony.

" Good song, time to get this over with!" Eric said.

" Indeed we will miss you students, now to the diplomas!" The principal said.

" Oh and students, the ones with the pleasure to hand you your diploma's are of your past that wanted this opportunity!" The principal said.

" Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison, and Principal Victoria your up!" The principal said as the students gasp of shock.

" Dude, did the principal just said what I think he said!" Clyde said.

" I haven't seen them in forever!" Red said.

" Look there they are!" Wendy said as Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and principal Victoria walked to the stage with all smiles on their faces.

" All right, sweet!" Kyle said.

" I never thought I'd see them again!" Stan said.

" It is good to see you all here, mkay!" Mr. Mackey said over the microphone.

" Now to proceed with ceramony... Mkay..." Mr. Mackey said looking down at the list.

" Kyle Broflovski!" Mr. Mackey said as Kyle was being acknowledged by his family, friends and his girlfriend Bebe.

" Woo hoo go babe!" Bebe screamed while clapping in her seat.

" Way to go dude!" Stan said.

" Go get it, Jew!" Eric joked.

" Shut up fat ass!" Kyle replied to Eric.

Kyle walked on stage shaking principal Victoria's hand, grabbed the diploma and shook Mr. Garrison's hand and took a picture with Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and principal Victoria then walked back to his seat.

The students will follow in the same order as Kyle did when receiving their diploma's.

" Eric Cartman your up next, mkay.." Mr. Mackey said.

" Sweet!" Eric said being acknowledged by his mom and his friends.

" Congratulations Eric, I knew you would make it!" Mr. Garrison said handing Eric his diploma.

" Thank you!" Eric said hugging Mr. Garrison showing his appreciation for Mr. Garrison putting up with his crap for a long time.

" Mark Costwolds!" Mr. Mackey said as Mark waved to his parents.

" Rebecca Costwolds!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Nice going, Rebecca!" Kyle said to his best female friend.

" Go get it, girl!" Bebe said.

" Let's see, Clyde Donovan your next mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

" All right!" Clyde said getting up.

" It's all yours bro!" Craig said.

" Go baby!" Red said clapping.

" Millie Dakota(we really don't know her, Lola's or Red's last name.)" Mr. Mackey said.

" All right, it's all yours Turtledove!" Butters said cheering his girlfriend by calling her by her nickname from him.

" Thanks Sugarplum!" Millie replied. " Go Millie!" Lola said clapping.

" Annie Faulk!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You did it Annie!" Wendy said clapping.

" Lola Johnson!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Lola!" Wendy said.

" I'm proud of you babe!" Kenny said from his seat.

" That's what's up!" Eric said.

" Kenny McCormick!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Finally!" Kenny said.

" Kyle, I can't believe it the poor kids finally made it!" Eric said.

" Dude, shut up!" Kyle said.

" Kenny I love you baby!" Lola said to her boyfriend clapping.

" Go get it bro!" Stan said.

" Ahh congrats bro!" Tweek said.

" Congratulations Kenny, you look nice for a change!" Mr. Hat said which of course is really Mr. Garrison.

" Thanks Mr. Hat!" Kenny said receiving his diploma.

" Stan Marsh, your up mkay!" Mr. Mackey said.

" All right go Stan!" Kyle said cheering his best friend on.

" You got it dude!" Eric said.

" It's all you Stan!" Kenny said.

" Yes my boy graduated!" Sharon said with tears in her eyes along with Randy.

As Stan walked to the stage being acknowledged by all his friends, Wendy watched him feeling as tense as Stan did as he went up the stage getting his diploma and smiled seeing Stan feel accomplished then begun to clap with the others.

" Rebecca " Red" Palmer!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Nice going Red!" Bebe said.

" Go twin sister!" Sally said.

" It's yours babe!" Clyde said.

" Leopold " Butters" Scotch, up next!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Oh boy, oh boy!" Butters said as he happily got up.

" I love you, Sugarplum!" Millie said.

" All right, Butters!" Craig said.

" Bebe Stevens, your next!" Mr. Mackey said.

" GO BEBE!" Wendy said.

" This is what you worked for love!" Kyle said.

" All right, Bebe!" Sally said.

" Wendy Testaburger, your turn mkay!" Mr. Mackey said.

" That's our little girl!" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Congratulations Wendy!" Sharon said clapping.

" Go Wendy!" Bebe said.

" Way to go!" Kyle said.

" I'll show her!" Eric said throwing a paper ball at Wendy.

" Cartman, I'll get you bastard!" Wendy said playfully as she tossed the paperball back.

As Wendy walked up the stage receiving her diploma Stan stood up and watched her every move with a smile on his face.

" She's so happy!" Stan said in his thoughts.

" Dude, definitely you should talk to her." Kyle said.

" No doubt!" Stan said clapping.

" Craig Tucker!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You did it babe!" Heidi said cheering her boyfriend.

" It's all you!" Clyde said.

" Go bro!" Stan said.

" Heidi Turner!" Mr. Mackey said.

" You go sis!" Sally said cheering her sister.

" Touche babe!" Craig said.

" No one uses that phrase anymore, Craig!" Eric said as Craig simply responded with a middle finger.

" Sally " Powder" Turner!" Mr. Mackey said.

" Go Sally, you did it!" Tweek said being her biggest supporter since he is her boyfriend.

" Go Sally!" Heidi said.

" Damn good job, Sally!" Stan said cheering his best female friend.

" Way to go, Sally!" Wendy said.

" Mkay last but certainly not least, Tweek Tweak!" Mr. Mackey said ( Although it Tweek may not be the last since there are other students I'm just calling the main characters).

" Agh, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek said feeling nervous than ever as he was getting up to receive his diploma.

" Don't be shy honey!" Sally said and blew a kiss to Tweek.

" That's it!" Butters said encouraging Tweek as Tweek was slowly walking to the stage.

" Knock em dead, champ!" Clyde said.

" D-d-dead!" Tweek said nervously.

" Oh for Christ' sake Tweek, hurry the fuck up!" Eric said.

" R-Right!" Tweek said speeding up to the stage.

" Mkay, the ceramony has concluded now may all the students come here for one last picture!" Mr. Mackey said.

All the students got up to toss their caps in their air as a sign of victory over high school.

All the students gathered to take pictures with their old teachers of the South Park Elementary school.

" How ya'll doin?" A familiar voice said turning many heads.

" Chef!" The boys said as they ran to their friend.

" Come now I wasn't going to miss my boys and girls graduation!" Chef said.

" Hello boys, may we burrow you for a little while?" A man in a soldier's uniform along with others.

" Um sure." Clyde said.

" Be right back, Chef!" Stan said.

The boys walked with the soldiers to a little more secluded spot to have a chat with these men.

" Hello boys, what do you see yourself doing in the next couple of years?" The man said.

" Not so sure, we haven't thought of it why?" Stan said speaking for everybody.

" Well as you know the war in Iraq is still going on and we could use more help." The man said.

" So your saying you want us to join?" Craig said.

" I'm not saying you have to answer now, just think about it and give us a call." The man said pulling out cards passing them out.

" War!" Kenny said freaking out.

" Agh, War!" Tweek said twitching.

" When you boys made a decision, give us a call congratulations!" The man said leaving with the other soldiers.

" We will!" Kyle said looking at the card.

" So what do you think guys, should we join?" Clyde said.

" Well he said think about it, we don't have to answer now." Eric said.

" For now let's just enjoy our graduation and graduation party later!" Stan said.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Together or Not

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 2: Back Together or Not

The boys took their leave from talking with some of the soldiers and proceeded back into the middle of the football field where pictures where being taken.

" There you boys are, we were looking all over for you!" Randy said with all the other parents agreeing in the background.

" I'm so proud of my boy!" Sheila said.

" As we all are of our children!" Mr. Donovan said.

" Ah c'mon dad!" Clyde said.

" Let's take a couple of pictures, then we'll let you take pictures with your friends." Sharon said.

" All right let's make it snappy!" Stan said looking over towards Wendy.

Each of the boys took their pictures with their parents before the parents decided to make all boys take a picture together.

" All right boys, group picture!" Sheila said as boys positioned themselves.

" Dude, where's Shelly?" Eric said.

" I don't know she always runs late!" Stan replied.

" Well she's your sister!" Eric said.

" Um fellas we got more pictures." Butters said.

" Fuck off Butters!" Eric said.

" Some people never change." Clyde said while holding posture.

" So Clyde, you still throwing a graduation party?" Craig said.

" Yeah it's still gonna go down." Clyde said.

" All right boys, one more picture." Sharon said taking the final picture.

" There, now take more pictures with your girlfriends!" Randy said.

" Hey baby sorry I didn't make it in time, finally got my head gear off but congratulations!" Shelly said greeting Eric with a kiss and a hug.

" Wow, you look even more amazing without your head gear babe." Eric replied.

" Ahem." Stan said getting his sister's attention.

" Oh and congratulations turd!" Shelly replied back giving her brother a hug.

" Dude, go talk to Wendy before she leaves!" Kyle said.

" Right." Stan said.

Stan walked over to where Wendy was at and saw she was taking group pictures with her friends.

" All right, here we go." Stan said taking a deep breath as Wendy finished taking her pictures.

" Wendy?" Stan said quickly turning Wendy's head.

" Go talk to him." Bebe said smiling.

" Definitely." Wendy said trying to hold in her excitement.

" Go get him girl!" Red said.

Wendy made her way to Stan and greeted him with a friendly hug and a warm smile.

" Hi Stan." Wendy said.

" Hi Wendy." Stan replied.

" How are you doing?" Wendy said.

" I'm doing great, I just wanted to see how your doing." Stan said.

" I'm doing fine, it's nice to hear from you again." Wendy said with a smile.

" It's nice to hear from you too." Stan said smiling back.

" You think they good?" Craig said.

" I bet, they have to work things out." Kenny said.

" I never seen Wendy so happy to see him and she's missed him so much!" Sally said hoping for the best.

" It'll work just as long they don't bring up the reason why they broke up." Lola said bluntly.

" There you are Stan-, Oh hi Wendy congratulations!" Sharon said giving Wendy a hug.

" Thank you nice to see you again, Mrs. Marsh." Wendy said.

" Oh hi Sharon!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted.

" It's been a while Valerie, how are you?" Sharon replied.

" Good good, how about we get our kids to take a picture?" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Sure, Stan and Wendy mind if we take a picture of you two?" Sharon said.

" I don't mind." Wendy said looking into Stan's eyes.

" Sure, why not?" Stan said also looking into Wendy's eyes.

Stan and Wendy took a couple of pictures in different poses as the two parents also looked excited that the possibility of those two getting back together.

" Cool, picture time it'll definitely work out now." Kyle said.

" Of course it will." Bebe said holding Kyle's hand.

" All right that's good, now we'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Testaburger said with a small giggle.

" Mom." Wendy said in a whiny tone.

" Haha I'm sure your mom means well." Stan said.

" Haha whatever!" Wendy said nugging Stan's arm.

" You know listening to our class song made me think about what we been through and you know us." Stan said.

" Us?" Wendy said not trying to show that shes eager.

" Yes, us." Stan said and out of instinct reached his hand to touch Wendy's but put his hands back in his pocket.

Wendy saw that Stan retracted his hand from touching hers so she pulled Stan's hand out and held on.

" What about us?" Wendy said feeling Stan's hand slowly rub hers.

" Listen Wendy before anything I need to say some-" Stan said before being silenced by Wendy's hand.

" Save it." Wendy said closing her eyes and gave Stan a long awaited kiss.

" Nice!" Kyle said.

" I love you, Stan." Wendy said.

" I love you too, Wendy." Stan replied.

" All right about time you two hooked up again!" Tweek said.

" Oh I'm so happy for my two best friends!" Sally said.

" Way to go dude!" Clyde said to Stan.

" All right kids, lets get one last picture with all of you!" Mr. Tweak said.

" All right last picture." Eric said.

The boys and girls were in for one big picture to share as memories should anyone leave far away.

" Okay that's the last picture,what are you kids doing from here?" Randy said.

" We're suppose to have a graduation party at my house tonight." Clyde said.

" Oh well say no more, us adults can get together for some drinks while you kids enjoy your party." Gerald said.

" That be bad ass Mr. Broflovski." Clyde said.

" Hey guys, let's celebrate this occasion by going out for drinks while our graduates have fun!" Randy said to the other parents.

" Sure, sounds fun!" Mr. Tucker said.

" All right kids, we'll be on our way try not to get too wasted, see you when we get home son and Shelly." Randy said as he and the other parents departed from their kids.

" Wendy are you going to Clyde's party?" Stan said.

" Yeah I'm going with Bebe and Sally." Wendy said.

" Oh okay cool meet you there." Stan said.

" Yo Stan, you got a ride to my house?" Clyde said.

" Yeah, I'm taking Kyle and Kenny." Stan replied.

" Sweet, see ya'll there in a few." Clyde said as He, Red, Craig and Heidi got inside his Surburban.

Stan and Co. drove off heading towards Stan's house to get ready.

" So Stan, you and Wendy again huh?" Kyle said moving to front seat from the back seat.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" What's wrong dude, isn't this what you wanted?" Kenny said sensing Stan's unenthusiastic tone .

" No it is don't get me wrong bro it's just that I don't want to screw this up again." Stan said.

" Bro you gotta stop living in the past, it happened years ago and you thought it was over when you made out with Red." Kyle said in Stan's defense.

" Yes I know and in the few past years I have been miserable." Stan said.

" Well make sure this time that neither of you make mistakes because you both were at fault." Kyle said.

" Your right thanks bro." Stan said shaking Kyle's hand as they parked in Stan's driveway.

Wendy's house

" Oh I never been so happy, thank you girls for helping out with Stan!" Wendy said as she, Bebe and Sally were getting dressed.

" Good for you, I couldn't stand seeing you and Stan not together." Sally said.

" No problem sis, you know we're always here for you." Bebe said putting on her make up.

" So by dating him again means you forgave him for what happened the last time right?" Sally said hoping for the right answer but couldn't help but notice Wendy's emotion from happiness to sadness.

" You dummy!" Bebe mouthed out to Sally.

" Oh no I've been so happy for getting Stan back but forgotten why we weren't together in the first place." Wendy said.

" No Wendy forget I said that." Sally said sweating.

" No it's good you brought it up, what if he hurts me again?" Wendy said feeling worried.

" He won't Wendy, after all you weren't the only one who was hurt, he was too." Bebe said.

" But he left me for Red remember?" Wendy said.

" No he did not leave you for Red, he thought ya'll's relationship was over because of that Bridon kid!" Sally said.

" That's ridiculous, Bridon and I were just friends Stan was just jealous!" Wendy said.

" Stan didn't see it that way especially since you told him that you wanted to take a break from him." Sally said.

" I didn't mean to tell him that but before I could tell him I apologized he ran out the house!" Wendy said.

" Yes but correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he call you back later to try and work it out but instead heard Bridon in the background?" Sally said.

" Well yes but Bridon came over to try to cheer me up since I felt bad from breaking up with Stan when I didn't mean to." Wendy said.

" So put yourself in his shoes, after hearing the very same girl that your jealous of at Stan's house wouldn't you hang up, get drunk and kiss someone who had a crush on you just to get back at Stan who you thought was leaving you for someone else?" Bebe said.

" But I wasn't going to leave Stan for Bridon or anybody else so how does that justify him cheating?" Wendy said.

" Doesn't matter both of you were wrong, just please Wendy open your eyes now you just got him back if you want to get this out the way talk to Stan at the party." Sally said.

" Okay I'll talk to him, I want to put this to rest already!" Wendy said.

Clyde's Graduation Party

Stan, Kyle and Kenny arrived at Clyde's graduation party and was greeted by Clyde.

" What's up dudes?" Clyde said shaking their hands and showing them in the house.

" Restroom's in there next to my parents bed room in case you have to piss or simply get ya fuck on!" Clyde said pointing at the restroom.

" Drinks in the kitchen and the music is outside." Clyde said.

" All right cool." Stan said.

" All right have a good time and if you get too fucked up, you more than welcome to stay over." Clyde said taking his leave.

" Let's say what's up to the others then we'll start drinking." Stan suggested.

" It don't matter." Kyle said.

Stan and Co. stepped out Clyde's back door to greet Craig, Heidi, Tweek, Lola, Red, Annie and Millie.

" Hey baby!" Lola went up to Kenny to give him a kiss and begun to cuddle up with him.

" Hey love." Kenny replied.

" What's up Millie, Butters ain't here yet?" Kyle said.

" No not yet, he called a few minutes telling me he was on his way." Millie said.

" Oh that's cool well I'm fixin to get a drink with Stan." Kyle said leaving.

" Hey dude, once Wendy gets here I'm gonna tell her I'm gonna sign up for the army and to apologize for how we broke up since I didn't get the chance to." Stan said as he and Kyle were making their mixed drinks.

" You sure thats a good idea to bring that up now?" Kyle said.

" Yeah positive, how bout you, you gonna join the army?" Stan said.

" Yeah I was thinking about it." Kyle said.

" Sup guys!" Cartman said greeting the two at the kitchen.

" About time you guys got here, what took you two?" Stan said.

" Guess what we did!" Cartman said grabbing his balls.

" Eric stop it!" Shelly said pinching Cartman.

" Okay next time I won't ask." Stan said.

" Oh hey guys, welcome to the party!" Clyde said as Stan saw Wendy, Bebe, Sally and Butters enter Clyde's house.

" Wendy, can I talk with you in private?" Stan said approaching Wendy.

" Sure, I was gonna suggest it myself." Wendy said.

" Wendy I came to tell you two things starting with how sorry I am that I kissed Red when I thought our relationship was dead, I was in the wrong and I own up to it." Stan said as Wendy began to be teary eyed.

" I'm sorry Stan if I didn't pay enough attention to you and breaking up with you was the hardest thing ever, Sally and Bebe opened my eyes because now I see that it wasn't just your fault it was mine too." Wendy said.

" How is that?" Stan said.

" Okay please don't be mad but there was part of me that liked Bridon at the time." Wendy said.

" So it was true." Stan said moving back from Wendy.

" No Stan wait!" Wendy begged.

" You had me believe that I was wrong and tried to put it out on me that I was a cheater when in fact I had every right to be jealous!" Stan said trying to hold back his tears of anger.

" Please Stan don't, I'm sorry!" Wendy said trying to keep Stan from leaving.

" I just got you back please!" Wendy cried on Stan's chest.

" I guess I was right to tell you the other thing, I'm going to the army and I hope those fucking terrorists finish what you couldn't and thats to put a end to my life!" Stan said running out to Clyde's backyard as Wendy eyes shot open from guilt and sadness.

" Stan!" Kyle said noticing Stan running off in the backyard alone.

" Oh shit, I got to talk with him!" Kyle said.

" I'll talk to Wendy." Bebe said leaving Kyle to rush to a crying Wendy.

" Hey what's going on with Stan?" Clyde said with Craig and Tweek.

" I'm guessing it has to do with Wendy." Kyle answered as he, Clyde, Craig and Tweek went to check on Stan.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 3: Confessions

Graduation Party ( cont.)

After hearing the hurtful truth from Wendy, Stan rushed off to Clyde's backyard to give himself space from Wendy and begun to cry.

" Stan what's wrong?" Kyle said appearing with Clyde, Craig and Tweek who were also concerned for Stan.

" Hey what's going on guys?" Cartman said walking towards Stan with Shelly, Kenny and Butters.

" What did Wendy do?" Shelly said getting angry.

" She lied to me, she fucking lied to me!" Stan said out of anger.

" Wendy lied to you, how?" Craig said.

Stan filled the boys and Shelly on what just happened between Wendy and himself on what he had found out.

" I don't believe it!" Clyde said.

" You serious, she actually told you she partially liked that Bridon kid who you were jealous of?" Kyle said.

" That's bullshit then it wasn't your fault!" Cartman said.

" So what are you going to do now?" Tweek said.

" Going to stick with my plan, sign up for the army to get away from her and release my aggressions." Stan said.

" So you're signing up after all?" Clyde said.

" Yeah." Stan answered.

" Wait a minute your signing up in the army?" Shelly said.

" Yeah, I was gonna tell mom and dad later." Stan said.

" Cool looks like me, Craig and Tweek will be joining you we haven't told our girlfriends yet." Clyde said.

" Count me in too." Kyle said.

" I will too." Kenny said.

" All right guess I made up my mind, I'll join too." Cartman said.

" You too Eric?" Shelly said.

" Uh well yes!" Cartman said quickly covering up on instinct.

" You better make sure you come back in one piece or I'll kill you!" Shelly said walking off.

" How about you, Butters?" Stan said.

" I still haven't thought about it yet." Butters said fidgeting his fingers.

" Oh Butters stop being a pussy!" Cartman said.

" I'm not a pussy!" Butters said.

" Let's call up the army guys!" Stan said pulling out his phone.

" Wendy calm down, what happened?" Bebe said as she, Millie, Lola, Red, Heidi and Sally tried to comfort Wendy.

" Come on talk to us!" Lola said.

" Stan came clean with me, so I had to do the same." Wendy said.

" And what was that?" Millie said.

" You know how I blamed everything on Stan ruining the relationship because he was jealous of Bridon and then he kissed Red." Wendy said.

" Yeah what of it?" Bebe said.

" He had a right to be so I wanted to be honest with him because I love him so much, I did have a small crush on Bridon at that time but it meant nothing!" Wendy said.

" Wendy!" Sally said appalled at what Wendy just said.

" I know it looks bad but hear me out, I didn't realize how much I loved and missed Stan until it was already over, high school years weren't the best years for me." Wendy said.

" Wendy you shouldn't have told Stan that, you may have just ruined the chance to be with Stan for good all because of that!" Bebe said.

" I couldn't live a lie any longer Bebe, I love him he needed to know the truth!" Wendy said.

" You need to talk to him then, if you really love Stan." Red said.

" Yeah stop wasting time, he's out in the back with the other guys go now!" Bebe said.

" I have to get Stan back!" Wendy said going through her friends to go outside.

Wendy walked outside to see Stan and the other guys hanging up their phones.

" Guys do you mind if I talk to Stan?" Wendy said as Stan nodded his head signaling his friends for alone time.

" Like it'll do you any good." Craig said walking past Wendy.

" She's got some nerve." Cartman said as well.

" Stan, I'm so so very sorry.." Wendy said.

" Save your long winded apologies Wendy." Stan said harshly.

" Stan why are you so angry, I just wanted to tell you the truth so we can move on!" Wendy cried.

" Why am I angry? Let me remind you of something, years ago I cried thinking it was all my fault that our relationship ended I knew you had something for that kid and you sit there telling me I was insecure when I was right all along, so thanks but no thanks you can keep your damn charity!" Stan said.

" I don't think we should be out here while their argueing." Butters said.

" For once I think your right Butters." Cartman said.

" Yeah good idea, let's go inside they need their space." Clyde said.

Both Stan and Wendy's friends went inside to give the two space and hope that the two can reconcile their dying relationship.

" Stan, what I have done was a stupid, stupid thing and I'm sorry for all of it, can you please find in your heart to forgive me?" Wendy said on her knees.

" He meant nothing to me Stan, I love you please don't go." Wendy said continuing her plea.

The others still couldn't help but hear the emotional conversation between Stan and Wendy even while inside and even begun sheding small tears from their eyes.

" Stan please talk to me!" Wendy said to a silent Stan.

" Wendy, I have loved you always even now but they say if you love someone let them go when in a tough spot." Stan said quietly with tears forming in his eyes.

" Please Stan don't leave!" Wendy said grabbing onto Stan's wrists.

" I'm sorry Wendy, my heart has been shattered from the already broken pieces, goodbye..." Stan said turning his back.

" NO STANNN!" Wendy screamed.

" Oh no!" Bebe said running outside with the other girls to restrain Wendy.

" Wendy, stop let him go!" Lola said.

" LET ME GO!" Wendy cried trying to break free.

Stan walked inside Clyde's house with many tears in his eyes not looking into any of his awaiting friends eyes.

" So that's it?" Craig said.

" We're done, thanks Clyde for inviting me to your party, I'm going home." Stan said.

" Hey I can kick the girls out and us guys will be here for you." Clyde said as the other guys agreed.

" No thanks bro it's your party I'll be fine." Stan said.

" You sure?" Clyde said.

" Yeah." Stan answered walking to the door.

" Wait, I'll come with you Stan!" Kyle said.

" No you shouldn't Kyle, what about Bebe?" Stan replied.

" Don't worry bout it, I'll txt her she'll understand." Kyle said.

" Thanks Kyle." Stan said.

" Hey give us a call in the morning so we know that you're fine." Clyde said as he open the door for Stan and Kyle to leave.

" Hey Stan, hang in there buddy I'll check on you later on." Cartman said.

" Don't worry Stan, we're always here for you buddy." Kenny said.

" Thanks you guys." Stan said leaving with Kyle in his car to go back home.

" Let me go please, I have to talk to Stan!" Wendy said.

" Wendy stop, it's over!" Sally said.

" But I can't give up!" Wendy protested.

" Wendy get a hold of yourself, if you won't leave Stan alone now your just going to destroy each other completely!" Bebe said.

" And we won't let you!" Millie said.

The girls slowly let go of Wendy as she fell to ground on her hands and knees.

" I'm sorry guys!" Wendy said.

" We're sorry too Wendy." Sally said as she and the other girls hugged Wendy while in her time of depression.

Bebe felt a vibration in her pocket and saw that she received a text message from Kyle.

" Hey babe, um me and Stan left the party just letting you know, P.S sorry we didn't get to fuck in Clyde's bedroom lol love you call when you get home." Kyle said in the text message.

" It's okay babe :) lol and yeah it's cool you're looking after him I understand, love you too hon call you later!" Bebe said replying back to Kyle's message.

" Well Kyle just told me that he and Stan left to go to Stan's house." Bebe said.

" Yeah I kinda figured." Red said.

Bebe felt a vibration once again only this time it was a more surprising text from Kyle.

" Oh and before I forget Stan and I are going to army, so is the others." Kyle said in a text message completely shocking Bebe.

" What?" Bebe shouted out making the other girl direct their attention to her.

" What is it Bebe?" Wendy said.

" Stan, Kyle and the others are going to the army!" Bebe said.

" What did you just say?" Lola said.

" Oh geez sounds like the girls found out we're going to the army." Cartman said.

" So it is true then, he really is going to the army." Wendy said crying.

" Bebe, take me home please!" Wendy said.

" Okay we'll leave." Bebe said walking into Clyde's house.

" You sure you don't want us to come, Wendy?" Millie said.

" No but thank you for the offer just enjoy the party." Wendy said wiping her tears.

" Okay well call us up in the morning!" Heidi said letting out Wendy and Bebe.

As soon as the front door was shut, the girls quickly turned to see their boyfriends were attemping to make a exit out through the back door to avoid confrontation.

" Where do you think you boys are going?" Lola said striking fear into the boys.

" Oh n-n-no wh-where, we're just gonna look at the birds!" Butters said.

" Y-yes the birds!" Kenny said.

" Right, so you boys can get a little target practice!" Millie said.

" Oh don't be silly whatever for?" Craig said.

" I don't maybe for war!" Heidi said.

" Yikes, busted!" Clyde said as he and the other guys began to covered up afraid that their girlfriends are about to start throwing things.

" Would you guys relax, we're just messing with you!" Red said.

" What you mean you girls ain't gonna throw stuff?" Cartman said.

" No of course not, we're okay with it just wish you told us." Sally said.

" Well we kinda just found out today at graduation that we wanted to join the army when the soldiers showed up." Craig said.

" Well we think its very selfless and courageous of you knuckle heads!" Red said walking over to her boyfriend Clyde.

" Butters are you joining?" Millie asked.

" Yes." Butters said.

" Good choice my man." Cartman said.

" Well let's celebrate for our graduation and our heroes!" Lola said wrapping her arms around Kenny's neck as the other girls did with their boyfriends.

Stan's House

" Hey Kyle, thanks for coming over." Stan said getting in his bed.

" No problem dude, we're brothers." Kyle replied.

" Hey Stan do you think by little chance that you may have been a little harsh breaking up with Wendy, I mean she did look like she was sorry and at least she told you the truth." Kyle said.

" No you're right Kyle, I may have been harsh a little but it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt it had to be done." Stan said.

" Well sure I know that, but why did you have to end it, you finally got her back you're miserable without her!" Kyle said.

" Because she lied to me Kyle, how do I know if I get back with her that she won't lie to me again, do I really want to put myself in that position again?" Stan said.

" Stan, she was sorry she made a mistake and all she wanted to do was correct it and start over with you." Kyle said.

Stan turned over in his bed knowing what Kyle said was right and he knows he still loves Wendy. " Good night Kyle I'm done talking about this." Stan said.

Wendy's House

" How are you holding up, Wendy?" Bebe said to a stressful Wendy.

" He didn't forgive me Bebe, and now since he's going to the army I may never see him again." Wendy said.

" What have I done?" Wendy said covering her face with her pillow.

" That's not true Wendy, he loves you you know that." Wendy said.

" You don't know Bebe, you didn't see the look on his face he was hurt and I'm responsible." Wendy said covered in guilt.

" Wendy, you didn't make a mistake telling him the truth maybe Stan just needed some time to himself, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Bebe said.

" I pray to God he does, I love him so very deeply." Wendy said.

" There you go have confidence Wendy, I'm sure things will turn up." Bebe said.

" Thanks Bebe, I really needed that I know I can count on you." Wendy said.

" No problem Wendy." Bebe said.

" Well I'm going to sleep, good night Bebe." Wendy said.

" Night sis." Bebe said and then pulled out her phone to text Kyle.

 _" Hey baby, is everything all right with Stan?" Bebe said in her message sent to Kyle._

 _" Well he's still kinda pissed about the whole thing, he's asleep now." Kyle replied back._

 _" I wonder how long that's gonna last." Bebe said in her text message._

 _" Yeah I know huh?" Kyle replied back._

 _" Okay so about this army thing, why didn't you tell me about it :(?" Bebe said sending her message._

 _" After graduation, some soldiers in the army came up to us guys about if we were interested in joining the war against Iraq, and I made my decision pretty much when Stan did, please don't be mad :(." Kyle replied._

 _" Oh you're so cute when you act like that, well I'm okay with it but I need you to promise me you'll take care of yourself and I want you to come back home to me." Bebe replied._

 _" I promise babe." Kyle replied._

As Kyle and Bebe continued to text each other, Wendy began to dream of her and Stan being together once again realizing that the two are truly meant for each other.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Making Amends

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 4: Making Amends

Stan waited for the right time to present itself as Kyle drifted off to sleep.

Stan got up from his bed to see that it's raining outside a perfect fitting of how he was feeling.

" I need to make things right." Stan said slowly putting his clothes on so he doesn't disturb Kyle in his sleep.

Stan made his way outside in the pouring rain to go to a special someone's house to make amends.

" Can't live without her..." Stan said in his thoughts as the rain drops slowly down his face.

Wendy's House

" Let's hope she still lives in this house." Stan said knocking on the door.

Stan knocked a couple more times and begun to think either she was asleep, at Clyde's party or simply got the wrong house.

" Maybe she doesn't live here anymore." Stan said walking from the porch and heard the door open.

" Stan, what are you doing here?" Bebe whispered after opening the door.

" Is Wendy here?" Stan said.

" She's sleeping, why?" Bebe said.

" Oh well it's a bad time I'll just go." Stan said leaving the house.

" No wait come in, it's raining like crazy!" Bebe said letting Stan back in.

" So why do you want to know if Wendy is here or not, didn't you just end ya'll's relationship she's been crying herself to sleep." Bebe said.

" That's why I came here, you see I had more time to think about it as I was talking with Kyle about it and he made me realize that I made a mistake so here I am I want to make things right." Stan said.

" Awww that's good! Well since we're on the sub-ject where is Kyle?" Bebe said.

" He's at my house sleeping, he doesn't know I left to come here." Stan said.

" Interesting." Bebe said bitting her bottom lip.

" Is Wendy in her room?" Stan said taking a few steps up in the stairs.

" Yes but she's sleeping like I said." Bebe said.

" It's cool I just wanted to give her a kiss on her forehead and I'll leave." Stan said walking up the stairs headed to Wendy's room.

Stan opened Wendy's door to see Wendy sound asleep and he could also see the very same tears she shed at Clyde's party below her eyelids.

" Oh Wendy I'm so sorry!" Stan said getting on his knees next to Wendy's bed to slowly stroke Wendy's hair.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and to her surprise and disbelief, Stan was right before her very eyes.

" Stan?" Wendy said almost in a surreal tone.

" Yes Wendy I'm here." Stan said.

" Is this a dream, are you really here?" Wendy said.

" Yes I'm really here Wendy." Stan said.

" Oh Stan!" Wendy said throwing herself wrapping her arms around Stan's body.

" Wendy, I'm sorry!" Stan said with his arms wrapped around her body and tears flowing from his eyes to her hair.

" I forgive you Wendy, I can't live without you!" Stan said.

" I can't believe this is happening it's unbelievable!" Wendy said in her thoughts.

" Thank you Stan, I love you." Wendy said facing Stan with tears of joy.

" I love you too Wendy." Stan said.

The two began to kiss each other passionately on the lips as they moved on to Wendy's bed.

The two began feeling amorous and in that loving mood since reconciling their relationship as they begun to feel each others body.

" Stan I missed you." Wendy said breathing softly on Stan's neck.

" So have I." Stan replied taking off his shirt.

One thing was leading to another as both Stan and Wendy began removing their clothing until both were naked.

" Wait Wendy are you sure you want to go through with this?" Stan said.

" You and I are meant for each other Stan, I say let's go for it." Wendy said.

" Okay." Stan said caressing her naked body.

The two began their sexual act with that being said and it started by Wendy giving Stan a "oral treatment" for a good five to ten minutes.

" Oh Wendy..." Stan said softly enjoying his treatment from Wendy.

Stan returned the favor using his manhood to pound Wendy's vagina causing her scream out of pleasure.

" Oh baby, OH!" Wendy moaned loving Stan's motions and thrusting.

The two continued their act, and within one hour of their sexual act until both Stan and Wendy were at their limit.

" Baby I'm cumming!" Wendy said releasing her orgasm.

" Oh shit, I'm at my limit!" Stan said feeling a warm sensation.

" OH MY GOD!" Stan said ejaculating his sperm inside Wendy.

The two finished their sex with a kiss and began to cuddle under Wendy's blanket.

" Wow." Wendy said feeling satisfied.

" I know it's been a long time." Stan said.

" You've gotten better babe." Wendy said smiling.

" Thanks, hey do you still use birth control?" Stan said.

" Yes." Wendy replied.

" Cool, you think Bebe heard us?" Stan said.

" Was she down stairs?" Wendy said.

" Yeah she's the one who let me in." Stan said.

" Did she ask about Kyle?" Wendy said.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" Let's check down stairs." Wendy said putting on her pajamas.

Stan and Wendy checked down stairs to see if Bebe was there but saw no one.

" Was Kyle with you at your house?" Wendy said.

" Yeah." Stan said.

" Yep, she went to your house to seduce Kyle, she was feeling frisky earlier." Wendy said with a small laugh.

" Oh shit, I hope that bastard don't skeete on my bed." Stan said.

" Stay over Stan, my parents won't be home til late afternoon." Wendy said wrapping her arms around Stan while she was behind him.

" All right, let's go to bed." Stan said lifting up Wendy to carry her amorously up the stairs to her bedroom.

Stan and Wendy laid down in Wendy's bed without taking their eyes off of each other.

" Wendy, so much time we lost." Stan said.

" I know babe, the important thing is that we're together for good now." Wendy said kissing Stan's lip.

" I plan it to stay that way." Stan said kissing back.

" Hey Stan did you really sign up for the army?" Wendy said.

" Yes I did." Stan said.

" How did it happen?" Wendy said.

" After we graduated, soldiers of the U.S Marine Corps pulled us guys to the side to see if we were interested in joining, and as you know I made my decision to join." Stan said.

" When will you leave?" Wendy said.

" Boot camp starts about two weeks from now." Stan said.

" So you're leaving in two weeks?" Wendy said.

" Unfortunately yes." Stan said.

" Stan, listen to me I want you to promise me that you'll come back home to me safely please say it." Wendy said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

" Wendy, I promise I'll come back home to you I mean it." Stan said.

" Thank you Stan.." Wendy said quietly as if she has something else on her mind.

" Is there something wrong, Wendy?" Stan said.

" No nothing at all just tired." Wendy said quickly.

" Oh well it is late I'll see you in the morning, love you." Stan said kissing Wendy's forehead and turned to the side to sleep.

" I love you too Stan." Wendy said with her eyes open and had a look of concern on her face.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 5: Departure

Stan's House

" Man, can't believe it's already time." Stan said waking up turning off his alarm clock.

" Stan, get up you maggot!" Randy said opening Stan's door.

" Dad, it's not boot camp yet." Stan said annoyed.

" Today's the day." Sharon said feeling emotional due to Stan leaving for the Marines.

" Don't cry Sharon, our boy is finally growing up besides he won't be deployed right away." Randy said to his wife.

" Oh and Stan, your friends will be here shortly, all of us parents want to see you off." Randy said leaving the room.

Stan got dressed and walked down stairs to see his friends and girlfriend awaiting him.

" There he is, had a good night sleep bucko?" Craig joked.

" Funny." Stan said sarcastic shaking all his friends hands.

" Wendy." Stan said embracing his teary eyed girlfriend.

" Oh Stan I can't believe this is it." Wendy said.

" Now Wendy it's okay, Stan will be back before you know it." Mr. Testaburger said.

" Your dad's right Wendy, three months will come before you know it." Stan said.

" Three months is a long time without my baby!" Bebe said crying on Kyle's chest as the other girls are seen doing the same with their boyfriends.

" It breaks my heart to see my boy go!" Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig looked over to his mom and simply just stuck out his middle finger out of reflex.

" Babe!" Heidi said to Craig putting his middle finger down.

" What I do?" Craig said.

" Butters, I'm really going to miss you!" Millie said not wanting to let go of Butters.

" Aw geez babe don't worry I'll be back." Butters replied.

" Boys before we leave us parents made breakfast for all of our heroes and future wives perhaps." Randy said as the guys and girls blushed at the idea of marriage.

" Randy!" Sharon said elbowing Randy in the ribs.

" Well dig in kids!" Sheila said as she and the other mothers placed their meals on the Marshes table.

" Man can't believe in a few minutes, we going to boot camp." Cartman said starting his meal.

" Don't rub it in!" Shelly said in a unenthusiastic tone.

" Yeah and soon we'll be prepped up to kill some goddamn terrorists!" Clyde said.

" Clyde don't talk about war!" Red said as it was apparent to the other girls that the possibility of their boyfriends getting killed is just as great.

" Hey c'mon surely you girls have more faith than that!" Kyle said.

" Look this isn't a game, this is a matter of life and death!" Sally said.

" You boys take serious things so lightly!" Lola said.

" What is up with them?" Kenny whispered to Stan who simply shrugged.

" Is there something wrong, I thought we already talked this through with each of you." Stan said.

" Just drop it Stan, end of conversation!" Wendy said.

" Best we don't talk back dude." Kyle said.

" Right." Stan said.

The diner table that the boys and girls sat at was completely silent as they continued to eat without saying a word to each other.

" All right boys since your done time to go to the recruiting office downtown." Randy said as the boys and girls put up their plates.

U.S Marine Corp. Recruit Office

Dude, Wendy didn't say a thing to me on the way here." Stan said as the boys were in their huddle.

" Yeah, they're pretty pissed at us cause we're leaving in the army." Craig said.

" Well duh they knew but the thing is why are they flipping out now?" Kyle said.

" You would think they would be okay since they told us they approved." Kenny said.

" Dames, who could figure em?" Cartman said.

" I thought I could but Sally's hard to figure!" Tweek said twitching.

" You boys ready?" The recruiting officer said walking over to the boys huddle.

" Listen girls, I think we may have gotten a little too emotional back there I think we should apologize and see them off the right way." Wendy said to the other girls in their own huddle.

" You're right Wendy, I don't want to leave things this way." Sally said.

" After all they are our heroes." Red said.

" Not only that but I wouldn't forgive myself if they died if I stay mad at Butters." Millie said.

" Well it's unanimous then let's tell them the right way." Lola said.

The boys were saying their goodbyes to their loving parents by giving hugs and kisses to their moms and hand shakes and hugs to their dads.

" Oh my baby Eric." Liane said with a handkerchief in her hands.

" Mommm you're embarrassing me!" Eric said in his whiny tone.

" Now son, don't get kicked out of boot camp or you're grounded mister!" Mr. Scotch said with tears in his eyes.

" Oh my son!" Mrs. Scotch said crying.

" Aw shucks mom and dad, I'll be fine." Butters said.

" Now Kenny, do your ma and pa proud, son." Mrs. McCormick said.

" Don't worry it's just boot camp!" Kenny said.

" Remember son, listen to your drill instructor and don't talk back!" Mr. Donovan said.

" I don't want my ass kicked!" Clyde said.

" Tweek try not to twitch so much, them army people don't take too kindly to that!" Mr. Tweak said.

" Agh, oh my God!" Tweek said.

" All right Craig, remember your manners respect your authorities!" Mr. Tucker said.

" Okay!" Craig said flipping off his parents as they flip him off back.

" Oh Sheila our son is a man now." Gerald said with his hand on Sheila's shoulder.

" Oh my baby Kyle!" Sheila said crying.

" Oh mom, dad I'll be fine really!" Kyle said.

" Ike, take care of our parents little brother." Kyle said.

" I love you Kyle!" Ike said hugging his brother tightly.

" Stan, you made your mother and I proud that you decided to make a adult decision in life." Randy said.

" Stan I'm going to miss you like crazy you have no idea!" Sharon said holding Stan.

" Oh mom..." Stan said quietly.

" Now Sharon, let's let our little boy become a man." Randy said.

" Stan, I'm going to miss you turd, watch after Eric." Shelly said.

" Miss you too sis." Stan said hugging his sister which is not very often.

" Stan, we're both proud of you as well we look forward to seeing you back in three months, son." Mr. Testaburger said as Stan was surprised to hear the word son come from his mouth.

" Son!" Stan said.

" You've dated our daughter since third grade and we know your family so well so now we're your second family already." Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Thank you too." Stan said sensing the approval of Wendy's parents should he ask Wendy to marry him someday.

" Stan?" Wendy said.

" Hey Wendy... Are you still mad at me?" Stan said.

" No, I came to apologize for the way I acted that's not how I want to leave things." Wendy said holding Stan's hand.

" Apology accepted." Stan said smiling.

" Write me when you get the chance, I hope time goes by quicker so I can see you." Wendy said.

" I will love." Stan said.

" You better." Wendy said with a small chuckle.

" See you later, babe." Stan said.

" Ditto." Wendy said.

" I love you, Wendy." Stan said.

" I love you too Stan never forget." Wendy said before grabbing Stan to pull him in for a kiss.

Stan was approached by his female best friend Sally after she said apologized and said her goodbyes to her boyfriend Tweek.

" Stan, take care of yourself and Tweek you know how he is." Sally said hugging Stan and kissed his cheek.

" Don't worry we'll get through this boot camp." Stan said.

" Okay young recruits, ready to go?" The recruiting officer said as the boys agreed.

The boys boarded the Marines Corp van and were set for departure onto boot camp.

The family members and girlfriends of the guys were outside of the recruiting office waving their loved ones off to a three month training session.

" Bye, baby come home to me soon!" Lola said to Kenny.

" Good luck Clyde, I love you!" Red said.

" Same goes for you Craig!" Heidi said.

" Sugarplum, write me everyday!" Millie said to Butters.

" Kyle, come home quickly, I love you baby!" Bebe said.

" Stay strong babe, I love you!" Sally said to Tweek.

" Eric remember what I said, I love you!" Shelly said to Cartman.

" Stan, I love you with all my heart see you soon!" Wendy said.

The van began to move forward to take the boys to their training camp, before the van can accelerate any further the boys went to the windows of the van to wave goodbye to their family, girlfriend and their other child hood friends.

" Now we're on the road to boot camp." Kyle said.

" No shit, Jew." Cartman said.

" Shut up fat ass!" Kyle replied.

" Its scary but kinda exciting don't you think?" Butters said.

" Yeah I know what you mean Butters." Clyde said.

" Suggest you boys rest up, it's gonna take about a day to get to camp and the drill sargents don't take too kindly to new recruits." The driver said.

" T-t-they don't!" Tweek said twitching.

" Where is boot camp at?" Craig said.

" West Virginia." The driver answered.

" Damn." Craig said.

" I wonder what is waiting for us at boot camp?" Stan said.

" One thing for sure it's not for the weak of heart." The driver said.

" Agh, Oh God!" Tweek said.

" Relax Tweek, we'll make it and I bet ya you won't be so timid after this." Stan said.

" Whew it's been hours already, I think I'm going to bed first guys." Clyde said as time flowed by.

" Clyde's right, I'm tired than a bitch." Cartman said.

" I'm crashing out see you guys when we get there." Stan said getting comfortable.

" Good idea boys." The driver said.

Stan closed his eyes and started to dream of Wendy since she's been on his mind since leaving South Park.

More and more he missed her and could not get her off his mind and what her parents implied to him earlier.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6: Boot Camp

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 6: Boot Camp

Boot Camp

" Stan, Stan wake up..." A voice faintly said.

Stan opened his eyes to see Kyle was the one who woke him up.

" What's up, Kyle?" Stan murmured as he was waking up.

" We're here." Kyle answered.

" Damn, I feel like we're at a prison seeing a lot of guys working out like crazy." Cartman observing other recruits running, pumping iron, practicing mixed martial arts and running through obstacles using weapons.

" No kidding." Craig agreed as the boys started getting out the van.

" How do you know what prison is like fat ass!" Kyle said.

" Cause I went to Juvenile Hall for throwing a rock at Token, gaywad!" Cartman replied.

" Big whoop." Kyle taunted. " Agh, all these guys look tough!" Tweek panicked at the sight of other recruits.

" Ah don't worry Tweek, soon we'll be just as good if not better." Clyde said assuring his paranoid friend.

" I sure hope so!" Butters said fidgeting his thumbs.

" I take it this where we sign up!" Stan pointed in the direction of a big tent.

" Well let's go!" Kenny said walking over to the tent as the others followed.

Stan and Co. walked in the tent and was surprised to see three familiar faces, Token, Kevin and Pip waiting in line.

" I don't believe it!" Craig shouted turning the heads of other recruits in line as well as their missed friends.

" Holy shit, what's up guys!" Token exclaimed as he and the other two ran to meet Stan and Co. for a hand shake.

" How the fuck have you guys been!" Cartman said.

" Been better mate, it's good to see you guys again!" Pip responded.

" Yeah no kidding, we missed you guys!" Kyle said.

" Where's Jimmy and Timmy?" Butters asked.

" They signed up with the Air Force, they're probably at their boot camp right now." Kevin answered.

" That's something, Jimmy and Timmy serving in the Air Force." Clyde said.

" You boys gonna stop talking and get on with the process?" The recruiter impatiently said.

" Agh, y-yes sir!" Tweek stammered.

The boys finalized their orientation process and was each given big green camouflaged duffle bag that contained their boot camp clothing with their name tagged on it, combat boots, combat knives and a green camouflaged hat that was to be worn at all times.

" Follow me to your rooms, recruits." The recruiter motioned the boys to follow.

The recruiter showed the boys one big room with many bunk beds in a spit shined room.

" Find yourself a bunk bed that has no name on it, get dressed and report outside to begin the training session." The recruiter suggested as he left the room.

" Dude, this is sweet!" Cartman said searching for a empty bunk bed.

" Don't speak too soon." Stan said. Stan bunked with Kyle, Cartman bunked with Butters, Kenny bunked with Kevin, Clyde bunked with Token and Tweek bunked with Craig leaving Pip to bunk with another recruit.

" I can tell already this is gonna be the toughest workout!" Stan said suiting up in his boot camp clothing.

" No doubt!" Kyle said lacing his combat boots.

After the boys readied themselves, they reported outside to begin a very grueling training session that would last for three months.

Back Home

Meanwhile back home the girls decided to hang out more often substituting the fact their boyfriends are not around.

" I wonder how the guys are holding up?" Heidi said.

" Probably having the time of their lives without us." Red joked.

" I bet Eric is." Shelly said.

" It's already been a full day and I miss Stan badly." Wendy added to the conversation.

" I know what you mean, I miss my Kyle." Bebe also admitting her thoughts on the matter.

" I hope Kenny's all right." Lola wondered about her boyfriend's well being.

" That's what I'm thinking for my Butters." Millie said twirling her pigtails out of nervousness.

" I hope Stan is looking after Tweek like I told him." Sally prayed.

" We need to do something to get our minds right or we'll simply just be depressed." Red insisted.

" Well how about we go shopping to take away the boredom?" Lola suggested.

" Don't see why not, after all our boyfriends wouldn't want us to mop around." Sally agreed.

" We could go in Clyde's Escalade." Red said dangling Clyde's keys.

" I'm down, how bout you Wendy?" Bebe asked.

" Oh yeah sure." Wendy said as if she was startled.

" You okay, Wendy?" Millie asked noticing Wendy's mind elsewhere.

" Yes, yes I'm fine lets go." Wendy said.

The girls left without further questioning Wendy to the South Park Mall but couldn't help to notice she is a bit nauseated.

Boot Camp

A whistle sounded in the boot camp signaling all recruits to report to the acting drill sargent.

" A-ten hut!" The drill sargent commanded for the recruits to stand straight up.

" Attention maggots, some of you been here a while and some of you are just now beginning." The drill sargent said walking back and forth.

" For those of you who have just started, you are to obey my commands at all times, push yourself to the very limit and treat all your other commanding officers including your fellow recruits with proper respect." The drill sargent said.

The introduction was cut short when Cartman's laughter was heard during the last thing the drill sargent mentioned.

" Private Cartman!" The drill sargent said with anger in his eyes making Cartman stand still.

" What did I say that made you laugh, did you think I was funny!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Uh well no s-s-sir." Cartman quietly said.

" Speak louder, it sound like I'm talking to a little bitch!" The drill sargent yelled causing Cartman to tear up slightly.

" I suggest your fat ass listens from now on, Cartman!" Kyle rubbed in.

" Private Broflovski!" The drill sargent turned his attention to Kyle.

" Were you spoken to, private Broflovski!" The drill sargent exclaimed.

" No sir, I..." Kyle began but was cut off by the drill sargent.

" Then shut your ass up or I'll show you why you should!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Dude, just listen don't talk back." Stan said whispering to Kyle.

" Goddamn it, private Marsh!" The drill sargent said getting in Stan's face.

" What did I just say to private Broflovski!" The drill sargent said as Stan stood silently.

" Attention maggots drop and give me seventy-five!" The drill sargent commanded.

" I'm going to teach you new kids some respect especially you, Cartman!" The drill sargent said as the recruits all moaned and groaned at Stan and Co. as they were all forced to do seventy-five push ups.

" Scotch, what's your sole purpose is this army!" The drill sargent said to Butters.

" To obey all commands and treat other commanding officers and fellow recruits with respect to carry out on my mission, sir!" Butters responded.

" Damn it, you sound like a little girl when you speak, when I'm through with you you will be a goddamn man, is that clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Sir, yes sir!" Butters shouted back.

" That's more like it, now listen up!" The drill sargent turned his attention to Clyde and then turned his attention to Craig who was giving the drill sargent the middle finger.

" Mother fucker, who do you think you're flipping off, private Tucker!" The drill sargent's veins popped out in his forehead as Craig remain stoic.

" I'm not flipping you off, sir!" Craig responded with his middle finger still out in the open.

" What the hell do you call this!" The drill sargent said grabbing Craig's wrist raising it up to Craig's face to make him see it.

" It's just a reflex that I'm never aware of, sir!" Craig replied.

" Oh really I have a reflex of my own!" The drill sargent said punching Craig in the mouth dropping him and started to pound Craig's face in.

" Hey what do you thnk you're doing!" Stan said.

" Oh my god, are they allowed to do that?" Token argued.

" Shh don't let the drill sargent hear you for he will beat you as well, the Marines has all rights." A recruit said standing straight up.

The drill sargent stopped his beating on Craig and ordered him to get up.

" Now then if there are no other objections, proceed to you're stations when called, is that clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir drill sargent!" Everybody including Craig shouted back.

" Privates Cartman, Donovan and McCormick report to the sprinting session, now!" The drill sargent ordered for Cartman, Clyde and Kenny to go to the running station to work out their stamina.

" Privates Scotch, Pirrup and Tweak report to weight lifting station!" The drill sargent ordered Butters, Pip and Tweek.

" Privates Broflovski and Tucker, report to the mixed martial arts station, now you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted sending Kyle and Craig to the mixed martial arts training station.

" Privates Marsh, Stoley and Black report to the obstacle relay now!" The drill sargent yelled at the top of his lungs.

The boys have been split up into groups of twos or threes in each training station experiencing grueling pain from the workouts they were assigned to and little did they know that after long hours in each training sessions they were in was completed, they have to train in each station in the boot camp not just that one back to back.

" Finally it's lunch time!" Cartman said feeling somewhat relieved while waiting in line.

" I wouldn't go that far, drill sargent made it clear that we only have ten minutes to eat including our time waiting to get our food." Token said much to Cartman's dismay.

" Man this boot camp is no joke, I'm already tired from running the obstacle with weapons and lifting up weights and I still have mixed martial arts and running to do later!" Kevin said aching in pain.

" Fuck yeah, Cartman collapsed four times on the track and was forced to finish!" Clyde brought up.

" Was definitely not the best time of my fucking life, at least food will cheer me up!" Cartman said grabbing his tray and leaving to a table which became populated with the others as well.

Cartman grabbed his sandwich and was about to take a bite but was stopped by the drill sargent.

" Cartman, what the hell do you think you're doing!" The drill sargent shouted in Cartman's face.

" E-e-eating..." Cartman silently answered.

" What is he doing!" The drill sargent pointed at a recruit drinking his water as Cartman and Co. watched.

" Um drinking?" Cartman answered.

" That's damn right, you are not to be eating unless you consume all of your liquids, understand!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir!" Cartman replied and began to slowly drink his water.

" Dude, you have to chug your water we only have three minutes!" Craig said eating his sandwich.

Cartman tried to chug his water but was grossed out when seeing another recruit puke his guts out from chugging the water so quickly.

" And we're done with the sandwich." Clyde said putting down his sandwich after taking a few bites and acknowledging the puke.

" Damn it gotta finish!" Cartman pushed himself in his thoughts to finish drinking his water as the other boys were taking a few bites out of their sandwiches.

" Finally!" Cartman said finishing his drink to take one bite of his sandwich and then lunch time was over.

" Lunch dismissed, back to work!" The drill sargent ordered.

" NOOO!" Cartman exclaimed.

Back Home

" Dude, shes been to the restroom five times already!" Red said with other girls waiting outside the restroom in the mall for Wendy.

" I think taking her out to the mall was a bad idea since she's sick and all." Millie observed.

" Is it something she ate?" Sally questioned.

" I don't know but I'm glad I didn't eat there." Heidi mentioned.

Wendy came out the restroom with Bebe not feeling as gloomy as she did when she puked her guts out.

" Feeling better, Wendy?" Red asked.

" A little bit I don't know why all the sudden I'm throwing up when eating chinese, I love chinese." Wendy answered.

" Wendy, I think we should take you home you been puking and peeing all day since we been here." Shelly advised which doesn't come very often.

" No, it's okay I'm fine now." Wendy said.

" Are you sure?" Millie said.

" Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bebe said calling the other girls to the side.

" Don't you all think this is a little strange that Wendy's been sick all day?" Bebe said.

" Well yes but it happens." Sally answers.

" Yeah to pregnant people!" Bebe slightly raised her voice not wanting Wendy to hear her.

" How do you know she could be pregnant?" Millie asked.

" Well think about it, she has a sensitive bladder, pukes when eating and comes out the restroom like it's no big deal!" Bebe said causing the other girls to be curious.

" Uh Wendy, when's the last time you had sex?" Bebe asked causing Wendy to look at Bebe a little funny.

" That's a little random to ask a private question like that when there's people around don't you think?" Wendy said with one hand on her waist.

Bebe pulled Wendy to the corner with the other girls to ask again more privately.

" There is that better?" Bebe said.

" Bebe how come you want to know when the last time I had sex?" Wendy asked again more seriously.

" Just answer and get it over with!" Shelly said.

" Fine, two weeks ago." Wendy answered.

" With my brother, right!" Shelly said.

" Of course he's my boyfriend." Wendy retorted.

" Protected or unprotected?" Sally asked next.

" Unprotected but I'm on birth control." Wendy said blushing.

" Did you take your pill that day you and Stan fucked?" Red intervened.

" Well yes... I think?" Wendy said feeling not so sure causing her to worry.

" Wendy, I think it's best we get you a pregnancy test now to be safe." Bebe advised.

" But why I may not even be pregnant it's just a coincidence." Wendy begged.

" Please Wendy.." Bebe asked.

Wendy took a moment to think about it and eventually gave the okay by nodding her head.

The girls walked to the pharmacy shop in the mall, picked up a pregnancy test and walked to the restroom.

After a few minutes in the stall, Wendy came out of the stall with the results of the pregnancy test in her hand.

Boot Camp

After a long, hard day of intense workouts of the four stations, it was now time for rest for the boys as they end their first day in boot camp.

" Oh man, this workout is so hard I don't think I could get out of bed!" Tweek said laying in his top bunk above Craig.

" No bullshit, this workout kicked my ass completely!" Cartman complained at the lower bunk below Butters.

" Dude, don't even talk about ass kicking!" Craig said remembering what happened earlier.

" I don't know bout ya'll but I'm sleepin in now, drill sargent says we got a early day." Token said.

" I'm inclined to agree with you, Token." Butters added.

" All right well good night, guys." Stan said falling asleep and noticed Kyle, Kenny, Pip, Cartman, Tweek and Kevin were completely knocked out.

Stan rolled over to get comfortable on his bed and soon as he was comfortable he fell asleep just as quickly.

The boys and recruits have been asleep for only four hours before receiving a rude awakening by the drill sargent and other officers.

" Wake up you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted waking all the recruits up at the sound of his voice.

Stan looked over at his clock and noticed he only had four hours of sleep.

" 3:30 am, are you serious?" Stan raised his voice.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 7: Answers

Back Home

" Do you think she's gonna have a baby? Red spoke silently anticipating Wendy to come out of the bathroom stall with test results.

" I say the chances of that happening are pretty high." Bebe bluntly answered.

" If that turd Stan impregnated Wendy I'll kill him, he's not responsible enough!" Shelly said balling up his fists.

" He's your brother, surely you have more faith than that." Sally said in Stan's defense.

" Be as it may he is my brother, but he is still a irresponsible turd!" Shelly said crossing her arms looking away.

Wendy came out with the pregnancy test results in her hand and was prepared to give her friends news judging from the look on her face it didn't look good.

" Well?" Bebe eagerly asked.

Wendy's frown began to form into a smile as she gave the answer to an asked question.

" Yes." Wendy announced with joy in her voice.

" Oh my God!" Bebe and Sally both hugged Wendy feeling happy for her as did the other girls except Shelly.

" Congratulations Wendy!" Red cheered.

" Oh my God, are you nervous?" Millie asked.

" I was, I was at first but Stan will be there for me I just know it!" Wendy replied giving her vote of confidence in Stan.

" I know he will!" Sally added her faith in Stan as Shelly stepped up.

" Are you happy with yourself, Wendy?" Shelly broke in the conversation.

" Shelly, what do you mean?" Wendy asked fearing that Shelly doesn't approve of the situation.

" That you're pregnant by my brother?" Shelly answered with a little more anger in her voice.

" Shelly, I.." Wendy tried to speak but was cut off by Shelly.

" Let me tell you something about my stupid brother, he never owns up to his responsibilities and if you think he can be a father you better think again!" Shelly raged.

" Shelly, that's not true Stan will stay by me no matter what!" Wendy shouted back.

" Yeah, come on Shelly he's your brother!" Bebe involved herself backing up Wendy.

" I better stop right now, you will never understand where I'm coming from until it happens." Shelly turned her back leaving the group of girls behind and Wendy speechless.

" Wendy, don't worry about her Stan will own up to his responsibilities!" Millie assured a saddened Wendy.

" Yeah, she doesn't know what she's talking about, what's her deal anyway?" Lola said wondering about Shelly's attitude.

" It doesn't matter I know Stan will be there for me and my baby." Wendy said putting her hand on her belly.

" I guess you should let your parents and Stan's parents know that your pregnant." Red brought up.

" Yeah, I didn't even think of that." Wendy realizing on how they would react to hearing the news.

Boot Camp

" Wake up you maggots!" The drill sargent shouted kicking the door open waking all recruits except Cartman and Tweek.

" 3:30 am, are you serious!" Stan said after looking at his clock realizing they only had four hours of sleep.

Stan and Co. stood straight up awaiting orders from the drill sargent who was passing by to head count the recruits.

The drill sargent was suddenly pissed seeing Cartman and Tweek still sound asleep on their beds.

" Oh boy, they're bout to get it." Kyle said noticing the drill sargent marching forward in Cartman and Tweek's position.

" Well what do we have here!" The drill sargent growled with veins popping out of his head and began to shout at the top of his lungs.

" What do you two think you're doing playtime is over, up up UP!" The drill sargent exclaimed making Tweek and Cartman collide heads as they both rose up from the bed quickly.

Both Cartman and Tweek fell back asleep after colliding heads angering the drill sargent further.

" What's this, they haven't heard a damn word I said, all right you two get up!" The drill sargent said clenching up his fists.

" Wake!" The drill sargent said punching Cartman in the jaw waking him up.

" Up!" The drill sargent said punching Tweek in his jaw also waking him up.

The two immediately woke up due to the pain from the drill sargent's hard punch and couldn't tear up from the pain.

" You two can go back to sleep if you like." The drill sargent calmly said cracking his knuckles.

" No thanks we're not tired, sir!" Tweek replied writhing in pain holding his right jaw.

" Ow, he didn't have to slug us!" Cartman said holding his left jaw.

" Now then, thanks to your friends privates Cartman and Tweak, everybody strip down your clothing and exchange boxers!" The drill sargent ordered as the boys tried to soak in what they just heard.

" You want us to what?" Clyde cleaned his ears to hear correctly.

" Strip down your clothing and exchange boxers with your fellow recruit, is that too hard private Donovan!" The drill sargent intimidating Clyde.

" N-no sir, loud and clear!" Clyde replied quickly dropping his boxers and exchanged them with Kenny.

Each of the boys tried so hard not to be grossed out wearing each other's underwear since they did not shower last night.

" First mission, drop down and give me a hundred push ups, then switch to give me hundred-fifty crunches, now you maggots!" The drill sargent commanded as the boys did what they were told.

The drill sargent noticed Cartman was having a hard time in the warming up workout and decided to " motivate" him.

" What's wrong fat ass, can't do a easy push up!" The drill sargent shouted.

" No problem, sir!" Cartman said in a desperate manner ignoring the drill sargent's comment.

" I bet your momma's real proud, too bad she's getting too much dick in her goddamn mouth to the point where she can't speak!" The drill sargent shouted angering Cartman making him use his anger to add more fuel to his workout.

" Switch positions!" The drill sargent instructed as the boys moved to crunches.

The drill sargent again noticed Cartman struggling even more with the crunch workout.

" Jesus Christ son, you're so damn fat that every time cows acknowledge you they moo!" The drill sargent shouted to further motivate Cartman but heard Kyle laughing softly.

" What is so funny, private Broflovski!" The drill sargent shouted kicking Kyle in the ribs which made Cartman laugh.

" You think it's funny too, fat ass!" The drill sargent said kicking Cartman in the ribs harder.

" A-ten hut!" The drill sargent shouted causing all boys to stand straight up quickly.

" Assume to your stations maggots and shower do I make myself clear!" The drill sargent shouted.

" Yes sir, drill sargent!" The boys shouted back in unison.

The boys proceed quickly to their workout stations as instructed by the drill sargent to begin an early day.

Boot Camp ( Running Obstacles Station)

Stan, Token and Kevin reported to their first assigned training session at the obstacle course.

" Good to see you boys back, mate!" The commanding officer welcoming Stan, Token and Kevin.

" You know the drill, grab your weapons, your grenades, flash bangs and be sure that you are equipped with your combat blade then proceed to starting area so we could time you." The commanding officer instructed while holding his time watch.

Stan selected a CM901 assault rifle with a red dot sight attachment ( I'm using the Call of duty modern warfare weapons to those of you who don't know), Token selected a M16A4 assault rifle with a red dot sight attachment, and Kevin selected G36C assault rifle also with a red dot sight attachment.

After selecting their weapons, Stan and Co. climbed up a 20 ft. ladder to reach a platform that had a attached rope to allow access to the obstacle course.

"Ready when you are, lads!" The commanding officers awaited Stan and Co. to begin.

" All right no mistakes this time guys!" Stan said strapping his assault rifle behind his back.

" Got it, ready when you are Stan!" Token said.

" Let's go!" Kevin initated the session sliding down the rope first to get started.

" He's motivated!" Stan commented Kevin's eagerness as he slided down the rope next.

" Time to get this done!" Token said sliding down the rope to meet Stan and Kevin.

" Go!" The commanding officer began the timer.

Cut out postures of the terrorists served as the visual target for the trainees that pop out in the obstacles that are to be shot down to fully complete this training correctly.

Stan and Co. approached a building that triggered three cut out postures of the terrorists to sprang up.

" Open fire!" Stan shouted as he, Token and Kevin shot down their aimed posters.

" Quickly cut across the building!" The commanding officer instructed as Stan and Co. quickly hopped over the broken window to enter the building.

The boys proceeded to a nearby hallway waiting for anything to pop up outta nowhere.

" Quick, toss a flash bang!" The commanding officer ordered as Kevin tossed the flash bang which would temporarily blind and damage the hearing of enemy forces should they come in contact with the flash bang device.

Five more cut outs appeared on the other side of the hall way and was shot down at a little more slower pace.

" Toss a frag grenade in that room!" The commanding officer ordered as Token tossed a frag grenade exploding the cut outs in the room.

" Quickly run out of the burning building!" The commanding officer instructed.

Stan ran as fast as he could following the arrows painted on the ground and got startled when a cut out appeared directly in front of him, he remembered he had his combat blade so he used it to cut across the cut out to proceed forward.

Stan, Token and Kevin encountered more cut outs along the way and shot all down.

" Run to the finish point!" The commanding officer shouted as the boys crossed the finish line.

" Better than yesterday but still need improvement!" The commanding officer said over the intercom.

" Still got ways to go!" Token admitted.

" That was tiring!" Kevin catching his breath.

" I wonder how the others are doing?" Stan said while still catching his breath.

Boot Camp ( The Sprinting Station)

" All right recruits, you know your drill!" The commanding officer instructed Cartman, Clyde and Kenny to commence their drill.

The drill was to run in place for thirty seconds, drop down and quickly push yourself back up twenty-five times.

" Begin and no fainting this time, private Cartman!" The commanding officer commanded.

The boys began the workout and show no signs of slipping just yet.

Cartman again was having trouble with the warm up drill and was being pushed around by the commanding officer.

" Is that all you got, private Cartman!" The commanding officer shouted.

" Run the track!" The commanding officer gave orders.

Each quarter of the track had a different obstacle and had to be repeated six times as they would run around the track.

Kenny was the first to reach an obstacle, he had to perfom high knees to run through the netted surface.

" Nice work, private McCormick!" The commanding officer approving of Kenny's athleticsim.

Clyde reached the second obstacle after Kenny went through the first one, he had to bear crawl to avoid high poles across the area and had to dive and roll on the ground to avoid low poles across.

" Excellent!" The commanding officer commended.

Cartman reached the third obstacle last after having trouble on the second obstacle, he had to dive forward to avoid incoming rocks and crawl underneath a netted surface.

" Faster private Cartman!" The commanding officer annoyed by Cartman's performance.

" I'm trying!" Cartman shouted.

" Come on Eric, you can take it!" Kenny shouted to motivate Cartman.

" Come on don't let it kick your ass!" Clyde shouted.

Cartman regrouped with Kenny and Clyde for the last obstacle, they have to attach a strapped vest to a bicycle that would carry a commanding officer the remainder of the track before they repeat the process again six times.

The boys attached themselves to a bicycle and began to heave their passengers.

Kenny, Clyde and Cartman each struggled running the track at the weight of the commanding officers especially Cartman.

Cartman dropped to one knee already running out of gas in the first round of the workout.

" Why are you here, private Cartman!" The commanding officer infuriated towards Cartman.

" Can't give up!" Cartman rose to his feet to resume his course.

Boot Camp ( Weight Lifting Station)

Butters, Pip and Tweek reported to their first station of the day which happened to be their biggest flaw, strength.

" Privates Scotch, Pirrup and Tweak join the other recruits in warm up drills!" The commanding officers instructed.

" Sir, yes sir!" The three shouted while running to join the others.

The warm up is sixty push ups, forty-five sit ups, thirty side sit ups, and eighty jumping jacks.

The commanding officer blew his whistle after the boys finished to give them their next objective.

" Split into teams of three to spot one another in bench press workout!" The commanding officer shouted.

Naturally Butters, Pip and Tweek stuck together and began to workout starting with Butters.

Butters max was ninety-five pounds, Pip's was eighty pounds and Tweek's was a hundred-five pounds. (I'm making this one short after all what more is to weight lifting )

Boot Camp ( Mixed Martial Arts Station)

Kyle and Craig arrived at their first training center at the mixed martial arts station which was being operated by the finest m.m.a trainers in the world.

" Good to see you boys back, let us pick up where we left off!" The trainer said.

" You ready, Kyle?" Craig's eyes moved sideways to Kyle's direction.

" It's go time, Craig!" Kyle responded getting in proper stance as was taught yesterday.

The two met in the middle of the mat, wrestling using raw strength to attempt to overcome one another.

Craig was on top punching a covered up Kyle on the ground.

" Kyle, shrimp your way out and use your legs to escape!" One of the trainers advised.

Kyle did what he was told and successfully got out.

The two exchanged blows to each other using head kicks, hook punches, straight punches and even body punches.

Kyle and Craig sparred a little while longer standing up before Craig decided to use a take down slam to put Kyle down.

" What you gonna do now, Kyle?" Craig taunted while in dominant position as Kyle had a sly smile.

" This." Kyle smirked lightly thrusting a plastic combat knife to Craig's ribs.

" He outsmarted you, Craig!" One of trainers said laughing.

" Good one!" Craig said helping Kyle up.

" Nice work, Broflovski but we have more to learn." The trainer said started a whole new lesson teaching them more about mixed martial arts.

Finally after the first set of workouts, everybody met to hit the showers.

" Ah the first shower of the day!" Butters said turning on one of the shower heads since there were many in that one room.

" Yeah but what's the point of it, we have to shower each time we workout only to sweat balls again." Stan brought up while washing.

" That's the Marines for you!" Kyle said applying shampoo in his hair.

" Dude, I could totally see your dick!" Cartman joked around with Craig who simply replied with a middle finger.

" Ah c'mon where's you sense of humor?" Cartman laughed.

As the boys were getting dressed, Clyde and Token thought it would be funny to be in the center of attention by dropping their towel and started to twist their waist quickly making their dicks slap their legs causing everybody to laugh hysterically.

" Good job, bro!" Stan yelled slapping Kevins ass making more people laugh.

Cartman was laughing so hard, he wasn't aware that Kyle was about to surprise him.

" Take this, fat ass!" Kyle said twisting his wet towel and whipped Cartman's balls.

" AHHHH!" Cartman shouted while holding his family jewels.

"Good times, good times!" Stan said cherishing his moment with his friends in boot camp.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8: Full of Surprises

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 8: Full of Surprises

Back Home

The girls left the South Park Mall to take Wendy home to deliver the news to her parents that she is pregnant.

On the way home, Wendy has thought long and hard on how she's going to break it to her parents and the Marshes.

" I wonder what mom's going to say, I wonder what Mrs. Marsh is going to say!" Wendy nervously thought.

" Never mind them, what about dad!" Wendy continued her nervous thinking.

" Wendy, you okay?" Bebe asked noticing Wendy's look of concern.

" Not really, I'm losing my nerve." Wendy answered looking at the window.

" Just be straight forward with them, they're going to know anyway." Bebe replied.

" I know that Bebe but you don't understand how disappointed they'll be in me and Stan's parents may not approve of me afterwards." Wendy began to stress.

" Hey that's not true Wendy, you're parents will always love you every step of the way and you known Stan's family since we were in the third grade!" Lola chimed in.

" Even they were disappointed in you they'll get over it cause they have to!" Heidi said looking in the rear view mirror at Wendy while driving Clyde's Escalade.

" Not cause they have to cause they love you!" Millie corrected.

" Yeah, what she said!" Heidi said.

" Listen Wendy, it'll be all right just watch, summon up the courage, tell them the news and it'll be done with." Sally advised.

" I think I can do this!" Wendy started to regain confidence.

" Sure hope so cause we're here!" Heidi said as she parked in Wendy's driveway.

" We-we are?" Wendy startled.

" Give us a call when your done, Wendy!" Bebe gleefully said after letting Wendy out.

" Y-you're not coming?" Wendy stammered.

" Nope." Red replied.

" Good luck, Wendy!" Heidi yelled out as she drove off with the rest of the girls.

" Some friends." Wendy said she began to lose her nerve as she approached closer to her door.

" Here goes!" Wendy opened the door.

Wendy walked inside to go to the living room and saw her parents with Stan's parents as if they were waiting for her presence.

" Oh God I did not expect this, God please help me!" Wendy thought to herself.

" Hello darling!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted Wendy.

" Hi mom." Wendy said nervously.

" Oh hello Mrs. Marsh!" Wendy greeted Sharon and Randy with a hug.

" Hello Wendy!" Sharon returned a smile.

" Um w-what brings you two here?" Wendy attempted to regain her composure.

" We heard from Shelly that you are pregnant by our son so we thought we come by to ask if that was true." Randy said.

" Is it true, Wendy?" Mr. Testaburger asked.

" I see no other way to say it, it's true." Wendy admitted not looking in the eyes of either her parents or the Marshes.

" I'm sorry mom and dad and to you too Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Wendy began to get emotional feeling as if she betrayed their trust.

" Well this could only mean one thing, Wendy." Mrs. Testaburger said as Wendy was fearing the worst.

" We're going to be grand parents!" Randy giving the answer Wendy did not expect.

" Oh Gary, we're going to have a grand children!" Mrs. Testaburger said with as much enthusiasm as the Marshes.

" Are you guys serious, you're not mad?" Wendy shocked to see their current reaction.

" Why would we be mad, babies are a blessing!" Sharon replied hugging the Testaburgers.

" But we had sex!" Wendy nearly shouted out.

" We know how do you think we concieved our children?" Randy said.

"We're not too crazy about the sex part don't get us wrong but as adults we realize that things like this happen for a reason, Wendy." Mr. Testaburger said.

" I know but I don't want you to think that we're sex addicts, we did it cause we're in love daddy." Wendy said.

" We know sweet heart." Sharon hugged Wendy.

" Woo hoo this calls for a celebration!" Randy said calling the Broflovskis.

Wendy couldn't help but smile seeing both her parents and Stan's parents accepting the fact that her and Stan will be having a baby but now she wonders how Stan will react to this news.

Boot Camp ( Three months later)

Three months have come and gone and since joining the boot camps for the Marines, Stan and Co. have been tested of their limits to make the cut of being a american soldier.

Along the way many have experienced hard ships in this course of training, guys like Cartman, Tweek, Butters and Pip have been tested the most.

During the three months of training Cartman, Tweek, Butters and Pip have considered of giving up, letting discouragement get the best of them but the remaining friends who hung on never let them quit.

Tweek was on the brink of failing and was crushed by the workouts and nearly gave up on himself if it wasn't for Stan who reminded him his reason for being here, saving the country and doing Sally proud.

Cartman collapsed many times in all the stations he's trained in and couldn't help but tear up when he was at his breaking point, Kenny and Clyde tried to motivate Cartman the best they could but it seemed he was getting discouraged more and more.

Just when Cartman couldn't take it anymore he was stopped by the person he thought would least help him, Kyle.

Kyle reminded Cartman that as stubborn as he is he never gave on a thing in his life to achieve his goals and because of that, Cartman dropped a lot of weight and was to be awarded the most improved recruit in the boot camp graduation ceramony.

Butters let his peers get the best of him knowing he has been called weak and was told he could accomplish nothing in life.

Craig didn't allow Butters to give up and helped push Butters beyond his limits saying " This is for Millie fight for her damn it!".

Butters has now climbed over the wall of doubt to the land of promises and is now in the best shape of his life.

Pip's reason of nearly giving up was the same as Butters, he let doubt cloud his mind and forgot his true purpose in serving in the army.

Pip nearly attempted suicide due to the harsh nature of the boot camp and only one person who knows death more than anyone stepped in to stop him, Kenny.

Kenny reminded Pip to take it from him that life's too short to have regrets and extinguishing your own life will prove nothing other than you're a coward in doing so.

Pip listened to what Kenny told him and thanks Kenny to this day for helping him by motivating him and to know if you try anythings possible.

" Listen up men, in the last three months we seen improvement in all of you and the training is nearly complete, private Marsh it's up to you." The drill sargent said holding his timer watch for Stan to complete the obstacle course since he was last.

Here's the time records the other boys set to have completed the obstacle course in order:

Token Black, 2:21 mintues

Clyde Donovan, 2:27 mintues

Kyle Broflovski, 2:31 minutes

Kenny McCormick, 2:32 minutes

Eric Cartman, 2:35 mintues

Kevin Stoley, 2:37 minutes

Craig Tucker, 2:39 minutes

Tweek Tweak, 2:40 minutes

Butters Scotch, 2:42 minutes

Pip Pirrup, 2:45 minutes

" On your go, private Marsh!" The commanding officer said.

Stan climbed up the ladder and walked right in front of the rope.

" Break a leg, Stan!" Kyle shouted.

" Show us what you got!" Clyde shouted as well.

" Here goes, this is for Wendy!" Stan thought to himself as he slid down the rope to begin the obstacle course which has slightly been modified.

Five cut outs of the terrorists appeared above the building and was shot down right on precision by Stan.

Stan dove through the glass window to break in the building.

" Hasn't Stan heard of a door?" Cartman joked but no one was laughing.

" Geez lighten up a little." Cartman silently said.

" Flash bang time!" Stan tossed a flash bang across the corridor which triggered four more cut outs to pop up and get shot down.

Stan swat kicked a door which triggered more cut outs, Stan quickly out of reflex shot all cut outs down and proceeded through the building.

As Stan ran out the building, he quickly pulled out his combat blade and turned around then tossed it to strike a cut out from behind directly in the head.

" Damn!" Token wowed by Stan's performance as Stan ran to the finish line.

" 2:05 minutes, a new record!" The commanding officer wowed also by Stan's performance.

" They are all ready!" The drill sargent said with a congratulating smile.

Boot Camp Graduation

The parents and girlfriends of the boys made their way to West Virginia to finally see their loved ones at their boot camp graduation.

Wendy's pregnant stomach was beginning to show and has thought the whole way to the graduation ceramony on what Stan would think and if he'll be there.

" Wendy, we're glad you could make it with us to see Stan graduate from boot camp." Sharon said to Wendy since she was riding with the Marshes.

" I wouldn't have missed the father of my baby's big day, I missed him so much!" Wendy replied with smiles on her face but noticed an accusing look on Shelly's face.

The parents with the girlfriends have made it to the ceramony and sat on the bleachers awaiting the recruits to show up.

The drill sargent walked to the stage and followed was the recruits which caused many cheers. Everybody was in shock and awe at the now more muscular appearance of the boys.

 **(WildCard0531 note: I imagine they're about as swole as some of the actors in the MCU (i.e: Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, etc)**

" Eric!" Shelly surprised at the appearance of the new Eric Cartman.

" Oh my God, Butters!" Millie also surprised at Butters more muscular appearance as was his parents.

" Wendy, Kyle looks so dreamy!" Bebe staring at her boyfriend.

" Not as dreamy as Stan!" Wendy argued.

" They all look good, I can't take my eyes off Kenny!" Lola drooling over her boyfriend.

" Wait a minute, is that Token!" Heidi shouted pointed over in the recruits direction.

" And there's Kevin, my best friend!" Red shouted thrilled to see him again.

" Wait if Kevin's here, then that means!" Millie said looking around.

" Red, Heidi, Sally, Millie!" A voice said turning the girls head.

" Oh my God, Esther!" Millie screamed hugging her missed friend.

Wendy, Bebe and Lola made their way to greet Esther and gave her a hug once they got close enough.

" Wendy, are you pregnant!" Esther pointing at Wendy's stomach.

" Yes, three months!" Wendy answered.

" By who!" Esther asked.

" Stan." Wendy replied.

" Oh my God, you two are back together, congratulations!" Esther congratulating Wendy.

" Guess what guys, me, Kevin, Token and Pip are moving back to South Park from here!" Esther shouted as the girls went nuts.

" Attention parents, we'll make this short and sweet since we know you missed these fine men I know I will!" The drill sargent said over the microphone.

" Okay first off, Token Black!" The drill sargent called for Token as Token walked up the stage to receive his graduation medal.

" Next, Kyle Broflovski!" The drill sargent said.

" Kyle, baby I'm so proud of you!" Bebe shouted from the stands.

" Eric Cartman, also receiving the most improved medal of honor!" The drill sargent proudly said.

" Eric!" Shelly screamed clapping her hands.

" Mommy's proud of you, honey!" Liane Cartman said also clapping.

" Clyde Donovan!" The drill sargent said.

" Woo hoo!" Red stood and clapped happy for her boyfriend.

" Stan Marsh!" The drill sargent said.

" Stan, I love you!" Wendy stood up clapping as his parents also stood clapping.

" That's my best friend!" Sally shouted.

" Dude is it me or does Wendy look like she's picked up on some pounds?" Craig said taking notice of Wendy's stomach.

" Kenny McCormick!" The drill sargent said.

" That's my baby!" Lola shouted after screaming his name.

" Phillip Pirrup!" The drill sargent said.

" Hey I remember him!" Heidi acknowledging Pip.

" Leopold Scotch!" The drill sargent said.

" Butters my love!" Millie shouted.

" Aw shucks!" Butters scratched his head after receiving his medal.

" Kevin Stoley!" The drill sargent called out as Heidi and Red cheered for Kevin.

" Craig Tucker!" The drill sargent said.

" Craig!" Heidi placing her hands on her blushing face.

" Tweek Tweak!" The drill sargent called.

" Tweek, congratulations love!" Sally blowing a kiss to her boyfriend.

The ceramony ended and everybody was free to see their loved ones as each graduating recruits ran straight to their parents and girlfriends that awaited them.

Stan sprinted to his parents and Wendy and noticed something was very different with Wendy.

" Mom, Dad!" Stan shouted hugging his parents.

Stan turned his attention to Wendy and wrapped his arms around her to give her a kiss.

" I missed you so much Wendy!" Stan overcome with love and yearning for Wendy couldn't stop smiling.

" Stan, baby I missed you too!" Wendy becoming yet again emotional.

" I can't help but notice a small difference in you, Wendy." Stan slowly moved his eyes down towards Wendy's stomach.

" I want you to know I don't care if you picked up weight, I love you anyway." Stan said making Wendy tear up from the sweet words from him.

" Stan, we're having a baby!" Wendy finally said.

Stan couldn't believe the word that was just said from Wendy and it was evident in his face when his jaw slowly dropped.

Stan turned his back and begun to shake causing Wendy to worry.

" Stan, I know this is going to be a lot of responsibility but don't go.." Wendy begun to think Stan was going to walk away.

But instead Stan dropped to his knees with small beads of tears in his eyes and kissed Wendy's stomach giving her his reaction as well as his answer.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Proposal

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 9: The Proposal

Boot Camp Graduation

Wendy's stresses has been put to an end when Stan owned up to his responsiblities by kissing the stomach that contained his and Wendy's child.

" Stan, can you believe it, we're going to be parents!" Wendy held the back of Stan's head as he cried on her pregnant belly.

" This-this, this is truly amazing!" Stan said not letting go.

" I know Stan just think we're going to be raising a family!" Wendy rejoiced.

Stan got up and looked into Wendy's eyes with total sincerity.

" Wendy, that's all I ever wanted." Stan said grabbing both of Wendy's hands.

" Oh, Stan..." Wendy amorously looked into Stan's eyes.

" Dude, is it true!" Kyle arrived at the scene with Bebe.

" Yes Kyle, me and Wendy are having a baby!" Stan happily said.

" Well that's great news, congratulations you two!" Kyle hugged both Stan and Wendy one at a time.

" Congratulations Stan, I knew you would own up!" Bebe hugged Stan.

" Of course, I love Wendy and my child." Stan replied.

Stan's friends also came by to give the two their reactions once they had found out from their girlfriends.

" Dude, you're having a baby?" Kenny shouted.

" Yes, it's true I'm having a baby." Stan once again answered for the last time.

" Congratulations my man!" Token shook Stan's hand and then he noticed Wendy.

" Hi Wendy, um congratulations!" Token reached his hand out.

" Thank you, Token!" Wendy shook Token's hand.

" Hey best friend!" Sally jumped and gave Stan a huge hug.

" Hey you!" Stan replied just as happy.

" Congratulations, you're going to be the best father!" Sally smiled.

" Thanks!" Stan rubbed the back of his head.

" Dude, this is huge congratulations man!" Tweek hugged Stan.

" Thanks bro!" Stan patted Tweek's back.

" Fuckin A', Stan you are the man!" Cartman shook Stan's hand.

" Congratulations, Wendy!" Cartman extended his hand.

" Thank you, Eric you um you look good!" Wendy commenting Eric and accepting his hand shake.

" H-h-heard t-the news, Con-con-congratulations Stan and Wendy!" Jimmy surprised both Stan and Wendy as well as the others.

" That voice, it has to be.." Stan and Wendy turned around and were please to see both Jimmy and Timmy in their Air Force uniforms.

" No way, Jimmy and Timmy!" Stan shouted.

" Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

" How'd you know we were here!" Kyle asked.

" W-well the A-a-air -F-f-force told us to support the M-ma-ma-marines and here you all are, it's good to see you again!" Jimmy answered.

The guys and girls both hugged Jimmy and Timmy showing that they are pleased to see them.

" Oh and g-guess what, once we're d-de-de-deployed we'll be helping you!" Jimmy said.

" That's awesome, at least we have people in the Air Force we can trust!" Kevin said.

" Oh and o-one thing, me and Timmy are moving back to South Park!" Jimmy said.

" Even better, now everybody is back where they belong!" Red said.

The boot camp graduation wrapped up and everyone has gone back to South Park, Colorado to do their own thing before the boys get deployed in two months.

Tweek and Sally at Sally's House

Tweek and Sally are relaxing on the porch swing on the front porch of Sally's House. Sally has her head resting in Tweek's lap and they both stare into each other's eyes.

" Tweek, honey you look good!" Sally commenting on her boyfriend's more muscular appearance as well as his buzz cut hair style.

" Thanks love, if it wasn't for Stan it wouldn't have happened." Tweek admitted.

" What do you mean, babe?" Sally asked, sitting up.

" Well I was going through rough times to say the least." Tweek began his flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _" Stan, I can't do it I just can't do it!" Tweek cried losing the will to continue the sprinting station and it's obstacles._

 _" Tweek, you can't give up!" Stan attempted to reason with him._

 _" You don't understand, it's too much for me!" Tweek replied feeling weak._

 _" Nothing is too much for you, you hear me Tweek!" Stan yelled._

 _" Sally believes in you, I believe in you, you can accomplish all things if you set your mind to it!" Stan giving Tweek his vote of confidence._

 _" You're here for a reason, Tweek and I'm not letting you cheat yourself!" Stan said._

 _Tweek began to think of what Stan said and used his words to motivate himself._

 _Tweek at that moment abandoned his doubt and let his heart do the rest finishing the course._

 _" Nice work, retard there's hope for you yet!" The drill sargent slapped Tweek's ass._

 _Flashback over_

" So it was really that bad?" Sally asked.

" Boot camp was no joke but I'm glad I went through it, so I can protect this country and you.." Tweek placed his hand over Sally's hand.

" Tweek you're so different now, but I like it." Sally smiled warmly.

" Really, how so?" Tweek asked.

" You're no longer this easily startled, shy boy I fell in love with, you've become a hero that I'm still in love with, only now I'm deeper in love with you." Sally kissed Tweek's cheek.

" Sally, you're my reason to everything I'm doing in this army, I will fight my heart out just to be sure you're safe from harm's way, I love you with every being in me and I will make it home to you once this war's over, count on it!" Tweek kissed Sally in the lips passionately.

" I know you'll live up to your promise baby, I know it!" Sally said knowing that Tweek always kept his promises.

Butters and Millie at Buca de Fagoncinni

The first thing Butters wanted to do was go out to Buca de Fagoncinni with his girlfriend Millie. He picked her up, took her there, and they placed their orders. As they waited for their orders to arrive, the couple decided to engage in conversation.

"Oh, Butters," Millie said as she got lost in her lover's eyes, "You have no idea how badly I missed you."

"I missed you to, my turtledove." Butters smiled back, causing Millie to giggle and blush.

"Be safe for me when you leave for war, sugar plum," Millie said, "I want you home in one piece so I can hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"Don't worry, Millie," Butters began, "I'm going to go out there, take out any terrorist that stands in my way, and return home to you."

"Oh, Butters." Millie swooned, "Although I can't help but wonder if you're just a little nervous. I mean, this is war we're talking about here."

Hearing Millie say that made Butters' face drop, realizing the magnitude of the situation.

"I know," Butters said, "I know I should be scared of going out there and...possibly dying...but there's one thing I'm more scared of than even that."

"What's that, babe?" Millie asked, raising a brow.

"What if this war changes me?" Butters asked.

"In what way?" Millie asked.

"I mean, I've heard stories about people who go to war and come back completely transformed, and not for the better," Butters explained, "What if I become cold and despondent? What if I become more short tempered? What if I hurt you?"

"I'm not worried about that right now," Millie said, "All I'm worried about is making sure you come home to me. But I'll tell you right now, you're not going to hurt me, you know why?"

"Why?" Butters asked.

"Because you love me too much." Millie smiled, "In your heart, your big, beautiful, pure heart, you know bringing pain to others, especially those you love is wrong."

"But my war ridden mind might not know that," Butters said.

"The mind is a weird thing," Millie explained, "I believe that no matter how war torn your mind will potentially become there's always going to be a place somewhere in there that holds the big softy that I fell in love with."

Hearing Millie's words made Butters smile big. He placed his hand in the middle of the table, and Millie place her hand on top of his.

"I'll always love you, Butters, my sugar plum." Millie said giving her boyfriend a loving smile.

"Right back at you, turtledove," Butters said.

The couple just sat at their table, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

Clyde and Red at Clyde's House

" Glad you could stay over, babe." Clyde acknowledging his girlfriend Red.

" Of course baby, I missed my hero!" Red kissed Clyde in the lips.

" Really, you missed me?" Clyde asked.

" Yes silly!" Red answered with another kiss.

" God, I missed you too." Clyde replied embracing Red in bed.

" Listen Red, I know in the past we've argued a lot and some cases we broken up." Clyde began.

" But we've always found our way to each other." Red smiled.

" Yes we have, I just want you to know that you're the most important thing I have and when I fight, I fight for you." Clyde said.

" Really?" Red feeling touched by Clyde's words.

" The tough times I experienced in boot camp made me realize how lucky I am to be where I am today, in your arms." Clyde said.

" Oh my God, Clyde I never heard you say stuff like like to me before!" Red began to feel the excitement coursing in her body.

" I know I been a asshole to you, now I'm making it up to you for keeps, I love you Rebecca." Clyde using Red's name for the very first time.

" Clyde, I love you too!" Red amorously kissing Clyde.

" You babe, I'm feeling well you know?" Red said looking down on Clyde's waist.

" Me too." Clyde smiled.

" Do you want to?" Red asked.

" I'd be a fool not to, but first protection cause we don't wanna pull a Stan and Wendy, do we?" Clyde joked.

" Oh Clyde, you're silly!" Red said.

Kenny and Lola at Lola's House

" Kenny, I missed you I couldn't live without my baby!" Lola pouted her bottom lip.

" Lola, I missed you like crazy come here!" Kenny pulled Lola in for a make out session.

" Oh my, my man's strong!" Lola feeling Kenny's arms and abs.

" Thank you!" Kenny said.

" It's like each time I see you, you get more beautiful everyday!" Kenny stroked Lola's hair.

" Thank you, love." Lola blushed.

" I'm the one who's lucky, I got the hottest boyfriend ever!" Lola boasted.

" Oh I wouldn't go that far!" Kenny blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh don't be modest, Kenny." Lola said.

" I don't care if you come from a poor family, I always admired your personality and now that I got you back, I'll be extra sad when you leave again." Lola's facial expression saddened.

" Hey listen, I always loved the fact that despite you're family's rich you never looked down on people, you have a great loving heart and I love you for it." Kenny said.

" I don't want you to worry I'll be back before you know it!" Kenny assured his girlfriend making her smile.

" That's if you don't die again." Lola said.

" I won't." Kenny promised.

" Good or no more sex for you!" Lola winked her eye.

" Aww no fair!" Kenny whined.

Kyle and Bebe at Kyle's House

After spending three months apart, both Kyle and Bebe finally have time to themselves for the time being until Kyle joins the other guys in warfare.

" You know I'm very happy to see you again, Bebe." Kyle said sitting on his bed.

" I'm very happy too." Bebe smiled crawling on the bed to cuddle with Kyle.

" I'm going to cherish you to the fullest for all that it's worth until I leave." Kyle stated.

" Although, I'm really going to miss you." Kyle calmly said while kissing Bebe's forehead.

" I'm going to pray everyday for you guys especially you, babe." Bebe lifted her head from Kyle's chest.

" I just want you to come home with good news so maybe we can discuss a family." Bebe blushed.

" A family?" Kyle asked.

" That is if you want to..." Bebe shy for asking such a thing.

" Bebe, I have known you for years, been with you for such a long time and I can honestly say that idea of yours is up for discussion." Kyle smiled embracing Bebe tighter.

" Really, you mean it?" Bebe gasped.

" No question about it." Kyle answered.

" Oh my God this is so exciting!" Bebe swelling up with excitement.

" But only under one condition." Kyle caused Bebe to pay attention to see what his stipulation is.

" When we get married whenever that may be, I want to get married in your church." Kyle saying something Bebe thought she would never ever hear him say.

" W-what?" Bebe asked.

" I want to get married in your church." Kyle repeated.

" B-but you never want to go to church!" Bebe still not believing what she heard.

" I want this special for you, Bebe I turned over a new leaf since realizing that there is a God for creating somebody so beautiful so perfect and the blessing I have is you." Kyle sincerely admitted.

" Kyle, I love you!" Bebe tearing up.

" No Bebe, I love you so much!" Kyle also tearing up.

Stan and Wendy at Wendy's House

Stan and Wendy rested for a bit once getting home from West Virginia at Stan's house.

The two left from Stan's house to go to Wendy's house at the request from Wendy's dad.

" Are you nervous, Stan?" Wendy asked a shivering Stan while at the doorstep.

" W-w-wh-what do you th-think?" Stan replied while still shaking.

" Relax it's not like they don't know, babe." Wendy said.

" I know that it's just your dad!" Stan trembled.

" Relax Stan he just wants to talk that's all." Wendy assured.

" Yeah sure he does after his daughter just got knocked up!" Stan continued to panic.

" Oh Stan you worry too much!" Wendy began knocking on the door.

The door was answered by Mrs. Testaburger causing Stan to begin sweating.

" Hello you two!" Mrs. Testaburger greeted the two letting them in the house.

" My, Stan you look fit!" Mrs. Testaburger commented.

" Thank you, ma'am!" Stan replied and noticed Wendy's dad coming from upstairs.

" Hello Stan, how are you doing?" Mr. Testaburger shook Stan's hand.

" FINE!" Stan inadvertently raised his voice startling Wendy and her mom.

" I'm sorry." Stan lowered his volume.

" Come outside Stan, I'd like to talk with you." Mr. Testaburger said walking out to the backyard.

" Y-yes sir!" Stan followed.

" Oh man he's going to kick my ass!" Stan thought in his head as he walked outside.

" So my daughter's pregnant." Mr. Testaburger began.

" Mr. Testaburger, I just want you to know, what me and Wendy have done wasn't for fun or out of disrespect, one thing led to another what can I say we've been in love for a long time!" Stan said in his own defense.

" Stan, I respect the fact that you have balls and that you're owning to your responsiblities, I brought you here to ask where is it going from here?" Mr. Testaburger replied.

" We're raising a family, and the news I received once I seen Wendy was the best news anyone could have gave me." Stan said.

" I'm sure it was Stan but are you ready?" Mr. Testaburger asked.

" With what I have planed sir, I'm confident." Stan smiled.

Stan and Mr. Testaburger came from outside back inside both with smiles on their faces.

" Um Wendy can we talk in your room?" Stan pointed upstairs.

" Sure." Wendy somehow feeling uneasy.

" I hope dad didn't go hard on him." Wendy thought to herself as she walked in her room.

" What did you and my dad talk about Stan?" Wendy begun the conversation.

" Nothing really special just how was boot camp and what's my take on you being pregnant." Stan bluffed.

" Oh okay." Wendy sighed.

" But that's not why I brought you up here, Wendy." Stan said.

" Really, well what is it Stan?" Wendy asked.

" I've been thinking a lot since you changed my life about my baby." Stan placed his hands on Wendy's stomach.

" And what I'm about to ask you is not coming from a immature boy or a soldier, but as your provider." Stan got on one knee and reached for his back pocket.

" Wendy Marie Testaburger, I promise to you I will always love you and my baby, there's nothing more I want than for you to be my wife, will you be Mrs. Marsh?" Stan showed Wendy a beautifully princess cut diamond engagement ring that belonged to all female Marsh generations.

Wendy cupped her mouth with both hands really caught off guard from Stan's proposal.

" Yes, Stan yes!" Wendy gave her answer as Stan happily lifted Wendy up and lightly spun her.

Stan and Wendy's parents awaited the soon to be married couple downstairs as Stan and Wendy came down holding hands.

" What's it going to be?" Randy eagerly asked.

" Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Wendy proudly announced as Stan and Wendy's family rejoiced in celebration for the family will soon be one.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10: A Rude Welcome

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 10: A Rude Welcome

On the way to USMC Base

Two months later, a few days after Thanksgiving to be precise, the boys were picked up to go to USMC base in Iraq by two separate helicopters operated by Jimmy and Timmy each.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Tweek and Kevin rode in Jimmy's helicopter. Cartman, Token, Butters, Craig, Clyde and Pip rode in Timmy's helicopter.

" I still can't believe it to this day, Kyle." Stan said looking at a picture of him and Wendy with her engagement ring.

" I can't be more happy for you, bro." Kyle rested his hand on Stan's shoulder.

" This just proves that we grew up too fast!" Kenny added.

" Stan, stop looking at the picture of you and Wendy, we know you're getting married...Queer." Cartman said over the radio from Timmy's helicopter to Jimmy's.

" Shut up, fag!" Stan replied.

" Nevermind him, Stan congratulations!" Clyde snatched the radio from Cartman.

" Thanks, Clyde!" Stan responded.

" Um Stan, when will be your wedding date?" Pip used the radio.

" Not sure Pip, I guess whenever we get to go home, I'll have to let Wendy know in advance." Stan replied.

" Okay be sure to keep us posted, mate." Pip replied.

" Ten-four." Stan responded.

" Agh, heights still freak me out!" Tweek looked down from the helicopter while overseas.

" N-not to worry, we're almost there!" Jimmy said.

" You said that hours ago." Kevin said.

" This time I mean it!" Jimmy replied.

" Timmy, are we almost there?" Cartman whined.

" Timmy!" Timmy answered.

" Oh I forgot you don't say much, shoulda known." Cartman said in a annoyed tone.

" Idiot." Craig shaking his head.

" Hey guys I believe we found our base!" Jimmy announced switching channels on the radio to the USMC while looking ahead at a nearby base as Stan and the others looked closer.

" Air-hawk 2 to USMC base, over." Jimmy radioed the USMC base.

" Yes Air-hawk 2, what's your status?" A Marine replied.

" We need confirmation that the base we're approaching is the right one, over." Jimmy said.

" Copy that, I sent one of the men out to search for you, over." The Marine replied.

" Timmy, follow my lead we need to see if that's our base!" Jimmy advised as he pulled up in front of Timmy.

" Keep your distance Jimmy, this could be the wrong one." Stan said.

Jimmy and Timmy's helicopters closed in towards a unknown camp completely unaware that it's a enemy base.

" Something's not right Timmy, those ain't American colors." Token observing different insignia's imprinted on the tents.

" Air-hawk 2 we have no visual of a incoming helicopter, over." The Marine said.

A Iraq soldier took notice of two American helicopters and warned other soldiers.

" Dude, this isn't it let's get the fuck out of here!" Kyle shouted.

" Agreed!" Jimmy moved the helicopter to escape.

" Haul ass, Timmy!" Butters shouted.

A RPG missle shot in the air targeting Timmy's helicopter.

" Holy shit!" Cartman shouted as the missile exploded on Timmy's helicopter.

" Cartman!" Stan shouted.

" Base, Air-hawk 1 has been shot down we are at a enemy base, request immediate assistance!" Jimmy shouted as a second missile aimed for them.

" Air-hawk 2 , where is your position, over!" The Marine shouted.

" I don't know, just lock on to the helicopters... ARGGHH!" Jimmy shouted but was cut off by the missile exploding on the helicopter upon contact.

" Brace yourselves!" Kevin shouted bracing himself on the helicopter.

The helicopter continued to violently spin as Jimmy lost total control to the helicopter.

" Stan, hold on!" Kenny shouted. Stan tried to brace himself but gravity pulled him to land hard on his back.

" STAN!" Kyle screamed at a unconscious Stan.

The helicopter crash landed on the out skirts of the enemy base a bit further from Timmy's crash point.

South Park

Meanwhile in South Park, Wendy and the girls arrived at the South Park Hospital to found out the sex of Wendy and Stan's baby.

" I forgot how long it takes to go through the hospital." Red said waiting with the other girls in the waiting room.

" So Wendy, how far along are you?" Millie asked.

" Five months now, I believe." Wendy answered.

" Yeah, we should definitely know what it is by now." Lola flipping pages on a magazine.

" So what are you hoping for?" Bebe asked.

" I want a boy, Stan wants a girl either way we'll be happy." Wendy smiled while looking at her huge stomach.

" I bet your excited!" Sally assumed while smiling.

" Of course I am." Wendy felt her stomach and started feel movement for the first time.

" Oh my God, it's moving my baby's moving!" Wendy feeling overjoyed to feel a reaction of her baby.

" Really!" Sally with same emotion as Wendy feeling Wendy's stomach.

Sally felt a kick from Wendy's stomach and was at awe from it.

" Oh my God!" Sally thrilled to feel such thing.

" Let me feel it!" Bebe also putting her hand on Wendy's stomach which triggered another kick.

" This is amazing, it knows it's aunt Bebe!" Bebe feeling ecstatic as the other girl rushed to feel Wendy's stomach.

" Oh Wendy, this has to feel great!" Lola smiled.

" I know, it does!" Wendy happily said.

" Ms. Wendy Testaburger?" A doctor called out.

" That's me!" Wendy stood up to greet the doctor.

" Hello my name is Dr. Bryan, if you would follow me we can proceed with the ultra-sound." Dr. Bryan smiled shaking Wendy's hand.

" Can they come with me?" Wendy pointed at her friends.

" I'm sorry, Ms. Testaburger only the father of the child is allowed." Dr. Bryan answered.

" We'll be waiting, good luck!" Millie said.

Wendy and Dr. Bryan entered the doctor's room to begin the process.

" Ms. Testaburger, if you'll change into this gown in the restroom there and have a seat in this comfy chair we canget started.." Dr. Bryan politely instructed pointing at the restroom.

Wendy grabbed her green gown and changed the restroom then came out to sit on the chair as instructed.

" Okay, Ms. Testaburger is this your first?" asked.

" Yes sir." Wendy replied.

" Okay what I'm going to have you do is keep your legs spread open, so that I may insert this little device into your cervix so we can determine what sex is your baby." Dr. Bryan said.

" Understood." Wendy spreading her legs as Dr. Bryan opened Wendy's vagina and inserted a device to process the ultra-sound.

" Okay, it'll take a few moments for the screen here to load up." Dr. Bryan said looking at the screen and computer.

After what seemed like hours was only minutes as Wendy eagerly anticipated her first look of her baby.

" Okay the screen loaded up and here's your baby!" Dr. Bryan tilting the screen towards Wendy.

" My...My...My baby!" Wendy began to sob.

" Do you want to know what the sex of your baby, Ms. Testaburger?" Dr. Bryan asked.

" What do you think the sex is?" Heidi asked.

" I think it's a boy." Bebe gave her answer.

" I think it's a girl." Sally differed.

The girls continued to chat amongst themselves until seeing Wendy emerge from the doctor's office with a huge smile on her face.

Enemy Base

Stan

Allies: Kyle, Kenny, Kevin, Jimmy and Tweek

Mission Objectives: Find Cartman's group and survive assault.

Stan began slowly open his eyes and his vision was temporarily impaired due to the after shock of crash landing.

" Oh thank goodness, your awake!" Kyle reached out his hand to help Stan up.

" Here Stan!" Kevin tossed a M14 assault rifle to Stan.

" Good thing there was spare rifles in the emergency weapons case!" Jimmy said.

" Damn how long was I out for?" Stan asked rubbing the back of his head.

" About thirty minutes, it took us a while to get everybody out of that damned helicopter." Kevin said.

" We got to find the others and regroup here, the Marines are coming for us!" Kyle said.

" Now that Stan's up, let's find them!" Tweek said.

" Agreed, there's no time to waste!" Kenny ran forward as the others followed.

" We have no commanding officer fellas, we can easily get killed." Jimmy brought up.

" At this point, we have to rely on our instincts." Stan said as they continued marching forward.

" Looks like our first target came to us." Kenny aimed his weapon at a member of Iraq's search party.

" Kenny, you want him?" Kevin asked.

" Yep." Kenny replied pulling the trigger his M16 assualt rifle to head shot the Iraq soldier.

After the shot was fired, more soldiers were alerted and came to where the source of shot was.

" All right boys have fun!" Stan shouted shooting down three soldiers.

" Agh, take this you son of a bitches!" Tweek fired his weapon killing three soldiers as well.

" AHH DAMN IT!" Kyle shouted as he was shot in the arm.

" Kyle, get cover and patch yourself up with a first aid!" Stan shouted shooting the soldier who shot Kyle.

Kevin pulled a pin from a frag grenade and tossed it overhead torwards a group of six Iraq soldiers.

" Frag out!" Kevin shout as the grenade exploded killing the group of soldiers.

Tweek got shot in his leg and was forced to move over to patch his leg up.

A Iraq soldier saw Tweek's weakness and charged over to finish him.

" No you don't, you bastard!" Clyde came from behind using one hand to hold the soldiers head still and using the other hand to impale the soldiers throat with his combat blade.

" Kill these bastards!" Craig shouted raining bullets down to take the Iraq soldiers from behind.

A Iraq soldier was completely unaware that Cartman is behind him and was not given a chance to react when Cartman snapped his neck.

" Stupid Muslim!" Cartman spat on the body.

" Looks like they made it okay!" Jimmy shouted as he continued firing his weapon.

" Glad to see you made it!" Butters said ducking for cover next to Stan and Co.

" Likewise!" Kyle said standing over his cover to fire more shots.

" Still we're outnumbered!" Token shouted firing his weapon.

" OOO LIVIN A LIE!" Timmy shouted pulling the trigger of his hand pistol in hand.

" Argh, damn you!" Pip reacted to getting shot on his arm and tossed a knife directly into the soldiers head.

" I'm out of ammo!" Butters yelled.

" Shit me too!" Clyde yelled.

" Then we have one choice... Lose them!" Craig shouted tossing a smoke grenade blinding all Iraq soldiers.

" Fall back!" Stan shouted as his group and Cartman's group retreated back to where Jimmy's helicopter landed.

Gunshots could be heard as the Iraq soldiers were blinded hoping they could get lucky by shooting any of the boys but failed.

" Quick this way!" Stan pointed out the direction.

The boys made it back to the destroyed helicopter thinking they avoided all contacts but were mistaken.

" Damn it there's more!" Kyle shouted as the Iraq soldier began to open fire.

The boys jumped using the helicopter for cover to avoid crossfire.

" Anybody got any ammo at all?" Cartman asked.

" I got a little bit!" Kenny said.

" Me too!" Tweek said.

" Hold them off while you can, we have to come up with a escape!" Stan ordered.

" You got it!" Kenny reloaded his M16 and fired at will.

" Okay guys what's next, we got any more grenades?" Kyle asked.

" Afraid not, we used the last one!" Craig answered.

" Guys we can't hold on any longer!" Tweek shouted.

At that moment grenades and nukes came down and destroyed a great deal of Iraq soldiers.

" Look!" Jimmy pointed at incoming U.S soldiers who helped them out.

" There's our men, kill these Iraq bastards and retrieve our men back to base!" A soldier confirmed.

The U.S soldiers killed and chased off the left over Iraq soldiers and a armored plane came down to greet Stan and Co.

" Inside the plane soldiers!" A commanding officer ordered as the boys entered the plane.

" I am the Lt. Of the U.S Marines, Lt. Russell Johnson!" Lt. Johnson greeted as Stan and Co. saluted.

" You must be Pvt. Marsh, I heard much things about you from your old drill sargent!" Lt. Johnson said.

" You and Pvts. Broflovski, Black, and Tucker will be taking orders from me this day forward." Lt. Johnson said.

" What about the others, sir?" Kyle asked.

" They'll be taking orders from different officers." Lt. Johnson answered.

" By the way, welcome to the Omega Squad!" Lt. Johnson stated.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: Gathering Intel

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 11: Gathering Intel

USMC Camp

Shortly after having a taste of what it's like in warfare, Stan and Co. have been picked up by a armored plane with nobody killed or majorly injured.

The boys have arrived at one of the USMC camps in Iraq to be brought before the General as well as to begin their assignments.

" See you, Jimmy and Timmy!" Stan waved at the two as they were being sent back to their Air Force base.

" Call us when you need us!" Jimmy shouted back.

" Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

" These are the new recruits?" The General asked Lt. Johnson.

" Yes sir and from the looks of it, these recruits can definitely hold their own!" Lt. Johnson saluted as the General turned his attention to the boys.

" You young men have done well, Lt. Johnson holds you all in high esteem." The General said.

" Thank you General?" Kyle asked.

" General Arthur Nixon." General Nixon filled in.

" Yes sir!" Kyle saluted.

" Captain Wilkinson?" General Nixon requested.

" Yes sir!" Captain Wilkinson answered with a salute.

" Which of these fine men will be in your squad?" General Nixon asked.

" Let's see, Pvts. Donovan, McCormick, Pirrup, and Stoley you're with me!" Captain Wilkinson anointed his crew.

" Fine choice of men, lead them into your next mission, Captain." General Nixon ordered.

" See you guys." Kenny leaving with the others who were called with the Captain.

" Good luck guys!" Butters said.

" As for you Lt. Johnson I have a mission for you and your crew elsewhere." General Nixon said.

" Pvts. Stotch, Tweak and Cartman, you're with us!" Sgt. Foley called out his hand picked soldiers.

" Oh lame!" Cartman commented as he walked over to meet his Sgt.

" Good luck faggots!" Craig mocked Cartman.

Lt. Johnson brought his squad in for briefing on their next mission as Captain Wilkinson's crew are about to start their mission.

Iraq Cargo Ship

Kenny

Allies: Clyde, Pip, Kevin, Cpl. James and Captain Wilkinson.

Mission Objectives: Collect intel on enemy General Rakish-Ram's wherabouts and discover Iraq's secret weapon.

Captain Wilkinson's crew traveled by helicopter on a stormy night to a enemy cargo ship that possessed intel on vital information that could mean winning this war.

" All right men it appears you've done well staying alive in your first mission but it gets tougher." Capt. Wilkinson said flicking his cigarette.

" Yes sir!" The boys said.

" Sir, we are near contact point, it appears we have not yet been spotted." The helicopter operator said.

" Excellent, the storm seems to tip in our favor." Capt. Wilkinson said.

" You guys nervous?" Kevin asked.

" A little but this mission sounds like a piece of cake." Clyde said.

" Let's make sure we go in and out with our intel, mates." Pip said.

" Agreed." Kenny said.

" Listen up men, in approximately ten seconds we'll be at the drop off point, the way to get down is by rope, understand?" Capt. Wilkinson said.

" Sir, yes sir!" The boys saluted.

" Arm yourselves men!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

Kenny grabbed a M4A1 assault rifle with ACOG scope attachment, a P99 handgun ( the same handgun everyone else has.), a few flash bangs and frag grenades.

Clyde grabbed a CM901 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment.

Pip grabbed a UMP45 sub machine gun with two back up pistols.

Kevin grabbed a M16A4 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment.

" Move out men!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

" Meet you down!" Clyde said sliding down on one rope as Pip slid down on the other to land on the ship.

Kenny and Kevin followed next and Cpl. James and Capt. Wilkinson came down after them.

" Testing mic, over." Capt. Wilkinson activating his ear piece.

" Hear you loud and clear, Capt. Wilkinson!" The helicopter operator responded.

" Good, now stand by until I give the orders for extraction!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

" Move it out men!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

The crew made their way on the ship and noticed a office with six men on guard.

" Pvts. McCormick and Donovan take out these men!" Capt. Wilkinson quietly said.

" Element of surprise!" Kenny said shooting down enemy soldiers alongside Clyde.

" Perfect job, I believe we are still unnoticed." Capt. Wilkinson said progressing forward.

" Check the rooms for any piece of shit soldiers!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

" Time for a wake up call, asshole!" Kenny said grabbing a sleeping soldier by his collar and punched him in the face then stabbed him silently.

" Nice Ken!" Kevin giving his praise.

The boys found a stairway in the office that leads further down the ship.

" I have a hunch that's where we'll find our intel Captain!" Cpl. James said.

The crew descended down the stairs only to find more soldiers to greet them.

" Take cover!" Capt. Wilkinson shouted as the enemy soldiers began to fire their weapons.

Kenny dove into cover and only got up to aim and fire on the Iraq soldiers.

" Frag out!" Clyde tossing a frag grenade to blow some soldiers away.

" Fuck it!" Kenny dashing forward head on. Kenny head butted one soldier and shot two down his pistol and stabbed another soldier in the neck.

" Let's help him!" Kevin shouted as he, Clyde, Pip and Cpl. James ran to aid Kenny.

" Back off fag!" Clyde shouted using his assault rifle to strike a soldier in the face and shot him many times in the chest.

" Try me!" Pip attacked violently pistol whipping a soldier and jumped to crush the soldiers throat with his left knee.

Kevin used his assault rifle to fend off several soldiers.

" Hope you like your trip to hell!" Kevin using his right leg to sweep a soldier and shot him with his assault rifle.

" Kenny breach that reinforced steel door, we'll back you up!" Cpl. James ordered passing a frame charge to Kenny.

Kenny set up his frame charge and readied his weapon as it will only take two seconds to detonate.

The frame charge detonated and Kenny quickly came in shooting down soldiers as if everybody was moving in slow motion.

" Area secure!" Clyde confirmed.

" All right men, search for that intel!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

The crew began to search out the area once exploring and stumbled across a tin garage. They opened it and found a laptop sitting on a desk.

" Sir, I think that's our intel!" Pip pointing out a laptop.

" Keep a look out, I need to analyze this data first if it is our intel." Capt. Wilkinson said.

" How you doing on ammo, Kenny?" Clyde asked.

" I'm good." Kenny checked.

" I could use some." Kevin said as Clyde tossed him some ammo mags.

" Don't you think it's a little too quiet, I know there's gotta be more soldiers!" Pip said.

" Yeah it's almost as if it's too easy!" Kevin replied.

" We have our intel boys." Captian Wilkinson looking at the info presented on the laptop.

"Can I see?" Kenny asked.

"I don't see why not." Capt. Wilkinson said. "You're a part of this mission too. Come."

Capt. Wilkinson motioned for Kenny to come over. Kenny went and looked at the screen to find a picture of a purple colored crystal. This perplexed Kenny greatly.

"Boys, that's Iraq's secret weapon." Capt. Wilkinson said

"Iraq's secret weapon is…a purple crystal?" Kenny asked.

"Not just any crystal, son. Look what else I found." Capt. Wilkinson said as he opened up windows that contained blueprints for countless vehicles and weapons. There was even a window that contained information about this 'purple crystal.'

"I don't know much about the information but apparently this crystal is a big deal." Capt. Wilkinson explained. "Supposedly it's one of nine crystals that was made long ago in another dimension. This particular crystal got separated from the rest of them and somehow made its way to _this_ dimension, and is buried in Cheekah Dar, the tallest mountain in Iraq. This crystal is said to house unlimited energy that can power even the largest of cities. With these blueprints, my guess is that Rakish wants to dig the crystal up so he could use it as a battery or power source for his vehicles and weapons so he can take over."

"Magical crystals?" Kenny asked. "What is this some kind of anime?"

"I share his skepticism." Pip said. "The idea of magical macguffins is beyond farfetched."

"Laugh all you want, but it's real and it's dangerous if put in the wrong hands." Capt. Wilkinson said as he looked at the intel some more. "Hmm, it says here that Rakish plans on getting help from another country when it comes to funding this excavation project."

"Do you know which one?" Pip asked.

"Doesn't say." Capt. Wilkinson said. "This Rakish is certainly a conservative fellow."

"Hang on, going back on the subject of these 'magic crystals', do you know where the rest of the crystals are?" Kenny asked.

"They're all probably still in the other dimension." Capt. Wilkinson said looking at the intel. "They're not important right now."

Further examination of the intel showed that Rakish had a hideout set up in Kadimain Iraq.

"So that's where you're hiding you son of a bitch." Captain Wilkinson muttered. "Alright boys, let's move out!"

The boys walked over to where the Captain was at but was suddenly off balance because a something caused a explosion on the ship.

" Is everybody all right!" Capt. Wilkinson yelled.

" We're fine what was that!" Kevin shouted back.

" Black Eagle 3 we have the intel and suddenly felt a explosion on the ship, what's the problem!" Capt. Wilkinson said on his ear piece.

" An nearby enemy sub responded to a distress call from your position and fired a missile on your six!" The helicopter operator responded.

" Sir, I advise you grab that intel and evacuate immediately, you don't have time the ship will sink!" The helicopter operator advised.

" Oh shit, water's flooding the area!" Kenny shouted.

" Pvt. McCormick grab the laptop, the ship's going to hell!" Capt. Wilkinson shouted.

" Oh great more company!" Clyde shouted as more Iraq soldiers appeared to keep the crew from escaping.

" Open fire!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded.

" Go on Kenny we have your back!" Kevin starting to fend off the soldiers as Kenny collected the intel.

" Damn it, I'm out of ammo!" Pip shouted.

" Here take my assault rifle!" Kenny passing his weapon to Pip.

Kenny pulled out his P99 hand gun and began to sprint his way out the area.

" Out of my way!" Kenny head shotted five soldiers in his way.

The enemy sub released another missile to further cripple the cargo ship which caused everybody to lose balance again.

Kenny tossed a flash bang out a door to stun any soldiers that planned a surprise attack and turns out there was only one soldier.

" Stay in my way, will you!" Kenny angrily said slamming the soldier's head onto the steel wall and stabbed him in the head twice.

" Allow me!" Pip said first emerging out the top stairway from which they came from to offer more protection.

Pip surveyed the area and shot a few more soldiers along the way.

Finally they made it to the extraction point and more Iraq soldiers attempted to stop them.

The helicopter lowed it's altitude so the soldier's can dive in.

Capt. Wilkinson and Cpl. James were on each side outside the helicopter's entrance wanting to let the boys go in first as they begun to defend the incoming soldiers.

" Hurry get in the chopper, boys!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered firing his assault rifle.

Kevin and Pip jumped in the helicopter first and then came Clyde.

" Here catch!" Kenny tossing the bag containing the lap top to Kevin's hands and jumped in the chopper.

" Go on, Captain!" Cpl. James shouted.

Captain Wilkinson jumped in the helicopter and Cpl. James tried to next but was shot down by a Iraq soldier.

" James!" Capt. Wilkinson screamed at the death of Cpl. James.

" Why you!" Kenny grabbing his assault rifle and started to rain down bullets on Iraq soldiers.

" We're here now hurry and go!" Capt. Wilkinson commanded the operator.

The helicopter started to ascend up quickly which made Kenny lose balance and nearly fell off the chopper if he hadn't grabbed on to the bottom of the helicopter.

" Grab him!" Clyde said quickly reaching for Kenny with Kevin.

Kenny was brought back to his feet by Clyde and Kevin and the helicopter began it's escape.

" Kenny, you're one crazy son of a bitch!" Clyde complemented.

" Yeah, don't scare us like that bro!" Kevin added.

" A job well done men, it's very unfortunate that we lost Cpl. James but he served his country." Capt. Wilkinson mourning the loss of his comrade.

" And you Pvt. McCormick excellent performance, what you have done has greatly increased our chance in winning this war, so I congratulate you Cpl. McCormick!" Capt. Wilkinson anointing Kenny from Private to Corporal.

" Bad ass, you're Corporal now Ken!" Clyde clapping his hands.

" Sir, I will do everything in my power to succeed in winning this war!" Kenny saluted.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Enemy

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 12: The New Enemy

USMC Base

Kenny's team completed their mission with very little difficulty by successfully obtaining vital information that could mean the end of this war but at the cost of former Cpl. James.

" Just wait til everybody hears that Kenny has been promoted!" Clyde said.

" That's not all men, you ought to congratulate yourselves for a job well done!" Capt. Wilkinson proudly said.

" What we got here can win us this war!" Capt. Wilkinson continued. " What's wrong Kevin?" Kenny asked.

" Something bothering you?" Clyde added.

" No I'm fine guys but I can't help but think that getting such important information was a little too easy." Kevin confessed.

" I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Kenny's accomplishment but I got a eerie feeling about this." Kevin said.

" Relax mate, those damned terrorists fought with whatever honor they thought they had." Pip said.

" I hope that's the case." Kevin said at the same time the chopper lowered down at base camp.

There awaiting Kenny's group was Cartman's group with Stan's group nowhere to be seen.

" Hey all right you guys made it back okay!" Tweek cheered.

" Piece of cake!" Kenny giving the thumbs up.

" So what did you guys have to do?" Butters asked.

" Retrieve information for the enemy General's wherabouts so we can end this war!" Pip answered.

" Oh and did we mention Kenny's a Corporal now?" Clyde brought up.

" Wow are you serious, that's cool dude!" Cartman said.

" Thanks, where's Stan's crew?" Kenny said.

" Stan's crew left the platoon weeks after you guys departed for your mission." Tweek filled in.

" What's their mission?" Kenny asked.

" Something about finding out if rumors are true that Al Queda is working with another country to plot against us." Butters said.

" Deep shit, I hope they'll make it out alive." Kevin hoped.

Russia (In a old and abandoned city)

Craig

Allies: Kyle, Stan, Token, Pvt. Goodman and Lt. Johnson.

Mission Objectives: Infiltrate an abandoned city of Russia to confirm allies of the Al Queda General.

" I wonder if Kenny's crew made it out okay." Stan wondered smoking a cigarette while riding in a helicopter on the way to the mission.

" Yeah I was wondering the same thing too, from what we heard is that they had to get important info." Token said.

" I bet it's pretty dangerous!" Kyle said.

" I'm sure they made it out fine but we need to focus on our mission for now, Stan." Craig said putting rounds in his L118A sniper rifle.

" Agreed." Stan flicked away his cigarette.

" Pvt. Tucker is right men, our mission is just as vital as Capt. Wilkinson's mission." Lt. Johnson said.

" That's because we're going to find out who's the allies to the enemy, correct sir?" Kyle asked.

" Correct Pvt. Broflovski, there have been rumors of a partnership between the Al Queda and the Russians plotting against us." Lt. Johnson said.

" Well guess we're about to find out then." Stan said.

The helicopter continued to take the boys to their destination until they reached a forest that surrounds the targeted city.

" Sir, we are at the third quadrant of sector fifteen in a nearby forest." The air operator said.

" Excellent, lower the chopper we'll walk from here!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

The chopper lowered it's altitude to the ground to deploy the soldiers.

" Arm yourselves!" Lt. Johnson commanded.

Kyle armed himself with M4A1 assault rifle, Token with a M16A4 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment, Stan with a SCAR-L assault rifle and Craig with a L118A sniper rifle making him the designated assassin.

" Let's go!" Stan said marching forward with the other boys following him.

The crew continued to march forward until Lt. Johnson raised one hand up.

" Hold position!" Lt. Johnson ordered and pulled out his binoculars.

" Looks to be several scouts in the area, so we don't want to attract attention, proceed forward and lay low." Lt. Johnson said.

" Sir, there are two lone enemy soldiers that look to be heading our way." Stan whispered as indeed two enemy soldier wandered towards their way.

" I see, Pvt. Marsh and Broflovski eliminate them but be subtle!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

" The rest of you, follow me!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

Lt. Johnson and the other soldiers hid behind a nearby fort as Stan and Kyle camoflaged themselves in the tall grass.

" On your go, Stan!" Kyle said. The enemy soldiers closed in unaware that they're about to get killed.

" Now!" Stan whispered once he heard a twig snap.

Stan and Kyle both rose from the tall grass to drag the enemy soldiers down and impaled their throats with their combat knives.

" Clean kills, sir!" Token alerting Lt. Johnson after Stan gave the thumbs up.

" Pvt. Marsh, you and Broflovski hide the bodies and rendezvous with us via wristlock watch!" Lt. Johnson said.

" Yes sir!" Stan replied.

Lt. Johnson and the rest of the boys went ahead while Stan and Kyle dragged the bodies elsewhere so it will not be found.

" Sweet kill, dude!" Kyle said lifting up a dead soldier over his shoulders.

" Nice and silent, now we just have to hide them so we don't blow our cover." Stan said also lifting a dead soldier over his shoulders.

" I know let's dump them in that creek we passed up earlier." Kyle recommended.

" Good idea." Stan agreed.

Stan and Kyle came across the creek to dump the dead bodies and before they did that, Kyle had a idea.

" Hey dude, I need to take a piss." Kyle smiled deviously at the dead body.

" I get you, why not?" Stan said placing one soldiers dead body in the shallow end of the creek.

Stan and Kyle both took a piss on the dead bodies and laughed while doing so. Unfortunate for both Stan and Kyle, a group of enemy soldiers saw what was taking place.

" What the hell are those damned Americans doing!" An outraged Iraq soldier said in his own language.

" Are they doing what I think they're doing!" Another Iraq soldier exclaimed.

" Filthy Americans, open fire!" A Iraq command officer shouted alerting Stan and Kyle.

" Oh shit, dude watch out!" Stan literally tackling Kyle into a cover spot after the Iraq soldiers began shooting.

" Thanks man!" Kyle commented on Stan's rescue while reloading his assault rifle.

" No problem!" Stan rose from cover to shoot down enemy soldiers on his left.

" Come on!" Kyle angrily said while shooting soldiers on his right.

" Hey look their commanding officers getting away!" Stan trying to aim for the swift enemy officer.

" Fuck that guy Stan, we need to regroup with the others so we don't fuck up the mission!" Kyle said.

" So much for being undercover!" Stan sprinting with Kyle.

Stan and Kyle ran further deep into the forest that led them closer to the enemy than they wanted to.

" Oh shit!" Stan taking notice of a camp of soldiers.

" Damn it, what do we do?" Kyle asked.

" Dude, where the hell is Stan and Kyle?" Craig impatiently said.

" They should've been here a long ass time ago, whats up!" Token concurred.

" Men, we can't wait for them forever because the enemy's ally identity can leave any moment we can't risk it!" Lt. Johnson said.

" I hoped they didn't take the short cut to this rendezvous point, that's where an enemy camp is stationed at." Pvt. Goodman said.

" Pvt. Goodman is correct, let's pray that they make it." Lt. Johnson said.

" I just hope those crazy bastards won't cause any explosions that can sabotage our mission." Craig said.

" Look Kyle, the entrance to that city we're suppose to meet the others!" Stan pointed towards the city beyond the camp that they're trapped in.

" Check your wristlock to see if that's the right place, Stan!" Kyle recommended.

" All right!" Stan checking his wristlock.

" Yeah that's it all right, Craig and Co. signals are coming from that direction!" Stan comfirmed.

" Okay but how are we getting through this blockade!" Kyle said.

" If we quietly use this tall grass, we can sneak through and crawl underneath their armored trucks that just happens to be in line directly into the city." Stan said.

" Sounds good to me, let's go!" Kyle whispered and followed Stan camoflaging themselves using the tall grass.

Stan and Kyle passed through without any notice from the soldiers and made it to their first vehicle.

" Okay you first I'll cover for you." Stan whispered as Kyle started crawling underneath an armored truck.

Stan followed Kyle and right off the bat, Stan had a idea.

" Hey, Kyle!" Stan shouted out in a whisper.

" What's up?" Kyle turned his head.

" Got any claymores?" Stan asked as Kyle searched his back pack.

" Yeah got a couple!" Kyle answered.

" Good, I got a plan as we get past each vehicle, plant a claymore I got a feeling." Stan said.

" I get you, man you know what your doing!" Kyle planting one claymore at the bottom of the truck.

Stan and Kyle started placing claymores at the bottom of all the trucks they passed through until they reach the end.

" All right check your left and I'll check my right." Stan said looking for whatever soldiers that may be around.

" Clear on my side." Kyle said.

" All right let's go!" Stan said as they made their escape entering the city.

" It's been fifteen minutes, we have to go!" Lt. Johnson announced.

" No wait, here they are!" Token pointed.

" Hey!" Stan said from afar closing in.

" Bout time you guys made we were about to leave!" Craig said.

" Had a bit of a setback but were here." Stan said.

" Glad you can make it Pvt. Marsh, now let's go to the meeting point to find out who's behind this!" Lt. Johnson rallying the boys and marched forward.

" Pvts Tucker and Goodman come with me, the rest of you stay down here and out of sight keep in touch by radio!" Lt. Johnson ordered.

Lt. Johnson, Craig and Pvt. Goodman proceeded up the abandoned building to the top floor to get better view of the Iraq's meeting with their ally.

Once they made it to the top floor, Lt. Johnson pulled out his binoculars to examine what was taking place.

" Pvt. Marsh, what's your status?" Lt. Johnson radioed.

" Everythings clear, sir!" Stan answered.

" Good, once I find out the enemy's allies are then you radio base, understand?" Lt. Johnson said.

" Affirmative." Stan responded.

" Let's have a look... Holy shit it's the Russians!" Lt. Johnson nearly exclaimed.

" The Russians are their allies? I thought they were on our side!" Craig said.

" Pvt. Marsh, It's the Russians I repeat the Russians are in league with Al Queda!" Lt. Johnson radioing Stan causing him to alert base.

" Wait a minute... My God it's the Al Queda General!" Lt. Johnson said watching the General communicate with what appears to be the General of the Russians.

" Are you serious!" Craig said.

" Pvt. Tucker and Goodman if we kill him here and the other leader, we can end this war right now!" Lt. Johnson said.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's do what we came to do and snipe those bitches!" Craig readying his sniper.

Craig and Pvt. Goodman both aimed at the Russian General thinking that the other was aiming for the Al Queda General.

" Now!" Lt. Johnson ordered as both Craig and Pvt. Goodman both shot down the Russian General.

The Russian General was shot and immediately soldiers on both sides scattered to find the source of who shot the Russian General and protected the Al Queda General.

" No damn it!" Lt. Johnson shouted.

" What the fuck, Goodman!" Craig pushed Pvt. Goodman with one hand.

" I thought you aimed for that fucking terrorist, the Russian was mine!" Pvt. Goodman shouted back.

" Back the fuck up, I'll kill him!" Craig aimed outside the window and saw multiple RPG rockets heading for their direction.

" Holy Sh...!" Craig shouted diving away from the window into cover.

A huge explosion was heard from where Craig, Lt. Johnson and Pvt. Goodman were positioned at.

" OH FUCK, CRAIG... CRAIG!" Stan shouted after seeing a explosion to where Craig was at.

" Stan, look out!" Token grabbed Stan and Kyle to move them away from burning rocks that was dropping down from the burning building.

" CRAIG, CRAIG FUCKING ANSWER!" Stan tried to radio.

 **Thirty Minutes Later...**

Craig awoke and suddenly found himself in a burning building after temporarily blacking out.

" Ow fuck, my head!" Craig placing his hand on his head.

Craig observed the area and saw both Lt. Johnson and Pvt. Goodman killed in action as they laid lifelessly on the floor.

" Damn it, I'm alone! Stan, Stan do you read!" Craig grabbing the radio.

" Holy shit, you made it!" Stan replied back.

" Where are you guys!" Craig frantically said.

" We're at the south exit, help's coming nobody's spotted us yet, we're coming for you try to find a way out!" Stan said.

All the sudden multiple glass shatters were heard throughout the area in the burning building.

" Damn they really want to check if we're all dead!" Craig said as he hid behind a desk.

Three enemy soldiers kicked down doors to search the area and was accompanied by the Al Queda General himself.

The soldiers and the Al Queda General entered the room that Craig was in.

" There was three of them, I'm certain!" The Al Queda General Rakish said in Iraq language.

" But sir, what if there was just two we shouldn't risk ourselves in this infernal collapsing building especially you!" A Iraq soldier said.

Once he finished, the Al Queda General Rakish pulled out his pistol and shot the soldier.

" Search this building at once!" Rakish ordered as the two soldiers without question listened.

" Time to make my move!" Craig pulled out his combat blade and silently walked out of the room.

Craig caught one soldier alone and killed him by covering his mouth and impaling his throat with his blade.

" Your next!" Craig repeated his action to the other unsuspecting soldier.

" There you are, damned if I let you get away!" Craig said targeting Rakish who was alone.

" What a dumb ass General." Craig said silently walking up behind Rakish.

" Send a bird here, no one was left behind!" Rakish ordered the helicopter operator by radio.

" Be there in a few minutes, General!" The voice replied.

" That's what you think ass hole!" Craig said alerting Rakish.

The first thing Rakish saw was Craig's middle finger on one hand and a punch to his face from the other hand.

Craig and Rakish began fighting in the burning building that can totally collapse within minutes.

" Oh shit, they're fighting!" Kyle pointed up at the top of the building watching Craig and General Rakish duke it out.

" Come on we got to hurry!" Token sprinted.

" Oh shit we got company!" Stan began shooting at both Russians and Iraq enemy soldiers.

Kyle and Token aided Stan in literally their fight for survival.

Craig pulled out his combat blade to attempt to cut the evil General but was caught by Rakish and now it was he with the blade.

Rakish tried to impale Craig but instead impaled the wall. Craig kicked Rakish's hand off the blade and off his gun that was in his other hand.

" Fucking American!" Rakish shouted throwing a punch.

" Dumb ass!" Craig countering Rakish's punch with a punch of his own.

Craig and Rakish began to viciously fight taking powerful blows to the face and ribs.

Craig moved back and swung around a pole to use both of his feet to smash in Rakish's face and then took down the General and began to pound his face in with elbows and fists.

Rakish blocked Craigs elbow and got Craig off him, then tossed Craig through a window to another room.

" Argh, damn it!" Craig feeling of having several cuts to his body from going through a glass window.

" Come here, I'll finish you myself!" Rakish said kicking Craig's face and repeatedly kicking his ribs.

Craig grabbed Rakish's leg and swept Rakish down to the ground then kneed his face.

Craig picked up Rakish by his collar and before a punch could be thrown a large burning rock from the building dropped hard on his arm breaking his grip from the General.

" ARGH!" Craig screaming out in agony.

Rakish took advantage and punched Craig twice and kicked Craig in the chest to make him fall into a small part of the fire.

Craig again screamed from being burned and quickly put out his fire by using the stop, drop and roll.

" General Rakish!" A Iraq officer shouted from the helicopter next to a window.

" Finally our little game has come to an end, you won't survive anyway the building about collapse American!" Rakish said jumping into his helicopter.

" Who the hell is up there!" Stan said looking up at the helicopter.

" Don't matter, shoot his ass!" Token initiated gun fire on the armored helicopter with Stan and Kyle.

" Where's Craig!" Token exclaimed.

" Fuck, I'm burned!" Craig walking through burning hallways as fast as he could.

" Damn it I have no choice, this place is about to collapse!" Craig thought to himself watching burning rocks come down even faster than before.

Craig was on the second floor and saw a window pretty much giving him his only option.. Jumping out.

" FUUUUCCCCKK!" Craig shouted as he dove out the building from the second floor to safely make it outside.

The burning building finally collapsed and was starting to make it's way to Craig.

" Craig, you crazy son of a bitch!" Stan quickly picking Craig up on his shoulders and began sprinting out of the way as fast as he could.

" Go, go we'll cover you!" Kyle shouted firing at enemy soldiers alongside Token.

Stan began sprinting out of the cities limits followed by Token and Kyle heading for a American chopper that was ready for them.

" H-h-hurry up S-S-STAN!" Jimmy shouted at the opening of the helicopter with two other American soldiers.

" Here take care of Craig!" Stan placing Craig on a small stretcher bed and joined the other two soldiers to protect Kyle and Token.

" Where is your commanding officer, Lt. Johnson!" One soldier asked.

" Killed in action!" Stan replied while shooting.

" All right, we're in!" Token alerting Jimmy.

" Le-lets get the f-f-fu-fuck out!" Jimmy raising the altitude on the helicopter.

" Craig, I'm glad your still alive!" Token said.

" Th-thanks..." Craig weakly said.

" Hey look, Stan!" Kyle pointing down at the armored trucks that was around many enemy soldiers.

" That's right!" Stan said reaching in his back back.

" What's right?" Token asked.

" Stan and Kyle pulled out detonators for the claymores they placed on the armor trucks.

" Watch." Stan said as he and Kyle pressed the button exploding all armored trucks and killing many enemy soldiers.

" HOLY SHIT!" Token shouted. " Well done!" A soldier complemented.

" Oh before I forget, I have something for you Pvt. Marsh!" The other soldier said handing a envelop to Stan.

" Oh my God, it's from Wendy!" Stan opening the envelop.

" What's it say, dude?" Kyle eagerly asked.

" A girl... I'M HAVING A BABY GIRL!" Stan shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13: Cold Taste of Revenge

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 13: Cold Taste of Revenge

" I can't believe it, I'm having a baby girl!" Stan exclaimed.

" Isn't that what you wanted?" Kyle feeling happy for his long time best friend.

" Hell yes, I bet Wendy's a little upset she wanted a boy but we were going to be fine with whatever gender we get." Stan explained.

" Well congratulations, Pvt. Marsh!" The soldier said.

" Yeah congratulations!" Kyle said shaking Stan's hand.

" Wow, Stan and Wendy having a little girl never thought that would happen." Jimmy thought to himself while operating the helicopter.

" How's Craig?" Stan turning his attention to the badly injured Craig who was unconscious.

" Not too good, he's badly burned on his back and has multiple cuts all over his body." Token said.

" Hey buddy, he'll be fine." Stan resting his hand on Token's shoulder.

" Thanks bro, and congratulations on your baby girl I'm happy for you." Token smiled.

" Who was that guy that Craig was fighting with and got away?" Kyle asked.

" No idea could be a commanding officer or just plain out soldier." Token answered.

" It had to be a commanding officer, those terrorists don't believe in saving a common soldiers since sacrificing is such an " hero" move." Stan using his fingers to air quote.

" Ha fucking terrorists!" Token mocked.

USMC Base

Stan's helicopter lowered it's altitude to land after receiving clearance from the USMC and waiting for the boys was their friends as well as General Nixon.

" Here they come!" Tweek said.

" Yo!" Stan said once stepping out of the helicopter.

" What happened to Craig!" Clyde shouted running over to where Token and Craig were.

" He got into a scuffle with someone in a burning building." Kyle answered.

" And Lt. Johnson?" General Nixon asked.

" He was killed in action, sir." Stan answered looking down.

" He was a good man, served his country well." General Nixon saddened.

" So you say the Russians are the allies of the Al Queda, was the assassination complete?" General Nixon asked.

" We don't know for sure, we heard gunshots and we didn't have a chance to ask Craig as you can see he's unconscious and badly injured." Stan said.

" I see, well once help is received to Pvt. Tucker I'll question him for now we must plan our next attack." General Nixon said.

" Yes sir!" Stan saluted.

Once the General was walking away, Craig awoke from his unconsciousness to speak out.

" W-wait General..." Craig weakly said.

" Craig?" Kevin said.

" Pvt. Tucker was that you?" General Nixon asked.

" The assassination was... was incomplete I killed only the Russian General.." Craig said.

" No Pvt. Tucker you completed your mission, you assignment was to kill the negotiator of the ally and the fact he was general for the Russians made your mission all the more complete." General Nixon said.

" Something unexpected happened sir, the Al Queda General was present and gotten away!" Craig choked out.

" Say what!" Clyde said.

" Are you sure!" General Nixon asked.

" I fought him, Lt. Johnson told me who he was before we had a chance to end this war but I failed." Craig feeling guilty.

" Listen son, no matter what you think of yourself you served your country well and I commend you for completing your mission, Pvt. Tucker." General Nixon giving his respect.

" Give me a chance to help end this war!" Craig tried to rise from his stretcher but was stopped from his pains.

" Wow, I never thought Craig was so into this war let alone to care about it so deeply." Kyle thought to himself.

" I'm sorry son, but with the injuries you have sustained you must be treated to a medical facility immediately so fighting to end of this war is out of question." General Nixon said.

" Please sir, I can fight!" Craig said.

" I'm sorry Pvt. Tucker, you done your part let your comrades finish this war, you are relieved of your duties once you've finished healing." General Nixon finalized.

" Y-yes sir." Craig looked down.

" Hey nothing to be ashamed of Craig, I personally wanted to get a crack at that fucking General!" Cartman attempting to cheer Craig up.

" Yeah, he's right Craig not one of us thinks your a failure." Butters said.

" Thanks guys." Craig cracked a small smile.

" Let's get Pvt. Tucker some help and regroup at the tent to plan our final attack to end this war!" General Nixon said.

Craig was escorted by his friends to the camps medical hospital to tend to his injuries.

South Park

Meanwhile back in the good town of South Park on this particular day, the loved ones of the soldiers are under one roof for Wendy's baby shower.

" Here take this one, Wendy!" Esther handing a present from herself to give to Wendy.

" A diapher dispenser, thanks Esther!" Wendy smiled.

" Well that'll come in handy since the baby practically goes ten times a day." Sharon said.

" Whoa, ten times a day what am I feeding this baby Indian food or what?" Wendy joked.

" Well sometimes my little poopskins would go twenty times a day." Liane Cartman said.

" Can't say I'm surprised." Wendy imagined.

" Um well anyway, here's mine Wendy!" Bebe giving Wendy a present from her and Sally.

" Oh this a cute outfit for me and Stan's baby girl, oh is that a pink full body pj's!" Wendy admiring the presents.

" Yes it is, I picked them out myself." Sally said.

" And I paid." Bebe boasted.

" Well it's a great gift thank you two!" Wendy hugged Sally and Bebe.

" Is that all the presents?" Mrs. Testaburger asked while seeing all sorts of presents all over the place.

" Yes I think so." Wendy said after a head count.

" Well not all because me and Mrs. Marsh pitched in for your last present.

" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Oh wow." Wendy smiled.

" I'll get the guys." Sharon said walking out the backdoor to where all the dads where at drinking.

" Randy, Gary it's time!" Sharon signaled.

Both Randy and Mr. Testaburger brought in a huge wrapped present and was followed by the other dads of the boys and girls.

Wendy unwrapped the present and saw a beautifully baby cradel with unique designs for girls.

" Oh my God, thank you both it's perfect!" Wendy hugging both her mom and Sharon.

" Anything for my daughter to be." Sharon smiled.

" Wendy, your phone's ringing it's a unknown number!" Heidi giving Wendy her phone.

" Hello?" Wendy answered.

" Wendy?" Stan said.

" Oh my God , Stan is that you!" Wendy feeling overjoyed.

" Yes it's me, good to finally hear you voice after so long!" Stan smiled.

" Everyone, Stan's on the phone!" Wendy practically jumping from happiness.

" Stan!" Sharon repeated.

" Thank God you're okay honey, is everyone okay?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah everyone is okay just found out Kenny's been promoted to Cpl, I just got promoted to Sgt." Stan said.

" Guys they're okay, Kenny's a Corporal and Stan's a Sargent!" Wendy relaying the news earning a woo-hoo from pretty much everybody and then put the phone on speaker.

" My son, a Sargent." Randy proudly said.

" But that's not all, Craig was in bad shape so he's being treated in a medical facility here." Stan said causing pain in Heidi's heart.

" Craig's hurt! Is he okay!" Heidi shouted.

" Don't worry Heidi, he's fine and in no danger." Stan assured.

" That's a relief." Mrs. Tucker sighed.

" Wendy I have other news, we're about to end this war and I'll be home soon, you know what that means?" Stan asked.

" WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Wendy exclaimed.

" Damn dude, I could hear Wendy from here!" Kyle said in the background.

" Yes finally!" Stan smiled.

" But hey I have to let you go Wendy, I'm sorta on collect call I'll call you once the war's over, I love you and tell everyone else we all love them too!" Stan said.

" We love you too boys, we're proud of you our little heroes!" The boys moms said.

" Aw mom!" Stan whined.

" I love you too, I can't wait to have you in my arms again you'll be able to make it to see our baby girl born!" Wendy said.

" Count on it!" Stan hanged up.

" Oh so much to do, Wendy did Stan say when the boys are coming home!" Sharon asked.

" No but it's soon according to him!" Wendy replied.

" Well it's done!" Mr. Testaburger said.

" What do you mean dad?" Wendy asked.

" I just booked the wedding at the South Park Plaza like you always wanted!" Mr. Testaburger said making all women, girls and most of all Wendy gasp.

" Daddy, thank you!" Wendy hugged her dad with tears in her eyes.

Kadimain, Iraq

Sgt. Stan

Allies: Kyle, Cartman, Cpl. Kenny, Kevin, Clyde, Token, Butters, Tweek, Pip, Jimmy, Timmy, Capt. Wilkinson and Sgt. Foley.

Mission Objectives: Kill Al Queda General Rakish to end war with Iraq.

A month has passed since a phone call to Wendy was made by Stan to relay news of everybody coming home if they successfully complete this mission in killing the Al Queda General Rakish.

Instead of traveling by air, Stan and Co. decided it be best to travel by hummer to better their chances of surprise attack, though they are unaware that the Al Queda already know of their coming!

Hummer 1 is driven by Capt. Wilkinson and it's passengers are Sgt. Foley, Token and Tweek.

Hummer 2 is driven by Stan and it's passengers are Kenny, Kevin and Cartman.

Following closely behind the hummers in the air is the strike team that consisted of Kyle, Clyde, Butters and Pip and the helicopter's operated by Jimmy and Timmy.

" Testing ear piece, can anyone read?" Stan testing the ear piece.

" Hear you loud and clear, Sgt. Marsh!" Capt. Wilkinson responded.

" Same here!" Sgt. Foley said.

" I hear you Stan let us know when you need that air s-s-su-pp-port!" Jimmy also responded from the chopper.

" Will do Jimmy, stand by!" Stan replied.

" Ready to rock, Stan?" Kenny loading up his assault rifle.

" More than I'll ever, Ken." Stan answered as he sped up closer to where the battle was going to take place.

" Stan, I'm p-pi-picking up readings that there are ne-nearby tanks with s-s-st-tationed soldiers dead ahead, be advised!" Jimmy said.

" It could be a precaution I don't think they know we're on the way but well be on guard, Sgt. Marsh out!" Stan replied.

" Uh Stan, I think they know we're closing in on them!" Token radioed.

" How?" Stan replied.

" Two missiles from tank, twelve o'clock!" Token shouted.

" STAN, GET OUT OF THERE!" Kyle shouted to warn Stan but the missiles already hit the two hummers.

" STAN!" Kyle exclaimed at the sight of the two burning hummers.

" NO!" Clyde closed his eyes.

" Don't worry, we're all right we jumped out the hummers before they could see us but unfortunately Sgt. Foley didn't make it!" Stan radioed and eases Kyle's conscious.

" Hey they made it, I see them!" Butters spotted the boys that were moving to the far left from the explosion.

" Jimmy?" Stan called.

" Go ahead, Stan." Jimmy replied.

" Remember when I said to stand by, forget that we need you now!" Stan said.

" What do you need, pal?" Jimmy asked.

" There's a lot of armored tanks and soldiers up ahead, do me a fav and get rid of the tanks and leave some soldiers for us then proceed as planned!" Stan requested.

" Y-y-you got it!" Jimmy granted.

" K-kyle!" Jimmy said.

" What's up?" Kyle responded.

" Man that gunner and help take out soldiers, Timmy'll use the missile launchers!" Jimmy ordered.

Kyle made sure rounds were in the gunner and Timmy left the co-pilot to man the missile launchers.

" All right, b-b-bo-boys have fun!" Jimmy said.

" Stand by guys, they're about to attack!" Stan advised.

" I hope General's plan works!" Cartman said.

" Don't worry!" Stan said.

" All right, Timmy say hello!" Jimmy giving Timmy his cue to shoot.

" Timmay!" Timmy releasing a missile rocket to strike the first tank.

" What a hit, nice!" Jimmy said. Other tanks and soldiers took notice from the chopper above and begun to attempt to shoot it down.

" Die ass holes!" Kyle began releasing rounds from the gunner to kill many soldiers.

" Ooooh livin a lie!" Timmy destroying more tanks.

" Move it out, men!" Capt. Wilkinson ordered.

Stan and the rest that was on ground, charged and began their assault on the enemy soldiers taking them by surprise.

" General Rakish, it's a ambush!" A commanding officer shouted from a building that a little further from the battle ground.

" For them!" General Rakish pressing a button.

" Timmy, there's a little more of scattered soldiers can you even the score?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy dropped a missile rocket to kill off a large group of soldiers.

" Ka-boom, all I see is lots of meat!" Clyde cheered.

" You're a sick man, Clyde." Kyle joked.

" All-right, Stan all yours!" Jimmy proceeded.

" Dude, what the fuck are those terrorists beeping for!" Cartman said.

" Watch out, jackass!" Token tackling Cartman in a dive to avoid a suicide explosion from the soldier.

" Keep a look out, some of them have suicide vests!" Kevin said while shooting down some soldiers.

The helicopter that the strike team rode was taking damage from turrets that were installed on the building that sheltered the Al Queda General.

" I got it!" Pip operating the gunner to destroy the turrets.

" Look out, Pip!" Butters shouted.

" AHH!" Pip yelled out and died from a incoming shot from a turret.

" Holy shit, no!" Clyde angered.

" Pip, oh no Pip!" Butters with his hand on Pip's chest.

" Damn you!" Kyle manned the gunner and fired furiously.

Kyle destroyed all turrets making the leftover soldiers to cower.

" Lowering altitude!" Jimmy said descending the helicopter to drop off the strike team.

Kyle, Clyde and Butters left Pip behind with Jimmy and Timmy to continue their mission as well as to get revenge.

" Ass holes!" Butters cursed shooting down running turret operators.

" Where the hell you think your going!" Clyde tossing a turret operator through a window creating a entrance into the building.

" Sir, an American strike team breached the building!" A control room soldier notified.

" Send a team up ahead, you five come with me!" General Rakish ordered leaving the area with five soldiers.

" How many more of these crazy sons of bitches will blow themselves up!" Tweek asked while firing from cover.

" Don't know but avoid it!" Kevin said.

" Frag out!" Tweek tossing a grenade killing a group of enemy soldiers.

" Damn it, these dumb asses won't give up!" Kenny tossing a grenade.

" This is a battle of will, if we hold out they'll give in!" Stan shouted.

" I hope so!" Token yelled.

" Yeah if we get lucky, those muslim assholes will wipe each other out!" Cartman said.

" Don't think so, I don't see anymore vests on them!" Stan said.

" All right, maybe not!" Cartman said.

" Team dead ahead, boys!" Kyle gave the heads up.

" Oh they're dead all right!" Clyde began to fire.

Kyle charged and snapped one soldiers neck and used his spare pistol to shoot down another soldier.

" That fucking General's around here somewhere!" Kyle snarled.

Kyle, Clyde and Butters fought their way through soldiers throughout the whole building in search for the dreaded General.

" Any sign?" Kyle said.

" Nothing!" Butters checked.

" Wait, I hear a broadcast coming from that room!" Clyde pointed to a nearby room.

" Rats, it's sealed shut!" Clyde tried to budge the door.

" Then we'll have to blast it down, Butters the frame charge!" Kyle opened his hands.

" Right!" Butters tossing a frame charge to Kyle's hand. Kyle set up the frame charge and backed away with Clyde and Butters.

" Get ready!" Kyle said a few seconds before the charge detonated. Kyle, Clyde and Butters ran into the room aiming their weapons but saw nothing but a t.v of Rakish.

" Damn it was a trick!" Clyde enraged.

" Oh man I don't like that!" Butters pointing at the t.v screen that had the number six and it was counting down.

" RUN!" Kyle turned and ran with the other two following.

Once the numbers on the screen counted to zero the whole room exploded and the after shock blacked out the boys.

" We're getting closer!" Kevin shouted.

" There, past the bridge!" Token pointed at a small bridge ahead that was borderlines to the building that Kyle is in.

" What are we waiting for, let's plow through these ass holes and end this war!" Cartman further motivating the boys sprinting full speed.

Stan and the rest killed all the soldiers that stood in their way then made their way to the bridge.

Once they were half way on the bridge, it triggered an explosion causing all them to crash hard and suffer side effects as if somebody threw ten flashbangs at one person.

The bridge was now surrounded by fire and walking through the flames was the General and his five soldiers.

" You Americans think you can have me that easily, you make me sick!" General Rakish shot Kevin.

" NO KEVIN!" Stan yelled but couldn't move.

The General walked over and shot Token, Kenny, Tweek, Cartman and Capt. Wilkinson leaving Stan by himself.

" NO DAMN YOU!" Stan angrily gritted his teeth.

" Now for the end of you, American!" General Rakish cocked back his gun.

" Stan!" Capt. Wilkinson slides a pistol over to Stan.

" Why you!" General Rakish finished off Capt. Wilkinson unaware that a pistol has been handed to Stan.

In what seemed in slow motion, Stan killed the five soldiers one by one before they had a chance to react.

" Rotten American!" General Rakish slowly pointed his gun to Stan.

" Go to hell!" Stan gave a clean shot to the head of the General.

" For my friends..." Stan temporarily blacked out for a minute.

Stan slowly came to once he heard a chopper and a voice.

" Stan... Stan!" Kyle faintly said.

" I'm going to get you help don't you die on me, buddy!" Kyle putting Stan in the chopper.

" Kyle..." Stan slowly said before again blacking out.

USMC Base

" Sgt. Marsh... Sgt. Marsh!" General Nixon called out as Stan was coming to.

" Where's Kyle!" Stan asked since feeling little bit dizzy.

" Pvt. Broflovski is outside in the waiting room, Sgt. Marsh!" General Nixon informed.

" The war is over, because of you Capt. Marsh!" General Nixon smiled.

" Thanks General..." Stan weakly said.

" I'll send Sgt. Broflovski in." General Nixon also promoting Kyle.

Kyle and the nearly rejuvinated Craig walked in the room to see Stan.

" Thank God you're alive!" Kyle said.

" But they're dead, Token, Kenny, Kevin,Tweek, Cartman and Capt. Wilkinson they're all dead!" Stan began to mourn.

" Well good news, they're not dead." Craig said.

" What, I saw them get shot!" Stan surprised.

" They all had serious injuries and are being treated to right now, they'll make it but I can't say the same for Capt. Wilkinson and Pip." Kyle sadly said.

" No, Pip's gone?" Stan asked.

" He didn't make it." Kyle said.

" Pip's death has been paid at the expense of Rakish!" Stan said.

" Your the man, Stan you finished what I couldn't and I admit it!" Craig said with a small laugh sharing it with Stan.

" Let's get you healed up cause if I'm not mistaken there's a wedding we have to catch!" Kyle smiled.

" You bet!" Stan smiled back.

Denver, Colorado Airport

Once all the injured heroes healed their injuries, they were clear to go back home after a job well done.

The loved ones eagerly anticipated the return of their heroes but all paled in comparison toWendy was feeling to finally see her betrothed finally home.

Finally all the young men emerged from the airplane witnessing their family and the ones they love to greet them.

Immediately all boys ran to their families that they missed so much with hugs and kisses.

" Oh my God I missed you so much!" Wendy cried while holding Stan.

" You're what I fight for, Wendy." Stan cried.

" The war's over and now I'm back where I belong, with you and my daughter!" Stan feeling Wendy's pregnant belly.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14: Kyle's PTSD

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 14: Kyle's PTSD

 **(This chapter is mine and not Archangel's and will be told from Bebe and Kyle's POV)**

The big day has come! It was time for Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and the rest of the boys to come home from war after a job well done!

The boys' family and girlfriends waited anxiously at Denver International Airport for their return. When they finally showed up, they were met with joyous applause, hug and kisses. The girls were especially happy to be reunited with their boyfriends after so long, but none of the girls were as happy as Bebe Stevens. She saw her boyfriend Kyle and immediately lept into his arms, hugging and kissing him

"Kyle, I'm so happy to see you!" Bebe said, kissing Kyle's face, joyous tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey, babe." Kyle said, holding his love and kissing her back, "I missed you so much. I thought about you every single day while I was over there."

"Me too." Bebe said, still holding Kyle tightly in her arms. "I prayed every day and night for your safe return like I said I would, and here you are."

Kyle smiled at that and said, "Now I know there really is a God if he brought me back here safe and sound with you."

The couple released their hug and Bebe said, "Come along, sweetie, I have something very special planned for us tonight." Hand in hand, the couple walked out of the airport. Kyle was excited to see what Bebe's surprise was. As it turned out, Bebe had booked a hotel room for the two of them at the Denver's Four Seasons Hotel, and also made dinner reservations at the fanciest place in the city. When Kyle learned of this surprise, he had the biggest smile on his face. He held Bebe again, kissing her forehead saying, "Baby, you're the greatest!"

Upon arriving at the hotel room, the couple got dressed in their best clothes and walked to the restaurant. Kyle and Bebe's walked arm in arm, happy as can be. His time in the Marines gave Kyle quite the muscular figure, and Bebe adored the sight and feel of his new physique. "With Kyle by my side, nobody is going to mess with me tonight." Bebe thought very proudly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, got their seats and place their orders, Bebe told Kyle everything that had happened while the boys were away. But, when Bebe asked Kyle what it was like in Iraq, and what had happened over there, Kyle just looked down nervously.

"I…uh…I don't really want to talk about it right now, babe." Kyle said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Bebe got a little worried. Could it be possible that whatever went on overseas left the love of her life traumatized? "Okay, whenever you're ready though, I'm all ears." Bebe said a little concerned.

Other than that, dinner turned out great! The service was perfect, the food was delicious, the atmosphere was excellent, and when the couple's waiter learned that Kyle had come back from war, he talked with his manager about giving them a discount. It was a great experience for the both of them.

"This is only part one of your welcome back surprise." Bebe said with a seductive grin.

Kyle blushed and said, "What else do you have planned?"

Bebe giggled and said, "You'll find out."

Once dinner was paid for, Kyle and Bebe walked back to the Four Seasons Hotel for part two of Kyle's homecoming surprise.

Back at the couple's hotel room, Bebe told Kyle to get undressed so he's in nothing but his boxers and wait on the bed while she went into the bathroom to "get ready." Kyle did as he was told and laid on the bed, excited for what was about to occur. It had been a very long time since him and Bebe "got busy," and he couldn't wait to make love to her again after all this time.

When Kyle heard the bathroom door open, he looked to see Bebe in the most beautiful red see through baby doll nightie. Bebe had also taken time to put on some red lipstick and bronze eye shadow. Kyle blushed hard and his jaw practically dropped at seeing his girlfriend like this.

Bebe giggled and said, "You should see how adorable you look right now." She crawled into bed and laid right on top of Kyle, who was still blushing.

"Wow…you look absolutely beautiful right now, Bebe." He said. "I mean, you always look beautiful, but even more so now"

"I'm glad you think that way, baby." Bebe said licking her lips. She felt something poke her leg and said "I think your little friend thinks that way too."

"Little friend? Baby, I'm packing." Kyle joked, causing his girlfriend to giggle. He just stared into her gorgeous eyes and said. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." Bebe said with a warm smile. "I love you so much. Welcome home."

With that, the couple kissed and began their little love making session.

Two hours later when it was all over, Kyle and Bebe decided to take a quick shower together and get dressed into their pajamas. They crawled back into their bed and covered themselves up with the blankets. Bebe wrapped her arms around Kyle and nuzzled her face into his strong chest saying, "Did you enjoy your homecoming surprise, baby?"

"You better believe it, love." Kyle said smiling, holding his girlfriend close.

"I'm glad." Bebe yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kyle" With that, she fell asleep, a happy smile on her face.

"Night, Bebe, see you in the morning." Kyle said, falling asleep shortly after.

About three hours later, the couple still lay asleep in their bed. However, while Bebe was sleeping peacefully, having nothing but sweet dreams going through her mind…Kyle was mumbling in his sleep and started to breakout into a cold sweat. Kyle was having a nightmare!

 _In his nightmare, Kyle was back in war torn Iraq. Buildings were on fire and smoke filled the skies. But the strangest part…he was the only person there. Kyle looked around afraid and alone. He had no weapons and no way of contacting any of his comrades._

" _Hello?" Kyle shouted in the distance, but nobody answered. He heard explosions in the distance and screams that followed. After that, Kyle began to hear somebody speaking in Arabic. "Who…who's there?!" Kyle shouted as he got into a fighting stance. "Show yourself, goddamn it!" He bellowed. To his surprise, a figure walked out from the smoke…it was General Raksih!_

" _Hello, filthy American!" Rakish said before giving Kyle a quick kick to the stomach, causing in to fall down._

" _Impossible! You're dead!" Kyle said. "Stan…Stan killed you!"_

" _SILENCE!" Rakish bellowed, kicking Kyle in the face. Kyle was so paralyzed with fear he didn't know what to do. "The was a long time coming." Said Rakish as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it for Kyle's face. "Farewell!"_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _Everything went white when the bullet got fired. Kyle just seemed to float in a white void after the shot was taken. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was practically catatonic. It was then he heard a voice._

" _Kyle…Kyle…"_

 _The voice was soft and welcoming._

" _Kyle…Kyle…wake up…"_

 _And so familiar._

" _Kyle…"_

 _It was Bebe's voice._

"Baby, wake up, please." Bebe said softly, gently shaking her boyfriend awake. "You're having a nightmare, please wake up."

Kyle woke up very frightened, sitting up in bed to look around, finding himself in the hotel room. "Oh thank God," Kyle said, panting. "It was just a dream."

"A very bad dream by the looks of things." Bebe said, looking at Kyle worriedly. Kyle hugged her, still very scared and said, "I'm sorry, Bebe."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Kyle?" Bebe asked. "Don't apologize for waking me up. You were having a bad dream. I wasn't about to stand by and watch you squirm. Do you want to talk about it or anything?"

Kyle didn't waste any time in telling her. "I had a dream I was back in Iraq and I was getting beaten up by General Rakish."

"A dream about Iraq?" Bebe thought to herself. "Damn, my poor Kyle must be suffering from PTSD if he's having a bad dream about that." She then spoke out loud and asked. "Isn't General Rakish the one who got killed by Stan, _and_ the one Craig got into a fist fight with in a burning building?"

"Yup, he's the one." Kyle said.

"If Kyle is having bad dreams about Iraq, I wonder if the rest of the guys are too?" Bebe thought to herself before turning her attention back to Kyle. The couple released their hug so they could chat face to face. "What exactly happened over there?" Bebe asked, afraid that she's really opening up old wounds. This time however, Kyle let it all out in the open.

"Well, of course when you're at war you get shot at…a lot." Kyle began. "And while at the time, you show no qualms about killing your opponent, afterwards you think that he was just another person like you and me with a family and friends who loved him and he was just fighting for his ideals, and the fact that I took other people's lives is just horrifying." Kyle's voice was getting shaky, and he felt a lump in his throat. "I know I did what I had to do, but it doesn't change what I've done. See what I'm trying to say?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-huh," Bebe said, listening to every word her boyfriend is saying. "What else happened?"

"Upon arriving into Iraq, we landed in the wrong spot and that resulted in our helicopter getting hit by a missile from a RPG. We were all lucky to be alive at that moment in time." Kyle felt all of the fear he felt while in battle rush back. He wanted to stop talking about it then and there, but he already told Bebe a good amount of the details, why stop now and continue leaving her in the dark?

Kyle continued by saying, "In the final attack, I almost thought Stan died…multiple times. _I_ almost died in an explosion whilst looking for General Rakish. Thankfully, I only blacked out for a bit. And above all else, the most horrifying moment I've seen by far...I saw…I saw…" Kyle began to tear up, the mere mentioning of these moments stressing him out. He had a very tough time trying to finish his sentence.

"Kyle…" Bebe said concerned.

Kyle finished his sentence by saying tearfully. "I saw Pip get murdered in cold blood!"

Kyle broke down in Bebe's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Bebe tried to calm Kyle down by rubbing his back. "Aw, my poor baby." She said equally sad. "It's okay, I'm here for you. You don't have to worry about anything bad happening anymore. You're safe in my arms now." Bebe gave Kyle a kiss on his forehead.

Kyle's cries were calmed a bit, but the realization that he may now be suffering from PTSD was enough to upset him further. "I'm so sorry, Bebe." He said, weepy voiced. "You don't deserve this, you don't deserve all of my bullshit."

"Baby, it's okay, don't apologize." Bebe said, beginning to get teary eyed herself. The sight of seeing the love of her life upset was enough to get her upset.

"But if this continues, our relationship will suffer dramatically." Kyle cried. "I don't want this to ruin what we have but…it's just so hard!" Bebe continued to rub Kyle's back. Kyle continued to talk saying, "I don't want to place all my drama on you, babe. If you want to break up with me now, I totally understand."

Bebe was shocked that Kyle would say such a thing. "Don't say that, Kyle." She said, holding him tight. "I'll never, ever leave your side. I love you more than life itself, don't you know that?"

Kyle continued to bring himself down. "But I'll be nothing but a burden to you and your family…maybe even a burden to my own family."

Bebe wasn't going to have any more of this negative talk. "I don't care about that. This is just another obstacle that our love has to overcome. And just like any other roadblocks our relationship has faced, I know we'll find a way to get around it like we always have. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Kyle calmed down a bit more, wiping tears from his eyes. "You really mean that?" He said.

"Of course." Bebe said with a warm smile on her face. Seeing his girlfriend smile was enough to make Kyle smile. He brought her into a hug again and said, "Thanks babe. You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Bebe giggled a little and said, "I try my best."

Kyle and Bebe stared into each other's eyes for a bit. "Maybe we really can work this out." Kyle said with a little optimism. "I hear that there are a lot of treatments for things like this. I could write my thoughts in a journal, or do an exercise routine." "I can do it with you if you want." Bebe offered, causing Kyle to nod. "Sounds good." "And there are some medicines we can try if all else fails." Bebe said, keeping all options open. "Yeah," Kyle said with another nod. "I think you're right, babe. We can make this work, but only if we try." Bebe nodded, happy to hear that Kyle is starting to become a little more optimistic.

Kyle looked at the clock on the wall and decided to try and fall back asleep. "We should probably try and go back to sleep." Kyle said.

"Yeah, the bus back to South Park does leave kind of early tomorrow." Bebe said in agreement.

"What if I have another nightmare." Kyle said worriedly.

"Like I said, I'll always be by your side. I don't mind." Bebe said before coming up with an idea to help her lover fall back to sleep. "Can I sing you back to sleep if that's okay?" Kyle looked confused, but he let his girlfriend continue talking. "When I was a kid, and I ever had trouble falling asleep, my dad would sing a little song, and I'd fall back asleep with no trouble at all."

"If you think it'll help, let's do it." Kyle said. The couple laid down on the bed and Bebe began to stroke Kyle's hair. When she did that, she started to softly sing…

" _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars"_

Kyle felt his eyelids get heavy

" _In other words…hold my hand. In other words…darling kiss me"_

Kyle began to yawn

" _Fill my life with song, and let me sing forever more…You are all I long for. All I worship and adore"_

Kyle closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep

" _In other words…please be true. In other words…I love you"_

When Bebe finished, she found Kyle softly snoring, hopefully heading towards much sweeter dreams. He had successfully fallen back to sleep. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "Good night, Kyle, I'll love you always." Bebe closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, knowing that the next morning will usher in a brand new chapter of hers and Kyle's relationship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 15: The Wedding

South Park

A few weeks after Stan and Co. united with their loved ones since the war with Iraq has passed.

Once they have arrived in South Park from Denver they gave their friend Pip who died in the last battle a proper burial.

After Pip's funeral would be the day of Stan and Wendy's marriage and so the guys all decided to hang with Stan before his big day that followed.

Stan's House

" My dad brought us plenty of Budweisers so drink up!" Stan announced after greeting his friends.

" Sweet." Cartman said while grabbing a bottle.

Everybody had a cold bottle of Budweiser to guzzle down…everyone but Kyle that is. Kyle, instead, decided to drink some freshly squeezed lemonade. Stan notices this and offered him one.

"Are you sure you don't want any beer, dude?" Stan asked. "It's a party after all."

Kyle, knowing that alcohol and PTSD doesn't mix well and wanting to hide his mental ailment, declined the offer by saying, "No thanks, Stan. Lemonade is fine. Thanks though."

"Pfft…jew fag." Cartman muttered, resulting in Kyle elbowing Cartman in the ribs.

" So tomorrow's the big day huh, Stan?" Kyle said.

" Yeah and to be honest I've waited for this day since proposing to Wendy all those months ago!" Stan said.

" So this means you don't have cold feet?" Clyde asked.

" Clyde's right, I mean after all marriage ain't something to take lightly." Token said.

" Guys, I love Wendy and I know she's the one without a shadow of a doubt and above all else she's carrying my baby." Stan said.

" Spoken like a true champ!" Jimmy said.

" Our boy Stan's growing up, let's hear it for Stan!" Craig raising his beer bottle up for a toast.

" To Stan!" The guys said in unison.

Before the guys could take a sip, Stan caught everyone's attention.

" Guys, ever since elementary we all stuck together and have been known to be best friends or enemies!" Stan began.

" Ha I know that's right!" Craig joked.

" But you see I no longer consider you guys just friends anymore I consider you guys as my brothers." Stan said.

" Dude..." Kenny feeling touched as did the other guys.

" So this toast is for all of us as brothers!" Stan raising his bottle.

" Fuck yeah, I'll drink to that!" Cartman raising his bottle.

" So to brothers?" Stan asked.

" To Brothers!" The boys cheered and chugged their budweisers, or lemonade in Kyle's case.

Kenny, Clyde, Craig and Cartman began to play beerpong while Tweek, Butters, Kevin, Token, Jimmy and Timmy formed a circle reliving their old school days.

" Kyle, you got a minute?" Stan said.

" Sure dude, what's up?" Kyle replied.

" Listen, I known you since we we're in diaphers and been best friends ever since." Stan started.

" Uh huh." Kyle agreed.

" Kyle, I want you to be my best man." Stan said causing Kyle to spit out his drink.

" Really!" Kyle asked.

" Of course dude, after all you been my brother from the start." Stan extended his hand.

" Thanks Stan, that really means a lot to me bro!" Kyle shaking Stan's hand and moved in for a hug.

" Let's enjoy the rest of the night cause you know once I get married I'm always going to be with Wendy." Stan said.

" You bet!" Kyle said as he and Stan walked to join the others.

While Stan was happily conversating with his friends, Shelly watched from afar and decided to go to Wendy's house.

Wendy's House

Just as Stan got together with the guys, Wendy did likewise with the girls.

" So Wendy ready for your big day?" Bebe asked.

" I can't believe me and Stan are finally getting married it's really going to happen!" Wendy trying to contain her excitement.

" And I'm the maid of honor!" Bebe exclaimed.

" Yeah while we're all bridesmaids!" Millie teased.

" Uh Millie!" Wendy whined.

" She's just teasing Wends, we're all happy for you!" Lola smiled.

" I love you all equally you girls been sisters to me." Wendy smiled.

" We love you too, Wendy." Sally spoke on the girls behalf.

" So while we're on you and Stan, have you decided what you want to name your baby girl?" Red asked.

" Well no I haven't had the chance since I've been worrying for Stan's well being." Wendy replied.

" Now that Stan's back, can you think of one?" Esther asked.

" Hmm I don't know..." Wendy looking up in the air.

" I guess I'll ask Stan once we're married." Wendy said.

At that, the girls laughed and a knock was heard from Wendy's front door.

" I'll get it." Sally volunteered. Sally answered the door and saw Stan's sister Shelly.

" Oh hi Shelly." Sally greeted.

" Hey Sally, Wendy there?" Shelly asked.

" Sure, Wendy!" Sally called out.

Wendy responded to Sally's call and came downstairs to see Shelly at her front door.

" Shelly?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah it's me." Shelly responded.

" Come in." Wendy inviting Shelly inside her house.

" Thanks." Shelly said walking looking down as if she had an apologetic look.

" Look, I came here for a reason and that was to apologize for I said to you when you first were pregnant." Shelly said.

" Oh Shelly I..." Wendy was beginning to accept but was stopped by Shelly.

" Please Wendy let me finish." Shelly requested.

" I never realized that my kid brother has grown up and now that he has I know he'll be a great father just like you'll be a great mother." Shelly admitted causing Wendy to be at a loss for words.

" So Wendy please will you accept my apology I want to stay on good terms with my sister-in-law as well as my niece." Shelly beginning to tear up.

" Oh Shelly, I forgive you my daughter will know and love her aunt Shelly." Wendy hugging an emotional Shelly.

" Thank you, Wendy thank you." Shelly softly said.

" Would you like to stay here to join us?" Wendy asked.

" That would be nice." Shelly smiled.

After witnessing her brother Stan grow up and determined to take responsibility for his soon to be wife and baby motivated Shelly to also mature on her part as she once again became Wendy's friend.

South Park Plaza

After 10 years in the making and few weeks notice, the time of Stan and Wendy's marriage has come.

Everybody was properly dressed for the occasion and most of South Park was invited to the wedding.

" So is it true that Wendy is pregnant?" Mr. Garrison said.

" Yep, she's pregnant by my young hero of a nephew." Jimbo said.

" Oh my that's certainly good news." Mr. Garrison replied.

" Oh those kids grew up so fast they're all grown ups now." Principal Victoria said.

" It seems like yesterday when they were trouble making kids who would have thought that those boys would grow up to be heroes." Mr. Mackey said.

Meanwhile Stan and the other boys were in the men's room for last minute changing into their tuxes.

" Whew if Wendy knew I was changing at the last minute, she'd kill me!" Stan quickly changing into his tux.

" Are you all right, Stan?" Kyle asked because he noticed Stan feeling tense.

" Y-yes why you ask?" Stan replied wearing his tie backwards and shoes on different foot.

" Well number one, your wearing your tie wrong and second your wearing your shoes the wrong way." Kyle pointed out.

" Okay I'm freaking out dude, I'm starting to get a little stage fright I feel like I'm gonna..." Stan said.

" Your gonna what?" Clyde filled in.

" I'm gonna...UGHHHHE!" Stan quickly running to a stall and vomitted in the toilet.

" Eww that's icky." Butters commented.

" Ha so it's back to the puking huh?" Kenny also commented.

" Damn straight." Cartman said.

" Come on let it all out!" Kyle patting Stan's back as he continued to puke.

" Damn dude, sounds like you taking a shit, Stan you that nervous?" Craig asked.

" Listen Stan, come snap outta it your about to get married!" Clyde said.

" Whew, that's it I don't have anymore puke." Stan taking a slow breath.

" Hey dude, look in here!" Cartman showing a cup that apparently had shit in there.

" UGGHHE!" Stan once again vomiting.

" Damn it Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

" Dumbass." Kevin shaking his head.

" Is Stan ready?" Bebe sticking her head out in the men's room.

" Yeah but we're trying to get him to stop puking!" Token replied.

" Okay cause the wedding's about to start and Stan needs to be out there waiting for Wendy." Bebe said.

" All right, I'll tell him." Token responded.

" Good god, how can you keep puking like this!" Tweek said.

" Oh he had years of practice!" Clyde answered.

" Stan, Stan you good?" Kyle asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine just remind me to kick Cartman's ass after this." Stan said.

" Stan, son they're ready for you." Randy poping his head in the men's room.

" Kay dad." Stan said.

" How do I look?" Stan asked.

" Looks like your good to go." Kevin said.

" Cool." Stan said.

" Okay see you out there!" Craig said leaving the men's room with the others except Kyle.

" Okay, Stan what I'm about to ask you is from the guy you chose to be your best man, are you sure this is what you want, are you ready?" Kyle sternly asked.

" Yes, Kyle I have no doubt in my mind that Wendy is the one." Stan smiled.

" All right then, let's get you married." Kyle placing both hands on Stan's shoulders and then hugged him.

Stan and Kyle emerged from the men's room to commence with the wedding.

" May I please get the groom to come up to the altar?" Father Maxi said.

" Thanks father Maxi." Stan said once he went up the altar.

" Not a problem, hero." Father Maxi replied.

" At this moment I will call out the names of those who are to be in the altar commence the wedding." Father Maxi began.

" May the maid of honor Bebe Stevens be escorted to the altar by the grooms best man, Kyle Broflovski?" Father Maxi asked as Bebe was escorted by Kyle to the altar.

" Now for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen." Father Maxi pulling out a list.

" First may the bridesmaid Shelly Marsh be escorted by groomsman Eric Cartman." Father Maxi giving the two their cue. ( A/N I'll just call out their names and once the names are called just assume that they're being escorted to the altar :) )

" Lola Johnson and Kenneth McCormick." Father Maxi said.

" Sally Turner and Tweek Tweak." Father Maxi continued.

" Rebecca Tucker and Clyde Donovan." Father Maxi said.

" Heidi Turner and Craig Tucker." Father Maxi said.

" Millie Dakota and Leopuld Stotch." Father Maxi said.

" Esther and Kevin Stoley." Father Maxi said.

" The names of the groomsmen and bridesmaids have been called now for the bride." Father Maxi announced.

" This is it." Stan gulped.

The "Here comes the Bride" begins to play signaling all attendants to stand to acknowledge Wendy who was being escorted by her parents.

" Oh daddy." Wendy in tears squeezing Mr. Testaburger's forearm while being escorted.

Mr. Testaburger started to tear up once he heard Wendy his baby girl call him daddy as he was giving her away to Stan.

" My word, she is so beautiful!" Sharon also tearing up.

" Wendy." Stan thought to himself as he amazed at the sight of Wendy who look as a angel lighting up the entire plaza with her beauty.

" Oh wow." Mrs. Stotch cupping her mouth.

" Whoa even when pregnant, Wendy looks beautiful." Clyde commented.

" Dude!" Craig whispered.

" Oh right, sorry." Clyde apologized.

Wendy has made it to the altar full of emotion not taking eyes off of Stan's as Stan did likewise.

" Dearly beloved, we all gathered here to celebrate the holy matrimony between Wendy Testaburger and Stanley Marsh." Father Maxi said.

" Now if you will repeat after me, Ms. Testaburger." Father Maxi asked.

" I, Wendy Testaburger will love, honor and care in sickness and health for my lawfully wedded husband, Stanley Marsh." Father Maxi stated.

" I, Wendy Testaburger will love, honor and care in sickness and health for my lawfully wedded husband, Stanley Marsh." Wendy repeated as she tried not to let emotion get the best of her.

" Now Stan repeat after me, I, Stanley Marsh will love, cherish and care for my lawfully wedded wife, Wendy Testaburger." Father Maxi stated.

" I, Stanley Marsh will love, cherish, and care for my lawfully wedded wife, Wendy Testaburger." Stan repeated with no hesitation.

" Wendy, with this ring I thee wedd." Father Maxi stated once more.

" Wendy, with this ring I thee wedd." Stan smiled placing the marriage ring on Wendy's finger after receiving the ring from Kyle.

" Now Wendy say Stan, with this ring I thee wedd." Father Maxi said.

" Stan, with this ring I thee wedd." Wendy placing the marriage ring on Stan's finger after receiving the ring from Bebe.

" You may now kiss the bride." Father Maxi finished.

Stan placed his hands on Wendy's face and kissed Wendy making all attendants in the wedding cheer and clap.

" Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh you are now married!" Father Maxi applauded.

" Congratulations, you two!" Bebe screamed while hugging Wendy and Stan.

" Oh I'm so happy for them!" Sally continued to applaud.

Immediately the friends and family started to move the chairs, tables and wedding materials to set up for the reception.

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16: The Reception

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 16: The Reception

South Park Plaza

Friends and family of the newlyweds Stan and Wendy Marsh began setting up the area to make room for a reception.

" Excuse me, can I get the two of you to the side for wedding photos?" A photographer asked.

" Sure, where to?" Stan said.

" Through these doors if you'll follow me." The photographer said walking to a double door that was to the side of the hall.

" Kyle, me and Wendy are going to take our wedding pictures we'll be back." Stan said.

" Yeah go ahead we still got a little more setting up to do." Kyle said and then helped the other people who were setting up.

Stan and Wendy followed the photographer through the double doors while the friends and family of the married couple continued to set up.

" Uh Randy, you need help with hooking up that chandelier?" Jimbo asking after noticing a obvious struggle.

" No thanks Jim, I got it." Randy replied while struggling to hold his balance.

" Um Randy, I think you should..." Gerald said from the other side hooking up a chandelier.

" Ahhh!" Randy yelled out falling from the ladder.

" Randy, are you okay!" Gerald asked while coming down his ladder.

" Uh um don't worry I just slipped." Randy trying to hold his embarrassment.

" Hey Mrs. Marsh, you need help?" Bebe assisting Sharon in creating space by relocating tables and chairs.

" Thanks Bebe." Sharon smiled.

" Clyde, where's your d.j equipment?" Kevin asked.

" It's in my ride, you wanna help me bring it over?" Clyde asked.

" Sure." Kevin replied.

" Eric, can you give us a hand?" Clyde called over Cartman.

" Sure dude." Cartman answered and followed Clyde and Kevin.

" Token, can you give us those decorations?" Red asked while holding current decorations on the wall with Millie and Lola.

" Sure." Token said and handed over the decorations so the girls can overlap the current decorations with additional ones.

" Argh, damn it!" Randy said after his ratchet slipped through his hands while still trying to connect the chandelier.

" Um Craig, could you pass me that ratchet?" Randy asked Craig since he was nearby.

" All right." Craig answered while bending down to grab the ratchet and handed it to Randy.

" Hey Craig, can you give us a hand in bringing in the speakers?" Cartman asked.

Craig followed Cartman to help him, Clyde and Kevin by bringing in Clyde's eight foot speakers.

Sally and Heidi were decorating the table's of Stan and Wendy's colors which were blue and purple.

" Need help, boys?" Esther asked Kyle, Kenny, Tweek and Butters who could use a little help in moving a water fountain to the middle of the dancefloor.

" Yeah, why not?" Kenny giving the okay for Esther, Bebe and Shelly to help.

" Uh oh, I don't think Stan's going to like this." Butters pointing over to someone who just walked in the dance hall. After taking many poses together, the picture taking was finally finished.

" All done, I have to say your photos came out nicely and congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh!" The photographer smiled.

" Here you go, bud just for taking pictures of everyone else too out in the reception." Stan said giving the photographer a tip of 120 dollars.

" Yes sir, certainly!" The photographer accepted and left Stan and Wendy alone in the room.

" Ahh finally, I'm so happy to be known as Mrs. Marsh, I've waited for this day since the fourth grade Stan." Wendy smiled beautifully at Stan.

" Really, you mean you knew we would be married someday?" Stan asked.

" Of course Stan, we're meant to be forever, right?" Wendy said which made Stan smile warmly.

" Of course." Stan said. Stan and Wendy gazed deeper into each other's eyes and kissed, then joined the others in the reception.

" Wow, oh my God it's beautiful!" Wendy complemented on everybody's work on the completed reception hall.

" Holy shit, no kidding!" Stan added and then noticed that Bridon was right in front of Stan and Wendy.

" Congratulations, Wendy!" Bridon giving Wendy a hug which sparked a little jealousy in Stan.

" Thanks, Bridon it's been so long!" Wendy smiled and Bridon turned his attention to Stan.

" Hey Stan!" Bridon reached over to give a congratulations hug to Stan.

" Oh uh Bridon, what're.." Stan relucantly accepted Bridon's hug and then pushed Bridon away.

" What're you doing here, kid?" Stan finishing his sentence while trying not to sound rude.

" Stan!" Wendy whispered in a scolding tone.

" To congratulate you two on your marriage and for the good news of you two having a baby, by the way is it true you served in the army Stan?" Bridon asked.

" Yes, I ended the war by blasting the general's head and same goes for anybody who tries to invade my country and take what I have." Stan kind of giving Bridon a hint which Bridon didn't seem to get but Wendy knew.

" That kid has balls coming to this wedding." Clyde said.

" What Stan is trying to say is that we're glad to have you at this wedding." Wendy said.

" Well it's good talking to you two again, I'll enjoy the wedding with everybody else!" Bridon said taking his leave and joined other people's conversation.

" Dude, that's rough." Kyle said walking over to Stan

" Yeah, I hate that guy with a passion." Stan lowered his voice to where Wendy can't hear what he said.

" Yeah but don't let it ruin your wedding." Kyle recommended.

" Of course not." Stan replied and smiled at Wendy.

" Everybody, dinners about to be served take your seats!" Sheila said and then everybody took their seat.

Sheila, Liane, Mrs. McCormick and Mrs. Testaburger prepared everyone's plate and then started passing them out.

Once everyone received their plates, they began to eat and conversate with one another.

Kyle stood up from his seat next to Stan, Wendy and Bebe to present a toast after everyone finished their meals.

" Can I have everyone's attention!" Kyle using a spoon to make noise on his champagne glass.

" As Stan's best man, I like to propose a toast for our newlywed's who I had the pleasure of growing up with." Kyle began.

" You see, I've known these two for a very long time and let me tell you I can not imagine either of the two being with anybody else." Kyle said while Stan and Wendy agreed with Kyle by looking into each others eyes.

" It was also because of those two that I found the love of my life, Bebe Stevens and for that Stan and Wendy I owe you my life." Kyle said as Bebe began shedding tears from Kyle's words.

" So here's to you my friends, here's to your happiness and good fortunes, all in favor?" Kyle raising up his glass.

" Aye!" The people of South Park replied by also raising their glasses.

" Dude, that was beautiful thank you!" Stan getting up to hug Kyle making the people clap.

"Also if I may, I have something to share as well." Stan proposing another toast but for himself and Wendy.

" Long time ago I met this gorgeous young girl, Wendy and let me tell you from that very moment I laid eyes on her I knew I was witnessing a living angel on this earth." Stan said.

" This is the woman of my dreams and I promise her in front of everybody that I will give my absolute best to give Wendy the most happiest marriage and to take care of her and my child who is resting in my wife's belly." Stan said and then looked at Wendy.

" Wendy, this I promise you and I will not fall short to protect you, you are my reason for existing our new life starts now!" Stan said.

" Stan, I love you!" Wendy cried and then wrapped her arms around Stan for a kiss making the entire hall applaud.

" Great speech, now let's get this reception underway!" Clyde said over his d.j microphone and started playing music.

" I'm happy that you married my daughter and I know you'll live up to your promise, son." Mr. Testaburger giving his respect to Stan.

" Thank you, dad." Stan smiled. The people of South Park were in the dancing mood and soon joined up at the dance floor.

" Psst, Craig!" Clyde calling out Craig.

" What's up?" Craig said.

" That kid Bridon's here and Stan hates him, so put this in his drink." Clyde handing over laxitive pills to Craig.

" How do I just give it to him?" Craig asked.

" Just go to the bar, then bartend the drinks." Clyde said.

" Got cha." Craig said and made his way to the bar.

Craig served people their alcoholic beverages and finally Bridon was next in line.

" Um a limon lime margerita please." Bridon requested.

" Oh don't worry I'll make it extra special for you kid." Craig said and then placed all pills in the glass once making the drink.

" Um can I get some ice on it?" Bridon said as Craig started to scoop up the ice.

" Hey kid, I like my drink without ice you mind if I take it?" Cartman snatching Bridon's drink away.

" Uh sure." Bridon said.

" No Cartman no!" Craig silently pleaded.

Cartman pretty much swallowed the entire drink and five minutes later he ran straight to the restroom taking a huge dump.

" OH SHIT!" Cartman shouted while blowing up the toilet.

" Well the plan was a fail." Craig informed Clyde.

" Why?" Clyde asked.

" Because Cartman's dumbass snatched Bridon's drink and drunk the whole thing before I could warn him." Craig said.

Stan and Wendy joined their friends on the dance floor and celebrated their joy with the people they loved.

Stan danced with his mom Sharon while Wendy was dancing with Randy getting to know her father in law much better.

Soon after, Stan and Wendy resumed dancing with each other.

" OW, OOOOHHH!" Wendy stopped dancing and held her stomach.

" Wendy, what's wrong?" Stan asked.

" I feel pain in my stomach, Stan!" Wendy continued to writhe in pain.

" Wendy, your water broke!" Sharon shouted and pointed to the floor that was water that trailed to Wendy's leg.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Stan begun to freak out.

" Dude, your baby is coming now!" Kyle happily shouted.

All the commotion caused people to stop dancing and they all realized that Wendy and Stan's baby is coming!

 **(Credits theme for South Park in the Warzone: Trouble Maker from Mischief Maker (I'm going to spoil some characters that have yet to be seen))**

(Opening scene: The likes of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Butters, and Clyde are walking together down a hallway when they are stopped by a soldier holding out pamphlets and papers regarding the Marine Corps. The eight boys look at each other, nod, put their hands together and jump up as the title for the fanfic appears)

 **(** **Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki, Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(At boot camp, the boys athleticism are being pushed passed their limits as they are working on their fighting skills, gun skills, physical strength, and more)

 **(** **Mattaku, atama ni kichau nikurashii seikaku. Ima ni shippo tsukande "gyafun" to iwasete miseru. Datte okashi sugiru mono "omae ga ichiban." Dato,**  
 **Junban wo tsuke dashitara mou abunai, hokanimo dareka iru)**

(The girlfriends of the boys are back at home missing them greatly, thinking of their favorite memory of them. Bebe seems to be painting her favorite memory with Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy feels a pain in her stomach. She realizes what this means and thinks about a baby. A ten year old Lyra appears in Wendy's mind, with silhouettes of Felix, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, Lindsay, Mimi, Cici, Paul, and Junior appearing after her)

 **(Oh my god! Kura kura semaru sekai no subete.** **Aitsu chuushin ni mawatteru)**

(In Iraq, the boys are fighting for their lives, taking out multiple Al Qaeda soldiers. It's then they look up on a mountain and see the leader: General Rakish)

 ** **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'heat' wo okoshisou. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Dakedo hantai ni izen yori sukini naru. Mune wa 'Trouble, Trouble Maker'.)**  
**

(The boys rush to the mountain, ready to kill the Al Qaeda general. On the way, Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig get pre-occupied with other Al Qaeda soldiers. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny make it to the top where they prepare to clash with General Rakish, who summons a big purple crystal. The four boys don't care about that and charge forward)

 **(Instrumental)**

(Back at home, Wendy is resting in a hammock thinking about hers and Stan's future. She even thinks about what her soon-to-be daughter will grow up to be like)

 **(Ah, mou shouganai yatsu taiyou mitaini. Shibaraku tooku kara mite ageru)**

(Back in Iraq, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are holding their own when Rakish calls in reinforcements, including tanks and helicopters. The four boys look ready to give up when the rest of their friends, Token, Timmy, Jimmy, Pip, General Arthur Nixon, Captain Wilkinson, and others on their side join them)

 **(Koi no 'heart' ga 'beat' ga okotteru. Atsui 'jealousy', 'jealousy' tomaranai. Tafu de yancha de shounen de miryokuteki. Aitsu 'Trouble, Trouble Maker')**

(There's a huge battle, everyone giving it their all, neither giving an inch. Stan jumps up with a combat knife and dives right for Rakish, who looks ready to parry the attack. Rakish blocks it and Stan goes flying back. Stan looks ready to give up when he gets a vision of Wendy and his family. He knows they don't want him to give up. Stan gets back up and charges back at Rakish as the song ends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17: Life Ends, New One Begins

South Park in the Warzone/Emotional Warzone Chapter 17: Life Ends, New One Begins

South Park Plaza

All the dancing in the reception has come to a halt once the people noticed water running in a small area of the dance floor where Wendy and Stan were at.

With Wendy in pain, Stan freaking out, the South Park residents knew the day was now twice as special as their baby girl would be born on the same day as their marriage.

" OOOHHH my... my baby is coming!" Wendy still writhing in pain.

" I need... I need to get Wendy to the hospital!" Stan still in the moment that his baby is coming on this day.

" Kyle, can you and Bebe take us to the hospital I want to be right there for Wendy every second!" Stan asked.

" It would be our pleasure, Stan!" Bebe smiled.

" Of course dude let's go!" Kyle rushing to the exit.

" Come on Wendy, I'll carry you!" Stan lifting up Wendy.

" Thanks love.." Wendy said but again started to feel little pain.

" Everyone, we have to leave I'm sorry!" Stan apologized.

" Son this is nothing to apologize for your pregnant wife takes priority over everything right now." Randy said.

" Yes now hurry get Wendy to the hospital we'll clean up here and join you later!" Sharon said.

" Right!" Stan quickly turned and ran out of the plaza into his car.

" Okay Wendy let's get you to lay down.." Stan slowly laying Wendy down in the backseat.

" You both buckled in back there, Stan?" Kyle asked.

" We're good Kyle." Stan replied.

" Hurry Kyle, Wendy's baby is coming!" Bebe said.

Kyle drove the car out of the plaza's driveway and began heading for the hospital.

Wendy let out another brief cry of pain alarming Stan.

" Wendy, talk to me I'm here with you every step of the way!" Stan giving himself less space in the back seat and giving Wendy the majority of space.

" It's no problem Stan, just another small contraction." Wendy said.

" If there's anything you need me to do Wendy do not hesitate!" Stan said.

" That's sweet what your doing Stan." Wendy smiled.

" Wendy, I will do everything for you, you are my wife!" Stan smiled back.

" And you know something else too, there's a chance our beautiful baby girl will be born today our wedding day." Stan getting a little teary eyed.

" Oh Stan, this day is special to me no matter what." Wendy placing her hand on Stan's hand which was on her stomach.

" Look at those two Kyle, it's so romantic!" Bebe feeling a bit envious.

" I would love but my eye's are on the road!" Kyle replied.

" Kyle, baby do you think once Stan and Wendy's baby is born that me and you can have some more 'alone' time?" Bebe asked.

" Again? I don't know I might be tired." Kyle complained.

" Please baby?" Bebe pouted.

"Oh. You sound really, for lack of better terms, hot and bothered." Kyle said

"Of course." Bebe said, leaning closer to Kyle and practically whispering in his ears now. "You've been gone for so long and I missed you so much. I need to have my needs satisfied. And I know you do too."

Kyle blushed and said. "Well, you got me there. So, how's this going to go down?"

"Are they seriously doing this right now?" Stan asked himself, still trying to comfort Wendy.

Bebe decided to whip out all of her trump cards saying: "You know that vanilla scented candle that you love, sweetie? Well, bought some more so the whole room will smell just like vanilla."

"Uh-huh." Kyle said getting interested.

"I'll even wear that lingerie you like." Bebe said with a wink.

"The baby doll?" Kyle asked blushing.

"Oh yes." Bebe smirked. "And to top it all of, I was thinking we could try..." The rest couldn't be heard as it was being whispered in Kyle's ear.

" Okay!" Kyle smiled. "This is going to be a good night. Just one more question."

"Hmm?" Bebe said.

"Do you think maybe we could try doing it...without protection?" Kyle asked.

Bebe gasped. "D-Does that mean you want to...start a family!" Bebe asked excitedly.

"Hey, we're all back from war." Kyle said. "I'll start taking classes this summer so I can become a lawyer, my PTSD has calmed down a bit from those meetings I've attended. I'd say there's no time like the present. What do you say?"

"Oh, Kyle! I'd love to!" Bebe said ecstatically as she kissed Kyle on the cheek. "I can't wait. I hope it's a boy so we can name him Felix and..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down babe." Kyle said, giggling at his girlfriend's adorableness. "Let's just get through this first."

"Right." Bebe said coming back to reality. With that, the group of four pressed on to the hospital.

Meanwhile at South Park Plaza

" Whew, that was a crazy dump!" Cartman leaving the restroom and noticed people packing up.

" Damn how long was I in the restroom?" Cartman wondered and saw Kenny nearby.

" Kenny, what's going on?" Cartman asked.

" Stan and Wendy are heading to the hospital right now, Wendy started having contractions." Kenny informed.

" Whoa, you serious well where's the Jew?" Cartman asked.

" He and Bebe took Stan and Wendy." Kenny said.

" Eric, where the hell have you been?" Shelly chimed in.

" Babe, I was in the restroom tearing it up in there since that asshole Craig put laxitives in my drink!" Cartman said.

" Oh Eric, you always use that excuse when something important happens!" Shelly said.

" But Shelly I'm serious!" Cartman protested.

" Nevermind just help us take down all this stuff and get to the hospital before my niece is born!" Shelly bossing Cartman around.

" Cause if we're late your ass is grass!" Shelly threatened.

" Okay, okay!" Cartman said.

" Jeez, talk about a demanding girlfriend!" Cartman said in his thoughts.

Hell's Pass Hospital

Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe made it inside the hospital and went straight to the check in station.

" Excuse me, my wife's in labor we need a room right now!" Stan said to the front desk nurse.

" Okay I'll notify a stretcher to come and take your wife but for now I need you to fill out this form." The nurse giving Stan a form with a clipboard.

Immediately a stretcher arrived for Wendy, both Stan and Kyle carefully placed Wendy in the stretcher then followed her to her room up at the third floor.

Stan began filling out the form given to him and a doctor came to check the status of how soon the baby will be born.

" All right Mrs. Marsh, I'm going to examine your cervix to give you information on how soon your baby is coming." The doctor stated while checking.

" Mrs. Marsh, you are dialated six centimeters and ten centimeters are considered to be fully dialated so you are pretty close!" The doctor said.

" I'll come back in a couple of hours to check again so for now relax." The doctor said.

" All right done!" Stan finished filling out the form.

" I'll take the form over there just stay here with Wendy she needs you." Kyle volunteered.

" Thanks pal." Stan thanked and remained with Wendy.

" Kyle, I'll stay here too." Bebe said.

" Okay be back in a bit." Kyle said and then took the elevator down to the first floor.

" Here's the formed filled out from the Marshes." Kyle handing the form over the front desk.

" Kyle, Kyle." A voice called over causing Kyle to turn his head.

" Oh hey guys you made it." Kyle said.

" Where's Stan and Wendy?" Sally asked.

" They're up in the third floor." Kyle answered.

" Has Wendy had any contractions?" Red asked.

" Yeah she's had a few and probably having one right now." Kyle said.

" Let's drop in and visit to see how she's doing." Sharon said.

Kyle with the rest of Stan and Wendy's family and friends made their way to the waiting room while some of them visited Wendy since the room would be congested.

" I'm glad you all made it to our wedding and what's more I'm also glad that you could all be here for the baby." Wendy thanking her friends and family.

" Wendy, baby we would never miss anything so important to you, you have and always will be our baby." Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Awe mom." Wendy smiled.

" So do you know what you and Stan will name your baby girl now?" Millie asked.

" Well no we still haven't decided yet." Stan said.

" You both are so unorganized!" Heidi joked.

" Ha ha you may be right but I think me and Stan will know once the baby is born." Wendy said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Not sure if this'll help," Sally chimed in, "But I hear giving your children astrological names is pretty popular right now."

"Astrological names?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, you know like Ophelia, Astrid, Libra, stuff like that." Sally said.

Stan thought about it before turning to Wendy for her input. "What do you think, darling?"

"I'm not against the idea if you are." Wendy said.

"I think it'd be a wonderful idea if we gave our baby an astrological name." Stan said with a smile.

"That's good, because I already thought of a cute name to give our baby girl." Wendy said before...

" OOOOH OWWW!" Wendy felt another, more painful, contraction.

" Breathe easy love, breathe easy." Stan advised as Wendy did as told.

" Is everything okay?" The doctor walked in after hearing Wendy's cries of agony.

" She had a bigger contraction this time, doctor." Butters said.

" I see, may I have only the father here so that I may examine the baby's status as well as the dialation." The doctor asked.

" Sure, we'll be in the waiting room." Clyde spoke for the rest of the people and then left the room while only Stan remained in the room.

" Do you think it'll be time for the baby to come out?" Tweek asked.

" I don't know, usually it takes a long time for a baby to come out." Sally answered.

" How long has it been?" Kenny said.

" Exactly two hours and thirty-two minutes." Craig looking at his watch.

" We could definitely be here all night." Esther said with both of her hands on her cheeks.

" I'll stay as long as I have to so I can meet my niece." Shelly said.

" Shelly, you must really be excited to be a aunt." Cartman said.

" I have my reasons." Shelly smiled.

" I'm going out to smoke a cigarette, anybody wanna come?" Randy said.

" I'll go." Clyde got up.

" Clyde, you said you'd stop smoking!" Red said.

" Oh yeah that's right." Clyde sat back down.

" I'll go." Craig said.

Randy, Craig, Cartman,Heidi, Millie and Mr. Testaburger went out to smoke a cigarette.

" Okay Mrs. Marsh it seems as though you ready to give birth, you dilated ten centimeters." The doctor informed.

 **One Hour Later...**

" Now before we proceed any further we need to check if you need c-section cause judging from the size of your wife's belly it's pretty possible." The doctor said.

" Whatever you need to do." Stan granting permission and then noticed that Wendy seems to be short of breath.

" All right now if this computer will load..." The doctor waiting for the computer to load.

" Wendy, Wendy what's wrong?" Stan asked.

" Its...its getting...hard to breathe..." Wendy let out.

" Doctor, do something my wife is short of breath!" Stan panicked.

" Oh no!" The doctor said.

" What's wrong with my baby!" Wendy raised her voice.

" NURSES, NURSES QUICK WE HAVE TO GET THIS BABY OUT NOW!" The doctor shouted.

" What's going on!" Bebe asked after hearing Wendy raising her voice.

" What's wrong!" Stan yelled.

" The umbilical cord is suffocating your baby putting both your wife and your baby in danger they could die!" The doctor said.

" WHAT!" Bebe shouted out.

" AAAAGGHH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Wendy screamed after feeling movement in her belly.

" HURRY DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Stan shouted.

" Doctor Williams, we can not perform c-section on the baby, the baby has gone too far from the stomach!" One of the nurses said.

" Wendy listen, I'm going to need you to push only you can save your baby as well as yourself!" Doctor Williams instructed.

" PLEASE SAVE HER!" Bebe cried.

" BEBE, WHAT'S WRONG!" Kyle rushing over to where Bebe was at the door with the others.

" Please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and let us do our work!" Another of the nurses said.

" Hey what's going on!" Mr. Testaburger yelled.

" Mr. Marsh I'm going to need you to slip these on, you don't want to be contaminated by your wife's blood!" Doctor giving Stan a green gown with rubber gloves.

" SHE'S WHAT!" Mrs. Testaburger screamed.

" Please remain at the waiting room, this needs to be taken care of immediately!" The nurse said.

" Save my daughter in law and my grand daughter or I will make you pay, you understand me!" Sharon threatened.

" Sharon, Sharon stop!" Randy and Sheila both trying to hold Sharon back.

Stan and Wendy's family and friends do what they were told and waited at the waiting room reluctantly knowing that Wendy and the baby can both die.

" Wendy, baby push!" Stan pleaded holding Wendy's hand.

" AHHHHH!" Wendy screamed out in agony.

" A little further Mrs. Marsh, she's coming!" Doctor Williams shouted.

" Come on baby you can do it don't give up Wendy!" Stan cried.

" Wendy hurry, your baby is losing air!" One of the nurses panicked.

" NOOO DAMN IT!" Wendy screamed giving another hard push.

" The legs are out!" Doctor Williams informed.

" Look her legs, her legs!" Stan yelled out in reaction of his baby's legs.

" Wendy, her legs are out please push harder you can do this!" Stan again pleaded.

Wendy again screamed louder giving her baby another push making the baby's mid-section appear.

" Nurse grab a pair of scissors!" Doctor Williams yelled.

" Here Stan, when your daughter comes out I'm going to need you to immediately cut off the umbilical cord!" Doctor Williams instructed.

" I'm... losing... consciousness..." Wendy weakly said.

" NO WENDY PLEASE PUSH, ONE MORE HARD PUSH DON'T GIVE UP!" Stan cried and begged.

" Doctor, the baby is losing it's life force!" A nurse shouted out.

After hearing what the nurse just said triggered Wendy to regain her consciousness.

" NOOOOO!" Wendy screamed out and with all her might gave it her hardest push which was enough to finally push the baby out.

" NOW STAN CUT THAT CORD!" Doctor Williams shouted and pointed at the umbilical cord that was choking the baby from it's neck.

Stan quickly cut off the cord and released his baby from it's bondage.

" Oh my God... SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Stan let out a cry holding his crying daughter in his arms.

" Here, use this blanket." One of the nurses wrapped the baby with a pink blanket.

" LOOK WENDY!" Stan overjoyed walking over to Wendy.

" LET ME SEE MY BABY!" Wendy said with tears in her eyes reaching out her arms.

" Here be gentle." Stan carefully giving his daughter to Wendy.

" My baby!" Wendy so full of emotion from holding her baby in her arms.

" Does she have a name?" A nurse asked and Wendy thought for a second.

" Lyra, Lyra Katherine Marsh." Wendy answered.

" Lyra Katherine Marsh? I love it!" Stan smiled and bent on his knees to be next to Wendy and Lyra.

" Mrs. Marsh may I have your baby, I need to take your daughter to her incubation for cleaning up." A nurse said.

" Please do and take care of her!" Wendy giving Lyra to the nurse.

The nurse placed Lyra in a small cradel and escorted the baby to the incubation chamber.

" Oh my God is that the baby!" Mrs. Testaburger asked.

" Yes it is, you can come meet Lyra Marsh from outside the incubation chamber." The nurse replied.

" Her names Lyra?" Kyle asked.

" I like that name it's beautiful!" Bebe yelled.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shelly enthusiastically followed the nurse.

" Let's go see our grand daughter Randy!" Sharon said with as much enthusiasm following Shelly and the nurse along with the other friends.

" Wendy, you did it I'm so proud of you!" Stan smiled and kissed Wendy's forehead and which she replied back with a smile.

" Rest... I need rest..." Wendy struggling to keep her eyes open due to fatigue.

" You need rest Wendy you used up all your energy to save our child so rest love." Stan placed his left hand on Wendy's forehead.

" Will..you...be here?" Wendy asked.

" Of course you're my wife I'll stand by you until the very end." Stan said.

Doctor Williams had a disturbed look while Wendy and Stan were talking as if there were more things to worry about.

" Your wife needs rest Mr. Marsh perhaps you should visit your daughter with your family outside the incubation chamber." Doctor Williams said.

" Right, take care of her Doctor." Stan said.

" I will come get you once your wife has awoken." Doctor Williams said.

Doctor Williams opened the door for Stan and Stan headed for the incubation chamber.

" Wendy, I have dire news and I will do what I can to resolve it." Doctor Williams said after Stan left the room.

" I know, Doctor." Wendy responded as she understood full well what the Doctor Williams was saying.

 **Five Hours Later...**

" Dude, no matter how you slice it your daughter looks a lot like you, Stan." Craig said observing Lyra from outside the chamber while she sleeps peacefully.

" It's all Wendy, Craig she looks just like Wendy." Stan said not taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter for the past five hours.

" I agree, there's a lot of resemblance between Lyra and Wendy." Sally concurred.

" I still believe I'm a aunt, I'm going to be the best aunt for Lyra!" Shelly said.

" Look at her Sharon, our grand daughter is a sight to behold." Randy placing his right hand on Sharon's shoulder.

" Stan, she is so beautiful!" Sharon cried. " She is Wendy's daughter." Stan replied.

Doctor Williams approached the group with the expression of bad news.

" Stan, may I have a word with you in private?" Doctor Williams said.

Stan turned and saw the expression on Doctor Williams face and he knew it wasn't good.

" Is something the matter, how's Wendy?" Stan said.

Doctor Williams remained quiet while Stan wanted answers.

" Doctor, what is wrong with my wife!" Stan asked more sternly.

" Mr. Marsh, what I am about to tell will not be easy..." Doctor Williams began.

" Your wife Wendy... gave all she had to save your daughter but in reaction in doing so, she can not live any longer." Doctor Williams being the bearer of bad news.

" SO YOUR SAYING THERE'S NOT A GOD DAMN THING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Stan shouted.

" In the past five hours, we worked diligently to find a solution but for reasons we can not explain your wife is losing the will to live!" Doctor Willaims said.

" WENDY!" Stan ran past Doctor Williams to Wendy's room.

" Doctor, what's going on!" Sharon demanded.

Stan bursted into the room and saw Wendy on life support.

" W-wendy.." Stan slowly walked towards a dying Wendy.

" Stan..." Wendy weakly said.

" No Wendy... it can't be true!" Stan got on his knees to keep his eyes level with Wendy's.

" Yes I'm afraid it's true, Stan... my time is short." Wendy admitted.

" No please no!" Stan begged.

" Please Stan you have to go on without me.." Wendy slowly let out her tears.

" No, I can't go on without you!" Stan feeling his heart slowly break.

" Yes, you have to Stan for our daughter..." Wendy said right when the friends and family of Wendy and Stan arrived after hearing the bad news.

" Wendy!" Mrs. Testaburger cried.

" It can't be!" Kyle said.

" No!" Bebe gasped and then cupped her mouth with tears running down her face.

" Stan, I'll never forget... the day when we first got together." Wendy began a flashback with Stan and Wendy kissing at the end of Cartman's got a anal probe.

At that point Stan began to cry to the extent where it was hard to keep his eyes open.

" Wendy, please no don't leave!" Stan pleaded.

" I gave my life for Lyra so she can live." Wendy said.

" Stan... promise me.. you will tell our daughter... tell her a story about us..." Wendy slowly smiled.

" No!" Stan weakly begged and then held Wendy in his arms.

" Remind her how much I loved her, Stan... please promise me, Stan... promise me, yes." Wendy said and Stan honored her wish by slowly nodding his head.

" Stan, I'm happy I finally married you... it's a perfect way to say goodbye." Wendy cried more.

" To my friends and family I love you, thank you..." Wendy giving a farewell to her friends as both guys, girls and parents cried at Wendy's last words to them.

" Stan... I promise you one last thing... I will forever be your wife and I will always be there, always..." Wendy promised.

" I... love... you... Stan..." Wendy said.

Stan closed his eyes and shared one last kiss with Wendy and held her face close to his.

" I love you too, Wendy.." Stan said.

Stan heard no reply from Wendy then saw her face with her eyes open.

" No..." Sally quietly said then cried.

" Wendy?" Stan asked but no reply.

Stan saw a young Wendy in his flashback.

" Wendy?" Stan asked louder but this time shaking her.

" Wendy, please answer me!" Stan pleaded and saw another vision of a young Stan and Wendy holding hands.

At this, Stan realizes Wendy has died and let out a loud cry of despair then held Wendy's body.

" WENDY!" Stan cried then visualized the times with Wendy from the start up to their marriage and ultimately to the birth of their daughter.

" WENDY PLEASE NO!" Stan cried as he continued to see his visions of Wendy and himself that served as memories deep into his heart.

While Stan continued to cry on Wendy's body, Wendy's spirit rised from her body and gave one last look at her husband.

Stan was forced to say goodbye to the one woman he loved so dearly and he knows their will never be another Wendy Testaburger now Wendy Marsh.

 **Six Hours Later...**

Six hours have passed since the death of Wendy and Stan has not left Wendy side for even a second.

" Stan is really devastated he has not left Wendy at all." Clyde observed.

" He really loved her." Sally said.

" Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger I am so sorry." Bebe said.

" It could not be helped." Mr. Testaburger silently said as Mrs. Testaburger continued to weep for her daughter's death.

" This isn't right, this can't be real!" Kyle said.

" I hate to say it but it is." Kenny said.

" In Stan's mind there will never be another like Wendy." Lola said.

" I know that's true." Token admitted.

" I always took for granted that Wendy would be like this and now I regret it greatly." Cartman cried.

" Should we check on him?" Kevin asked.

" I think it's best we leave him alone, it's what he wants." Red said.

A nurse came by with Lyra who was wrapped up in a blanket.

" Is he still in there?" The nurse asked.

" He has not moved in six hours, ma'am." Craig said.

" Is that, Lyra?" Millie asked.

" Yes, I believe his daughter could cheer up Mr. Marsh since she is now clean." The nurse replied.

" Let me take her to him, he's my brother." Shelly volunteered.

The nurse smiled and gave Lyra to Shelly.

" She's a good sister." Sharon let out a small smile.

"Oh Lyra, your so beautiful I know you will cheer up your daddy." Shelly teared up and walked in the room where Stan was.

Stan stood in the same spot with Wendy still in his arms not wanting to leave.

" What do you want Shelly, I told you all I want to be alone." Stan said without turning his back.

" Stan I'm sorry Wendy passed away and I will leave you alone, but Lyra wants to see you first." Shelly said then Stan turned his head to see Lyra in Shelly's arms.

" Let me see my daughter." Stan got up for the first time in six hours.

Shelly gently placed Lyra in Stan's arms and left the room to leave the two alone.

Shelly and Stan's friends watched to see what was going to happen.

" Lyra..." Stan silently said to the sleeping baby.

After hearing Stan's voice, Lyra opened her eyes which literally dropped Stan to his knees as he saw something very familiar in Lyra's eyes.

" W-wendy?" Stan at disbelief and was suddenly seeing visions of Wendy's life through Lyra's eyes.

(What Stan was seeing was when he was pushing Wendy on a swing when in pre-school, Wendy saying hi Stan and Stan puking in reaction, Wendy singing her song in the tryouts to get in the all boy band with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, Wendy fighting Cartman, Wendy holding Stan's hand, Wendy and Stan kissing, The last part of the vision was when Stan and Wendy saying " I do" at their wedding.)

It was as though Wendy's life has been reborn therefore Stan realized what Wendy meant by she will always be with him, always.

"Lyra..." Stan began, "I promise, to always take care of you, my dearest daughter. You're all I have left in this world, and I vow to make you the most important thing in my life, count on it."

Lyra held out her small hand to Stan, who holds out his pointer finger for the baby to shake. Lyra giggles from this and Stan smiles. "We're going to have a great life together, Lyra." Stan said, "I just know it."

 **(Cue new credits: Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters not referenced yet will make an appearance) (Also 9 year timeskip)**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean?)**

(Stan and Lyra are living with Randy and Sharon. Stan appears to be studying for something. Further examination shows that Stan is studying to become a police officer)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of. You must be kidding me, did you really think. I could say no)**

(Kyle is leaving a PTSD meeting to find his family and a pregnant Bebe waiting for him. Kyle gives Bebe a hug and kisses her belly)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby, I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know. Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby.** **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Fast forward two years later, and Stan graduated from college with his law degree. Everyone is happy for him, especially his parents, friends, Lyra, and sister Shelly, who is also pregnant. Stan looks up to the sky and imagines how Wendy must feel)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean. I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed**  
 **It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Fast forward another year and Stan and Lyra are visiting Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger. During their visit, Lyra sees that Mrs. Testaburger took cookies out of the oven. She reaches for some with her left hand, and ends up touching the cookie try...not feeling any pain! This shocks the adults. It turns out that with Lyra being a breech birth, it had an effect on the nerves of her left hand. Cut to a hospital room where Lyra is recovering from nerve surgery, her left hand wrapped in bandages. Stan holds her and gives her a My Little Pony toy, much to her enjoyment)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby, I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know. Everything is just right.** **But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Fast forward to another year later when Stan and Lyra finally move out of his parents house and get their own place. Cut to Lyra's fifth birthday party where everyone is there, family and friends. Stan's friend's and their kids are there and they are all enjoying the special day with Lyra playing games, eating good food, and opening presents)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to late at night and Stan is looking at Facebook. He sees his friends having nothing but great times with their wives and children and it makes him wish Wendy was still with him. A tear rolls down his cheek)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level I don't, I don't bite)**

(In a hospital in Boulder CO, a doctor walks up to a man who looks very depressed. He tells him bad news, depressing the man even more)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible. All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble. If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Back at the man's home, he tells his two children, one son and one daughter bad news. They look crushed when he tells them, and the three of them cry in a group hug...the three of them lost a wife/mother. This man is Cody Oppenheimer, and his children are Edgar and Tori)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know. Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby** **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Back at South Park, a big kid looks like he's bullying Felix Broflovski, Chelsea Donovan, and Larry and Barry McCormick. Suddenly the bully looks distracted. He turns to see Lyra trying to get his attention. The bully looks ready to fight Lyra, and she ends up kicking the bully in the nuts, making him cry. Felix, Chelsea, Larry and Barry hug Lyra for saving them)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Cross the line)**

(In California, where the Cartmans live, Shelly and Eric look like they're done getting intimate, and Eric looks guilty about something)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Kenny and Lola appear to be at a fancy restaurant. Suddenly, Kenny gets down on one knee and proposes to Lola who happily and tearfully says yes. The two of them kiss and hug, and the other restaurant patrons applaud them)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Cross the line. Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Be mine)**

(Kyle calls his and Bebe's two children, Felix and Isabella down from their rooms for an announcement. The two children arrive, and Kyle tells his kids that Bebe is pregnant for a third time. The kids look happy and they hug Kyle and Bebe)

 **Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice**

(In the Marsh residence, Stan is sitting on the couch with Lyra's head resting on his lap. She is sleeping, so he takes her to her room and tucks her in. Before he leaves, he blows Lyra a kiss, shuts the light off, and closes the door as the song ends)


	18. Chapter 18: Nine Years Later

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

 **(From here on out, my story)**

More than nine years have passed since the war in Iraq, and the death of Stan's beloved wife, Wendy Testaburger. Wendy died not long after she gave birth to hers and Stan's only daughter, Lyra Marsh.

The now nine year old girl went through her life not knowing about what really happened to her mother. Stan tried to conceal the truth from her, worried that she'd blame herself for what happened. He simply covered up his wife's death by saying she worked as a secret agent for the FBI, and her job required her to travel all the time and she didn't have enough time to come home. Stan managed to convince his parents, Wendy's parents, and his friends and their kids to play along so that Lyra would be none the wiser. To keep up the lie, Stan's mother Sharon wrote letters, pretending to be Wendy, and put them in Stan and Lyra's mailbox when neither of them were home. The letters were false stories about "Wendy's" supposed "job." Stan always told Lyra to keep "her mother's job" a secret. Without any questioning, Lyra's lips were sealed about the subject, not telling a single soul. Stan planned on telling Lyra the truth when she was ready and got a better understanding on the concept of death.

Other than that, Stan was a spectacular single father to Lyra. After she was born, Stan went to college, got into law enforcement, and is now a police officer. Both him and her live comfortably in a reasonable house in the suburbs of South Park. Stan always made sure Lyra was put to bed at a decent hour, ate the right things, was raised on good morals, and was enrolled into a good school system. Lyra seemed to inherit her mother's intelligence as she got straight A's.

Stan always seemed happy with his life, but deep down he was hiding great sadness. Every once in a while, after Lyra goes to bed, Stan just goes to his room and looks at a photo album of him and Wendy, just thinking about what life would be like if she were still around, and reminiscing on all the good times they shared together. Stan didn't blame Lyra for the death of his wife, and he'd always say that it was just "a part of God's plan." It didn't change the fact that Stan missed Wendy greatly, and he was very reluctant to start dating again, in fear of losing another loved one.

Anyway, our story begins on a normal summer day in mid-June of 2019. School let out for the summer, and Stan and Lyra were on their way Kyle and Bebe's house to spend some time with them. After Wendy's death, not a lot of Stan and Wendy's friends stuck around, going to college in different cities or states, and starting a life in said locations. The only ones that still reside in South Park are Stan, Kyle, Bebe, Clyde, Red, Lola, Kenny, and Kenny's sister, Karen.

As far as what Stan's seven friends have been up to over the past nine years, Kyle became a lawyer, Bebe became an eye doctor, Clyde became a chef who opened his own restaurant in town, Red became a history teacher at the Middle School, Kenny became an architect, Karen works as a bartender at Skeeter's Bar and Grill, and Lola became a concert violinist.

Clyde and Red have two children, an eight year old girl named Chelsea and seven year old boy named Tommy. Lola and Kenny had a set of twins out of wedlock, both of which are eight year old boys named Larry and Barry. Karen is a single mom with a six year old girl named Penny. Kyle and Bebe currently have two children, an eight year old boy named Felix and a six year old girl named Isabella, though everyone calls her Izzy. However, for the Broflovski's are expecting a third child to arrive within the next two months as Bebe is now seven months pregnant and on maternity leave from her job.

Kenny proposed to Lola a few months ago and are pushing for their wedding date to be sometime in May of next year, Clyde and Red have been married for five years, and Kyle and Bebe have been married for seven years. Karen, again, is a single mother after Penny's father disappeared after he learned she was pregnant with her.

Stan and Lyra pulled up in Kyle and Bebe's driveway to find Clyde's car and Kenny's car already parked. The father and daughter walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Kyle answered the door with a smile on his face. "Good day, Officer Marsh." Kyle said happily.

"Mr. Broflovski," Stan joked back. "It's been a while." "Indeed it has" Kyle said and looked over at a happy Lyra. "Hello, Lyra." Kyle said. "Hi, Mr. Broflovski." Lyra said waving. "Come on in bud, everyone's waiting."

Stan headed inside, and the two friends walked towards the dining room where Bebe and the other five adult guests sat and partook in donuts and coffee. Bebe had a craving for jelly filled donuts that morning, so Kyle decided to pick some up, while also picking up some Boston Crème and chocolate frosted donuts for everyone else. Stan and Kyle arrived in the dining room and Kyle offered a seat to his friend.

"Have a seat Stan. There's plenty of donuts and coffee to go around" Kyle said. "Just keep your distance from the jelly filled ones." Bebe said defensively. "Don't mind her, Stan, it's just another craving for her." Lola said. "Don't worry, I don't even like jelly filled donuts." Stan said as he took a Boston Crème and started nibbling on it.

Bebe looked over at Lyra and said, "You're welcome to take a donut or two and join the rest of the children in Felix's room. Last I saw they were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe."

"Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!" Lyra said excited. "I hope there's room for one more!" With that, Lyra took a donut and ran to Felix's room to join the fun.

With the eight adults gathered around the dining room table, they began to converse about things that are going on in their lives. Stan was quick to mention his promotion at the police station. Karen said that Skeeter made her co-manager and he trusted her enough to give her the key to the bar. Clyde said that his restaurant was getting positive reviews on Yelp and even got a recommendation from Trip Advisor. Red kept prattling on about how well her students did on their history finals. Kenny is in the process of trying to build a Great Wolf Lodge in South Park. Lola went on and on about how well her performance at the Boettcher Concert Hall went.

While these events were great and all, they were really looking forward to Kyle, Bebe, and their soon-to-be third child.

"So what gender is your baby going to be, guys?" Red said very excited.

"We already told you, Red, Kyle and I want it to be a surprise." Bebe said. "When we know, you'll know."

"Have you guys even thought about where to have a baby shower?" Kenny asked.

"Way ahead of you, buddy." Kyle said. "I already booked South Park Plaza, gave out invitations, and talked Clyde and his restuarant into catering the affair. All that's left is to get a cake and decorate. My parents, Bebe's parents, and Ike agreed to help me decorate the plaza. The rest of our gang also called to confirm their invitations. They'll also help us out too."

"Cartman and Shelly aren't coming?" Stan asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Cartman said they were shooting a movie the day of the baby shower so he couldn't make it, but Shelly said she'd come with Junior."

"How a bastard like Cartman managed to become an actor is beyond me." Lola muttered

"Anyway, sounds like you got this all figured out and under control, Kyle." Karen said.

"Just don't forget that we're also here if you need any extra help." Red said.

"I'll help out anyway I can too." Bebe said.

"No, darling." Kyle said gently rubbing his wife's pregnant belly. "It's okay. You don't have to lift a finger. I got this."

Bebe chuckled and said, "Baby, I appreciate you taking charge and manning the helm with this baby shower, but I can still be of some help if you truly need it."

Kyle kissed her cheek and said, "Just knowing that you always love me, and you'll always stay by my side is all the help I need." He kissed her cheek again. "I love you, Kyle." Bebe said happily.

Stan smiled to see his best friend kiss and hold his spouse lovingly. "I'm so happy for you two." He said, "Though at the same time, I can't help but envy you a little, knowing that you have someone who loves you while I don't."

"You know, Stan, that can be fixed." Kenny said. "All you have to do is just put yourself out there again. You'll find someone."

"Thanks, but…I just don't know if I can go through heartbreak again if something bad happens." Stan said. "Besides, I don't think there'll be another girl like Wendy. She was one in a million."

"Have you at least thought about putting yourself out there again?" Bebe asked. "I mean, Lyra needs a strong mother figure too in her life. It's great that she has a father figure like you so she knows what kind of a man she should look for, but a mother figure should tell her what she should be in this world."

"I don't know what the big deal is?" Red chimed in. "You're all forgetting that I too am a daughter of a single father, and I turned out just fine."

"Yeah, but Lyra isn't you, Red." Bebe said. "Ever heard of the saying, different strokes for different folks?" Red just shrugged her shoulders at that comment, still not seeing how big a deal this is to everyone else.

"Speaking of Lyra, are you still hiding Wendy's death from her?" Clyde asked.

"I haven't mustered the courage to tell her yet." Stan answered.

"Dude, how long are you going to wait until you tell her?" Kyle asked. "She's going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather she found out through you and soon, instead of through someone or something else and later down the line."

"Look, I'll tell Lyra the truth when I think she's ready." Stan said.

"And when's that going to be?" Lola asked. "When she goes off to college? When she gets married? When she's praying over you on your death bed? My point is, it's time to stop putting this off. You need to tell her soon before she finds out the truth on her own and resents you for hiding it."

Stan was put in a tough spot, facing pressure from his friends. He was planning on telling Lyra the truth in due time, but he wasn't sure she was ready. So, with a deep breath Stan said, "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

After saying that, his friends backed off. "Alright we'll trust you." Bebe said. "Yeah." Kyle chimed in. "Just please promise us you'll tell Lyra soon. We've all seen and helped Lyra grow up. In a way, we're all like one big family. We'd just hate to see her upset."

"I know." Stan said before changing the subject. "So, we eating those donuts before they get stale or what?" With that, the group of eight continued eating their donuts and sipping on their coffee.

Meanwhile, the eight children were hanging out in Felix's room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch. They were playing four player split screen, racing on Sunshine Airport, and the players in this round were Felix, Lyra, Chelsea, and Larry. Felix was playing as Ludwig Von Koopa, Lyra as Rosalina, Chelsea as Yoshi, and Larry as Waluigi.

"Final lap, everyone, let's wrap this up!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, I want to have my turn." Penny chimed in.

"Look out, now, I'm catching up!" Chelsea warned as she went from 5th to 1st with the most minimal effort. "Not for long!" Larry said as he launched a red shell, hitting Chelsea and taking 1st place from her.

Meanwhile, Felix is in 6th place approaching a row of item boxes. "Oh, ho, ho! I'm about to snatch me an item box!" He grabbed the item box and got… "Oh, Larry, you better look out! Guess who has a _blue shell!_ "

"Felix, I swear to God if you use that blue shell, you're banned for life!" Larry threatened.

"Let me respond to that threat with a question." Felix said. "How can you ban me from _my own_ Nintendo Switch?" With that, he launched the blue shell, and it hit Larry, allowing Felix, Chelsea, and Lyra to pass him. "Oh you better hope I don't get a blue shell of my own, or a lightning cloud, because you are so screwed when I do!" Larry threatened.

The race was getting intense as Larry managed to catch up with his three friends in a race for first place. The four friends kept at it until…

"YES! I win!" Lyra cheered. Chelsea gave a sigh of discouragement. "I would've had this race in the bag had Felix not launched a blue shell at me!" Larry pouted. "Hey, that's Mario Kart for you, bud." Felix said all nonchalant.

"Hey Tommy, you want the next round?" Chelsea asked her brother. Tommy quickly took his sister up on her offer saying, "'Bout time you let me play!" Lyra gave her controller over to Penny, Larry gave his over to Barry, and Felix gave his over to his sister saying, "Knock 'em dead, Izzy!" "You got it, big brother!" Isabella said. The four new players chose Electrodome as the next course and the four previous players watched the race unfold as they engaged in small talk.

"So, Lyra, did you get any letters from your mom yet?" Chelsea asked, still trying to keep Stan's lie going. Lyra's friends were starting to get tired of Stan's ruse, wanting to tell the truth to their oldest and best friend. However, their parents told them not to tell Lyra the truth, and like the good little kids they were, they had no choice but to abide by their parents wishes.

"Not yet, Chelsea." Lyra said. "But I'll let you know when I get one."

Lyra, Chelsea, Felix, and Larry watched the other four kids play Mario Kart.

"Yo Barry, if your fingers start to cramp up, trying doing those finger exercises I showed you to get them to limber up." Larry said. Barry nodded, having received the message.

"Izzy, if you get hungry, just let me know and I'll head to the kitchen and get you something to eat." Felix offered. "Thanks, big brother." Isabella said.

With Chelsea, she started to hear her little brother softly wheeze. Tommy was an asthmatic and needed to take an inhaler every so often. Chelsea grabbed his inhaler out of the front pouch of her sweatshirt and gave it to Tommy, who immediately took a puff of that. "Thank you, Chelsea" Tommy said as he went back to playing the game.

Lyra just sighed and said, "You're all lucky."

"How so?" Barry asked.

"You all have brothers and sisters to hang out with and look out for…but with my mom always on the move, I never really got the chance to have a sibling."

"Just to let you know, Lyra, you're not alone. What about me?" Penny said.

"You may be an only child, but Larry and Barry are your cousins. That's as close to siblings as you're going to get" Lyra said. "My cousins live miles from here and they rarely visit." Lyra let out another sigh.

"Being an only child doesn't sound so bad." Larry said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, you can always get what you want all the time, and you never have to share it." Isabella said.

"Nobody to bother you when you're busy doing something else." Chelsea said

"And you're always going to be your father's favorite child." Barry said

"You all make valid points." Lyra said. "It's just that it can get lonely and boring sometimes. Daddy always has to go to work, my mom is never around, and I can't expect you guys to hang out with me all the time."

"True." Felix concurred

"Oh well, you made it through nine years as an only child, I think you can manage the whole rest of your life." Larry said.

"Eh, maybe." Lyra said before getting up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Right across the hall." Felix reminded her. Lyra left for the bathroom, and the other seven friends started to talk.

"Is it me or does every time she bring up her mother, it gets harder and harder for me to not tell her the truth?" Barry said.

"No, you're not the only one." Chelsea said. "I can't help but feel sorry for her. We know what actually happened to Mrs. Marsh, yet she doesn't."

"Why the heck doesn't Mr. Marsh tell Lyra what's really going on?" Asked Penny.

"My dad said she's afraid she'll blame herself for the death of her mother, that's all." Larry said.

"Oh yeah, that right! I forgot that Mrs. Marsh died when Lyra was born." Tommy said before getting depressed. "Poor Mr. Marsh. He has nobody to love, and every week he sees our parents together, showing nothing but the utmost love for one another. Honestly, it's hard to say who I feel more sorry for, Lyra or Mr. Marsh."

Felix began to speak again. "Our folks try and sympathize with him saying they know how it feels to lose someone they love. But in all honesty, and forgive me for saying this…I don't think they'll truly know how Mr. Marsh feels until they lose their loved one."

The other six friends gasped at Felix's statement, and his sister Izzy threw a pillow at him. "Big brother! How dare you say such a thing! What if one of our parents die now because of what you said!"

"I didn't say I hope they die, all I said is they'll never truly know the pain Mr. Marsh is feeling." Felix said in defense.

"Still, dude, saying that is just way out of line," scolded Barry. "For shame, Felix, for shame."

"Can we focus our attention back on Lyra please?" Felix said. "Look, ever since we were born, she was like a big sister to us. So, to spare Lyra nine years worth of heartbreak, we need to wait until Mr. Marsh drops the hammer. When he does, and if Lyra does blame herself, we'll be there as her shoulders to cry on. We just got to keep our mouths shut a little while longer."

"And how long is a little while?" Chelsea asked.

"As long as it needs to be." Felix said as Lyra came back from the bathroom. "What were you all talking about?" Asked Lyra.

"Nothing, just…stuff…football." Felix said trying to think of a cover story. "But now you're back, so conversation over, Mario Kart commence!" With that, the eight friends got back to their game.

Stan and Lyra hung out at the Broflovski residence for most of the day, and returned back to their home at about 5:00 P.M. Stan checked the mailbox and grabbed the mail that was delivered, another "letter from Wendy," being one of them.

"Well, look what we have here!" Stan said. "Another letter from mom!" Lyra got excited when she saw the letter in Stan's hand!

"Oh boy! I wonder what she wrote this time?" Lyra said.

"We'll read it inside." Stan said. The father and daughter went into their house, took their shoes off, placed them near the front door, and gathered in the living room to read the note.

Stan sat in his lounge chair, with Lyra sitting on the floor in front of him, legs crossed so she's sitting Indian style. Stan opened the "fake letter" and read it aloud. It said…

Dearest Stan and Lyra,

I miss you two so much. I hope this letter finds you well. I am currently stationed somewhere in North Korea, awaiting further orders from my commanding officer. We're going to try and gather intel on what Kim Jong Un plan on doing with his missile supply. If all goes as planned, we'll send in an elite team to try and confiscate every last nuke in his arsenal. Wish me the best of luck and pray for me, as you two are always in my prayers. Once again, I love you two from the bottom of my heart and I can't wait to be reunited with you again. Bye-bye!

Wendy, A.K.A Mama Bear

"What an amazing, letter!" Lyra said. "I hope this mission goes well."

"Yeah, me too." Stan said before asking Lyra, "You have been keeping mom's job a secret, right?"

"Yes I have, dad." Lyra said with a nod. "Not a single person outside us and our group of friends know about it."

Stan smiled warmly. "Good. So, did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Uh-huh." Lyra noded.

"What did you lot do while I was hanging out with their parents?" Stan asked.

"We just played Mario Kart and then a bit of Super Mario Odyssey." Lyra replied. "But we also talked a bit."

"Oh really?" Stan said curiously. "What did you talk about?"

"Mainly about brothers and sisters." Lyra replied.

"Hey dad? Do you think when mom gets back, if she gets back, from her job…do you think you two could give me a little brother or sister?" Lyra asked.

Stan got a little heartbroken. Back when Wendy was alive, he always fantasized about having at least three children so they'll never know what it's like to be alone. Unfortunately, that fell through with Wendy's passing, so now Lyra will never know what it's like to have a sibling unless he adopts. Without a wife, Stan felt so poweruless, unable to give his daughter what she wanted. He struggled to find an answer to Lyra's question so he replied with… "We'll see."

"Oh…okay." Lyra said a little disappointed with the vague answer.

Silence filled the living room before Stan looked at the clock and tried to change the subject.

"Say, is anybody else in the house hungry?" He asked. "How about for dinner we order some Chinese food."

Lyra's face perked back up when she heard that. "Awesome sauce!" She said with a fist pump.

"Find me the phone book and I'll place the order." Stan instructed. Lyra went to go look for the phone book as Stan just sat in his lounge chair in thought, thinking about his deceased wife, the fact Lyra is growing up without her, and the lie that he concocted to keep his daughter in blissful ignorance. Stan just let out a sight, looked up at the ceiling and said…

"Oh Wendy, what a mess I'm in."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	19. Chapter 19: The Baby Shower

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 2: The Baby Shower

Like Kyle said, he got Bebe's baby shower ready at South Park Plaza all set and ready to go. With Clyde catering, a beautiful red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting for desert, and the whole plaza decked out in colorful balloons and streamers. The preparation got delayed since Kyle wound up with the flu, causing him to stay at his parent's place so he doesn't get Bebe, and by extension their unborn child, sick. As a result, the shower was held two weeks before the due date, but you know what they say, 'better late than never.'

It was a 12:00 noon on a beautiful day in late July. Everybody came to the shower. Kyle's relatives, Bebe's relatives, and their friends joined in. It was the first time that anyone had seen the likes of Butters, Millie, Heidi, Craig, Tweek, Sally, Shelly, and their children in a while.

Kevin, Esther, Jimmy, Timmy, Token, and Cartman would've come, but Cartman, Jimmy, and Timmy have important jobs that required them to work on the same day as the shower, Token is currently overseas, still serving in the military, and Kevin is looking after Esther after she broke her leg in a car crash.

As for the children of the people who could come, Shelly had seven year old Eric Jr., A.K.A Junior, Butters and Millie had eight year old Paul and five year old Carrie, Heidi and Craig had seven year old Lindsay, and Tweek and Sally had seven year old twin girls named Mimi and Cici. The likes of Lyra, Felix, Isabella, Chelsea, Tommy, Barry, Larry, and Penny were happy to see their faraway friends after all this time.

Enough about that, let's get to the baby shower! Everybody had a great time, talking, eating Clyde's great food, everyone especially enjoying Clyde's chocolate fountain, and of course with her being pregnant and all, Bebe was the life of the party. Everybody talked with her, asking her how she was doing, what sex does she hope the baby will be, what will she and Kyle name it, stuff like that.

Everybody was generous when it came to gifts. Kyle and Bebe were given all the essentials like diapers, unisex clothes, toys, strollers, a crib and mobile, etc. All in all, this baby shower was a success.

We cut to outside the Plaza, the front steps to be precise, where Stan, Craig, Kenny, Tweek, and Butters are just talking before it's time to cut the cake. The kids, with the exception of Lyra, Chelsea, Larry, Barry, and Penny are also outside, wanting to get some fresh air. The kid that were outside didn't waste any time in conversation.

"Dang, guys, how long has it been since we last seen each other?" Asked Felix.

"I think the last time we all saw each other was when we were all at daddy's premiere." Junior said.

"Only a year ago?" said Tommy, taking a puff from his inhaler. "It feels longer."

"It certainly has." said Lindsay. "So, what have you all been up to?"

"You know, same stuff different day." Isabella said. "S.S.D.D"

"Somebody's been reading Stephen King's Dreamcatcher." Mimi said, adjusting her glasses

"That was from a book?" Isabella asked shocked. "My mom usually says that when she comes home from work and daddy asks her how her day went."

There was a brief silence before Paul, the eldest Stotch child, broke it.

"So, Izzy, you're about to become a big sister soon." He said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm kind of excited." Isabella responded. "I know I'll be a great sister, especially since I have an even better older brother to look up to." Isabella turned to face Felix, who smiled and said. "Thank you, Izzy, that means a lot." Isabella smiled back and the group moved on to other subjects, specifically, why the rest of their friends aren't outside with them.

"Hey, where's Lyra?" Asked the youngest Stotch child, Carrie.

"Yeah, and for that matter, why isn't Larry, Barry, Penny, and Chelsea with us?" her brother Paul asked.

"They're all inside," Felix said.

"Okay, great." Cici said. "Because as long as Lyra is inside the plaza, I want to address an elephant in the room: Are we still keeping Mrs. Marsh's death a secret from her?"

"Unfortunately…yes." Tommy responded

"How long are we going to keep this going?" Junior asked. Despite having Cartman for a father, Junior was a much better kid than his father ever was, always believing in honesty and loyalty above all else. And Junior intended on being an honest and loyal friend and cousin to Lyra.

"Our parents say that we're going to keep up this charade until Mr. Marsh tells Lyra the truth." Mimi said.

"But it's been going on too long!" said Junior. "I think nine years is long enough if you ask me. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be the good friend and tell Lyra the truth!"

"Junior, don't you dare!" said Lindsay.

"Uncle Stan is taking forever in spilling the beans, and the longer Lyra is kept unaware of what's really going on, the worse things will be for everyone!" said Junior

"Junior, look, even though we too are tired of Mr. Marsh not telling Lyra the truth, we have to go by our parents wishes and keep this whole thing under wraps." Paul said.

"Besides, the moment you open your mouth about this, your parents are going to find out and they'll most likely ground you." Cici said, "Do you want to get grounded?"

"If it means I can live the rest of my childhood guilt and lie free, so be it." Junior stated. "Besides, I think my parents will be glad I told the truth, and I also think Lyra will appreciate me more for being honest."

"Or…" Tommy began. "Your parents will be extremely mad for you disobeying them, and Lyra will resent us all for keeping this a secret for so long."

"I won't let you lot hold me back anymore!" said Junior. As soon as Junior said that, Lyra came walking out of the plaza, heading towards her father and his friends. "I'll be the one to tell her the truth whether you guys like it or not!" Junior said as he began to make his way to Lyra, causing his group of friends to hurry and attempt to stop him.

With Lyra, she walked up to her father and his friends and said, "Daddy, they're about to cut the cake if you want a slice." "Okay, sweetie, I'll be in there as soon as I can." Junior approached his cousin and said, "Excuse me, Lyra, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Junior?" Lyra asked

"What I'm about to say is very important," Junior began. "You just have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Where are you going with this?" Lyra asked confused.

"Lyra, I just want to tell you that your mom…MPH!" Before Junior could finish his sentence, Mimi and Cici tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth as Felix stepped in. "…Is a great big hero to us all!" Felix continued, hoping to keep the lie going. "She's out there fighting for what's right and ensuring all of our safety! She may not be with us here and now, but I know she's here in spirit! Lyra, you have an awesome mom and I hope to meet her someday?"

Lyra was confused. Her friends were acting weird. But she just shrugged it off and said, "So who wants cake?"

"Oh yes! Cake time!" Lindsay said happily

"I could eat." Said Paul.

"I want a piece of the flower!" Carrie said.

Everybody went back into the plaza for some delicious red velvet cake. Felix helped Junior up and dusted him off.

"Why'd you stop me?" Junior said. "Lyra is going to find out eventually, and I don't want to be around if she finds out 'the wrong way'"

"Just shut up and keep it on the down low, Junior." Felix said as the two boys followed everyone else back into the plaza.

The rest of the baby shower went swimmingly. The party ended at about 4:30 PM, when everybody started to head for home. The other party guests went home, Clyde, Red, Chelsea, and Tommy packed up the catering equipment and headed back to the restaurant, leaving Kyle, Bebe, their kids, their parents, and the rest of their friends to take the decorations down and load up the gifts into cars to take back to Kyle and Bebe's home. Kyle still wanted his wife to relax and stay off her feet while everyone else did the work.

"I told you before, baby, I can be of some assistance." Bebe said as her mother walked up to her.

"Well, sweetie, you are pretty far along in your pregnancy. Kyle is just looking out for you, that's all." Mrs. Stevens said.

"I know," Bebe said, "I just hate feeling useless."

"No need to feel that way, love." Kyle said. "Like your mom said, you're pregnant. I wouldn't feel so good about having my pregnant wife work."

"I understand." Bebe said. "I just wish this baby would come out soon."

"Don't worry, Bebe." Kyle said, hugging his wife lovingly. "In two weeks, everything will be back to the way it was."

"I have an idea." Mrs. Stevens said. "Do you remember when you'd get depressed as a kid? Where would I always take you?"

"The ice cream shop?" Bebe said, starting to perk up.

"That's right." Mrs. Stevens said. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Okay!" Said Bebe happily.

With Bebe and her mother gone, that left everyone else on clean up duty. While the likes of Stan, Lyra, Felix, Isabella, Mr. Stevens, Gerald, Sheila, Ike, Kyle, Kenny, Lola, Barry, Larry, Karen, and Penny helped take decorations down and overall clean up, the likes of the Tuckers, the Tweaks, Shelly, Junior, and the Stotchs loaded the gifts into cars.

While the adults continued taking decorations down, Lyra, Barry, Larry, Penny, Isabella, and Felix found a balloon and started to play catch with it. "Kids, back to work." Sheila scolded. "Relax, sweetie," Gerald said. "They're just kids having some fun." Jeffrey sighed at the sight of the three kids playing and said, "Oh to be young again." "That's what's great about having grandkids, Jeff." Gerald said, "You can experience your youthful days again through them." "True." Jeffrey said with a nod.

With Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, they're taking things like tablecloths, streamers, and deflated balloons, and putting them in a big trash bag.

"I can't believe we're going to be getting baby number three soon." Kyle said excitedly.

"I know." Kenny said in disbelief. "Do you think you two are going to have anymore?"

"I don't know." Kyle said. "I'll have to ask Bebe what she wants once number three is over and done with."

"Yeah, Lola said that she wants to have more kids once we're married." Kenny said

"That's right, in less than a year you two are getting hitched." Kyle said excitedly.

"It only took me a little more than ten years and a set of twins to finally tie the knot." Kenny said.

"Hey, better late than never." Kyle said as the two friends laughed.

As Kyle and Kenny continued talking amongst themselves, Stan was lost in thought. He kept thinking about Lyra, and how long he has concealed the truth from her. He wanted to keep lying, but then he thought about what Wendy would want. She would want Stan to always be honest and straightforward with his daughter, never afraid to shield her from the real world. With a sigh, Stan said to himself, "I guess it's time…"

Stan walked up to Lyra, still nervous about how she will react to the news. Will she blame herself of the death of her mother or accept it for what it is? Will she be glad he told the truth, will she resent him for hiding it for this long? Only time will tell. As Stan continued to make his way to his daughter, Kyle's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello…" Kyle said as the phone conversation began.

Back with Stan, he finally makes it to Lyra. "Oh, hello, daddy," She said

"Hi, Lyra," Stan began, "There's something I need to tell you. See, I haven't exactly been honest with you about a certain subject. Well, I think it's time I come clean. So get ready, because here we go. Lyra, the truth is…."

"HOLY SHIT!" Kyle shouted, cutting Lyra and Stan's conversation short.

"Kyle, language, there's children here!" Sheila scolded. However, Kyle didn't care because…

"That was Bebe's mom!" Kyle said. "While on the way to the ice cream shop, Bebe's water broke in the car! She's having our baby now!"

There was cheering and joy amongst the group.

"Alright!" Lola said excitedly.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Isabella said excitedly. "Somebody pinch me!"

"Not in this lifetime, sis." Felix said.

It's at this moment when the ones responsible for loading the gifts into cars came back into the plaza.

"Gosh, what's all the commotion about?" Butters asked.

"Bebe is having our baby right now!" Kyle said

"No freaking way!" Heidi said shocked.

"I thought you guys only had two more weeks!" Craig said.

"God must have made other plans, because baby number three is on its way right now!" Kyle said. "I've got to be there for my wife! Felix, Izzy, come on!"

"Uh, right!" Felix said frazzled as the trio rushed to their car.

"We packed the car seat in our car!" Sally said. "We'll bring it with us to the hospital."

"Good plan!" Kyle said, "Come on everyone, let's go!"

Everybody hurried to their cars, but Lyra was still very interested in what her father had to tell her. "So, daddy, you were saying…"

"We'll talk about it later." Stan said. However, he was definitely thinking to himself, "Damn, so close."

With that, everybody rushed to the hospital so they can be there for Bebe as she gives birth

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	20. Chapter 20: It's Deja Vu Again

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 3: It's Déjà vu Again

Everyone was making a beeline for Hell's Pass Hospital, where Bebe was about to give birth to hers and Kyle's third child. Kyle was leading everyone in his car, with Felix and Isabella in the backseat.

"My God, I can't believe it's actually happening!" Kyle said excitedly.

"I know, daddy." Isabella said. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"

"Oh, ho, ho! I know you will, sweetie." Kyle said.

"I sure hope mom is doing alright." Felix said.

"Don't worry, Felix." Kyle said reassuringly. "Your mother is a tough cookie. I'm sure she's doing a-okay."

"Hey, dad, there's also something I want to ask." Felix said. "Before mom called, I noticed Mr. Marsh going to talk with Lyra. Is he about to tell her the truth?"

"If he does, then that'll be two wonderful things that'll happen today." Kyle said. "But for right now, let's focus on your baby brother, and we'll cross Lyra and Stan's bridge of deceit when we come to it."

Felix chuckled. "Right. Now let's go see my mom!"

The group of cars hurried along to Hell's Pass Hospital. When they arrived at the aforementioned hospital, Kyle, Felix, Isabella, Mr. Stevens, Sheila, and Gerald came running in while everyone else just came in afterward, trying to catch up. Kyle went to the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" Asked the receptionist.

"My wife…Bebe Broflovski…she's in labor…where is she?" Kyle asked panting.

"Oh then you must be Kyle." The receptionist said, giving him a form to sign. "Just sign here and you may see your wife on the third floor."

"Thanks," Kyle said as he did what he was told.

Once the form was signed, he ran up to the third floor with everyone else following him. However, Stan and Lyra was falling behind. That's because being back in Hell's Pass Hospital, being sent to the third floor, all of the memories of Lyra's birth came flooding back to him. But with those warm fuzzy feelings, came those feelings of sadness and dread as his wife, Wendy, tragically passed away on the same day. Lyra noticed the sad look on her father's face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lyra asked.

Stan wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Just remembering the day you were born…it was the happiest day of my life. These are tears of joy, sweetie. Nothing wrong with that." But they weren't tears of joy. Stan missed Wendy deeply, and while he was happy to have Lyra in his life, he knew life would be that much sweeter if his wife were still by his side.

Stan and Lyra caught up with the rest of the group on the third floor, but they didn't see Kyle in the group.

"Where'd Kyle go?" Asked Stan.

"He went to go see Bebe." Butters said.

"The doctors said something about Bebe being ten centimeters dilated and her contractions being two minutes apart." Heidi said. "She's ready and raring to go to have this baby."

As soon as she said that, the Donovan family came up.

"Did we miss it? Did we miss it?" Red asked frantically.

"Nope, you're just in time." Mr. Stevens said.

"Excellent." Clyde said. "We came as soon as we heard."

"We weren't going to miss this moment for the world." Red said.

Lyra looked to see Tommy taking a puff form his inhaler. He looked very nervous.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Lyra asked. "This is supposed to be a happy time. Why do you look so scared?"

"I…I just get nervous when I'm at hospitals." Tommy said. "I always get flashbacks to when I had my first asthma attack."

Tommy was getting really nervous. Clyde put a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you're nervous we can always wait outside. The fresh air will do you some good."

"Thanks, dad, that'd be great." Tommy said, nervously. The father and son left to go get some fresh air, leaving everyone else to wonder what's going on with Bebe.

"Mom, how long do you think it'll be?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, when a women is ten centimeters dilated, that means she's ready to give birth." Red explained to her daughter. "Hopefully it won't be too long now."

"At the moment however, it looks like we'll be playing the waiting game." Karen said.

"Yeah." Kenny said in agreement. "We just got to pray and hope everything goes well."

"Maybe we should do a quick prayer right now." Tweek said.

"Good idea, babe." Sally said as the group gathers in prayer.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room where Kyle and Bebe are at, a doctor, midwife, and two nurses are doing everything they can to make sure this childbirth goes as smoothly as possible. The doctors provided the two of them with the necessary garb. Bebe is dressed in a plain white hospital gown, and Kyle is dressed in rubber gloves, green shirt and pants, Bebe is trying her hardest to push her baby out of her. So far, it seems to be going pretty well, especially in comparison with Lyra's birth nine years ago. It didn't change the fact that Bebe was in searing pain. Every push she gave was accompanied with a cry of agony

"You'd think having two children before this, you'd get used to the pain." Bebe thought to herself. It's amazing how she could even think with all the pain she's in.

"Just keep pushing, Mrs. Broflovski, you're doing great!" The doctor said.

Kyle supported his wife as best he could, holding her hand and giving words of encouragement. "That's right, babe! You're doing wonderfully!" He said, "I'm never leaving your side no matter what! Just keep breathing and…"

"SHUT UP!" Bebe bellowed, catching Kyle off guard. "I don't want to hear you fucking talk! You did this to me!"

"Sweetie calm down!" Kyle said nervously and somewhat heartbroken. "Just listen to my voice and everything will be okay."

Bebe didn't listen and instead screamed, "You are never touching me again after this, and if you do I swear to God I will fucking end you!" Bebe gave another push and painful scream.

The doctor looked over at Kyle and said, "Don't worry, she doesn't really mean that."

"Screaming childbirths are very normal here." Said one of the nurses.

"Your wife's outbursts of anger are nowhere near as bad as the ones I've seen." Said the midwife. "The point is, don't take it to heart."

"Okay." Kyle said as all attention was brought back to Bebe, who looked at Kyle remorsefully and said. "They're right, sweetie, I didn't mean it. It just…ooooowwwwww! It hurts so bad!" Bebe was in tears from the shear pain she was in. "I don't remember Felix or Izzy being this painful!" She cried.

Bebe wasn't sure if she could go on. Lucky for her though, Kyle was right by her side, providing the best emotional support a wife could ask for.

"Everything's going to be okay, babe." Kyle said. "I'm not going anywhere. You're a strong and beautiful woman with a persistent spirit. I believe in you, Bebe! Just hold my hand, keep breathing, and think happy thoughts, so we can give the newest member of the Broflovski family a proper debut!

Bebe inhaled deeply and amongst the pain, found the strength to continue on. She gained a look of confidence in her face, nodded and said, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," the doctor said, "Whenever you're ready, give me a nice hard push!"

Bebe did as she was told, giving a nice hard push, but nothing came out. Bebe was panting a bit, sweat dripping down her forehead. Kyle grabbed a tissue and wiped the sweat off her face.

"You're doing great, Bebe, just don't give up!" Kyle said.

"I don't intend on giving up anytime soon hon-AGH!" Bebe feeling more pain.

"Again, another push!" The doctor said. Bebe pushed again with all her might…but still nothing.

"Kyle, nothing's happening!" Bebe said worriedly.

"Keep going, honey! I know you can do it!" Kyle said, still holding onto her hand.

"Third time's the charm, Mrs. Broflovski." The doctor said. "Ready, and push!"

Bebe gave this third push all her might. She pushed like she never pushed before, putting all of her strength behind it. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Bebe screamed. Before anyone knew it, they heard the familiar sound of a newborn baby crying.

"The head!" Kyle cried. "The head is out!"

"A few more pushes, Mrs. Broflovski, you're almost there!" The doctor said

With her remaining strength, Bebe pushed the rest of her baby out. She was panting and sweating heavily. "I…I did it!" Bebe said with a smile on her face. "Damn right you did, babe!" Kyle said, giving her a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Bebe, more than anything in the world." He said. "I love you too, Kyle." She said

The midwife gave Kyle some scissors. "Would you like to cut the umbilical, Mr. Broflovski?" She asked.

"I'd be honored." He said. Kyle cut the umbilical and saw that Bebe had given birth to a healthy baby boy. "It's a boy!" Kyle said with happy tears in his eyes.

"A baby boy!" Bebe said happily. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy"

"Yeah, I know how much you wanted a boy, babe." Kyle said. "I'm happy that you're happy."

The nurses cleaned up the baby boy, wrapped him up in a blanket and gave him to Kyle to hold. He smiled down on his new son, a smile on his face.

"Hey little buddy." Kyle whispered. "I'm your daddy."

"Let me see my baby, Kyle." Bebe asked. Kyle gave the baby over to his wife so she could hold him. They were both so happy and felt blessed that they were able to have another child. It had been six years since either of them held a baby that small, and at that moment in time it felt as though all of the world's problems just went away, and it was only them and their newborn baby.

"Again, I'm sorry for screaming at you, Kyle." Bebe said, still admiring her baby boy.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Kyle said, also admiring the baby. "It's all water under the bridge."

"I hate to interrupt this nice family moment, but what do you two plan on naming your baby?" Asked the doctor.

Kyle and Bebe looked at each other. So far the couple had a pattern going, with Bebe naming Felix, and Kyle naming Isabella. It was Bebe's turn again so it was up to her. After a few seconds, Bebe thought of the perfect name. "Matthew. Matthew Broflovski."

"That's a wonderful name, Bebe!" Kyle said in agreement.

"Matthew it is." The doctor said as he looked at the clock. "Time and date of birth: 6:43 PM July 27th, 2019. We'll just take little Matthew down to incubation, and he'll be back in your arms before you know it, Mrs. Broflovski."

Bebe smiled warmly and said, "Great."

The midwife looked at Kyle and said, "You should head down there as well, Mr. Broflovski. Give your wife some time to rest."

"Good idea." Kyle agreed before turning to Bebe and said, "I'm so proud of you, Bebe. I love you."

"I love you too, Kyle." Bebe said giving Kyle a kiss.

"Take a good long rest, you've earned it, and I'll see you soon." Kyle said as he made his way out of the room.

The nurses took little Matthew to the incubation room. Kyle, the doctor, and the midwife following. On the way, Kyle and the nurses passed the rest of his and Bebe's family and friends.

"Is that the baby?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

The nurses nodded.

"Everything went alright?" asked Millie.

"A-Okay." One of the nurses said with a thumbs up. Everyone was so happy to hear the news.

"We're taking him down to the incubation chamber now if you want to see." Kyle said

"Did you just say him?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"You two had a boy!" Craig said

"Congratulations, Kyle!" Gerald said

"I have a baby brother! Awesome!" Isabella said happily

"I'm ready to meet my new nephew!" Ike said excitedly

"Come on, everyone!" Kyle motioned for everyone to follow him to the incubation chamber.

Once Matthew was all settled in the incubation room, Kyle and company were standing outside the room, looking at him through the window. Matthew was sleeping quietly, blanket wrapped around him.

"Everyone, this is my new son, Matthew." Kyle said proudly.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Red said.

"I don't know what to say, Kyle. He looks a lot like you." Kenny said.

"I see more Bebe in him than anything." Lola said. "He has her eyes."

"But he has my bubbie's adorable nose." Sheila said, the use of the pet name causing Kyle to blush in embarrassment. But he didn't care, he was happy to have a third child brought into the world.

Mr. and Mrs. Stevens looked at their new grandson. "Look at our new grandson, darling. He's so beautiful." Mrs. Stevens said. "He certainly is, darling." Mr. Stevens replied.

"Hey, Carrie, take a look." Paul said, motioning his sister to look through the glass

Carrie Stotch was amazed at seeing little Matthew. "Is that Mr. Broflovski's new baby, mommy?" She asked Millie. "Yes, yes it is." Millie replied. "You were that small once too, you know." Carrie was amazed at that statement. "No way."

Lindsay Tucker was looking at all of the babies sleeping away in the incubation room. "Babies are just so cute." She said

"Hey if you want a little brother or sister you can always ask your mom and me, and we'll do what we can to provide, sweetie." Craig joked.

"I didn't say that." Lindsay said trying to defend her status as an only child.

Mimi and Cici Tweak were looking through the glass with their parents.

"Mom, dad, do you remember taking us home from the hospital?" Mimi asked.

"Of course", Sally said.

"It's a day your mother and I will never forget." Tweek said. "It was quite possibly the happiest day of our lives."

Chelsea rubbed Isabella's shoulder saying, "Congratulations, big sister Izzy." "Thanks Chelsea," Isabella said.

Kyle was so happy to see everyone else happy. With Matthew born, there was only one thing left to do. "Well, with the Broflovski family getting a new member, this calls for a nice bouquet of roses." Kyle said. He always gave Bebe a bouquet of roses on very special occasions: Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, or when he just felt mushy and wanted to let his wife know how much he loves her. Kyle especially gave Bebe roses whenever a new child is born into their family. Kyle began to walk out the incubation chamber saying, "Bebe is in her room resting. I'll tell the doctors to let you know when she wakes up so you can see her."

"Okay, Kyle." Stan said. "Hurry back"

"Don't worry, Stan, I won't be gone long." Kyle said as he headed out. When Kyle got to the parking lot, he unlocked his car, got in, and drove off to the flower shop.

The Rainbow Garden Flower Shop wasn't that far from the hospital. Heck, Kyle could've walked there if he wanted to. But he said he wouldn't be long, and driving is obviously the quicker option.

Upon arriving at the flower shop, Kyle went straight for the roses. He wanted to find the best bouquet in the place. He eventually settled on a bouquet with 12 roses and paid for them. Sure they were pricey, but it was worth it for Kyle to see his wife happy.

Kyle made his way out of the flower shop and to his car, but on his way somebody in a black tank top walked up to him. "Yo, fool!" He said, causing Kyle to look in his direction. When he did that, the stranger pointed a gun at his face. "Give me your money and there won't be any more problems!"

"Asshole, I really wouldn't recommend pointing that thing at me." Kyle warned. He was ready to put the skills he learned while in Iraq to the test.

The thug began to speak again, "I'm not going to say it again, give me your fucking money right n…AUGH!" Before the thug could finish his sentence, Kyle managed to get the gun away from him. The thug tried to engage Kyle in melee combat, but with Kyle's mixed martial arts skills, he overpowered him, and knocked him on his ass.

Kyle put the thug's gun in his pocket and looked down to see the thug knocked out. "Thank you Marine Corps." He said. Kyle took out his cell phone and began to call 911. He picked up his roses, luckily they weren't too damaged, turned around and began to walk back to his car. As he walked, the 911 operator picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I'm here to report an attempt at larceny theft in front of Rainbow Garden Flower Shop." Kyle began. "The suspect was armed, and tried to steal my wallet. He is currently incapacitated…"

Or so he thought. The thug slowly got up and saw Kyle walking away. He saw that Kyle had his gun in his pocket…so the thug quickly and sneakily ran up to him. Kyle, unaware of what was happening, was about to finish his call.

"Alright, we'll send over some dispatchers and take a look." The operator said.

"Thank you." Kyle said as the call ended. As Kyle put his phone away, he felt a tugging in his pocket. It was the thug, and he got his gun back, and it caught Kyle completely off guard. "What the f…"

 _ **BLAM!**_

Before Kyle could finish his sentence…the thug had shot him in the head, killing him almost instantly. Kyle laid down on the ground, dead, blood pouring from the gunshot wound. His roses fell to the ground and landed on the puddle of blood. The thug just looked at Kyle's dead body for a brief moment before he put the gun in his mouth and committed suicide, not wanting to face the consequences of his actions. A few minutes after that was when the dispatchers showed up and saw the thug, Kyle, and the bloody roses. They called for an ambulance almost immediately. The owner of Rainbow Garden Flower Shop came out and told them that he was going to give the roses to his wife, who had just given birth to their third child. The officers knew what they had to do now…and they dreaded the aftermath.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, as Matthew was still resting in the incubation room, everyone decided to visit Bebe's in her hospital room. She appears to be very well rested. Everyone is in the room with her to keep her company, and Clyde even got Tommy to calm down a bit so they're in the room with her as well.

"Matthew certainly looks a lot like you, Bebe." Shelly said.

"Honestly, he looks more like Kyle." Bebe said

"Thank you!" Kenny said. "I knew you'd think so!"

"Speaking of which, does anyone know where Kyle went?" Bebe asked

"He said he was going to get you some roses." Stan said, resulting in Bebe giving a warm smile.

"That was almost an hour ago," Ike said. "The flower shop isn't far from here. What's taking him?"

"Maybe there's a line he's waiting in." Butters thought.

"I don't know, but I hope he gets here soon." Bebe said worriedly.

A few more minutes of waiting and two police officers walk in, one with brown hair and one with black hair. Larry saw this and whispered to Barry, Penny, and Junior, "I smell bacon." The four kids giggled, but Lola nudged Larry and said, "Behave yourself!"

Bebe looked over at the officers and said, "Hello, officers, is everything okay."

Bebe got nervous. With Kyle gone for longer than expected, and police coming in to talk with her, she was hoping that everything was okay.

"Are you Mrs. Bebe Broflovski?" Asked the brown haired officer, causing Bebe to get even more nervous. "Y-Yes." She said.

"Is your husband Kyle Broflovski?" Asked the black haired officer.

"Yes…" Bebe said.

"Is our son alright?" Gerald said, also getting nervous as well as Ike and Sheila. The officers looked over at them too.

"You must be Kyle's family." Said the black haired officer.

"Yes," Sheila said. "Where's my little bubbie?!"

The two policemen looked at each other, worried about how everyone will take the news they were about to give them.

"Everyone, we're not quite sure how to say this." The brown haired officer began. "But in front of the Rainbow Garden Flower Shop, Kyle must have gotten into a struggle with a gunman and…" He struggled to finish the sentence

"Please, no…not my Kyle." Bebe thought, scared out of her mind.

The brown haired officer continued, "We found Kyle dead. The gunman must have shot him in the head and he died instantly." Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

The black haired officer spoke next, looking over at Bebe. "He was going to give you these roses as a present. They were in a pool of his blood when we found him" He said as he showed everyone the blood stained bouquet.

Bebe's lips were quivering, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Oh my God. T-This can't be happening! This can't possibly be real!" Bebe said in abosulte denial, not wanting to believe that the only man she ever truly loved is gone forever.

"I'm in a bad dream! This has to be a bad dream!" Bebe said, trying and failing to hold back her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Broflovski, but this is real." Said the black haired officer.

"We are so sorry for your loss." The brown haired officer chimed in.

Bebe felt as though her world came crashing down. One of the best days of her life quickly became her absolute worst, and she felt like she was living out one of her actual nightmares.

"No…No…I-I can't believe this!" Bebe said, her voice breaking. "K-K-Kyle!" Bebe covered her face with her hands, not wanting her friends and family to see her cry. Her heartbreaking sobs of despair was enough to make even the two policemen shed a tear. Bebe's parents held her hand and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "Bebe, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Stevens said equally sad.

Sheila was in complete disbelief. "This…this has to be a bad dream!" She said utterly flabbergasted. "Kyle…my little bubbie! He's…he's…" Unable to finish her sentence, Sheila broke down in Gerald's arms. Gerald held his wife and rubber her back as he began to cry as well.

Ike stared down at the floor, just now getting hit with the magnitude of the situation. "My God…" He said with tears welling in his eyes. "Kyle, brother, why!"

Isabella was still taking it all in. She walked up to the policemen and said, "My daddy's dead." She asked with a shaky voice. The policemen felt sorry for her, having to deal with such a big loss at a young age. "Yes little one, he's dead. We're sorry" Said the black haired policeman sadly. "He's not coming back?" Isabella asked, tears welling in her eyes. The two policemen shook their heads, sending Isabella into the worst sadness she has ever felt. "M-M-My daddy!" She bawled as she ran over to her mother and maternal grandparents. Mr. Stevens held his granddaughter and tried to comfort her.

As for Felix, he was staring at the pure white wall in absolute sorrow, disbelief, and confusion. "This has to be a joke." He thought to himself. "My father can't be dead." It was then he remembered what he had said one month prior, when talking about how everyone was trying to sympathize with Stan over the loss of Wendy. The words he spoke that day resonated in his mind over and over, louder and louder.

" _I don't think they'll truly know how Mr. Marsh feels until they lose their loved one."_

"Why did I say that…" Felix thought to himself. He didn't think for a second when he said that, that one of Stan's friends would actually die, let alone his own father. Felix felt horrible, feeling as though this was karma for what he had said. His lips began to quiver, and he felt nothing but guilt welling up inside him. "What have I done." He whispered.

Bebe wiped tears from her eyes and looked over at the two policemen. "Please, may we see him?" She asked.

"Of course." The brown haired officer said. "Follow us."

Bebe was placed in a wheelchair, with her mother pushing her, and everybody followed the policemen down the hall to another hospital room where the body of Kyle was resting.

Everybody walked inside and took a good long look at the dead body. He had the bullet wound still somewhat fresh in his forehead, and his eyes were closed. If he didn't have that bullet wound, one might easily assume he was just taking a nap…but he wasn't napping…he was as dead as can be.

First Wendy died in childbirth with Lyra, now Kyle gets murdered in cold blood after the birth of his third child.

It was déjà vu all over again.

Almost everybody was in tears at the sight of a longtime friend having kicked the bucket, especially in this fashion.

Bebe broke down again, seeing her dead husband just laying on the hospital bed.

"This is horrible. Poor Kyle." Stan said, seeing his best friend dead.

"How evil do you have to be to take another person's life like this?" Heidi asked, completely befuddled.

The children looked at the dead body in absolute shock, having never seen such a thing before.

"I can't believe it." Junior said. "Mr. Broflovski is dead."

"This has to be some kind of bad dream." Cici said.

"Not this time, Cici." Mimi said, rubbing her sisters shoulder.

Penny and Chelsea were doing their best to calm down a weeping Isabella. "It's not fair!" Isabella cried.

And then Felix laid eyes on his deceased father. He just looked at Kyle in absolute horror, still believing that his words are what caused this. He tried to gently shake his father, in hopes that he'd get up and come back to life. "Come on, dad. Please, not yet. No!" Felix cried still shaking his dead father. "Felix…don't…it's no use" Gerald said, with tears in his eyes too.

Felix stopped shaking Kyle, fully realizing that it wasn't some cruel joke and he really is dead. He just kept looking at his father's corpse, lips quivering and tears streaming down his face.

"It…It's all my fault…" Felix whispered to himself. Unable to comprehend the truth, Felix ran out of the hospital room, not looking back.

"Felix!" Bebe cried as her son ran out of her line of sight. "Oh my god!"

"I'll go after him, Bebe." Stan said as he gave chase. The likes of Mr. Stevens, Clyde, Chelsea, Kenny, and Karen chased after Felix, hoping to catch up to him.

Poor Felix was running down the halls of the hospital and down the stairs, not wasting time taking the elevator, through the lobby and outside in front of the hospital, where he fell on his knees looking down at the pavement beneath him. Tears fell from his face, creating small wet spots on the ground beneath him. It was at this moment when Stan, Mr. Stevens, Chelsea, Kenny, Karen, and Clyde caught up with him.

"Felix!" Karen exclaimed. "Thank God we found you."

Felix didn't pay them any mind, as he was still on his knees weeping away. Chelsea walked up to her friend. "Felix…I'm so sorry." She said.

Felix eventually got up, looked up to the sky and let out the biggest scream of his life. The scream was full of heartbreak and despair.

"Felix…" Mr. Stevens said softly as he watched Chelsea hug Felix. Felix was crying into Chelsea's shoulder, with her trying to calm him down in her warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Felix." She said. "Let it out, it's okay."

Felix continued to cry in his friend's arms as Stan, Kenny, Karen, Mr. Stevens, and Clyde just watched, feeling sorry for Felix now that he has no father.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth Comes Out

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

It had been two weeks since Kyle was killed, and everyone was still in utter shock and awe. Bebe's friends, parents, and Kyle's parents did everything they could to help her in her time of need. Whether it be help taking care of her kids, especially newborn Matthew, help with chores around the house, or as emotional support, they were all there for her without question.

Bebe and her daughter Isabella are holding up decently well. However, whenever Bebe's alone, she always thinks about her beloved husband, and tears up whenever she thinks about him. She also gets those nights where she cries herself to sleep, still wishing Kyle was right next to her. Isabella loses sleep wondering if her father made it to heaven. She'd often stay up for hours praying, asking God if he can look after 'her precious daddy.'

As for Felix, he's taking Kyle's death the worst, still thinking that his statement on, "They won't know how Mr. Marsh feels until they lose their loved one," is karma for making such a mean-spirited comment. He's definitely acting differently than he normally does. The usually spry and lively eight year old is now quiet and seems to have lost the will to live. He hasn't invited his friends to hang out since Kyle's death. Naturally, as his friends, they decided to give Felix space and let him grieve, but they all hoped he'd bounce back soon.

Now it was August 10th, 2019, the day of Kyle's funeral. They would have held the funeral sooner, but with Bebe just finishing giving birth to her third child, everyone wanted to give her some time to rest. Not to mention they wanted to give the relatives on both the Broflovski and Stevens families, as well as close friends time to make plans and clear schedules for this event.

The service would take place at 12:00 noon at South Park Cemetery. Four hours before the service, however, the likes of Stan, Lyra, the Donovan family, and the McCormick family swung by Bebe and Kyle's house to see how she and the children are holding up. Bebe's parents as well as Kyle's parents and Ike also decided to pay her a visit. Everybody is in their best clothes, ready to attend the funeral.

Bebe's friends immediately went up to her, asking her how she was holding up, if there was anything they could do to help, so on and so forth. Bebe just said she's holding up the best she could, but was very worried about Felix, who is still acting very quiet and reserved.

"I tried asking him what's wrong, but he won't tell me anything." Bebe said. "He keeps saying he's alright, but I'm not so sure. He appears to be just as distressed as I am."

"From what Chelsea and Tommy tell us, he hasn't called them to hang out since Kyle died." Clyde said.

"And anytime _our_ kids call him he either doesn't answer the phone, has someone else get it, or just declines the offer in general." Lola said.

"He's isolated himself from everybody." Red said. "How can we help him if he won't let us in on what's going on through that head of his."

"The poor guy is probably grieving." Ike said. "He's just doing it in a way where he shuts himself out from the rest of the world."

"If he really is grieving, shutting yourself off from everyone and everything is not the way to do it." Karen said

"I couldn't agree more sis." Kenny said.

"Ditto." Penny agreed.

Stan turned to Lyra and said, "Sweetie, why don't you and your friends go pay Felix a visit. I bet he'd love to see you guys again."

"Good idea, daddy." Lyra said.

"Come on, everyone, follow me!" Isabella said as she guided her six friends to Felix's room.

While the adults continued talking about the funeral and worrying about Felix's state of mental health, the seven kids made their way to his bedroom, making sure to be quiet when they passed the nursery, where baby Matthew was sleeping. When they reached Felix's bedroom door, Isabella gently knocked on it.

"Come in…" Felix said in a monotone voice.

The seven kids entered the room and saw Felix lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling, not moving a muscle.

"Aw man, has he been like this for the past two weeks?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, he only comes out whenever he has to use the bathroom or if it's time to eat." Isabella explained. "But even then, he eats about half of his meal before saying he's not hungry anymore."

"It's clear that whatever's on Felix's mind is causing him to lose an appetite." Tommy said. "Stress does that to you sometimes."

Felix rolled over on his stomach to face his friends. "What do you all want, anyway?" He asked. "Can't you seem I'm in no mood for company?"

"You haven't been in any mood for any company for the past two weeks, dude." Larry said. "But you know what, company can sometimes be a good thing. For example, company is here for you to tell us why the heck you're acting this way. Spill the beans!"

"Be gentle, Larry." Chelsea scolded.

"Not my fault he's acting rude." Larry said.

"His father died, brother, give him a break." Barry scolded.

"Whatever." Larry said as he turned to Isabella. "Yo, Izzy, he's your brother. Why don't you deal with him?"

"I keep trying to, but every time I do he won't tell me a thing that's going on." Isabella explained.

"Felix, please." Lyra began. "We're only here because we're your closest friends and we're concerned about you. Tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help."

"You know what's wrong." Felix said. "My dad's dead, and there's nothing I can do about it. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No, there's something else." Lyra said. "Mr. Broflovski dying is only a small part of it, but there's something else that's making you upset. I'm sure of it."

Felix remained tight lipped, not only because he didn't want to talk about it, but also if he mentions the comment he made about their parents sympathizing with Stan, that would mean mentioning the fate of Lyra's mother, Wendy, and he was in no position to take on additional stress from that can of worms.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Felix said.

His seven friends respected his wishes and stopped talking about what was on his mind.

"Still though, there's got to be a way to lift your spirits, Felix." Tommy said.

"I think I have an idea." Isabella said. "Follow me. You too, big brother."

Felix grunted and said, "Fine…" as he got off his bed and followed his sister.

Isabella guided everybody to her parent's room. She opened the door and let everybody inside.

"Izzy, why are we in your parents' room?" Chelsea asked with much skepticism.

"Yeah, Larry and I aren't even allowed to set foot in our parents' room." Barry said. "Are you sure your mom won't mind."

"Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times." Isabella said as she starting to rummage underneath her parents' bed, looking for something.

"I seriously don't think we should be here." Lyra said nervously. "What on Earth could possibly be under that bed that could cheer Felix up?"

"You'll see." Isabella said as she finally found what she was looking for. "Bingo!"

Isabella pulled out a giant box from underneath the bed. Inside the box was certain items of Bebe's and Kyle's that they've obtained over the years. Isabella reaches inside the box to pull out a Gameboy Advance and a baggie full of games.

"An old Gameboy Advance is what's going to cheer Felix up?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, he loves these games." Isabella said. "Daddy had this since he was 10 years old. He showed it to Felix and I last year. Felix was so entranced by these games that any one of them could put a smile on his face." Isabella turned to Felix, game baggie in hand, and said, "So, big brother, what'll it be? Super Mario Advance 4, Metroid Fusion, Fire Emblem, Minish Cap, or good old Chinpokomon Emerald?"

Felix just stared at the games and said, "I don't want to play anything right now. Can I just go back to my room?"

"No you cannot!" Isabella said. "We're getting you out of your doldrums whether you like it or not." She went back to the box and started to look through it. "There's got to be something else in here that'll put a smile on your face." Isabella said before turning to her friends. "I think there are more boxes under the bed. Help me look, guys."

The likes of Chelsea, Larry, Barry, and Penny rummage underneath the bed for more boxes with Isabella, but Tommy and Lyra just watch.

"Guys, I really don't think we should be doing this." Lyra said.

"Yeah, that's Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski's personal property." Tommy said.

"It's a bunch of stuff from long before any of us were born." Larry said as he took some more boxes out from underneath the bed. "I really don't think Mrs. Broflovski will care, and if Mr. Broflovski were still alive I don't think he'd care either."

"Oh all this rummaging through other people's belongings is giving me an asthma attack!" Tommy exclaimed as he took out his inhaler and took a puff from it. Lyra rubbed his back to try and calm him down. While that was going on, the five kids began pillaging though the boxes. They find quite the collection of mementos and doodads.

"What's this?" Asked Barry picking up a book. He look at the cover to read the title. "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs, eh? I wonder if it's any good?" Barry began to quickly read through the book. As he does, Penny looks to see Butters' face on the back.

"Whoa, is that Mr. Stotch as a little boy?" Penny exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Chelsea said. "Not gonna lie, he looked kind of cute. Shame he's way older than I am now. I think I would've loved to date him." Everybody looks at her in confusion, causing Chelsea to blush in embarssment for making such a comment. "Please don't tell Paul or Carrie this."

Chelsea tried to find something else in one of the boxes to distract everyone from what she had just said. It was then she the distraction she was looking for. "Hey look at this!" Chelsea said as she picked up a red fuzzy plush toy.

She read the tag that was attached to it, "Don't Tickle Me Elmo?" Chelsea said confused. She pressed a button and the doll talked saying, "Have you ever been tickled on the inside?" The kids looked disturbed upon hearing what the doll said. Reluctantly, Chelsea pressed the button again. This time, the doll said, "Can Elmo smell your genitals?" "Okay back in the box you go you creepy red piece of crap!" Chelsea said, throwing the toy back in the box.

"Easy that was my mom's!" Isabella said.

"Well your mom had some of the weirdest toys growing up as a kid then." Chelsea said

"Speaking of weird toys, get a load of this." Larry said as he pulled out a blue box with red sides, Larry read what was on the box and said, "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset? What the actual fudgesicle is this?!

Larry opened up the playset and was even more shocked to lay eyes on the contents. Inside the box was some play money, make-up, revealing clothing, a losable cell phone, a camera with night vision filter, and the craziest item in the box, sixteen hits of ecstasy. Larry picked up the baggie full of drugs and just looked at it. "I'm pretty sure those cops that came to school once warned us about things like this." Larry said.

Penny was curious as to what it was. "Oh, is that candy?!" Penny said before snatching the bag from Larry's hands. "Give me some!"

Lyra tried to interject. "Uh, P-Penny I wouldn't…"

Too late, Penny already took an ecstasy tablet and ate it. Before everyone knew it, Penny was laughing hysterically and spinning around rapidly. "I've never felt so alive!" Penny said. "I want to stay like this forever! Oh, I'm seeing angels and chasing dragons! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Penny laughed like a madwoman before falling on the floor, a chuckling, giggly mess.

"She'll be fine." Larry said in a nonchalant manner before turning his attention back to the playset.

"I can't believe your mom actually played with this!" Chelsea said before turning her attention to the make-up. "Although I could use some of that make-up for the funeral. Hey, Izzy, do you think your mom would mind if I…"

"Nope! Larry, put it away!" Barry said. Larry did as he was told and put the playset back in the box where he found it. The kid continued to look through one of the boxes when they come across stacks of newspapers.

"Your parents seriously keep newspapers from years ago, Izzy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but only if there's some sort of significance." Isabella explained as she grabbed a newspaper article. "For example, this paper was from when mom and dad graduated high school." She showed everyone the article, which had Kyle, Bebe, and their friends dressed in their cap and gowns at their graduation ceremony.

"South Park High School: Class of 2009." Lyra said. "Hard to believe I was born almost a year later."

"With the rest of us coming the following year," Chelsea reminded her older friend.

"I remember my dad saying something about how he defeated some type of Iraqi general in the war." Lyra said. "Is there an article about that?"

"Let's see now." Isabella said looking through the box. She eventually found the article Lyra requested. She showed Lyra the picture of her father and the article on how he killed General Rakish. "I'm so proud of my daddy." Lyra said as she read the article.

"You do have a pretty cool dad." Felix admitted, still sulking behind them.

Isabella resumed looking through the newspaper articles when one of them caught her eye. "Hey, this weekend newsletter is from March 20th and 21st, 2010!" Isabella exclaimed.

"March 20th? That's the day of my parents' wedding, and my birthday!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Exactly." Isabella said. "Come and see, Lyra."

Lyra walked over to Isabella, with Chelsea, Larry and Barry joining them. Chelsea began reading the article aloud.

"March 20th, 2010." She began. "The day when war hero Stanley Kent Marsh is wed to Wendy Marie Testaburger. Almost the entire population of South Park attended the wedding and even some folks from out of town. However, in the midst of the reception, Wendy's water broke and was rushed to Hell's Pass Hospital where Stan and Wendy were blessed with their little daughter, Lyra Marsh."

Chelsea looked to see the rest of the article explain Wendy's death from childbirth, so she decided to stop reading.

"Is that everything?" Lyra asked.

"Yup, that's everything." Chelsea said, still trying to hide the truth from her friend. "Your parents got married and had you. 10/10, best story!"

"BORING!" Penny shouted, waking up from her ecstasy coma. Her mind was still clearly in a haze. As such, she begins talking without realizing what she's saying. "I heard the whole thing! Why don't we all just tell Lyra the truth already?" Penny said in a daze. "Lyra, from what your dad and my mommy told me, Mrs. Marsh died shortly after giving birth to you." Everybody gasped, but that didn't stop Penny from talking. "That's right, I said it! We don't have to lie anymore! The jig is up, the cat's out of the bag, and I have opened up Pandora's box! But you know what, I've never felt happier. So in conclusion, Lyra, your mother is dead because of _you!_ How do you feel about that?" Penny gave a few more giggles before collapsing on the ground and falling asleep, snoring gently.

The other kids just looked at Lyra, who is just standing there, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Larry was the first to speak up.

"Now, Lyra, let's be real." Larry said nervously. "Penny is still clearly high, are you really going to listen to the words of a drugged up loser?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Penny said waking up briefly before going back to sleep.

Lyra just continued to stay in a trance of shock until, to everyone's surprise, she begins to laugh. "Okay, guys, I get it." Lyra said, still laughing a forced laugh. "It's all just a joke to get Felix to smile. It was well thought out and a pretty good idea, but I know this can't be real. My mom is on a mission in North Korea, I know she is. Penny is only kidding, right?"

Lyra's friends fell silent, not sure how to properly break the news to their friend.

"Please tell me this all a joke." Lyra said, hope dwindling.

Her friends were still quiet. They were all looking at each other, hoping that at least one of them would come up with some kind of an idea to keep Stan's lie going. But alas, they could not.

"No, I don't believe this! I won't believe this!" Lyra said "Not until I see some hard proof!"

Lyra turned to Isabella. "Does that news article have an obituary section?"

Isabella gulped nervously. "Yes…" She squeaked.

"Let me see it." Lyra said with her hand out, trying to keep calm, but Isabella refused to give it to her.

"Just give it to her, Izzy." Felix said. "She was going to find out eventually."

Isabella let out a sigh of defeat, and gave Lyra the news article. She continued reading from where Chelsea left off, seeing that it mentioned Wendy died giving birth to her.

"No…" Lyra said in disbelief before turning the page to the obituary section. There she saw Wendy's face, age, bio, and the circumstances that caused her death. Lyra read the obituary saying, "Wendy Marie Marsh passed away on the night of March 20th, 2010 after giving birth to her only daughter Lyra Katherine Marsh."

Lyra had a mix of emotions going through her brain: Rage, sadness, confusion, shock, and hatred. "This can't be real!" She said, dropping the news article to the ground and putting her hands to her head. "My mom's a hero, she's not dead. She was never dead!"

"We're sorry you had to find out this way, Lyra." Chelsea said. "We promised your dad we wouldn't tell, but whatever it is he told you about Mrs. Marsh…it was all a ruse. A lie he created to keep you from discovering the truth."

"My…My dad lied to me…for nine years!" Lyra said angrily. "And you were all in on it!" It was hard to tell whether she was angrier at the fact her father lied to her for nine years, the fact that he lied in general, or the fact that her friends, and most likely their parents and her grandparents, have been in on the lie since the beginning. Without hesitating, Lyra grabbed the news article and went back downstairs to confront her father about this lie. The rest of her friends gave chase, leaving behind a still sleeping Penny.

Back downstairs, Lyra walked right up to her father, who was still chatting with Bebe and her parents, and his friends. "Ahem!" Lyra cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. What's up?" Stan asked before Lyra threw the news article on the table for all the adults to see. Once they saw what it was, they all reacted in shock and horror, knowing that Lyra now knows the truth.

"Uh-oh!" Red said.

"My mom is dead!" Lyra shouted. "How could you lie to me, dad!"

Stan began to speak, "Sweetie, look, I have a good reason for why I, not lied, but rather protected you from the truth."

"Yeah, because changing the word lie to protect definitely makes the situation better." Clyde said with a snarky tone.

Lyra ignored Clyde's comment and said, "Why? What could possibly be a good enough reason for lying to your own daughter for _nine years!_ " It was at this moment when the rest of Lyra's friends came to the scene

"I didn't want you to blame yourself and think you were to cause for your mother's death, so I hid the truth from you until you were old enough to handle it better." Stan responded.

"So, what nine years old isn't old enough!?" Lyra asked. "I bet you never even planned on telling me this and just intended on having me live a life where I was unaware of what really happened to mother!"

Kenny saw the rest of the kids behind Lyra, just watching this debacle. He looked at them and said, "Alright, which one of you are responsible for this?"

"It was Penny, dad! We had nothing to do with it, honest!" Larry cried.

"Where is Penny anyway?" Karen asked, showing concern for her daughter.

"She's asleep in Mrs. Broflovski's room." Barry answered.

"What were you all doing in my room?" Bebe asked

"I was trying to look for something to cheer Felix up, and we unintentionally came across newspaper articles that had details on Mrs. Marsh's death." Isabella answered.

"As for why Penny is asleep, she found some kind of drug and it knocked her out." Larry said. "I think the police officers said it was ecstasy?"

"Your kids gave my daughter ecstasy?!" Karen bellowed.

"And you brought your friends into my room?!" Bebe shouted. "Izzy, Felix, what is wrong with you?!"

"I just want to say I never wanted to go into your room, mom." Felix answered. "These guys just dragged me along for the ride."

"Oh my God, Penny!" Karen cried as she ran up to Bebe's room to get her daughter.

"With all due respect everyone," Lyra began, "Can we get back to my problems for a second!?"

"Oh by all means!" Larry said sarcastically. "The world clearly revolves around you, oh great and powerful Lyra Marsh!"

"SHUT UP!" Lyra shouted.

"Lyra, listen." Kenny started. "While we don't necessarily agree with what Stan did, he only did it because he loved you.

"If he really loved me he would've told me what was going on when I was old enough to talk." Lyra said. "I honestly can't believe you lied to me all these years! What about all those letters I got?! How did those happen?!"

"I told your Grandma Sharon to write all of those." Stan explained

"Wait, so my grandparents were in on this too?!" Lyra asked shocked.

"Yup, grandparents on both sides of the family knew." Stan said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lyra said. "So let me get this straight, you knew, my friends knew, my grandparents knew…what about my friend's parents? Were they all in on it too?!"

Bebe, Clyde, Red, Kenny, and Lola all looked at Stan as if saying, "We told you this would happen." The six adults looked back at Lyra. "Yes, Lyra, we all knew about this and took part in this lie." Lola said.

"Holy moly!" Lyra said as Karen and Penny came back in the room. "So everybody knew except me."

"How many times to I have to tell you, Lyra, I only protected you from the truth because I loved you." Stan said.

"Not telling me the truth is what you consider love?!" Lyra shouted. "You always tell me that honesty is the best policy, and the truth will set you free, yet you can't seem to practice what you preach!"

She then turned to her friends and began to lash out at them. "And what about you guys?!" Lyra said. "You guys are supposed to be my best friends, the ones I always turn to when the going gets tough. What, did you guys not think it was appropriate to tell me what was going on?"

Chelsea spoke up. "We only didn't tell you because, A: We respected your feelings"

"And B: Our parents told us not to tell you, and if we did we knew we'd get grounded." Barry chimed in.

Lyra, not hearing Chelsea's answer, but listening to Barry's answer, said "So that's it then? You only hid the truth from me because your parents told you to? Well guess what, sometimes to do the right thing you've got to break some rules. The fact that the people I consider to be my closest friends lied to me just shows me that you don't care about me at all!"

"Lyra, that's a load of baloney and you know it!" Isabella said.

"Yeah, sweetie, we all care about you." Stan said. "That's why…"

"That's why I hid you from the truth, blah, blah, blah!" Lyra mocked before giving her father a raspberry. "You know what, just save it dad. All of you, whatever you have to say, just save it. It's too late. The die has been cast and the damage is done. You all should've told me the truth, but you didn't." She then scoffs, looks at all the people around her and says, "I guess I can't trust any of you anymore."

Lyra walks out of the room to be away from everyone, as everyone just stares off after her, unsure on how to react.

"Maybe we should all head to the funeral now." Mrs. Stevens said, breaking the silence.

"Good idea." Mr. Stevens said.

"I'll go get Matthew." Bebe said as she went up to the nursery to get her baby. Everyone got into their cars and headed off for Kyle's funeral.

The whole car ride to the cemetery was a long silent ride. It didn't matter who you rode with, there was no activity. Everyone was still processing what had just happened. Lyra learned the truth and is now royally pissed at everyone for not telling her sooner. Stan is trying to figure out a way he can fix all of this. Felix was still grieving and thinking his father's death was somehow his fault.

At last, everyone arrives at the cemetery just in time for the funeral. Everybody was at the funeral, members from both Stevens and Broflovski families, Kyle and Bebe's friends, and almost the entire population of South Park came to mourn the death of a great man. Kyle is in his casket, waiting to be buried. There were rows of seats in front of the casket where everybody sat. Next to the casket is Father Maxi on a podium, giving a rather heartwarming eulogy. When he was done, he called up Bebe to make a speech. Bebe walked up to the podium, took a deep breath, and began her speech.

"Thank you all so much for coming, it means a lot." Bebe began. "Everybody who knew my husband Kyle remembers him as an honest, hardworking, loveable, intelligent, individual, who was an extraordinary husband, and an outstanding father. I consider myself lucky to have been married to who is quite possibly, the greatest man God has ever created.

Bebe began to tear up, Felix and Isabella starting to get misty eyed as well. Bebe continued her speech. "I remember when we were kids, and we only thought of each other as close friends. Come our 8th Grade year, we started dating. That was only the beginning of a beautiful bond that until now has never been broken. Just comes to show you that you don't know who you'll fall in love with. Your soul mate could be sitting right next to you."

Bebe stopped to see Chelsea rubbing Felix's back to try and comfort him. She smiled at that and resumed speaking. "I was always there for my husband when he suffered from PTSD after coming home from Iraq, just as he was there for me whenever I needed him like when there was a chore that needed to be done, he'd get a jump on it to please me, or when he'd just hold my hand in childbirth. That was the best part of our marriage: No matter what, we were always there for each other in the best of times and the worst of times. We were like the perfect pair in everyone's eyes. I'm the Mario to his Luigi, the Holmes to his Watson, the peanut butter to his jelly, the salt to his pepper."

Bebe took another deep breath, trying to resist the urge to cry. She pressed on and said, "Kyle has blessed me with three beautiful children whom I love and adore very much. They are quite possibly the greatest gift he has ever given me, and I honestly couldn't picture having kids with anyone else. I feel truly blessed."

Bebe looked at the casket and finished her speech, "In closing, I just want to say thank you Kyle, for many years of happiness, love, and laughter. You were not only my husband, but my best friend in the whole world. I hope we can see each other again someday…*sniff*…I'll miss you with all my heart…*sob*…And I'll never forget you."

Her speech moved almost everyone to tears. Bebe went back down to her seat and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that was handed to her by her daughter, Isabella.

"That was beautiful, Mrs. Broflovski." Father Maxi said. "If there's nothing else to say, we shall now lay Kyle's soul to rest. May God bless him for all eternity."

With that, the casket was lowered into the ground. Felix got up from his seat and walked up to the hole that Kyle's casket was getting put in. "Big brother? What are you doing?" Isabella asked herself. Felix walked up to the edge of the hole and watched as the casket sank into the ground. Felix was in tears watching them bury his father. He took out a rose from his pocket, looked at it, and threw it into the ground. "Goodbye, dad." Felix said heartbroken. "And I'm sorry." Sheila guided Felix back to his seat so the funeral service can end.

When it was all over everybody left and began heading towards their cars so they can go to South Park Plaza for the funeral reception.

We cut to Stan and Lyra, who are walking through the cemetery to get to the parking lot. It's then that Lyra sees a tombstone. She walks up to it and it reads, "Wendy Marie Testaburger, April 15th, 1991-March 20th, 2010." Lyra just looked at the tombstone for a good few minutes with her father just looking at her.

"Is this where mom is buried?" Lyra asked her father.

"Yes, Lyra." Stan answered.

Lyra continued looking at her mother's grave, silently wishing she could've met her. Eventually, she turned to face her father. "I'm ready to go." She said.

"Alright then, come along." Stan said as Lyra followed. As the father and daughter duo walked through the cemetery, Lyra had one question going through her mind now that she knows the truth.

"Is my mom's death…really my fault?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	22. Chapter 22: Lyra and Felix's Guilt

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 5: Lyra and Felix's Guilt

One week had passed since Kyle's funeral, and Felix is still highly depressed. It was now August 17th, 2019. School would start for the kids in a little more than three weeks. Felix's little sister, Isabella would be damned if her big brother started off the new school year on a sour note. But she tried everything to cheer him up, each attempt ending fruitless. However, Isabella decided to try again since this particular August day was very dreary with rain pouring down and thunder rumbling in the distance. She really had nothing better to do.

Isabella walked towards Felix's room, passing the nursery where Bebe was trying to put baby Matthew to sleep by holding him in her arms and rocking him in a rocking chair. Upon arriving to her brother's room, Isabella knocked.

"Big brother, are you there?" Isabella asked

"What do you want?" Felix asked agitated. Isabella walked inside to see Felix, laying down on his bed as he listens to the rainfall outside. "Why can't you just let me mourn!?" Felix asked.

"Brother, this has gone on long enough." Isabella said. "It's been three weeks since daddy died, and one week since his funeral, and you're still laying in here all sad. Have you even smiled once in the past week?"

"Izzy, there's a reason why I'm acting like this." Felix said.

"What could possibly be the reason for you acting the way you are?" Isabella asked. "Enlighten me."

Felix took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Alright." He began. "I've been trying to keep this in as long as I can but…let me ask you something. Do you believe in karma?"

"What's that?" Asked Isabella

"You know, karma: the sum of a person's actions in this and previous states of existence, viewed as deciding their fate in future existences." Felix explained

"In English please?" Isabella said.

"Pretty much I do something bad, then something bad happens to me later down the line." Felix explained.

"Oh, that makes some sense." Isabella said. "Go on."

"Do you remember when I said that our friend's parents will never know how Lyra's dad really feels?" Felix said. "Well, I think God punished me for saying that by taking our father away from us. Now look. Because of what I said, everyone is so unhappy and Matthew will never know what's it's like to have a father figure in his life!"

Felix was feeling very guilty at this moment in time. He looked at his sister, ready to cry. "Why did I say that?" He said. "It should have been me, not my father!"

"Felix…" Isabella began. "I think I get it. You think you're at fault for our dad's death because of something you said?"

Felix nodded and said, "If we learned anything from church, God is an all powerful being, so he must have heard what I said, and killed dad to teach me a lesson. Just knowing that he's dead, and everyone around me is upset all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut…I don't know how to live with myself."

With that, Felix got up from his bed. "I need to tell mom." He said, "Only then will my conscience be clean."

Felix left his room and found Bebe leaving the nursery, having successfully put Matthew down for his nap. Bebe looks at Felix walking up to her with Isabella walking behind.

Bebe smiled seeing her son out of his room. "Hi, Felix, how are you sweet…"

She was cut off with a big hug from her son, who began crying into her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Bebe said hugging her son back.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Felix sobbed.

"Sorry? For what?" Bebe asked

"Well, let me explain," Felix said, "Back in June when our friends came to visit, I noticed how you were all trying to sympathize with Mr. Marsh and understand how he feels. It was then I said, "I don't think they'll know how Mr. Marsh feels until they lose someone they love." Because of what I said, I think God may have killed dad to teach me a lesson." Felix let out a few more sobs before talking some more. "It's all my fault. I made everyone so upset, and I ruined any chance of my baby brother having a dad in his life."

Bebe held her son warmly, allowing him to cry as much as he wanted. "There, there, sweetie." Bebe said. "It's not your fault."

"It's not?" Felix sniveled.

"No." Bebe answered. "Your father's death was something that was out of our control."

"You mean it had nothing to do with what I said?" Felix asked tearfully.

"Of course not." Bebe said, beginning to tear up as well. "Fate just decided that it was your father's time to go. You had no part in his death, and it is far from your fault."

"But father…he doesn't know what I said. What if he finds out?" Felix asked.

"He won't see his death as your fault either. He'll know as well as I do that fate decided his time was up." Bebe said. "Just remember that I always love you, and dead or alive, your father loves you very much too. No matter what happens. No matter what you do or say, you'll always be my wonderful son."

"Mother…" Felix continued to cry into his mother's shoulder. Isabella walked over to her brother and mother and joined the two of them in a heartfelt group hug.

The Broflovskis weren't the only ones in discord. Stan and Lyra Marsh were facing troubles of their own due to the latter learning the truth about Wendy. Lyra was mad at her father, her friends and their parents, and her grandparents on both sides of the family for not telling her about her mother's death sooner.

Anytime her friends wanted to hang out with her she'd quickly decline their offer. Anytime her grandparents or Stan's friends came to visit, Lyra would hang out in another room and play on her Switch or write in her journal. It was almost as if Lyra wanted nothing to do with any of them.

Eventually, Stan decided to confront Lyra about her recent behavior once and for all. With it being a rainy day outside, and the father and daughter are stuck in the house with nothing to do, now would be a good a time as any.

Stan walked up to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, sweetie, it's me." Stan said. "Can we talk, please?"

Instead of a straight forward answer, all Stan got was a piece of paper that was slipped underneath the door. On the piece of paper was the word, "Enter" written on it. Stan opened the door to Lyra's bedroom and found his daughter staring out her window watching the rain fall outside.

"So what, now you're not going to talk to me?" Stan said a little irritated. Lyra didn't answer her father much to Stan's dismay.

"Okay, Lyra, this has gone on long enough." Stan said. "I get it, I messed up big time by not telling you about your mother's death sooner, and yes you have a right to being upset, but we need to hash this out right here and now. You haven't talked with any of your friends, their parents, or your grandparents in a week. You shouldn't take your anger out on them, especially since I was the one who told them to take part in my lie. What I'm trying to say is you should be mainly mad at me for having deceived you like that and leave everyone else out of it as they were just roped into my madness. Heck, they even told me to tell you the truth but I was too stupid and afraid of how you'll take the news that I kept the lie going. I should've listen to them, then maybe we could've avoided all this conflict. I love you, Lyra, and I'm sorry for having lied to you all these years. Do you forgive me?"

Lyra just continued to look out her window. Instead of answering her father's plea of forgiveness, she answered with this question: "Do you blame me, dad?"

Stan looked confused. "Blame you for what?" He asked.

"My mom." Lyra answered as she turned to face Stan. "They said she died after she gave birth to me. I've heard stories about cases like this where the father blames the child for the passing of their mother. So I want to know, do you blame me for my mom's death?"

"Shit!" Stan thought. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Answer the question, dad!" Lyra demanded.

"Lyra, you know it wasn't your fault." Stan answered. "Your mother's death was something that was out of our control. I don't blame you at all."

"These words you're saying, what if they're more lies?" Lyra said. "What if you really do blame me?"

"I don't, Lyra." Stan said.

"Deep down inside, I know for a fact that you secretly hate me for having taken mom away." Lyra said. "You just won't say it to my face. So let's hear it, dad. I want to hear you say that it was my fault!"

"I'm not going to say that Lyra, because it's simply not true!" Stan scolded.

"It's like you always say dad, the truth will set you free!" Lyra said. "Go ahead, lay it on me! Say it was my fault! I want to hear those words come out of your mouth!"

"Well you're not going to get it!" Stan said.

"It's my fault and you wish it was me instead of her, don't you dad?!" Lyra shouted.

"No!" Stan shouted

"Admit it!" Lyra demanded.

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"Lyra, no!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

" _ADMIT IT!"_

"FINE, DAMN IT, FINE!" Stan screamed. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU INSTEAD OF YOUR MOM! IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! I BLAME YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!

Stan panted and calmed down. At first Lyra looked visibly hurt, but that expression soon turned to an angry pout as she stared at her father stoically. She didn't get angry or snap back at her father. She just turned around and went back to looking out her window. As she did that, Stan had a look of shock on his face, disgusted with himself on how he lost his temper.

"Oh God, what did I say?" Stan horrifically thought to himself. "I let my own daughter push me into a corner and force me to yell something that isn't true."

As Lyra watched the rain fall outside, she took a glance of hatred back at her father. "At least you finally told the truth." She said calmly. "It just took you nine years too late."

Stan looked at Lyra as she stared out the window. He felt awful for having snapped at his daughter like that. He genuinely didn't blame Lyra for the death of Wendy. He was just pushed into a corner and reacted out of stress. He heard Lyra sniffle and quietly whimper. She was crying.

Stan felt even worse for making his daughter cry. He sat down at the foot of her bed, hands on his head. Stan wanted to cry with her. "Lyra, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you do." Lyra said with a shaky voice. "I know you do. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone hates me for what I've done...even I hate me. I don't even care that you all lied to me all this time anymore. I only care about the mother that I never had…because I killed her. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"I don't think that way Lyra. Honest. And I definitely don't hate you." Stan said. "I just lost my temper. Words spoken out of anger are almost never true. And everyone doesn't hate you. You know just as well as I do that what happened to your mother was something out of our control and it could've happened to anyone."

Lyra turned to her father with tears in her eyes. Stan continued to talk saying, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, lying at you, and I'm sorry if that makes me the worst father in the world in your eyes. I love you, Lyra. Nothing you do or say, or any other external force can change that fact. You're my only daughter. You're the greatest thing I've ever achieved, above the victories I won in war and above all my accomplishment at the precinct. You're greater than all of that. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and give me a second chance."

Lyra teared up even more and ran into her father's arms, tacking him onto her bed. They lay on the bed, holding each other, Lyra bawling her eyes out over everything that has happened.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay sweetie, I'm here." Stan said stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Lyra sobbed. "For acting like such a brat, and for the death of mom."

"Lyra, your mom's death wasn't your fault." Stan said. "It never was and never will be your fault. You want to know how I know?"

"H-How?" Lyra asked.

"Call me crazy, but I like to think that a part of your mom lives in you." Stan answered. "When I held you on the night you were born, I saw images of her life in your eyes. Me and her as kids, our wedding day, stuff like that."

"So it's almost as if mom never left us?" Lyra asked, calming down.

"Essentially." Stan said. "Another way I like to look at this is that you were her last gift to me, something that I can always cherish and be proud of. If that's the case then you are the greatest gift I've ever gotten, not just from your mother, but in general."

Lyra smiled at that statement as the two of them sat up. "Speaking of gifts there's something I want to give you." Stan said as he got off the bed and left Lyra's bedroom. Stan came back a few moments later carrying a small box. He opened it up in front of Lyra to reveal beautiful diamond necklace.

"Wow, what a pretty necklace!" Lyra said in awe.

"Your mother wore this on our wedding day." Stan explained. "I wanted to give this to you when you got married, but now it'll serve as a way for you to honor your mother. Wearing this necklace is another way to show us that she never really left."

"W-Wait…you're giving this to me?" Lyra asked. Stan nodded his head and Lyra got excited. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lyra put the diamond necklace on her neck and had the biggest smile on her face. "Mom must have had a good taste in jewelry." She said

"She sure did." Stan said as he looked at her daughter wearing her mother's necklace. "You look just like your mother on our wedding day." The sight of Lyra wearing her mother's necklace was enough to make Stan shed manly tears of joy.

Lyra went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror with pride. Stan followed her and smiled warmly at her. "This necklace is the best present I've ever gotten, daddy!" Lyra said. "Is it really mother's?"

"I swear to God." Stan said, "I'm telling the truth this time."

"In that case, I promise to take really good care of it." Lyra said looking at the necklace in the mirror, "I won't let anything bad happen to it. I'll treasure this necklace forever."

"I'm glad to hear that." Stan said, "I just want to say again, I'm sorry for having lied to you. From now on, Lyra, when something is going on I'm going to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. You're growing older with each passing moment and it's time I start treating you like an adult"

"I appreciate that, dad." Lyra said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry." Stan said. "How about we go to the store and buy some taco ingredients for a taco dinner tonight."

"That sounds wonderful!" Lyra said happily.

"Come along then." Stan said, motioning for his daughter to follow him to their car so they can go to the store.

Later that night, the rain has stopped, and there's a half moon in the clear starlit sky. The Broflovski residence is quiet as Bebe and her three kids are fast asleep. However, while Isabella, Matthew, and their mother are having pleasant dreams, It's Felix's dream that'll be focused on. He's tossing and turning in his bed as he's having this dream.

 _Inside this dream, Felix found himself on a grassy plain, no trees in the sight with mountains in the distance and a clear blue sky. There were birds chirping and a gentle wind blowing. Felix looked around confused. "Where am I?" He thought._

 _Felix walked around for a while before a flash of light appeared behind him. He turned around and saw his father, Kyle Broflovski, standing there. Felix was speechless._

" _Hey, Felix." Kyle said_

" _D-D-Daddy!" Felix ran to his father with tears in his eyes and he hugged him. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!"_

 _Felix was happy to see his father again, but his joy soon disappeared when he realized that not only was this a dream, but Kyle never knew what it was that Felix had said in regards to sympathizing with those who lost a loved one._

" _Wait, dad, there's something I have to tell you…"_

" _I know, son." Kyle said, "I know about what you said and I know about how you're feeling right now. I just want to say right now that your mother was right. I don't blame you in the slightest for my death. It was something that was completely out of our control. Everyone's death is something out of our control. We all have a fate that we're given and we have no choice but to accept it. I've made peace with my fate."_

" _I think I get it." Felix said. "But you're not mad?"_

 _Kyle shook his head before hugging his son again. "My son," Kyle said, "I'm so proud of the young man that you're becoming, I just wish I could be there physically to continue watching you grow."_

" _You'll always be in my thoughts and in my heart, dad." Felix said causing his father to smile. "I'm just worried about my mom, Izzy, and baby Matthew. Especially since Matthew is going to grow up without a wise and caring father like yourself."_

" _Don't worry about them, Felix." Kyle said. "Good things are sure to come their way, and yours especially. You have an amazing destiny ahead of you, son, I can feel it."_

" _You think so?" Felix asked._

" _I know so." Kyle responded. The father and son released the hug and looked into each other's eyes, "I'm afraid I have to go now, Felix."Kyle said._

" _I know," Felix said. "I love you dad." Felix said_

" _I love you too son, I hope we can see each other real soon." Kyle said as he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Felix alone on the grassy plain._

Outside of the dream, Felix has a small tear of joy coming from his closed eye and a small smile spread across his face.

His ordeal is over…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	23. Chapter 23: Just a Normal Eye Exam

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 6: Just a Normal Eye Exam

The next nine months came and went, and with it a new year, 2020. Everyone entered the new year wiser, and with much optimism. Stan gained the confidence to tell his daughter the truth about anything and everything, and made a promise to try not to conceal her from the real world. Lyra was adjusting perfectly fine now that she knows the truth about Wendy, still wearing her diamond necklace with pride, and she's learning to be more independent. On top of that, Lyra has buried the hatchet with her friends, their parents, and her grandparents and they are all now on good terms again.

Even though she still missed Kyle greatly, Bebe tried to put herself out there again so her kids can have a father figure to look up to. Felix has come to grips with his father's death, and he's back to the happy boy he was before.

Everybody started the new year off on the right foot, and now it was mid-May of 2020, Monday May 18th to be precise. The end of the week, Saturday May 23rd, would be the day of Kenny and Lola's wedding.

We begin this chapter at the South Park Police Station, where Officer Stan Marsh had just finished a ride along program with a 20 year old college student. The shift mainly consisted of Stan showing the student the ins and outs of being a police officer. He got to show him how to handle a domestic dispute in a suburban home, a Code Adam at the local supermarket, a drug bust behind South Park Mall, and they got the chance to pull over a few cars that were driving over the speed limit. They went out to Sizzler for lunch, Stan's treat, and while they ate Stan told the student all about his time in Iraq and how he took down General Rakish. It was a very good shift for him.

Stan and the college student get out of the police car with the former ready to clock out of his shift.

"Thanks for the ride along, Officer Marsh." Said the college student. "I hope I get the chance to work alongside you someday, sir."

"I hope so too, son." Stan said back. "You're a good kid. Take it easy and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Of course, bye!" Said the college student as his taxi came up for him. Stan went inside the precinct to punch out when the chief came up to him with a phone.

"Ah, Marsh, perfect timing." The chief said handing Stan the phone. "Phone for you."

"Who is it?" Stan asked.

"It's from the South Park Elementary School Nurse's Office." The chief answered. "Your daughter was complaining about headaches and blurry vision. I'd answer the call if I were you."

Stan took the phone from the police chief and was on the phone with the school's nurse. "Lyra's having headaches and blurry vision?" Stan asked worriedly.

" _Yes, Mr. Marsh."_ The nurse said on the other end. _"From what she told us, today in math class, she couldn't read the math problems on the board without walking up to it to get a closer look."_

"I see." Said Stan

" _And a few moments before Lyra came into my office, she couldn't read the sign of which bathroom to go into so she accidently walked into the boys room by mistake."_ The nurse continued. _"Thankfully this is her first offense so the principal let her off with a warning. But Lyra's eyesight is still a cause for concern. I gave her an eye test and she did very poorly."_

"How long has she had this problem?" Stan asked. "I mean, poor eyesight doesn't just happen overnight."

" _From what Lyra told us, she's been having vision problems since last Thursday."_ The nurse said, much to Stan's shock.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Stan asked.

" _She said she didn't want you to worry, Mr. Marsh."_ The nurse answered. _"Anyway, I gave Lyra a note to go see Dr. Barbara Broflovski later this afternoon. I'd have her go to the doctor and sort this problem out if I were you."_

"Of course." Stan said. "Thank you for telling me. Bye."

Stan hung up the phone, punched out, and drove to South Park Elementary to pick his daughter up so they can go to the eye doctor. As the father and daughter drove through the town, they conversed about Lyra's current situation.

"I don't understand it, Lyra." Stan said. "You've been having eye problems since last week and you didn't tell me. Why?"

"I just didn't want you to worry, daddy." Lyra answered. "I know how you get when you worry."

"Oh, Lyra, you're my only daughter. Of course I'm going to worry about you when something's up." Stan said. "You know, part of being independent is learning when to get help when something is wrong."

"I thought being independent meant doing stuff on your own." Lyra said. "Doesn't asking someone for help defeat the purpose?"

"Not if it involves your health and wellbeing, sweetie." Stan said. "Just promise me next time anything health related happens to you you'll come to me for advice no matter how embarrassing the issue may be."

"Embarrassing how?" Lyra asked confused.

"Just let me know when you feel bloated, or blood starts coming out of your bathing suit area." Stan said.

"B-B-Blood…" Lyra said, feeling her skin crawl from that statement.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's totally normal." Stan said. "You won't die, it doesn't mean you're sick, it's just a normal part of growing up for every girl."

"Oh, okay." Lyra said feeling calm again.

A few minutes later they arrive at the optometrist office where Bebe works. The father and daughter duo walked into the building and went to the reception desk, where the receptionist had Stan sign out some forms. "Once you get those forms filled out, you may head to the waiting area." The receptionist said. "Dr. Broflovski will be with you in a moment."

Stan signed the forms and he and Lyra walked over to the waiting area where, to Lyra's surprise, they found Felix and Isabella sitting in front of the T.V they had there. They were watching Gravity Falls on Disney XD. The brother and sister usually hang out in the waiting room of the optometrist office after school, waiting for their mother to finish her shift. As for Matthew, Bebe worked out a schedule with her parents and Kyle's parents so everyone knows who is babysitting him.

"Felix, Izzy, hey!" Lyra called over.

Felix and Isabella turned to greet their friend. Lyra hugged her two friends, happy to see them. The two of them heard about what happened with Lyra that day and they wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"So what happened?" Isabella asked. "I heard you were in the nurses office because of headaches."

"And on top of that, I heard from Bobby Melman that you walked into the boy's bathroom." Felix said causing Lyra to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment." Lyra said. "The only reason I walked in there was because I couldn't read the signs. It looked blurry to me. I guess that blunder is why I'm here now."

Isabella rubbed Lyra's shoulder saying, "Don't worry, my mom is a great eye doctor. I'm sure she'll figure out what's wrong with your eyes and maybe even give you a lollipop if you're good."

"Hope she has strawberry flavored ones." Lyra said licking her lips.

"Mom doesn't have lollipops, Lyra, Izzy is just making stuff up again." Felix said.

"Well that's disappointing." Lyra pouted.

"Tell you what, Lyra, if you're real good for Dr. Broflovski, I'll take you out for some ice cream after this." Stan said.

Lyra smiled in agreement, saying, "And that's how you bring a smile to a young girl's face."

It was at this moment when Bebe came out of her office. She was wearing a white coat that most doctors of most medical professions wear, a black skirt that reach just below her knee, some black shoes. "Lyra Marsh, I'm ready to see you now." Bebe said.

"Okay." Lyra said as she and Stan walked with Bebe into her office. Felix and Isabella followed behind. Lyra noticed this and turned to her friends. "You two are coming in with me?"

"Of course." Isabella answered. "As your best friends, it's our job to be there for you during times like these…"

" _Coming up next, it's Star vs. The Forces of Evil on Disney XD,"_ came an announcement from the T.V that was left on in the waiting room, cutting Isabella off.

"…Except right now." Isabella went back to the waiting room excited to watch the show that was about to come on. Felix groaned and looked at Lyra. "Sorry, Lyra," he said, "I'd love to be here for you but I can't leave my kid sister out here alone."

"It's okay, I understand." Lyra said.

"You're a very good big brother, Felix." Stan said.

"He most certainly is." Bebe said before motioning the Marshes into her office. "Come along now." The three went into the office and closed the door behind them.

Bebe's office had the normal exam chair that you'd see in most eye doctor's offices, a desk and filing cabinet where she'd place important papers, a retinal camera placed on another desk, an eye chart and poster of the anatomy of the eyeball on the light green colored walls, and a small plant in the corner of the room.

"Please, have a seat right here, Lyra." Bebe said, motioning the girl over to the retinal camera. Lyra sat down on the stool in front of said camera and, having an idea on what she had to do, placed her eyes in front of the camera.

"Okay, Lyra, you're going to see a green light." Bebe explained. "Tell me if you see it."

"Yeah, I see it." Lyra said.

"Good." Bebe said. "Just open your eyes up nice and wide."

Lyra did as she was told, but she was confused. "So, Mrs. Broflovski, what are you trying to…"

 _ **POOF!**_

"GAH!" Lyra shouted. When the camera took the picture, it let out a flash that almost startled the girl right out of the stool.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Stan said concerned.

"What the 'H' was that?" Lyra asked.

"Retinal camera." Bebe explained. "I needed to take a picture of your eyes so we can get a better idea on what we're dealing with." Bebe looked at the picture of Lyra's eyes on her end of the camera. "By using this camera I can get a better look at the optic nerves and blood vessels in your eyes to see if anything is wrong."

Bebe continued to examine her eyes for a while, writing down the results on her clipboard. "Alright, Lyra, now I need you take a seat in the exam chair and we'll get the meat of this exam out of the way." She said.

After getting the biggest shock of her life in the form of the retinal camera, Lyra reluctantly sat in the exam chair.

"Comfy?" Asked Bebe

"Yup." Lyra answered.

"Okay, let's do this." Bebe said lowering the phoropter machine, and bringing it in front of Lyra's face. The machine had the right lens blocked but the left lens open so the girl could see.

"Lyra, what I want you to do now is look at the eye chart in front of you." Bebe explained. "Tell me how it looks."

"Blurry. Very, very, blurry." Lyra said.

"That's what you see now." Bebe answered before flipping a switch, making the chart look more clear to Lyra. "How does it look now?"

"Much better, actually." Lyra answered,

"You think you can read the ninth line down?" Bebe asked.

"No, I can read up until the seventh line." Lyra said.

Bebe kept flipping the switch until the whole chart appeared clear for Lyra. Once her left eye was taken care of, the process was repeated for the right eye. Once both eyes were taken care of, Bebe flipped another switch to open up both lenses of the machine, allowing Lyra to read the eye chart thoroughly. After that, the eye exam came to a close.

"We're done?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, we're done." Bebe said. "You were a very good patient today."

"So, what's the prognosis?" Stan asked.

"Lyra just needs a nice pair of glasses. That's all." Bebe said

"Aw, no, I'm going to be a four eyed freak!" Lyra cried. "Everyone's going to make fun of me at school."

"Don't worry, Lyra." Stan said. "If anyone makes fun of you or your glasses, just say something like, 'They help me see how much of a jerk you are.'"

"Or you could flip them off by pushing the bridge of your glasses up with your middle finger." Bebe chimed in, causing Lyra to chuckle.

Stan opened the door for Lyra saying, "Why don't you go pick out a pair of glasses, sweetie, while Mrs. Broflovski and I discuss payment."

"Okay, dad." Lyra said as she walked out of the office and towards the area where all of the glasses were. Isabella and Felix decided to keep her company as she shopped. Lyra grabbed a pair of glasses with round grey frames.

"So what do you think of these?" Lyra asked as she put the glasses on.

"I never was a fan of round frames." Felix said. "But if you like them, who are we to judge?"

"I just want to get your guys' honest opinion" Lyra said putting the glasses back. "So how's baby Matthew?"

"He's doing fine." Isabella said. "Grandma Sheila and Grandpa Gerald are watching him. Ever since daddy died they feel as though Matthew is the only link to him they have left."

"Matthew's birthday is coming up in a few months." Lyra said. "Do you guys have any plans for his first birthday?"

"We'll probably just have a barbecue in the backyard and invite our closes friends and family." Felix answered. "Mom is taking requests for food you want now."

"Okay." Lyra said as she grabbed another pair of glasses, this one being blue and half frame. "So, how are you guys holding up after Mr. Broflovski's death.?"

"Well, we've all come to terms, especially me." Felix answered.

"It doesn't change the fact that we miss him though." Isabella continued. "Before Matthew's birthday we're going to go to the graveyard and put flowers on his grave."

"That sounds nice." Lyra said putting the blue half frame glasses back and grabbing black oval frame glasses. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I think I found the pair that's right for me."

Felix gave a thumbs up as Isabella said, "Absolutely beautiful, Lyra."

"I'm going to go tell daddy and Mrs. Broflovski that I found the glasses I like." Lyra said

"I'll come with you." Felix said.

"Well, if you two don't need me, I'm going back to my Disney XD." Isabella said before going back to the waiting room.

Lyra and Felix walked back to Bebe's office. When they got there, they heard Stan and Bebe talking. Curiously, the two kids opened the door a little bit and took a peek at what was going on.

"Here you go, Bebe." Stan said handing her a check.

"Thank you very much, Stan." Bebe said taking the check in putting it in the pocket on her lab coat. "So how's Lyra been doing?"

"She's doing great." Stan answered. "Still an honor student, never failing to make me proud."

"Yeah, she definitely inherited Wendy's intelligence." Bebe said. "If she plays her cards right she may very well have a bright future ahead of herself. Probably brighter than most of ours."

"Maybe." Stan said with a smile. It was then he noticed Bebe tugging at the collar of her undershirt. "You warm?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Bebe answered. "I've just got to take this lab coat off for a little bit."

Bebe took off her lab coat to show that she's wearing a red, short sleeve, button up blouse. It was at that moment that Stan got a better look at Bebe's figure, and he liked what he saw. If most people saw Bebe in public, nobody would guess that she was the mother of three children. Those who did however consider her a stone cold MILF.

"Wow, Bebe, you look fantastic." Stan said, causing Bebe to blush.

"Thank you, Stan." Bebe said. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Stan answered. "If you don't mind me saying you look just like you did in high school."

"Well, not to brag but I do try and hit the gym every so often." Bebe said. "Especially after my children were born and I had to drop some of that baby weight."

"It's clearly paid off." Stan said.

Felix and Lyra heard Stan complimenting Bebe's beauty from where they stood. Most kids would want to hack up their lunch if they saw their parents acting like this…But Lyra and Felix weren't most kids. They both thought it was cute how their respective parents were interacting. The two friends decided to continue listening in on the two adults in the office.

"So how have you been doing after Kyle's death?" Stan asked.

"I'm holding up the best I can." Bebe said. "But raising three kids by yourself is definitely easier said than done. That's why I feel lucky to have both my parents and Kyle's parents ready to help me when I need it, even being so nice as to give me a few bucks to help with groceries and bills. I have a feeling it'll only get tougher as they get older. That's why I'm trying to find a potential second husband so I can get another helping hand."

"How's that going?" Asked Stan.

"Not well." Bebe said. "When looking for my next husband, I need someone who likes kids, is able to support himself financially, and most important, the love between him and I has to be close to, if not, on par with the love Kyle and I shared."

Bebe leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor, continuing to vent her problems with Stan. "Ever since I put myself out there again, I dated three guys. The first one couldn't hold down a job and he still lives in his mother's basement. The second guy, I think, loves kids a little too much if you know what I mean, and I didn't feel comfortable about having him around me or my kids, and the third one I thought was going to be the right guy. He was handsome, charming, financially stable, got along great with my kids without it being creepy. He was just perfect…until I learned that bastard was already married and I was just his little 'side dish'."

Bebe then walked over to the stool in front of the retinal camera and sat on his, hand on her forehead. "Why is it so hard to look for the perfect man?" She asked herself.

"At least you're trying to put yourself out there. I'm still having trouble setting up a dating profile." Stan said as he knelt down and brought her face to his. "Hey, everything will be okay, Bebe. I know for a fact that the right guy will come for you. If not today then maybe tomorrow. Heck, for all we know your knight in shining armor could be in this very building right now and we wouldn't even know it. All I know is that any man would be lucky to have you as their wife."

"You really mean it?" Bebe asked.

"Hell yeah." Stan said. "You're beautiful, smart, kind. You have all of the good qualities anyone could ever want in a wife and a mother. Mark my words, this time next year, things will look up for you."

"Thanks Stan." Bebe said. Stan opened his arms so he could give her hug. He could tell that she really needed it.

"Bring it in." Stan said and the two adults held each other warmly. "And as far as your financial troubles, or problems involving your kids, are concerned, don't forget that I'm here to help also." Stan said. "As the best friend of your husband Kyle, and the husband of your best friend Wendy, I'd be glad to."

"Thank you so much, Stan." Bebe said with a warm smile. "I really appreciate it."

Having heard enough, Lyra and Felix closed the door and looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Lyra, did you see that?" Felix asked his friend.

"I sure did." Lyra said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Does it involve getting your dad and my mom together?" Felix asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Lyra said with a nod.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Felix said. "I mean, your dad complimented my mom, and he listened to her problems like any good man would."

"She even told him about what she wants in a man." Lyra said. "My dad is financially stable and likes kids, obviously because he has me. All that's left is for him and your mom to fall in love. The only question is how shall we do it?"

"Well the McKormick's wedding is coming up at the end of the week." Felix said, beginning the proposal of an idea. "Tell you what, I'll come up with a plan tonight. On Friday, the day before we leave for the wedding, I want you, Chelsea, Tommy, Larry, Barry, and Penny to meet Izzy, Matthew, and me at Grandma Sheila and Grandpa Gerald's house so we can go over my plan on how we can get our parents together."

"Sounds good." Lyra said.

"I already thought of the perfect name for this plan: Operation Cupid!" Felix said.

"Operation Cupid." Lyra said. "That has nice ring to it. I like it!"

"Yeah, because Cupid makes people fall in love, and that's what we're going to try and do with our parents." Felix explained.

"Yeah, I kind of got that." Lyra said bluntly.

"Sorry." Felix said. Suddenly, the office door opened and Stan and Bebe came out.

"Found a pair of glasses that you like, sweetie?" Stan asked.

"Yes dad." Lyra said.

Bebe looked at the glasses she chose. "They certainly are a nice pair of glasses." She said. "Those are our most popular ones too. I'd say you made the right choice."

Lyra smiled at that statement as Bebe continued to speak. "Come this way and I'll put the proper lenses in those frames."

"Okay, Lyra, I won't keep you." Felix said. "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yup." Lyra said hugging Felix. "Good seeing you and Izzy." It was then she whispered in his ear. "Don't forget to make the plan."

Felix nodded and the duo released their hug as he went back to the waiting room with Isabella and Lyra went with Bebe and Stan to get her lenses.

"So what did you and Felix talk about while I was chatting with Mrs. Broflovski, sweetie?" Stan asked Lyra.

"Just talking about the wedding for the McKormick's." She answered.

"You're excited?" Bebe asked.

"You know it." Lyra said. "I haven't been to a wedding since Uncle Eric and Aunt Shelly's wedding four years ago."

"You look and sound more excited for this wedding than the last one." Stan said. "Any reason?"

"No, no reason, daddy." Lyra said before retreating to her thoughts.

" _It's just that this wedding will end with you and Mrs. Broflovski being in deeper love than either of you ever thought possible."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	24. Chapter 24: A Plan is Born

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 7: A Plan is Born!

Like Felix said, the following Friday had Lyra, Chelsea, Tommy, Larry, Barry, Penny, meet him, Isabella, and Matthew in the backyard of Sheila and Gerald Broflovski's home so he could discuss with them his plan on getting Stan and Bebe together.

Lyra spread the word to her other five friends, but when Felix told Isabella about what was going on found out she had an aura of displeasure. Nevertheless, she decided to keep her comments to herself and see how this plan unfolds.

After school Friday, Sheila and Gerald heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Gerald said. He walked up to the door to find Chelsea, Lyra, Tommy, Barry, Larry, and Penny standing there.

"Hey kids." Gerald said.

"Hi, Mr. Broflovski." Chelsea said. "Is Felix here?"

"Yes." Gerald answered. "He, Izzy, and Matthew are in the backyard. They've been expecting you. Come on in."

Gerald led the six kids to the backyard where they all found Felix, Isabella, and Matthew settled around a picnic table. Matthew is sitting in a high chair on one end of the picnic table while a blackboard was standing on the other end. Gerald went back in the house as everyone else walked over to the picnic table.

"What's the deal here?" Larry asked.

"A beautiful plan in the works, my friend." Felix answered.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Penny exclaimed. "I hope this plan works. I'd love to see your mom and Lyra's dad together, Felix."

"I think that's what we'd all love to see, Penny." Felix said.

"Some more than others." Isabella muttered.

"Alright, Felix, what's the big plan you've got in store for our parents?" Lyra said

"Alright, first I want to thank you all for coming." Felix said.

"Not that we had much of a choice." Larry muttered, resulting in Chelsea elbowing him. "Let him talk, Larry." She said.

"Hang on, before we move any further, I want to bring something up." Penny said. "My mom is going to be bringing her new boyfriend to the wedding. His name is George Smith."

"The owner of 'Firkle's Music Emporium'?" Tommy asked

"The very same." Penny said proudly.

"Nice." Chelsea said. "Your mom's got a good one."

"Not to mention you probably get your music half off." Barry chimed in.

"With all due respect, Penny," Felix said clearing his throat. "Can we get back to the topic at hand, please?"

"By all means." Penny said.

"Okay, I call this Operation Cupid!" Felix began. "Mission objective: Get my mom and Lyra's dad together so that way they won't be so lonely, and so that Lyra, Matthew, Izzy, and I can have both a mother and a father in our lives."

Felix picked up a piece of chalk to write out step one. "Now then, Step 1: The ride to the wedding." He said as he began writing a brick building on the chalk board. "If I'm not mistaken this thing is happen at the Della Terra Mountain Chateau in Estes Park?"

"You are correct my dear friend." Barry said.

"Excellent!" Felix exclaimed. "So, according to Google maps, from here to the chateau is about three hours. A lot of gas can be consumed in that amount of time. So I figured later tonight, I'll ask mom if she wants to let Mr. Marsh and Lyra ride along with us. All for the purpose of saving gas. But really, we're putting our plan into effect."

"Even if we weren't doing this as part of the plan, daddy and I would still appreciate riding along in your car, Felix." Lyra said. "As much as I enjoy riding in our car, it is a total gas guzzler."

"I know what you mean." Felix said. "The price of gas is ridiculous. At least that's what mom says."

Felix erased the blackboard and started to draw a road with a whole bunch of cars on it. "Since we'll be riding on Interstate 70, on a Saturday no less, I'm anticipating a lot of traffic on the road ahead." He said. "What better way to pass time in a traffic jam than listening to some music."

"Oh, you're going to play music to set the mood?" Chelsea asked.

"Not set the mood as much as something for Mr. Marsh and my mom to bond over." Felix answered before turning to Lyra. He handed her a pen and a piece of paper with a list of songs. "Here Lyra, these are the songs that I found on my mom's iPod." Felix said. "All you need to do is circle the ones that your dad likes."

Lyra did as she was told, circling all the songs that her father listened too and liked before giving it back to Felix.

"Alright." Felix said looking over the list of songs. Once he read the list over, he folded the list up and put it in his pants pocket. He erased the image of the road from the blackboard and replaced it with a picture ripped straight from a state of Colorado Road Map. He stuck it into the blackboard using a glue stick that he had in his other pocket. Once the map was glued onto the board he took out a red marker from a box he had laying on the picnic table.

"Okay, next part of the plan: Lunchtime. I looked it up online and there's a diner right here on Rt. 6." Felix said circling the location on the map. "It's called the Golden Diner or something like that. I figured while we're there we can give our parents some alone time, you know so they can just chat, talk about grown up stuff."

"While that is a good idea, there's no way your parents will let you, Lyra, Izzy, and Matthew sit at another table by yourselves." Barry said.

"That's because we're going to meet someone and sit at their table, and observe our parents from afar." Felix said.

"You're going to be sitting at a stranger's table?" Barry said. "That's even worse!"

"Not just any stranger." Felix answered before turning to Chelsea and Tommy. "Chelsea, Tommy, what time do you guys plan on leaving tomorrow?"

"Dad said he wanted to leave at 9:45 tomorrow morning at the latest." Chelsea answered. "Why?"

"Perfect!" Felix exclaimed. "I ask because I want the four of us to sit with you and your family, and we can watch Mr. Marsh and my mom from your table. Just tell them to take a detour for the Golden Diner."

"Do you really think Mr. and Mrs. Donovan would let you four sit with them?" Penny asked.

"I don't see why not." Tommy said. "Our parents love you guys."

"We'll ask them when we see them tomorrow." Lyra said.

"Just remember, you guys have to get to the Golden Diner first." Felix said. "The six of us will try and leave South Park fifteen minutes after you guys so that way we can make it look like we're meeting you there, and we can be all like 'OMG I can't believe it's you! What a surprise! Small world!' Our parents can have no idea we planned this. We can tell Mr. and Mrs. Donovan what's going on but only if they promise to keep their mouths shut about it."

"Sounds good." Tommy said taking a puff from his inhaler.

"Excellent. Now, onto the next part." Felix said before taking a bottle filled with a purple liquid and placing it on top of the table. "Tell me everyone, what do you see here?"

"Looks like juice." Larry said.

"Not just any juice." Felix said before turning the bottle around to reveal the label. "It's prune juice."

"How is prune juice going to help us, Felix?" Lyra asked with much skepticism.

"Well, prune juice is very helpful when one needs to make number two." Felix explained, before pointing at his baby brother Matthew. "Enter my little brother Matthew: A 10 month old baby whose job is to fill up every diaper he gets as quickly as possible."

"Where are you going with this?" Lyra asked, still somewhat confused.

"Let me explain." Felix said. "At the restaurant, I'll give Matthew his teething cookies, Honey Nut Cheerios, and apple juice. But I'm going to add another ingredient to that juice to give it a more, "pungent" taste."

"And that ingredient is the prune juice?" Tommy asked.

"Bingo!" Felix said. "I'm going to add a few drops into Matthew's apple juice. Just enough so that Matthew poops while we're on the last leg of our journey. When he does poop, mom will have to pull off somewhere to change his diaper. My hope is that Mr. Marsh will be nice enough to help her out in this endeavor, even if it's just handing her stuff like a clean diaper and baby powder. With any luck, that'll show mom how helpful he can be and maybe they'll grow closer from that."

"So let me get this straight, you're using your baby brother as a tool for getting Lyra's dad and your mom together?" Barry asked.

"Righty-o!" Felix said before turning to baby Matthew. "Who's gonna be my wittle juggernaut? You are! That's right you are!" He said with a cute voice and a smile on his face causing Matthew to giggle.

Felix regained his stoicism and composure before moving on to the next part of the plan. "Anywho, there should be a shuttle bus that'll take us from the hotel to the chateau, right?" He asked Larry.

"That's what mom said." Larry answered.

"Good." Felix said. "On the way there and back we've got to make sure those two are sitting next to each other."

With that, that part of Operation Cupid was done, but everyone else was expecting more from that portion of the plan.

"So that's it?" Penny asked. "You just have to make sure they're sitting next to each other on the shuttle bus?"

"Yeah I figured maybe on the way there they can chat and on the way back they can cuddle or something." Felix said.

"I thought this part would be as elaborate or well thought out like the others." Penny said.

"Well it's not!" Felix said sternly.

"Let's move on to the next part of the plan." Lyra suggested.

"Gladly." Felix said before turning to the McCormick twins. "But before I move on: Larry, Barry, you have the seating chart"

"Got it right here." Larry said before taking the list out of his pocket and giving it to Felix. "Why do you need the seating chart?"

"I want to see if this is one of those affairs that have a kid's table or not." Felix said. "The plan would work better if they did." He looked at the chart and saw that the wedding did, in fact, have some kid's tables. "Yes!"

"I don't understand." Barry said. "Why do you want kid's tables as part of your plan?"

"With us and our parents being tables apart, they'll be less likely to figure out that we're trying to fix them up." Felix explained.

"Speaking of which." Tommy began. "How do you plan on fixing them up at the wedding and reception?"

"For the wedding, my mom is already a bridesmaid, and Lyra's dad is already a groomsman." Felix explained. "We just have to make sure they walk up the aisle together. Is that what Mr. and Ms. McCormick intend?"

"Last I heard, our parents want your mom to walk up with Mr. Black, and Lyra's dad to walk up with Ms. Stoley." Larry said.

"They want it that way because both Mr. Black and Ms. Stoley are single, and they want to hook them up with your's and Lyra's respective parent so they can hopefully start up a relationship." Barry said.

"Well, tell them that we're trying to start up a relationship too: My dad and Mrs. Broflovski." Lyra said.

"Yeah, try and convince them to have our parents walk up together." Felix said. "They're going to compromise this whole plan if you don't!"

"How do we do that, dude?" Larry asked.

"I got it!" Lyra said snapping her fingers. "Tell them that since both of their respective loved ones died, they can probably find kinship in one another."

"That's genius, Lyra." Larry said. "Alright, we'll tell them that."

"Now then, onto the reception." Felix said moving onto the final stages of his plan. "I only have two huge things planned for this last phase because let's face it we'll probably be partying like the world is ending and we will easily lose sight of the mission at hand."

"Okay, let's hear it." Chelsea said.

"Alright, did you all get at least $10 each like we agreed?" Felix asked taking out his piggy bank from underneath the table. "If so put it on the center of the table."

All of the kids, sans for Matthew, put $10 in the middle of the picnic table. They got this money from either selling some toys they don't play with anymore, as a reward for doing chores, or by begging their parents to no end to give them the money.

"That's $80 exactly between the eight of us. I'm loving what I'm seeing here guys." Felix said taking the money and putting it his piggy bank.

"What's even the point of having this money?" Tommy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Felix said. "With this money, we're going to gift my mom and Mr. Marsh the sweetest bottle of wine that they offer at that chateau. My hopes here is that those two will get the hint that someone wants those two to get together. I'll drive the point home even further when I attach this note to the bottle."

Felix pulled out a small note that read: "You two look so cute together. Enjoy."

"I got my good old friend Bobby Melman to write this note so that way neither of them can recognize our handwriting." Felix explained.

"Very smart." Barry concurred.

"Just one problem." Lyra interjected. "While I'm on board with this, I've still gotta ask how we're going to get this wine. We're not even 21 years old yet."

"Easy, I'll just get somebody to buy the wine for us." Felix said.

"Not just anybody, Felix." Lyra said. "It has to be someone we can trust with $80."

"What do you mean when you say, 'someone we can trust'?" Felix asked.

"Think about it." Lyra began. "If someone just randomly gave you $80, what would instinct tell you to do?"

After an awkward silence, Felix finally answered his friend.

"Take the money and run." Felix answered.

"Exactly." Lyra said. "I mean, we're already going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Donovan our plan at the Golden Diner. Why don't we have them buy the wine?"

"Brilliant!" Felix exclaimed. "Lyra, I like you. You always think of things that I don't."

"One of us has to." Lyra said.

"Okay, time for the last step in our plan." Felix said. "Every good wedding has to have some real lovey-dovey kissy face song that all the grown-ups have to dance to. That's why I have this."

Felix took out a CD from his back pocket. "This CD has a song called Time After Time by some lady named Cyndi Lauper." Felix explained. "Apparently it's a good song to slow dance to. Anyway, I want this song to be played at the reception so that way Lyra's dad and my mom can dance together. Sort of as a way of capping of their evening."

"Isn't Time After Time the song they played in Stranger Things 2?" Chelsea asked.

"I freaking love that show." Barry said.

"Mommy won't let me watch that show." Penny said. "She said it'd give me nightmares."

"Can we get off of Stranger Things please?" Felix said annoyed.

"Oh please, Felix, we all know you like that show as much as the rest of us." Lyra said. "For God's sakes you have a crush on the actress that plays Max."

"I have a thing for redheads, Lyra, I can't help it." Felix said.

"A thing for redheads you say?" Chelsea said gently running her fingers through the long red hair on her head. "Good to know."

"Alright, let's get back on track, please! We're almost done." Felix said. "Alright, with that said, that is Operation Cupid. You all know your jobs. Chelsea and Tommy: Have your parents meet us at Golden Diner so we can involve them in our plan."

"Consider it done, Felix." Chelsea said.

"Larry, Barry, convince your parents to have my mom and Mr. Marsh walk up the aisle when they call for the bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Got it, buddy." Larry said giving a thumbs up.

"That means Lyra, Izzy, Matthew and I will handle the rest." Felix said.

"Wait, what about me?" Penny said.

"Oh right…" Felix said, feeling bad for leaving Penny out. "How about you save me a good seat at the kid's table at the reception."

"I won't let you down, Felix!" Penny said.

"Perfect." Felix said. He then looked over at Isabella who doesn't seem to be sharing the same enthusiasm as everyone else. "Izzy what's wrong?" He asked. "You've been quiet throughout the entire meeting."

Isabella didn't want to tell everyone how she felt about the whole thing because that would mean she wasn't on board with the plan, which she isn't. Truth be told, she still missed her real father, Kyle, and the thought of her mom dating another man just made her sick. Not only does she consider Kyle irreplaceable as no other man would be as good enough father for her, but Isabella felt like Bebe would be betraying her father by dating another man. The fact that Felix is orchestrating this plan to get Bebe and Stan to date made her feel as though Felix is betraying his own father too. The poor girl didn't know what to think or what to say about this situation.

"Well Felix," Isabella began. "We can't just make two people fall in love. It's just unethical"

"Well they also said they'd never put a man on the moon, yet we still talk about Neil Armstrong every year in school." Felix retorted. "Just trust me, sis, this'll work out perfectly."

Felix turned back to everyone else. "Alright everyone, you're dismissed."

"Good." Larry said. "Barry, Penny, and I have to be back home by 5:00 so we can pack and leave at 6:00 for Estes Park."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah." Barry said. "See you then, and good luck you guys."

"You too, dude." Felix said waving the twin brothers goodbye.

With that, a plan was born, jobs were assigned, and an end goal was clear: Get Stan and Bebe together by any means necessary. Felix was certain that this plan would work, while Isabella is against it entirely. In her eyes, Stan would never be a good suitor for her mother, or stepfather for her, Matthew and Felix. Unfortunately, she seems to be the only one not on board with the plan. Isabella wished she could stop it from happening, but Operation Cupid is already in motion. There was nothing she could do now except watch and let whatever happens happen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	25. Chapter 25: On the Road to Romance

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 8: On the Road to Romance

Saturday, May 23rd, 2020 is here. The time has come for Kenny and Lola to be wed. They along with Larry, Barry, Penny, and Kenny's sister Karen have left for Estes Park the night before. The morning of had everyone of Kenny and Lola's friends and family make the drive for the wedding.

Just like Felix promised, the night before they had to leave he asked his mother if Stan and Lyra can ride with them, using father and daughter's gas conservation as an excuse. Bebe was completely on board with the idea, and she called the Marshes up. Stan accepted the invitation, and Felix smiled to himself, knowing that his Operation Cupid can go into effect. When Isabella received the word on Stan and Lyra's invitation, she looked less than thrilled, still feeling as though having her brother setup his mother with another man is wrong, even if both Stan's wife, Wendy, and Bebe's husband, Kyle, are dead and it doesn't matter. She just felt as though her mother would be betraying her father if Felix's plan works.

Anyway, it was almost 10:00 on that Saturday morning, 9:55 AM to be precise, and the Broflovski's had finished loading their car with luggage. Bebe had one huge suitcase and she told her kids to make sure they pack enough for one night. So she, Felix, and Isabella loaded the suitcase with clothes for the wedding and the trip home, pajamas, and any toiletries that they may need. Bebe also packed a bag for the baby of the family, Matthew. His bag had everything one would expect a baby would need like clothes, toys, food, formula, and ear plugs in case the music at the wedding was too loud.

The Broflovskis were ready to go. They were just waiting for Stan and Lyra Marsh to arrive. It was now 9:57. The three kids were in the van, seatbelts buckled, while Bebe was standing on the end of the driveway looking up and down the street for Stan's car.

"Where could they be?" Bebe said mildly annoyed. "It's almost 10:00."

Inside the Broflovski minivan, Felix was also getting annoyed and a little bit nervous.

"I hope they didn't change their minds at the last minute." Felix said, nervously.

Isabella was hoping against hope that the Marshes did change their mind and are traveling on their own to the wedding. If that was the case, then Felix's Operation Cupid would be a no go. Isabella then stuck her head out of one of the vehicle's windows to try and get her mom's attention so she could come to the van and drive off before Stan and Lyra showed up.

"Hey mom," Isabella shouted. "I don't think they're coming. Can we go now so we don't get caught in any traffic?"

Bebe didn't hear her as she finally saw Stan and Lyra drive up the street to her house. She waved the father and daughter down as they pulled up in the driveway and parked next to the van.

"Alright, they came!" Felix said excited.

"Oh lucky us." Isabella muttered sarcastically.

Stan and Lyra got out of their car with their luggage as well as something else. Lyra appeared to be holding a Canon video camera.

"Hey, Bebe." Stan said. "Sorry we're late."

"Yeah, I was looking for my video camera in my mess of a room." Lyra said holding it up to show her. "I want to record every bit of this wedding so we can look back on this moment 20 years from now. But like daddy said, we're sorry we're late."

"That's fine, better late than never." Bebe said. "Just load up your luggage and hop in the van."

Stan and Lyra made their way to the trunk of the van, and loaded their luggage. Once that was taken care of, Lyra made her way to the backseat with the rest of the Broflovski kids. Stan looked to see Bebe grabbing the keys from her pocket.

"Bebe, do you need me to drive?" Stan asked.

"No, it's okay." Bebe said. "I've driven this thing hundreds of times. Just head up to the passenger seat and relax."

"If you insist." Stan said. "I just thought it'd show chivalry if I drove, that's all."

Bebe smiled and said, "I appreciate the gentlemanly gesture, but really I've got this."

"Okay." Stan complied. "But if you ever need a break from driving, just pull off the side of the road and we can switch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bebe said. "Thank you."

With that Stan settled himself into the passenger seat, and Bebe settled herself in the driver's seat. With one turn of the key, the Broflovskis and the Marshes were off to Estes Park for the McCormick-Johnson Wedding.

Later:

As the group of six entered the highway entrance, Lyra got a text on her phone. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was a text from Lindsay Tucker, Craig and Heidi's daughter. It said…

" _We've got big big big news coming your way. Can't wait to tell you *smiley face emoji*"-Linds_

"Hmm" Lyra said intrigued.

"What's up?" Isabella asked.

"That was Lindsay." Lyra said. "She says she has some news for us."

"As long as it doesn't overshadow what we have planned." Felix said, playing a Chinpokomon Ultra Sun on his 3DS. "Speaking of which, what took you so long, Lyra?"

"I had to get this bad boy." Lyra said as she showed off her camera. She turned the camera on and pressed the record button. "We're gonna document some things today." She said as she panned the camera to get everyone. "We're all off to Estes Park for Larry and Barry's parent's wedding, wave everybody wave!" When she said that, everyone, sans for Matthew, waved at the camera.

Lyra then brought her attention to Felix's game. "Let's see what Felix is playing." She zoomed in on the 3DS screen. It was then she noticed that he nicknamed one of his Chinpokomon after Chelsea Donovan. "You named your Chinpokomon after Chelsea."

Embarassed, Felix closed his 3DS. "No…you're seeing things!"

"Felix has a girlfriend, Felix has a girlfriend." Isabella teased sing-song like.

"Now, Izzy, you leave your brother alone." Bebe said sternly.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with young love." Stan said. "I think it's cute."

"We're not in love." Felix said in defense before blushing. "We're just…friends that are really close."

Even baby Matthew giggled at that.

"Oh, what do you know? You're just a baby!" Felix said, resulting in Matthew giving him a raspberry.

Suddenly, the car slowed down as our heroes have entered the most dreaded part of any road trip: The traffic jam!

"Ugh! Traffic Jam." Isabella groaned.

"Come on, Izzy." Bebe said. "Learn to make light of a bad situation."

It was then that Felix whispered over to Lyra, "I know how we can make light of this situation. Get part 1 of Operation Cupid started."

"Let's do it!" Lyra said. "Hey, Mrs…uh…" With Kyle dead, Lyra wasn't sure to address Bebe as Mrs. Broflovski or Ms. Stevens.

Bebe, sensing Lyra's confusion on what to call her says, "You can still call me Mrs. Broflovski if you like, Lyra."

"Okay." Lyra said. "Anyway, why don't we listen to some music?"

"Good idea, Lyra." Stan concurred.

"What do you have on your iPod, Mrs. Broflovski?" Lyra said, winking at Felix who chuckles to himself.

"I have just about anything and everything." Bebe said. "Just tell me what you want to hear and I'll see if I have it."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can go for Piano Man by Billy Joel." Lyra said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I didn't know you like Billy Joel, sweetie." Stan said. "How'd you hear about him?"

"Uh...internet." Lyra said.

"Hey, I'm down." Stan said. "What do you think, Bebe?"

"Put it on." Bebe said as Stan grabbed her iPod and put the song on.

As the song starts, Bebe and Stan decide to sing along to the music.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in." Stan began. "There's an old man sitting next to me. Making love to his tonic and gin."

"He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes." Bebe joined in.

As the adults sang, Felix and Lyra swayed to the beat.

"I might just look up more of this Billy Joel guy when we get home." Lyra said enjoying the music.

"Forget that." Felix said. "Look at our parents."

Felix pointed at Bebe and Stan singing. Lyra was so happy to see this and she grabbed her camera and started recording them.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight!" Bebe and Stan sang. "Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!"

As the two continued to sing, Felix looked over at Isabella and said, "Look sis, it's working!" Isabella didn't pay Felix any mind. She was looking out the car window, thinking about her father.

"Izzy, you feeling okay?" Felix said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabella answered.

As Piano Man kept playing, Isabella kept getting visions in her mind of her and Kyle.

 **Vision 1: While at the park, baby Isabella is shown taking her first steps, and Kyle was there to capture it all on recording.**

 **Vision 2: Isabella's first day of Pre-School. She was nervous but Kyle gave her a hug and told her that he'd be right there at the bus stop when she arrived home. Fast forward a few hours later and Kyle is there to greet a happy Isabella who is carrying a colorful crayon drawing of her, Kyle, Bebe, and Felix.**

 **Vision 3: Isabella's 5** **th** **birthday. Kyle had gotten his daughter a Barbie Dreamhouse Playset. Isabella was so happy she hugged Kyle warmly, causing him to smile back.**

 **Vision 4: Now it's Isabella's school play. When it was all over and the children did their curtain call, Isabella saw her family in the front row. She loved how happy and proud her father looked, clapping and cheering.**

 **Vision 5: Kyle and Bebe telling Isabella and Felix that Bebe was pregnant with Matthew and the four gather in a family group hug.**

With all of these memories flooding back to her, Isabella let out a sigh, wishing that Kyle were still here so they wouldn't have to do Felix's plan. It was at that moment when Piano Man ended and Stan and Bebe talked amongst themselves.

"That was a great song." Bebe said.

"Billy Joel is definitely a music legend." Stan said. "You're a pretty good singer, Bebe."

"You're not so bad yourself." Bebe said with a smile before realizing they've reached the end of the traffic jam. "Hey, check it out!"

Bebe pointed at what caused the traffic jam: A car crash caused between three cars. An ambulance was there to take away those that were injured. Lyra, with her camera, recorded the wreckage.

"Wow!" Lyra said in amazement.

"Lyra, don't film other people's misfortune!" Stan scolded. "I raised you better than that."

"Sorry, dad." Lyra said embarrassed.

The group of six drove even further down the highway. After some more driving, singing, and otherwise lollygagging, Felix and Lyra spotted a billboard that advertised the Golden Diner.

"We're getting close to the Golden Diner." Lyra said.

"Time to initiate the next phase in our plan." Felix said before turning to his mother. "Hey, mom? Do you mind if we stop of somewhere to eat? I'm getting hungry. And I think Lyra is too, aren't you?

"Oh, yes, so hungry." Lyra said holding her stomach.

"I could go for a bite, myself, Bebe." Stan said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Bebe said. "Where do you kids want to eat?"

Without hesitation, Felix answered, "Golden Diner, please."

"I haven't been there since I was a kid." Bebe said with a little excitement.

"Me too." Stan said. "I think you've made a good choice, Felix."

"Yeah, well, you know me." Felix said. "A boy with good taste."

It was then that Lyra got another text, this time from Chelsea.

"Uh-oh." Lyra said when she read it.

"Uh-oh funny, or uh-oh Operation Cupid is getting compromised?" Felix asked.

"Just read this." Lyra said handing Felix her phone which had Chelsea's text. It read…

" _The fam and I are gonna be a bit late to the diner. Try and stall for time."-Chel_

"Late?!" Felix shouted, causing Bebe and Stan to take a glance back at him. Felix had to think of a cover-up so that his plan won't get compromised any further. "Uh, I have an assignment in math class that I forgot to do and if I don't do it before Monday it'll be late."

"Felix, I keep telling you time and time again, get your assignments done on time." Bebe scolded, believing her son's lie.

"I know." Felix said. "When will I ever learn?"

Lyra leaned close to Felix and whispered. "Nice save, dude." Felix gave her a thumbs up as a result.

Bebe drove the car to the Golden Diner. As the car inched closer to the aforementioned restaurant, Lyra and Felix started to think of ways they could stall for time so that the Donovan family could arrive. When they finally got into the parking lot, Stan spotted a parking spot they could use. "There's a spot." Stan said.

"Uh, don't you think that's a bit far, dad?" Lyra asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"It's just that…" Lyra tried to think of a good excuse. "It's very warm today and I don't want to be all sweaty when we go in the restaurant."

"Plus, such sweltering heat isn't good for baby Matthew." Felix chimed in. "The least amount of time we have to spend outside the better."

"It's only 65 degrees outside, Felix." Bebe said pointing at the car's thermostat.

"And it's only a short distance, Lyra." Stan said.

Bebe parked the car, and it was then Lyra had another idea.

"Real quick, everyone, can we do a prayer." Lyra asked

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Don't we usually say grace before meals, dad?" Lyra asked.

"Yes," Stan began, "At dinnertime and in the sanctity of our own house."

"Can we do this, please, daddy." Lyra said. "It'll make me feel like a better person."

"If you really want to, I guess we can." Stan said.

"Let's just make this quick." Isabella said. "I'm so hungry!"

Everyone, sans for Matthew, joined hands as Lyra began the prayer. "Dear Lord," she began, "Thank you for all of the blessings that we have in our respective lives. Our health, our friends, our family, thanks for all of it. And thank you for giving us all the energy to get out of bed in the morning each and every day. Let us and our friends have a safe trip to and from the wedding, and let Larry and Barry's parents have many happy years together as a married couple. Let the food that we eat here today be well cooked and not give us the runs later. I hope you are watching my mom and Felix and Isabella's dad in heaven, making sure that they're always thinking about us as much as we're thinking about them. And another thing, please let Tom Holland get a third Spider-Man movie sometime in the near future, and let Chris Evans reprise his role as Captain America one more time, even if it's just a cameo and it lasted 30 seconds like in Thor the Dark World, it's better than nothing."

"Are we almost done, Lyra?" Stan asked. "We're kind of on a schedule here."

Lyra struggled to think of more things to pray about. "Well, uh, I…uh…"

Suddenly, everyone heard the honking of a black colored Cadillac Escalade. They looked to see that it was the Donovan family, who spotted their car parked.

"Is that the Donovans?" Bebe said surprised.

"Praying time is over." Lyra said as she did the sign of the cross. "Father, son, holy spirit, amen!"

Stan, Bebe, and Isabella got out of the car, but Lyra whispered over to Felix saying, "Get Matthew's juice ready."

"Gotcha." Felix said. He turned to his mother, who was getting Matthew out of his car seat, and said, "I'll take care of Matthew's baby bag, mom."

"Thank you, Felix." Bebe said as she, Matthew, and Lyra joined everyone else. When the coast was clear, Felix began to prepare his little concoction.

Out in the parking lot, everyone else decided to greet the Donovan family. The family of four got out of their car, looking just as hungry as our heroes.

"Well what a surprise." Stan said.

"I know." Red said. "Small world isn't it?"

"Yeah, Chelsea and Tommy asked if we can stop off here for lunch, and here we are." Clyde explained.

"We were feeling hungry as well, so the kids said we should eat here too." Bebe said. "A total coinky-dink, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Red said. "So, we all going in?"

"Yeah, babe, let's go." Clyde said.

"Wait," Chelsea said, "Where's Felix?"

"Wait up!" Felix said, coming up with Matthew's juice in his left hand, and the baby bag in his right. "Sorry I'm late, just had to get Matthew's stuff."

"Very responsible of you, Felix." Red said.

"Yeah, I figured since dad died I'd try and help mom out as much as I can." Felix said.

"Just try not to take things too seriously so you don't end up having fun." Clyde said. "Life's too short, you know."

"Can we go in and eat now, please?" An impatient Tommy said taking a puff from his inhaler.

"One more thing before we do!" Lyra said before turning to her father. "Uh, dad, Felix, Izzy, and I were wondering if we can sit with the Donovans and hang out with Chelsea and Tommy…if that's okay."

"We don't mind if you don't." Clyde said to Bebe and Stan.

"I don't see why not." Bebe said. "Just leave Matthew with us."

"Sure, thanks mom!" Felix said before Lyra grabbed him by the ear and whispered, "What are you doing, we need Matthew for this! You can't just hand him over to your mom."

"All we needed him for is for part three of our plan." Felix whispered. "It doesn't matter who he sits with, so long as Matthew drinks his prune-apple juice."

"Hey, are you kids alright?" Stan said. The two kids looked to see him, Bebe, Red, and Clyde looking at them quizzically.

"Oh, yeah, we're fine…just two friends talking and sharing secrets." Felix said. "Don't worry."

"Alright, we ready to eat, everybody?" Clyde asked.

"I'm ready to eat, dad!" Chelsea said as the group of ten walked into the diner.

Inside the diner, the place was packed. What does one expect from a Saturday lunch rush? Anyway, two waiters, one with combed down brown hair and the other with gelled back black hair, came up to the group and greeted themselves.

"Hello." The brown haired waiter said with a bow.

"Welcome to Golden Diner. My name is Lance." Said the black haired waiter.

"And I'm Franco." Said the brown haired waiter. "We shall be your servers today. I see we have a group of ten?"

"Actually, Franco, the three of us will sit together." Stan said as he pointed towards Bebe and Matthew.

"The rest of us will sit together though." Red said.

"So I'll find two tables then, and get a high chair for the baby, correct?" Lance asked.

"That's right." Clyde said.

"Very well then." Franco said. "I'll guide the six of you to your table while Lance takes care of you three."

"That sounds fine." Tommy said as Felix handed his mom Matthew's baby bag, containing his food and juice.

Franco guided the group of seven to a big table, placed their orders, and left them by themselves. When Franco left, Felix and Lyra looked to see that Bebe, Stan, and Matthew weren't sitting too far from where they were.

"Good, they're not too far for us to see what they're doing." Felix said.

"Yes, but there's so much noise that it's going to be hard to hear them talk." Lyra said, clearly showing distain for distracting sounds like the crowds talking, people eating, and silverware making contact with the plates.

"Why do you want to hear your parents talk, kids?" Red asked.

"And why did you guys want to sit with us?" Clyde chimed in

"It's a part of Felix's plan to get our mom and Lyra's dad together." Isabella answered rather bluntly.

"Aw, Izzy, I wanted to tell them." Felix pouted.

"Is that right?" Clyde asked.

"Yes father." Chelsea said, answering for her friends.

"Hmm, I don't know, kids. I'll admit what you're trying to do is a nice gesture…you can't just make two people fall in love." Clyde said.

"Thank you! At long last, a voice of reason has appeared!" Isabella said.

"I think it's a really nice thing they're doing, sweetie." Red said to her husband. "Besides, I think this'll be good for the both of them, especially Stan, who needs to get out there again."

"It's just that love requires compatibility of characteristics." Clyde said. "As far as I know, the only thing Stan and Bebe have in common are dead spouses."

"It's a start." Red said. "And besides, that's why people go on dates so they can acquire compatibility."

"Exactly." Lyra said. "If all goes well in our plan, maybe we can get our parents to date."

"And we already know my mom and Lyra's dad love Billy Joel among other singers and artists." Felix chimed in.

"How do you know that?" Chelsea asked.

"I just showed Lyra a list of songs on my mom's iPod and she circled the ones her dad likes." Felix explained. "I think having similar music tastes is a good start."

Taking a puff from his inhaler, Tommy chimed in with something. "Uh, wasn't there something you wanted to ask our parents, Felix?"

"Oh yeah!" Felix said with a snap of his fingers. He turned his attention to Clyde and Red and said, "I have something for you two."

Felix took out an envelope from his pocket and slid it over to them.

"What's this, a hit list?" Clyde joked.

"Open it." Lyra said. Clyde opened the envelope and found the $80 that the kids have compiled over the past week. Clyde and Red looked at the cash in amazement as though they've never seen money before.

"So that's why you two have been on top of your chores the past week." Red said to Tommy and Chelsea.

"I had a feeling something was up when they offered to clean the gutters." Clyde chimed in. "So, why are you showing us this?"

"That money is going to be used to buy a bottle of wine for my dad and Mrs. Broflovski." Lyra explained.

"Only problem: Neither of us are 21 so we can legally buy it." Felix continued. "That's where you two come in. We want you to buy a bottle of wine, and gift it to our parents, making sure you attach this note to it."

With that, Felix slid Clyde and Red the note that his friend Bobby Melman wrote.

"What's the note going to achieve?" Red asked.

"I'm hoping that mom and Mr. Marsh will get the hint that someone wants them to get together." Felix explained.

"I don't know if a wine bottle is going to cut it, kids." Clyde said, feeling bad that he has to bust the children's bubble.

"Come on, dad, where's your sense of optimism?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah, daddy." Tommy chimed in, trying to act cool. "Stop being such a hob knocker. Getting up in our grill and harshing our buzz, you cray-cray?"

"I don't care how many cool words you use on me, it won't change my mind." Clyde said.

"Does that mean you're not going to do it?" Lyra said, sounding very disappointed in the process.

"Oh darn, guys, I guess Mr. Donovan isn't into it." Isabella said, trying to hide her joy on Operation Cupid being foiled. "Oh well, we can't say we didn't try."

Red however had another idea.

"Oh, Clyde." Red said seductively. "If you help the kids out with this plan of theirs, I was thinking when we get back home we could…" She whispered the rest of her idea into Clyde's ear, and he begins to giggle lustfully to himself. Red stopped whispering and Clyde looked at the five children.

"Okay, we're in." Clyde said, much to all but Isabella's delight.

"You did it, mom!" Chelsea said. "What did you say to him?"

"Uh…plans for a pizza party." Red lied.

"Pizza party!?" Tommy said excited. "Sweet."

"Wait!" Red said. "This pizza party is for mommy and daddy only…and it involves fine champagne…and a couple of canisters of whipped cream." Chelsea and Tommy looked confused, but decided to leave well enough alone.

A few minutes after that and everybody's lunch arrived. Clyde and Felix ordered some cheeseburgers with curly fries, Tommy ordered a bowl of mac and cheese, Isabella ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with some chips, Lyra ordered some chicken tenders with French fries, Red ordered a BLT with some chips and a pickle, and Chelsea ordered…a Belgian waffle.

"A Belgian waffle, Chel?" Lyra asked confused. "It's almost 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Hey, it's got to be breakfast time somewhere." Chelsea said cutting off a piece of her waffle.

As Chelsea ate away at her waffle, she noticed Felix eyeing Bebe, Stan, and Matthew at the other table. "Everything okay, Felix?"

"I'm fine, just keeping an eye on those guys." Felix said as he watched Matthew down his juice like it was nothing. "Good boy, Matthew!" Felix said.

"What happened?" Lyra asked.

"The river is flowing. Repeat, the river is flowing." Felix said, using clever codenames, naturally confusing everyone.

"What?" Tommy asked chewing a spoonful of mac and cheese.

"Matthew drank the juice that we gave him." Felix explained.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, man, you're taking this Operation Cupid thing way too seriously." Chelsea said. "We're trying to get two people together not assassinate a president."

Felix ignored that and noticed that Stan and Bebe were talking while they were having their lunch. He tried leaning in closer so he could hear them better, but other patrons were beginning to stare at him. Noticing this, Lyra took action.

"Okay, Mr. Bond, bring it down a little people are beginning to stare." Lyra said, pulling Felix back to his seat.

"Sorry guys," Felix apologized, "I just wish I could hear mine and Lyra's parents talking, or at the very least be able to read lips."

"I have an app on my phone that might be able to help." Red suggested.

"May we borrow it?" Felix asked.

"Knock yourselves out." Red said, handing her phone over to Felix and Lyra.

Lyra reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of ear buds. She hooked it up to Red's phone and gave Felix one ear bud while she possessed the other. Felix found a microphone app and selected it, holding the phone out in hopes of hearing Stan and Bebe a little better. After messing with the range of the microphone a little and their voices came in clear as a bell. This is what they heard:

" _How are you enjoying your lunch, Bebe?" Stan said as he put some salt and pepper on his Philly Cheese Steak._

" _Very much, Stan, thank you." Bebe said as she took a bite of her fish and chips. "So, how's Lyra been doing since she got her glasses?_ "

" _She's doing just fine." Stan answered. "She can see things from distances that I wish I could see from. Not to mention, if what she says is true, she's getting more compliments than she thought she would."_

" _That's good." Bebe said._

" _So how's your kids?" Stan asked._

" _After his teething, Matthew is starting to get accustomed to solid foods as you can see." Bebe pointed at Matthew, who was happily eating away at his Cheerios. "Felix is hitting the books and getting his grades up, and Izzy recently ditched the training wheels on her bike."_

" _How's it going for her?" Stan asked._

" _You know, she fell down a couple of times." Bebe said. "But after a few attempts, she learned about balance, and now she rides like a total pro. I was so proud of her, and I'm sure Kyle was smiling down on her from heaven on that day."_

 _Bebe then gave a sigh and said, "It sucks when both parents can't physically be there to see a child's accomplishments, you know?"_

" _I know what you mean." Stan said. "Sometimes whenever Lyra accomplished something, no matter how big or small, I always imagine Wendy looking down on us and cheering her on."_

 _There was an air of depression at the table that even Matthew sensed. Stan tried to lighten the situation by saying. "But hey, at least I'm here for Lyra and you're here for your kids, right?"_

" _I guess." Bebe said with a sigh. "That's one thing everyone is promised when they're born: Life starts, we live, and then one day, whether we like it or not, it just randomly ends. Life is definitely something we don't want to take for granted."_

" _Indeed." Stan concurred._

Back at the Donovan's table, Lyra and Felix, who had heard everything, took their ear buds out, and gave their phone back to Red.

"So, what happened?" Red asked curiously.

"Nothing what we expected." Felix said sadly. "My mom still misses dad."

"And that goes double for me too." Lyra said.

"Well, that's not surprising." Clyde said. "Bebe loved Kyle more than anything and same goes for Stan and Wendy. They were each other's first respective true loves. So, when something bad happens that causes that love to be ripped away from them, it hurts worse than any pain they had ever endured, like something clawing away at your heart. To Bebe, there will never be another Kyle, and to Stan there will never be another Wendy."

"You never forget love like that." Red continued. "The only thing you can do to experience that kind of love again is if you put yourself out there, and even then if your efforts come out fruitful, and you love suitor number two just as much…the pain and longing for your first love doesn't go away."

"What we're saying is, kids, even if you do get Stan and Bebe together, it won't entirely erase the memories and the pain that they have." Clyde said.

Lyra and Felix fell silent. Chelsea, Tommy, and Isabella awaited for some kind of reaction from the two kids.

"We just want to see our parents happy." Lyra said. "You know, give them someone to love. Everyone deserves a shot at happiness."

"That's why I came up with Operation Cupid." Felix chimed in. "I know the memories and the pain won't go away, but if we can get them together, we thought maybe it would cushion the blow…and we can have a family again. We just want to give everyone that happy-go-lucky, Hollywood ending."

"We understand kids." Clyde said. "We're just telling you the reality of things so you're not surprised if Stan and Bebe still seem depressed regardless if they're together or not, okay."

"Okay, Mr. Donovan, we understand." Lyra said.

"Is Operation Cupid still on?" Chelsea asked

"You know it is, Chel." Felix said regaining optimism. "It may be true that Mr. Marsh and mom will still miss their respective loved ones no matter what…but it still wouldn't hurt if those two experienced love the second time around. And I honestly can't think of anyone better for mom to be with. No joke, Lyra's dad is a cool guy."

"And your mom is a cool woman too, Felix." Lyra said. "Let's do this!"

"Matthew already drank up all of his juice." Felix said lookin at Matthew. "It's only a matter of time before the poo-poo train rolls into the station."

Saying that caused everyone, even Red and Clyde to laugh. It was then that the two adults got confused.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Red inquired?

"It's a long story that I'd love to share at the next big gathering." Felix said. "Anyway, steps 1 and 2 are complete so I say we finish our lunch and proceed with Operation Cupid! Who's with me?"

Everyone but Isabella cheered at that. Isabella just slumped over, head resting on the table. "Someone please kill me." She groaned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	26. Chapter 26: Shelly's Dark Secret

South Park in the Emotional Warzone Chapter 9: Shelly's Dark Secret

After lunch was eaten and paid for, the Donovans bid farewell to the Marshes and Broflovskis and the two parties went their separate ways. After fueling up the car, our heroes got back on the highway to Estes Park for Kenny and Lola's wedding.

As the group of six pressed on, Bebe and Stan had more music playing through Bebe's iPod, this time it was Billy Joel's 'Scenes from an Italian Restaurant,' Lyra was recording the sites they were passing with her camera, Felix was continuing his video game, Isabella was trying to catch up on lost sleep, and baby Matthew was just keeping to himself.

"Take a look everyone," Lyra said as she recorded a passing road sign that read: 'Estes Park 30 Miles.'

"Just a little while longer, gang." Stan said.

"I for one can't wait." Bebe said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know what you mean, mom." Felix said, putting his game away. "I've been looking forward to this wedding all week long."

"If what I hear is true, then Kenny and Lola also bought a big chocolate fountain with all the pretzels, strawberries, and cookies to dip them in." Bebe said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Felix said, mouth starting to water.

The group continued to drive another couple of miles when all of the sudden, everyone hears a gurgling noise.

"Uh, kids, what was that?" Bebe said nervously.

"If it's the car, we should pull over." Stan suggested. "I took automobile mechanics as an elective in high school and got an A+ in that class, remember?"

"Yes I do." Bebe said. "But I don't think it's the car."

As soon as she said that, the gurgling noise came back.

Bebe thought about the source of the noise. "It kind of sounds like the noise someone makes…"

"…when they're about to evacuate their bowels." Stan continued for Bebe.

Matthew was holding his stomach in pain. The apple/prune juice concoction Felix had made is finally working its way out of his system.

"Lyra, Izzy, I think it's time for step 3 in Operation Cupid." Felix said. "Brace yourselves." He then went over to Matthew and said, "Okay, my little juggernaut, just like we practiced. Don't hold anything back."

Matthew getting the gist on what Felix wanted, gave a big push and then…

 _ **POOT!**_

Matthew had soiled himself. Within seconds, the smell of his defecation filled the car. Felix, Isabella, and Lyra got the worst of it since they were in the back with him.

"Oh God!" Lyra gagged. "It smells like half digested applesauce and Cheerios!"

"The horror, the humanity!" Isabella cried, the stench causing her eyes to water. She grabbed Felix by the ear and whispered, "Felix, you are so dead!"

Felix just coughed and whispered to himself: "I regret nothing."

"Stop being overdramatic, kids." Bebe said. "Everybody poops, there's nothing wrong with that."

Lyra just continued to cough and gag. "I think I'm going to pass out!"

"You think this is bad, sweetie, do you even remember when you were a baby?" Stan joked. "I'd change your diaper and it looked like ground zero, an absolute disaster area, and you did this like 10 times a day at least. Sometimes it would go down your back and…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Lyra cried, getting grossed out and covering her ears, causing everyone in the car to laugh. Between soiling himself and the reactions of everyone around him, Matthew just laughed like Muttley.

"Okay everyone, chill the eff out." Bebe said. "There's a rest area just up ahead. We'll pull up here and change Matthew's diaper. It'll give you kids the opportunity to stretch your muscles."

With that, the group got off of the highway and parked the car. Lyra, Felix, and Isabella couldn't have gotten out of the van fast enough. The three kids had to get away from Matthew's stench.

"Fresh air!" Lyra cried. "I need fresh air!"

"Sanctuary!" Isabella cried as she panted for air with Lyra as they sat down on a picnic bench. "Where's my idiot brother," she asked with venom in her voice. Lyra just patted Izzy on the shoulder and pointed at Felix, who is observing Bebe and Stan by the van.

By the van, Bebe and Stan had folded the back seats down so they have more room to work. Stan reached into the baby bag and found a portable changing matt. The matt in question was a light green with yellow polka dots.

"Is this what you're looking for, Bebe?" Stan asked.

"Yup, that's the one." Bebe said. "Now, lay it down here."

Stan did as he was told and laid the matt down, so Bebe could change her baby. Carefully placing Matthew down on the matt, Bebe began the changing process with Stan right by her holding the baby bag, ready to hand her necessary items.

"Okay, let's do this." Bebe said cracking her knuckles. She then held out her hand and asked for the first item. "Clothes pin."

Stan dug into the baby bag and got a clothes pin. Bebe took the clothes pin and placed it on her nose.

"Get the plastic bag ready." Bebe said, and Stan pulled out a plastic bag. Bebe took off Matthew's dirty diaper and discarded it into the plastic bag. "Mild wet wipe." She said holding her hand out.

Stan gave Bebe a wet wipe and she gently wiped Matthew's bottom until it was spotless. When she was done, the wipe went into the plastic bag too.

"Cream." Bebe said holding her hand out. Stan gave her the cream and she wiped it on Matthew's behind.

"Umbrella." Bebe said.

"Umbrella?" Stan asked confused.

"Just get it." Bebe demanded.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"You'll see." Bebe said as Stan handed her the umbrella. As soon as she opened the umbrella up…A small stream of Matthew's urine came out and hit the umbrella, shielding both Bebe and Stan. "That's why." Bebe said closing the umbrella.

"I see." Stan said as he gave Bebe another plastic bag to put the umbrella away.

"Fresh diaper, please." Bebe asked and Stan gave it to her. She put the clean diaper on Matthew, and now they were onto the last step. "Clean pants."

At long last, Stan handed Bebe a pair of clean pants for Matthew to wear. Bebe slipped the pants on her baby and the diaper changing process was complete.

"Nice and clean." Bebe said removing the clothing pin from her nose. She picked Matthew up and started to gently rock her in her arms. "You were really good for me and Uncle Stan today, sweetie. Who's my little boy? You are, that's right sweetie, you are."

Bebe's doting of Matthew cause Stan to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Bebe asked.

"Nothing," Stan said, "You're just cute when you're acting motherly. Anyway, you did a pretty good job changing Matthew's diaper."

"Well, don't forget I had two other children before Matthew." Bebe said. "And besides, I couldn't have done it without you handing me stuff when I needed it. Thanks for your help."

"The pleasure was all mine, Bebe." Stan said with a smile.

Back at the picnic bench where Felix was watching them, he could see that Stan was a great help when changing Matthew's diaper and he smiled.

"So what's the verdict?" Lyra asked.

"Your father was a very big help." Felix said. "My mother is very grateful for his assistance."

"So does that mean this part of Operation Cupid went well?" Lyra asked.

"Of course." Felix answered.

As Lyra and Felix were very optimistic about their plan, Isabella just retreated to her thoughts.

"I don't care if he's a big help, and I don't care if he's a nice man or not." Isabella thought to herself. "Mr. Marsh will never, ever be as good as my _real_ dad. I still can't believe Lyra and my brother still want to do this 'Operation Cupid' thing. Felix is betraying our father for wanting our mom to get together with another man, and if this actually works and mom does end up dating Mr. Marsh…then she's a bigger traitor to my dad than Felix is."

Despite Kyle being long dead…Isabella still didn't like the idea of her mother seeing other people. Isabella's thoughts were cut off when they heard someone calling out to her and her friends.

"Hey, you guys!" came a familiar voice. Felix, Lyra, and Isabella turned around and saw Shelly, Eric Jr., Tweek, Sally, Mimi, and Cici walking up to them.

"Aunt Shelly, Junior, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, Mimi, Cici, you're all here!" Lyra said excitedly. "What a surprise."

"Mom, Matthew, Mr. Marsh, some of our friends are here!" Felix hollered and the two adults and baby came over to say hello. Bebe had placed Matthew in a stroller so he'd be easier to carry.

"Small world, isn't it?" Sally asked.

"I'll say." Bebe said. "So what brings you all here?"

That was a legitimate question considering Shelly and Junior live out in California with Cartman and the Tweaks live in Pueblo.

"The six of us travelled up together." Cici explained.

"Yeah," Mimi chimed in, "Mrs. Cartman and Junior flew out here this past Thursday, we picked them up, and they've been staying with us. They brought more luggage with them than I thought they would though."

"Yeah, why is that, mom?" Junior asked curiously.

"Oh, sweetie, you never know when you're going to need some of these things." Shelly said patting her son's head, as if she had something to hide.

Junior just shrugged it off and brought his attention back to his friends. "Anyway, it's great to see you guys again."

"Good to see you too, buddy." Felix said.

"It's always a treat to see you, Junior." Lyra said happy to see her cousin.

"Thanks," Junior said. "So, the Tweaks and us have been here for about an hour having a barbecue lunch. Mimi, Cici, and I were about to play a game of Ultimate Frisbee. You guys want to play?"

Felix, Lyra, and Isabella's faces lit up when they heard that. "Please, dad, can we play with our friends?" Lyra begged Stan.

Stan thought about it for a while and said, "Sure, why not. It'll give me and your Aunt Shelly some time to catch up. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It most certainly has." Shelly said. "We'll talk over here."

With that, Shelly, Bebe, Stan, and Matthew walked over to a picnic table, leaving Sally and Tweek in charge of the rest of children as they played their game of Ultimate Frisbee.

"I want Felix on mine and Cici's team!" Mimi said.

"Okay with me." Felix said.

"That means Lyra, Izzy, and I are a team." Junior pointed out. "Let's go!"

"I hope you're ready, brother." Isabella threatened. "This beat down is payback for making Matthew's stomach bomb."

"I have the throwing arm of a professional MLB pitcher, sister, let's do this!" Felix said as the six kids got into their positions.

As the kids played and Tweek and Sally watched them, ready to administer first aid at a moment's notice, the rest of the adults were talking over at another picnic table.

"Wow, Matthew is growing up so fast, Bebe." Shelly said looking at Matthew sleeping away in his stroller.

"I know." Bebe said. "Shame they don't stay little forever."

"So, how's the rest of the kids?" Shelly asked both Stan and Bebe.

"I don't know why, but Felix has been acting really strange today." Bebe said.

"Yeah, Lyra too." Stan said. "I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, you know how kids are these days. Always so secretive" Shelly said. "We were like that once too."

"Oh I know what you mean." Bebe said. "Back when we were dating, I would sneak out of my house late at night and hang out at Kyle's place. Oh so many sleepless nights we spent just talking and hanging out among other things." That last part was accompanies with a naughty giggle, which caused Stan and Shelly to laugh.

Shelly turned to Stan and decided to talk to him next. "So I see that Lyra is now wearing glasses, and she's still wearing her mother's diamond necklace."

"Yeah, she loves that thing." Stan said. "I know most parents wouldn't dream of giving their children something that priceless or expensive…but I'm not most parents now am I?"

"You can say that again." Shelly said.

"Well, enough about us, what about you." Stan said. "How's everything in California?"

"Yeah, where is Cartman anyway?" Bebe asked. "Another big blockbuster he's working on?"

Shelly looked around nervously after they asked those questions. Eventually, she let out a sigh and started to talk. "Alright, I'm just going to say this up front right now because you're all going to find out eventually."

"What's wrong, Shelly?" Stan asked concerned.

"Eric and I…" Shelly hesitated before finishing with: "We're getting a divorce."

Hearing Shelly say that shocked Stan and Bebe greatly.

"A divorce!" Stan and Bebe said in unison.

"This is so sudden." Bebe said.

"I'll say." Stan concurred. "What the hell happened that led to this?

"Yeah." Bebe said. "You've been with Cartman longer than _Kyle and I_ have been together."

"Let me explain." Shelly began. "The racism and crude humor, I could handle. As long as he wasn't abusive or he didn't cheat on me, we're good. Well guess what I found out just a few weeks ago, and I'll give you a hint, out of the two options I mentioned that would lead to divorce, abuse wasn't one of them."

"Cartman cheated on you?!" Stan said in shock.

"Throughout the entire marriage, and probably longer before that." Shelly said.

"Damn, I knew Cartman was an uber scumbag, but I never thought he would do something like this." Bebe said. "As far as I knew, you were the only thing in this world that he ever loved."

"I thought so too." Shelly said. "I know I loved him more than anything…but I guess he just didn't feel the same way about me."

Stan was still in disbelief that this would happen. "Are you sure he's cheating on you?" He asked. "How do you know for sure?"

"Simple, a few weeks ago I come back from my walk and I see Cartman's car bouncing up and down." Shelly bean. "I look inside and find some whore riding Cartman like there's no tomorrow. Later when I asked him about it, he came clean and said that he's been seeing this skank _since I was pregnant with Junior._ "

"Cartman's been cheating on your for over eight years." Bebe said.

"What did I literally just say?" Shelly asked rather snarky. "Anyway, I told Cartman that we're getting a divorce, I'm moving out, and I'm taking Junior with me. Surprisingly, he was okay with it, almost as if he doesn't care that his own child is being taken away from him."

"The two of us stayed at a friend's place in the area until I figured out a plan." Shelly continued. "So, I called up Sally and Tweek while I was staying there and asked if I could stay with them for a while and here we are now. I called up mom and dad last night, telling them about my situation, and I asked if I can stay with them to which they agreed. So, you guys will be seeing Junior and I around much more often."

Bebe and Stan felt sorry for Shelly that she has to deal with all of this. They watched as she put her hand on her head, stressing out about the situation. "I don't know why Cartman would do this. Was it my fault? What did I do? What went wrong?"

"Don't go blaming yourself for this, Shelly." Bebe scolded.

"That's right, Shelly." Stan concurred. "You didn't do anything wrong in the relationship, you're totally innocent. It's Cartman, he's the one who cheated on you, he's the failure in the relationship not you. Don't go blaming yourself for something someone else did."

"Thank you guys, that means a lot." Shelly said.

"So, how's Junior taking this?" Stan asked.

"Junior doesn't even know about it." Shelly said, much to Bebe and Stan's shock.

"You didn't tell him?" Bebe said.

"As far as he knows, Cartman and I are just separated. He thinks we'll be back together in a month's time." Shelly said.

"Okay, Shelly, as someone who played the 'hiding your child from reality' card, I can only promise you that this is going to end badly." Stan said.

"I know, it's just that I heard all kinds of stories about how messed up divorce made kids." Shelly said. "I don't want that to be Junior."

"It's gotta be done sooner or later, Shelly." Bebe said. "I know you don't want to tell Junior the truth in fear of how he'll take it, but sometimes the truth hurts. I'm sure if you let him down easy, he'll take it better."

"I just don't know." Shelly said. "I hate it when Junior is upset, I mean, look how happy he is right now."

Shelly points at Junior playing Ultimate Frisbee with his cousin and friends. He had just scored for his team and he proceeds with a victory dance complete with flossing.

"That's the Junior I like to see." Shelly said.

"Shelly, by nature, just about _every_ parent loves seeing their child happy." Stan said. "But sometimes, you have to give them a dose of reality, and if he gets sad so be it. Sadness is just a human emotion and a part of life.

"What's important is when you tell him, and make sure it's soon by the way, tell him that it's not his fault." Bebe chimed in. "Most children tend to blame themselves when parents get divorced. Tell Junior that it's not his fault and that you and Cartman still love him despite the fact that you and him have fallen out of love for each other."

Shelly fell silent, trying to think of what to do.

"Look, Shell, if you don't tell Junior soon, he's going to find out on his own and then resent you for who knows how long." Stan said. "Once again, refer to my situation with Lyra last year."

"And, once again, similar to your situation with Lyra, I'm afraid my child will blame himself for this misfortune. Need I remind you of what happened to you when our parents got divorced?" Shelly said.

"That was only temporary, though." Stan said. "And besides, I bounced back. I'm sure Junior will too."

"It doesn't matter." Shelly said. "Look, I'll tell Junior when I think he's ready."

Stan and Bebe let out a collective sigh of exasperation, especially since she's falling into the same traps that Stan did with Lyra. They can't seem to get through to Shelly no matter how hard they tried.

"Whatever, Shell." Stan said, feeling as though he has to give up hope on his own sister. "You know what you have to do, it's just a matter on when and how you do it."

"Trust me, Stan, I got it all under control." Shelly said with a reassuring, but forced, smile.

"Alright, Shelly." Bebe said, "But remember, if you don't tell Junior soon and he ends up resenting you, you have no one to blame but yourself."

Shelly only hung her head, sad and confused on what to do next. It was then that the Tweaks, Lyra, Felix, Junior, and Isabella came up to the rest of the group.

"Aw, yeah, and that's how you win at Ultimate Frisbee!" Junior said. "WOO-HOO!"

"Nobody likes a sore winner, Junior." Cici said.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." Junior said. "It's not every day I win at a sport."

This was true as, similar to his father when he was young, Junior was quite the chubby fellow. It was only natural for him to get a little excited whenever the guy won any kind of sport.

"We almost had you there." Mimi said. "Don't forget that."

"Well now, did you kids have fun?" Stan asked the children.

"We sure did, dad." Lyra said wiping sweat from her brow.

It was then that Junior looked to see his mother looking depressed. "Mom, what's wrong?" Junior said.

Shelly quickly perked up and said, "Nothing, sweetie, I'm just tired."

"You should take a power nap in the backseat of the car." Sally said, aware that Shelly was lying, trying to hide hers and Cartman's divorce.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea for all of you kids to take a power nap." Tweek said to his daughters and Junior. "We've got a big evening ahead of us and I know you guys don't want to be too tired."

"I'll tell you what, I can go for a nap." Lyra said with a yawn.

"You and me both, Ly." Felix also said with a yawn.

"I guess we'd all better go then, eh?" Bebe asked.

"Looks that way." Sally said. "I guess the next time we see you guys will be at Estes Park?"

"Yup." Stan said. "We'll see you all there.

"Okay, later guys." Tweek said.

"See you at the wedding, Stan." Shelly said.

"Yeah, see you in a few." Mimi said.

"Goodbye." The Marshes and the Broflovskis said waving.

And with that the two groups went their separate ways and got back on the highway. In the Broflovski-mobile, the likes of Felix, Lyra, Isabella, and Matthew are napping away, but Stan and Bebe are still letting the news of Shelly and Cartman's divorce sink in.

"I can't believe Shelly and Cartman are getting a divorce." Bebe said, still in disbelief.

"I know." Stan said. "I always thought those two were made for each other. I guess we were dead wrong. I wonder if Shelly plans on remarrying."

"What I'm worried about is when, or if, Junior finds out." Bebe said. "How's he going to take it?"

"Well, Bebe, that's if Shelly tells Junior." Stan said. "And I think you and I both hope she tells him real soon. Stuff like this shouldn't be kept under wraps. I learned that the hard way last year, and I'd just hate to see Shelly make the same mistakes I did."

"We tried reasoning with her, and that did jack…" Bebe hesitated to curse. Even though the kids were asleep, she didn't want to take any chances. "Well you know."

"Yeah, I know." Stan said. "I'll tell you what though, if Shelly doesn't tell Junior, I will."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stan." Bebe said. "If you tell Junior about Cartman and Shelly's divorce, I think he'd resent her even more than if Junior found out the truth on his own."

"Well Junior can't be left in the dark forever." Stan said. "He has a right to know these things."

"I know, but this is something Shelly has to do." Bebe said. "She's the parent here, not you."

"But we're family." Stan said.

"Stan, I need you to promise me you won't tell Junior about this, no matter how much you want to." Bebe said.

"But…" Stan said, feeling bad about having to turn his back on family

"Stan, Shelly needs to rip this bandage off for herself. Promise me you won't tell him." Bebe said.

"Okay, I promise." Stan agreed begrudgingly.

A little more driving and the group of six finally arrives to Estes Park, more specifically, the hotel they'll be staying at for the night. Bebe parks the car and both her and Stan get ready to wake their kids up.

"Lyra, wake up." Stan said in a cajoling voice. "Put your shoes on, we're here."

"Felix, Izzy, Matthew." Bebe said, mimicking Stan's cajoling tone. "Time to get up, we're at the hotel."

The four kids got up, with the three eldest children rubbing their eyes awake.

"We're finally at Estes Park?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Stan said. "Come get your luggage so we can head to our rooms and get ready for the wedding.

"Okay, dad." Lyra said as Felix and Isabella followed suit.

"How's my little baby boy." Bebe said cutely as she took Matthew out of his car seat. "Did you sleep well, I'm sure you did didn't you?" The cute tone Bebe was using made Matthew giggle.

Stan managed to find two bellhops, one male and one female, to help with the luggage.

"Hello, welcome to the Stanley Hotel." The male bellhop said with a bow.

"We assume you all are here for the McCormick-Johnson wedding later at the Della Terra Mountain Chateau?" asked the female bellhop.

"That's right." Bebe said.

"Very well." The male bellhop said. "The first shuttle to the chateau leaves in two hours. Should be plenty of time for you all to get ready. My associate will show the lovely lady and her three children to their room while I will escort the father and daughter duo to their room."

"That sounds great, thank you sir." Lyra said.

"And we have a crib all set and ready in your room for your baby, miss." The female bellhop said.

"Fabulous." Bebe said.

"Now, come right this way everyone." The male bellhop said as they all walked into the hotel, ready for the fun night that lies ahead of them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	27. Chapter 27: Pre-Wedding Tailgate

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 10: Pre-Wedding Tailgate

Two hours after arriving to the Stanley Hotel, and the Marshes and the Broflovskis, also joined by the Tweaks, Donovans, and Shelly and Junior who arrived a few moments after they did, emerged from the hotel's main entrance in their fanciest suits and dresses, ready for Kenny and Lola's wedding.

The big group boarded the shuttle bus, where it seems a few other wedding guests have made it onboard. They appear to be members of Lola's family since none of our heroes recognized them. Felix managed to get Stan and Bebe to sit next to each other, allowing them to talk and bond with baby Matthew. Felix, Chelsea, Tommy, and Lyra watched them to make sure everything was working out the way they want it to. Isabella, still wanting nothing to do with Operation Cupid, just looked out the shuttle bus window, relaxing with her thoughts.

When Mimi, Cici, and Junior asked Felix, Lyra, Chelsea, and Tommy why they keep eyeing Stan and Bebe was when they let the three kids in on the plan. Mimi and Junior concurred that it was a great plan and that Stan and Bebe seem perfect for each other. Cici on the other hand, much like most people, said that they can't make two people fall in love, but she still wished them luck in their efforts.

Once that was discussed, Lyra asked Mimi and Cici if they knew anything about Lindsay's text about 'a big surprise.' The twin sisters just snickered, telling their eldest friend that by telling her then and there would ruin the surprise. It clear that whatever the surprise was, they wanted to wait for Lindsay to tell them.

At long last, the shuttle arrives to the Della Terra Mountain Chateau. Upon getting off, our heroes were surprised to see the turn out for this wedding. Just about everyone they had ever met was there: The Tuckers, The Stotches, The Cotswolds, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Principal Victoria, Timmy, Jimmy, Kevin, Esther, Token, Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger, Isla and her life partner Theresa, Francis and his wife Nelly, Brimmy, Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter, Kelly Rutherford-Menskin, Lola and Kenny's parents and extended family, and so many more. Kenny was going around greeting everyone at the front door along with his sons Larry and Barry and niece Penny.

"Kenny, over here!" Bebe shouted. Kenny looked and he, his children, Penny, Butters, Millie, Paul, Carrie, Craig, Heidi, and Lindsay came over to the group.

"Guys, so glad you could come." Kenny said shaking everyone's hand. "It means a lot."

"Hey, man, we're glad to be here." Clyde said.

"So, the big day is finally here." Stan said. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, man. And Lola is just as excited as I am." Kenny said. "This was a long time coming. Lola and I have been dating since 11th grade, had a set of twins about three years after that, it's a wonder why I didn't propose sooner."

Speaking of the twin boys, Larry and Barry wanted to talk with their friends. "Hey dad, can we hang out with our friends?" Barry asked.

"Sure, just don't go too far." Kenny said. "It's almost time to head inside."

"Thanks dad." Larry and Barry said in unison. With that, the group of 12 kids went somewhere where they could talk.

"Well, did you two convince your parents to have Lyra's dad and my mom walk down the aisle together when they call the groomsmen and bridesmaids?" Felix asked.

"Oh, ho, ho, I'd rather leave it a surprise." Barry said excited.

"Okay, so that means yes." Lyra said bluntly. Barry was never good at surprises. Chelsea decided to change subjects.

"So your parents are finally getting married." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, and we get to do a big speech before calling in the ordained minister." Barry said.

"Father Maxi's not here?" Felix asked, causing Barry and Larry to shake their heads.

"Who is the ordained minister?" Lyra asked quizzically.

"I think Barry, Penny, and I would keep it a surprise." Larry said.

"Oh! Oh! Speaking of surprised, there's something I've been fixing to tell you." Lindsay said. "And it involves me, Mimi, Cici, Paul, Carrie, Junior, and our respective families."

"What is it, Lindsay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, spit it out." Larry said.

"Give her time, Larry." Paul said. "Have manners."

"Yeah, have manners!" Carrie said trying to imitate her older brother.

Lindsay began to unveil her surprise. "Alright everyone, the big surprise is…get ready…wait for it…it's coming…hang on…"

"Today, Lindsay, today!" Penny shouted.

"Fine, whatever, spoil the buildup." Lindsay said. "Anyway, the big surprise is…we're all moving to South Park!"

This surprise took Lyra, Felix, Isabella, Chelsea, Tommy, Larry, Barry, and Penny by…well…surprise.

"You're all going to be moving to South Park!?" Chelsea said excitedly.

"That is a great surprise!" Lyra said.

"What's the occasion?" Isabella asked.

"Our parents figured that it'd be cheaper to move back to South Park, and we can all be closer together." Cici answered.

"Our parents planned on telling all of your parents sometime next week via phone call." Mimi chimed in.

"That's freaking dynamite, dudes!" Larry said.

"When will you all be moving?" Tommy asked.

"Sometime after our respective last days of school." Paul answered. "So late June early July."

"Yeah, late June or early July!" Carrie repeated.

"Okay, sis, is you copying me going to be a thing with you now?" Paul asked annoyed.

"I don't know, man, I'm just trying to find my place in the world." Carrie said.

"This is why being an only child is a blessing." Penny said. Everybody went back to the topic at hand.

"I'm especially excited because mom and I will be staying at Grandpa Randy and Grandma Sharon's." Junior said. "At least until mom and I find our own place."

"I don't blame you for being excited." Chelsea said. "It's pretty much law that every grandparent has to spoil their grandchild somehow."

"I know." Junior said. "I just hope dad knows where mom and I will be at."

"He's not moving with you?" Barry asked.

"No." Junior answered. "My parents are going through some things, and they decided that some time apart is best. They'll be back together soon, though."

Mimi and Cici looked disheartened to hear Junior's blind ignorance. The twin sisters were the only ones in the group of 14 that knew about Cartman and Shelly's divorce. They didn't want to tell their friends at risk of ruining their respective evenings.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lyra asked, looking at Mimi and Cici's sad faces.

"Nothing." Cici said. "We're just hoping that Junior's parents get back together soon too."

"But you all looked so sad." Lyra said.

"We were thinking about Spider Man's death in Infinity War." Mimi said.

"Don't remind me!" Lyra said tearing up. "He didn't want to go! They made him go!"

"Lyra, relax, you know he's not dead. You saw Spider-Man Far From Home on launch day last year." Felix said

"It doesn't remove the emotional impact of that scene." Lyra said wiping tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, the adults are having their own conversation. We pick up where we left them.

"So where is Lola anyway?" Sally asked.

"She's inside the chateau getting ready with my sister." Kenny answered. "Speaking of my sister I hope none of you guys are upset that I made her boyfriend, Firkle, best man."

"Don't worry about it, man." Craig answered.

"It's just that we recently accepted him as a member of the family and I figured naming him best man would show how we truly accept him as one of our own." Kenny said.

"We understand, dude." Tweek said.

It was then that Heidi noticed something. "Hey, look," She said, "Speaking of Firkle, it's his old friends."

They all looked to see Michael, Henrietta, and Pete walk up to them. They also noticed Pete holding hands with a familiar face…Nichole Daniels.

"Hey, that black girl, didn't she go to school with us?" Red asked.

"Yeah!" Clyde said. "I think her name was Nichole. She moved out of South Park sometime in the 6th Grade, didn't she?"

"I think so." Red said.

Michael and Henrietta still appeared to follow a goth lifestyle, but Pete definitely broke away from that, blending in more with society. The group of four encountered our heroes and said hello.

"Hey everyone." Pete said.

"Pete is that you?" Stan said. "You look so different…you know…de-gothed."

"I owe it all to this lovely lady right here." Pete said kissing Nichole on the forehead. "When I met her I decided to change myself so I can have a shot at being her boyfriend."

"When he removed all of that black clothing, hair dye, and make up, Pete turned out to be as cute as a bug in a rug." Nichole said.

"Who the hell uses that saying anymore?" Craig asked himself.

"Pete and I are going to college around here." Nichole explained. "I'm majoring in cosmetology, and Pete's majoring in culinary arts."

"I find cooking very calming and liberating." Pete said.

"Cool." Clyde said. "Maybe when you graduate there'll be an open position at my restaurant."

"You own a restaurant now, Clyde?" Michael asked.

"That's awesome." Henrietta said. "Michael and I are working on ideas for a new manga series we're working on."

"It's called Black Snake Hunter." Michael said. "It's about this bounty hunter who, along with his family, got killed by the a group called the Black Snake Gang. Now he has to work his way out of the underworld, back into the world of the living, and go after the gang that killed him and the ones he loved."

"It's not the most original idea in the world, but I'm sure someone will buy it." Henrietta said.

"Yeah, nowadays with all of the good ideas taken it's hard to come up with an original idea." Shelly said.

"It sounds badass though and I'm sure someone will buy it." Butters said.

"Yeah, good luck to the both of you." Millie said.

"Thanks, guys." Michael said.

Suddenly…

"Hey, everyone!" Came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to find Annie Faulk walking up and waving at them.

"Hey, it's Annie!" Bebe said.

"Annie Faulk?" Butters asked confused.

Annie overhead them and decided to correct them on something. "Excuse you, it's _Annie Gueermo_ now." She said showing off an engagement ring.

"Annie Gueermo?" Stan thought, "Wait, does that mean you're married to…"

As if on cue, Bridon appeared behind Annie and gave her a hug.

"Take it easy, lover boy." Annie teased. "There's people here."

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Bridon said. "You're just so easy to love."

"Annie, you and Bridon are married?!" Clyde said surprised.

"Actually we're engaged." Bridon said. "Proposed to her last month."

"We're pushing to have our wedding sometime this coming February." Annie said.

"I don't remember you mentioning this at all on Facebook." Millie said.

"That's because I wanted to keep it a surprise for when we see you all." Annie said.

"How did you two even meet up again?" Red asked.

"Easy," Annie began, "About three years ago, I had to cover the Nuggets vs. Heat game for the news station I was working at, and I decided to interview Bridon, a rookie player for the Nuggets at the time. I got him alone, he asked me out to dinner, one thing lead to another, and here we are now."

"Well congratulations, the both of you." Kenny said.

"Hey congratulations to you too, Ken." Bridon said. "Lola is a lucky lady to have you by her side."

"I guess we'll see you all inside for the wedding?" Nichole asked.

"You know it." Kenny said.

"Alright, then we'll leave you guys to it." Pete said. "Peace."

The six wedding goers went elsewhere.

"I can't believe it." Tweek said. "Annie and Bridon are engaged, Nichole came back and is dating Pete, who isn't a goth anymore."

"And Henrietta and Michael are making what sounds like a kickass manga that I have to buy once it gets published." Clyde said.

" _If_ it gets published." Red reminded her husband, bringing him back to reality.

"I wonder what other surprises await us on this day?" Craig wondered to himself

"At ease, men!" Came yet another familiar voice. Everyone turned around to find General Arthur Nixon with a brunette man who appears to be in his mid 30s, a few years older than Shelly in fact, and his two children, a 12 year old raven haired boy and a 11 year old brunette girl.

"General Nixon!" The men shouted in unison. The former soldiers walked up and shook Nixon's hand, happy to see him after so long.

"It's been such a long time, sir." Clyde said before turning to her wife. "Babe, this is General Nixon. We've known him since the war with Iraq."

"For real?" Red asked intrigued

"Nice to meet you, sir." Millie said. "My Butters has told me a lot about you."

"I take it that you're Private Stotch's wife?" Nixon asked.

"Yes." Millie answered. "My name is Mildred, but everyone calls me Millie."

"And my name is Rebecca, but everyone calls me Red." Red chimed in. "I'm Clyde's wife."

"Nice to meet you two." Nixon replied before being encountered by Heidi and Sally.

"Hello, sir." Heidi began. "My name is Heidi, and this is Sally. We're Craig and Tweek's wives respectively."

"Hello to you two, too." Nixon replied shaking their hands. It was then he walked up to Stan and Bebe. "Ah, Captain Marsh."

"Sir." Stan said shaking Nixon's hand.

"So this lovely lady must be that Wendy girl you were prattling on about back in the day." Nixon said looking at Bebe, unaware of what happened to her, causing Stan's face to drop.

"That's not Wendy, sir." Stan corrected. "This is my friend, Bebe."

"My apologies." Nixon said. "So, where's Wendy?"

"Oh, right, you don't know." Stan said. "Wendy is…no longer with us."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Nixon said, feeling bad about opening old wounds.

"Yeah, she's in a better place along with my Kyle." Bebe said with a sad expression.

"I see." Nixon said. "So Sgt. Broflovski can't be with us anymore either."

"Unfortunately." Bebe said. "But I think Stan and I have moved past our respective spouses passing."

"Be that as it may, I'm sorry for your losses." Nixon said.

"As am I, Captain Marsh." Said the brunette man. "But look on the bright side. They say that every ending is a new beginning, and with both of your spouses dead, this would be a good time for you two to get together. I personally think you two are cute together."

"Y-You think so?" Bebe said, looking at Stan with a blush.

"I know so," the brunette man said, "I have a sixth sense with these kind of things. Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Cody Oppenheimer. Dr. Cody Oppenheimer."

"Oh, I know you!" Stan said. "You were the doctor who helped heal our injuries after battle."

"Especially my injuries after that fight I had with Rakish." Craig chimed in.

"Precisely." Cody said.

"Babe, this is the doctor that took care of you?" Heidi said.

"Yup." Craig said.

"Cody and I became quick friends via Facebook after we got home from Iraq." Kenny explained. "I figured this wedding would be a great way for all of us to meet him face to face again."

"So, what have you been up to since the war, Cody?" Craig asked.

"Well after I got home, I decided to dedicate some time with my children and late wife, Mallory, before I delved deeper into my medical career." Cody said. "Now I'm one of the top doctor's at Saint Joseph's Hospital in Denver. I live in Boulder, but I don't mind commuting."

"Late wife?" Sally said, realizing Cody lost his wife. "How terrible."

"Don't worry about me, miss." Cody said. "It was five years ago, and I've moved on as best I can."

"Deceased spouse, welcome to their club." Clyde said pointing at Stan and Bebe before Red elbowed him. It was then that Shelly approached Cody, immediately taking a shine to him.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Cody." Shelly said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Cody said. "My Mallory is in a better place, and I've moved on."

"We've moved on too, miss." Said the raven haired boy. "Hello, my name is Edgar."

"And I'm Tori." Said the brunette girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where really are my manners today." Cody said. "Everyone, these are my children: Edgar and Tori."

Everybody greeted the two children, but Butters immediately recognized them.

"Hey, Cody, I remember you showing me a picture of two babies." Butters began. "Are these the same babies?"

"The very same." Cody said.

"Oh wow." Butters said. "You two grew up so fast."

"I know." Cody said. "Just yesterday it feels like just yesterday they were dancing to the Original Ducktales theme from episodes I had on VHS from when I was a child, now look."

"Aw, daddy." Tori said. "You know that no matter how old Edgar and I get, we'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you two, too." Cody said giving his children a hug.

"Hey, you want to meet our children?" Stan asked.

"Okay." Cody said.

"Kids, come over here!" Kenny hollered, and the 14 kids came running.

"What's up, dad?" Larry asked.

"We want you to meet General Arthur Nixon, Dr. Cody Oppenheimer, and his children Edgar and Tori."

"General Nixon?" Lyra asked seeing the general in front of her before shaking his hand. "My dad told me a lot about you. You seem to fit the bill from all the descriptions he gave you."

"Thank you, little lady." Nixon said.

"That's my daughter, Lyra." Stan said.

"Oh, what a cute name." Nixon said.

"Thanks." Lyra said. "These are my friends right here, meet Felix, Isabella, Junior, Chelsea, Tommy, Mimi, Cici, Larry, Barry, Paul, Carrie, Penny, and Lindsay."

"How come you said my name last?" Lindsay asked.

"Good to meet you all." Edgar said. "I'm Edgar and this is my sister, Tori."

"Cool names." Lindsay said.

"Thanks." Tori said. "From what mine and Edgar's father told us, your fathers were awesome soldiers back in the day."

"Oh heck yeah." Chelsea said. "Especially Lyra's dad, Stan. He's the one who landed the finishing blow on the Iraqi General you know."

"Very cool." Edgar said looking over at Stan. "It's such an honor to meet such an awesome man like yourself, Mr…"

"The name's Marsh, Stan Marsh." Stan said. Bebe chuckled at Stan's James Bond joke. Felix and Lyra noticed Bebe's acknowledgement of Stan's humor, and got excited. Isabella however, rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Tori, Edgar, you two seem like a nice couple of kids." Lindsay said excited at the prospect of making new friends. The other kids seemed to share her excitement

"Yeah, man." Paul said. "Tell us, what games do you two play?"

"Do you two own a Nintendo Switch?" Mimi asked.

"And what's your favorite game for the system?" Cici asked.

"You two seem like older kids. Probably Middle School aged." Chelsea asked. "If that's the case, what's Middle School like?"

"Are the subjects even more challenging?" Barry asked. "How are the teachers?"

"Where do you and your father live, and what's it like over there?" Felix asked.

"Yikes, our kids are acting like they've never seen other humans before." Heidi joked

"Kids, take it easy." Butters said. "Don't ask them so many questions, you'll scare them off."

"Don't worry, sir." Tori said.

"Yes, don't worry." Edgar said. "In fact, I personally like this. It makes me feel important. Anyway, Middle School is a little more challenging, but there's nothing that a little tutoring won't fix, and the teachers are very accommodating. But, that's the school where Tori and I go, I don't know about your school. But I assume every school is one in the same."

"And we come from Boulder." Tori said. "It's a nice community, friendly people, nice shops and restaurants. Great place to live, it sure is."

"And Tori and I own a Nintendo Switch, a PS4, and an Xbox One." Edgar said.

"Whoa, all three!" Penny said. "The only other people I know with all three consoles are Larry and Barry. And that's only because their mom makes bookoo bucks as a concert violinist."

"Oh, I love orchestra music!" Tori said.

"A kid who likes orchestra music." Lyra thought to herself. "There's something you don't see every day."

"If you lot are interested, Tori and I were going to go play a little bit of Chinpokomon Go before we have to head inside. You guys want to come with?"

"Can we dad?" Barry asked.

"Okay, but don't be gone too long, it's almost time to head inside." Kenny said.

"Don't worry, pop, we'll be super fast." Larry said. "See you."

"Come on, everyone, let's check out those bushes." Edgar said, leading the way.

With that, the kids leave with their two new friends to go Chinpokomon hunting.

"I think they really hit it off well." Shelly said before turning to Cody. "What do you think, Cody?"

"I'd say so," Cody said, "My children are very easy to get along with. So, which one of these other children are yours?"

"Junior," Shelly said pointing at Junior running around with everyone playing Chinpokomon Go, "He's the pleasantly plump fellow right there."

"I see," Cody said, "Uh, pardon me for asking but, if you're the boy's mother, where's his father?"

"Who, the cheater?" Shelly said annoyed. "I'm glad he's not here. That turd can go to hell for all I care."

"Oh dear, your husband cheated on you?" Cody said.

"Yeah." Shelly said. "I've been nothing but a good spouse to him and this is how he repays me, by betraying my trust and destroying the sanctity of our marriage. I'm just so done with him."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, uh, Shelly was it?" Cody asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Shelly said nodding her head.

"Right," Cody continued. "I don't know who would cheat on someone like you. I can tell just by looking at you that you have a pure soul and a heart of gold."

Hearing that made Shelly blush. "Y-You really think so." She asked.

"Of course." Cody said. "Like I said, I have a sixth sense with these kinds of things."

"Gosh, that means a lot." Shelly said, acting bashful.

"A pure soul and a heart of gold, eh?" Stan said. "Cody should've tried saying that to Shelly back when we were kids. A different outcome would've occurred then I'll tell you that."

"Ssshhhhh!" Shelly shushed Stan before turning to Kenny. "Hey, Kenny, I know this is sort of last minute, but when they call out the brides maids and groomsmen…can Cody and I walk up together?"

"I don't see why not." Kenny said taking out his cell phone. "I'll just shoot a text at our ordained minister to tell him, should be no big deal."

"Ordained minister?" Tweek asked. "Who is it?"

"That my friends is a surprise that I wish not to spoil." Kenny said.

"Come on, Kenny, you can tell us." Millie said.

"Just trust me, the wait will be worth it." Kenny said before taking a deep breath. "Well, it's almost time for the wedding to start."

"Don't sweat it, Kenny, I'm sure you'll do great." Stan said. "Both you and Lola."

"Thanks Stan." Kenny said.

"Break a leg, dude." Clyde said.

"Good luck." Red said.

"Thank you, all of you." Kenny said before walking up to the front door of the chateau.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please." Kenny announced. "It is time for the ceremony to begin. Would everyone please be so kind as to follow me inside?"

The wedding guests entered the chateau in droves. Holding up the rear are our main characters, trying to get their children's attention as they were still engaged in their Chinpokomon hunt.

"Tori, Edgar, come on, it's time to head inside." Cody called.

"But dad, we've found a Vamporko right here in these bushes!" Tori said. "Five more minutes please!"

"No, now, everyone!" Cody said.

"Aww." Tori whined.

"Come on, guys, everyone is waiting for us." Lyra said.

"I've just got to catch this Vamporko then I'll be right there." Edgar said.

"No, Edgar, come on." Tori said. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"But I've almost got it." Edgar said.

"We have to go right now, dude. Vamporko ain't going anywhere." Larry said.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll meet you." Edgar said.

"Okay, that's it." Tori said snatching the phone away from Edgar and turning it off, causing him to snap out of his mania.

"Where am I?" Edgar said.

"Back in reality, brother." Tori said. "Come on, it's time for the wedding to start."

The group of kids started to follow their parents into the chateau, Edgar still trying to process what had happened.

"I'm sorry guys." Edgar said, realizing everything that had happened. "It's just that whenever I play Chinpokomon Go, it's almost like some outer force takes over and I can't stop."

"Hey, that's Chinpokomon Go for you, buddy." Felix said. "You catch one, then you gotta catch 'em all."

"Yeah." Edgar said.

With that, everybody is inside the chateau. The double doors close, and that means that Kenny and Lola's wedding can now officially start.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)


	28. Chapter 28: Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 11: The Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo

The wedding was about to begin! Everyone walked inside and the chateau's great hall was adorned in gold and white balloons and ribbons with chairs lined up in rows, all facing the altar.

Kenny had set up a special row at the front of the altar for Larry, Barry, Penny, and their friends. Before the parents sent the group of 17 on their way they gave them the usual shtick: behave yourselves, don't talk to strangers, so on and so forth. The children went to their assigned seats, wishing their parents luck. Before the children went on their way, Cody's eldest child, Edgar, notice his dad and Junior's mother, Shelly talking as if they were old friends.

We cut to the row of seats where the 17 children await for the start of a beautiful ceremony. Edgar and Tori decided to use this time to chat more with their new friends. Tori decided to chat up the Lyra, Chelsea, Tommy, Larry, Barry, Penny, Felix, Isabella, and Matthew, while Edgar decided to chat up the rest of the gang. For right now, we focus on the latter group.

"Okay, guys, let's see how much more we have in common." Edgar said. "I'll fire off some questions and we'll see how similar they are."

"Sounds fine." Paul said.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Carrie said, causing Paul to glare at her for copying him again.

"Fire away, dude." Junior said.

"Alright here we go." Edgar began. "First question: What is the greatest ice cream topping ever?"

"Hot fudge." The seven kids replied in unison.

"Okay…best cartoon on Cartoon Network?" Edgar asked.

"The Amazing World of Gumball." The seven kids replied in unison.

"Alright. Now I've got one I know we won't see eye to eye on." Edgar said. "What is your dream vacation spot?"

"Rome, Italy." The seven kids replied in unison. "No way!"

"Dude, we have more in common with you than we thought!" Mimi said.

"Did we just become best friends?" Edgar asked.

"I think so!" Lindsay said. "Shame we all live so far away from each other."

"We can fix that." Edgar said taking out his cell phone. "I'll send you guys a friend request on Facebook right now. Look out for an Edgar Oppenheimer."

"Okay, thanks, man." Paul said.

"Yeah, thanks, man." Carrie said.

"Knock it off!" Paul said annoyed.

After sending his friend requests, Edgar turned to Junior. "So, Junior, I couldn't help but notice you mother getting a little close with my father on the way in here."

"So what, she's just friendly." Junior said, completely unaware of the status of Shelly and Cartman's marriage, "What's your point?"

"I'm just asking if your father approves of that." Edgar said. "If he's around, I don't want him to get jealous and punch my dad out. I mean, my dad can hold his own in a fight, but your father must have done more fighting than he did if he was sent to battle."

"Dad's not here." Junior said. "My parents are spending some time apart."

"Oh…I see." Edgar said, his mind immediately defaulting to one word: 'divorce.'

"Don't worry though." Junior continued. "My mom and dad are still totally into each other. Mark my words, they'll be back together faster than you can say 'Wakanda Forever'."

"I hope so." Edgar said, turning his attention back to the altar. It was then that Mimi and Cici got his attention.

"You know his parents are actually divorced, right?" Mimi whispered.

"I had a hunch." Edgar whispered. "But what was I supposed to say? Telling him here will ruin not only his, but all of our evenings."

"We can't let a word of this out to anyone." Cici whispered. "This news must be kept between the three of us."

"Do you two know what caused this?" Edgar asked.

"Our parents said that it's inappropriate for eight year old girls like us to know." Cici said. "But they did say that when you're married, there are things you can and cannot do. Mr. Cartman did something that he should not have done, landing him in hot water."

Edgar's mind was already using that vague description to draw conclusions as to what lead up to the divorce. He immediately stopped after thinking of four possible conclusions, knowing that he'd either depress himself further or get a major headache from all of this thinking. Edgar looked over and Junior with a worried expression on his face. Junior noticed this and turned to face the older Oppenheimer child.

"Is something the matter?" Junior asked.

"Yeah…everything is fine." Edgar said, focusing his eyes back on the adorned alter.

Our attention is now focused on Tori chatting with the other half of the group, mostly Lyra, Felix, Isabella, and Matthew. As she chatted with them, Barry couldn't help but admire Tori as she sat and talked with the group of four.

"That Tori girl is awfully cute, isn't she, Larry?" Barry asked his twin brother.

"Whoa, Barry, are you crushing on her? Larry asked.

"Barry's got a girlfriend. Barry's got a girlfriend." Penny sang in a sing-song manner, causing Barry to blush.

"Dude, you know she's like two years older than you right?" Chelsea asked Barry.

"Hey, age is just a number." Barry said.

"She got you there, sis." Tommy said, taking his inhaler out of his pocket.

"Oh just take a puff of your inhaler." Chelsea said annoyed, and Tommy did just that. It's at this moment when we focus on what exactly Tori is talking about with her new group of friends. She appears to be very interested in Felix and Isabella's little brother, Matthew.

"Felix, Isabella, your baby brother is so cute." Tori said, doting over Matthew causing him to giggle.

"Thanks, Tori." Felix said.

"I especially like the name: Matthew." Tori said.

"Our mom picked it because that was the middle name of our father." Isabella explained.

"Hey, where is your guys' father?" Tori asked confused, causing Felix and Isabella to frown.

"He, uh…Izzy could you help me out here?" Felix said, not feeling up to finishing the sentence. Isabella made a gun with her fingers and pretended to fire it on herself, complete with a gunshot sound.

"Oh dear, suicide. How awful." Tori said.

"No." Felix said. "Someone shot him…on the same day Matthew was born."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, you two." Tori said, feeling bad she brought up the subject.

"It's fine." Felix said. "I'm just worried about Matthew. At least Izzy and I knew our father. All our dad did was hold him for a good minute or so before leaving to get our mom some roses. After that…the rest is history."

"Talk about being at the right place at the wrong time." Larry chimed in.

"Larry, quiet!" Barry scolded.

"What did I say?" Larry asked confused.

Lyra picked up where Felix left off by saying, "Matthew and I are on the same boat with not knowing a parent. My mother died at the age of 18, a few hours after I was born."

"Oh dear." Tori said, feeling worse.

"The doctors said that she had some pretty bad hemorrhaging that they couldn't fix." Lyra explained. "The hemorrhaging happened due to me being what they call a breech birth, being born feet first."

"I've heard about breech births." Tori said. "Are you okay? I hear that breech births can cause nerve or even brain damage."

"Don't worry about my brain. That's fine." Lyra said. "My nerves…that's another story. Take a look at this hand."

Lyra held out her left hand for Tori to reveal some faded scars that were both on the back of it and on the palm. "When I was born, the umbilical cord was suffocating me, and I guess that somehow had an effect on the nerves in my left hand. I wasn't able to feel a thing from my fingers to right about here." Lyra pointed at an area on her wrist before continuing. "I had to have surgery in order for it to work properly again. That was easily the worst week of my life."

"Worst week of your life _so far._ " Larry chimed in.

"Quiet!" Barry, Penny, Tommy, and Chelsea scolded.

"Is your hand fine now?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly fine." Lyra said. "My family originally noticed this problem when I was only three years old. My dad and I visited our grandparents and I saw that my grandma had just taken some cookies out of the oven. I ended up touching the hot cookie tray by accident. I didn't feel a thing, no reaction whatsoever, not even a simple 'ouch'."

"I see." Tori said. "I'm sorry for you misfortunes, you guys."

"Hey, what's past is past." Lyra said. "Nothing we can do about it now. These are just more life experiences that we put under our collective belts."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Felix said.

"Nice to see you all not letting any of this get you down." Tori said.

"That's because we're turning all of this negative energy into something positive." Felix said. "I'm trying to get my mom and Lyra's dad together so we can have one big happy family. The plan is already set in motion as a matter of fact. And it's going very well so far."

"Oh that's awesome and totally nice." Tori said. "I hope your guys' plan works out."

Isabella just slumped down in her seat, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori asked Isabella.

"Nothing, just thinking." Isabella said. Just the tone in her voice had Tori thinking to herself.

"I wonder if Isabella is with her brother on this plan." Tori thought to herself. "It could be possible that she still misses her father and thinks he's irreplaceable. I just feel so bad for them all."

A few moments after that Kenny and Lola's mother, Diane Johnson, came up to the altar to start the wedding. Kenny stood in the middle of the altar while Diane went up to the podium to speak.

"Good evening, everyone." Diane said. "Thank you all for coming to my daughter and her soon-to-be husband's wedding. It means a whole lot to us all. I like to think we've all accepted Kenny into our family as he proved to be a wonderful lover to my little girl, and an exceptional father to my two grandchildren, Lawrence and Bartholomew McCormick…"

"She had to use our full names didn't she?" Larry muttered.

"…here's to many more years of love and happiness for all four of them." Diance said, leading to wondrous applause. "Speaking of my grandchildren, it's time I let them come up and have them speak. Come on up, kids."

"This is it." Barry said getting nervous.

"Good luck up there, you two." Tommy said.

"Yeah, break a leg." Paul said.

"Let's do this!" Larry said.

The twin brothers left their seats and walked up to the podium, ready to give their speech. Larry and Barry looked at each other and nodded.

"Hello, everbody." Barry began. "We are Barry and Larry McCormick, the twin boys of Kenneth Daniel McCormick and Lola Michelle Johnson."

"Our parents started dating three years before we were born, in the 11th grade year of high school." Larry said. "Right off the bat, they must've known that they were meant for one another."

"They both had nothing but good things to say about each other and they always show respect to each other." Barry said.

"And anytime our parents got into a squabble, they'd just cut their losses, and kiss and make up not even five minutes later." Larry said. "This just shows our smart and mature our parents can be. Not that they don't know how to have fun."

"You'd think being together for years would cause them to grow distant, but if anything, we think all these years have made their relationship stronger." Barry said

"Even more so when we came into the scene." Larry chimed in.

"Exactly." Barry said. "Larry and I know more than anyone that our parents love is real and genuine, always loving each other unconditionally, and giving gifts _not_ when it's appropriate like a holiday or birthday, but when it's out of the kindness of their hearts."

"I like to think that our parents do this to show us what real love looks like, and I can safely that in all nine years of mine and Barry's lives, we've learned a lot." Larry said.

"And we've still got a lot more to learn, especially now that our parents are getting married." Barry said. "In closing…"

"Thank you, mom and dad, for being amazing parents and we wish you the best of luck." Larry and Barry said in unison. The audience clapped and cheered over the twin brother's speech, their friends especially loved it. Baby Matthew was in his stroller laughing and shaking his rattle ecstatically.

Kenny looked over at his sons with pride, saying: "My boys…" Immediately, he got a flashback to when Larry and Barry were born. He held baby Larry while Lola held baby Barry, they both looked at each other lovingly, very proud that they were able to bear children. Kenny was then brought back to the present as the cheering died down, and the main event was about to unfold.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the ordained minister for this event." Larry began.

"None other than Dr. Strange himself." Barry continued.

"Benedict Cumberbatch!" Larry and Barry both said as the well known actor came from a side room and made his way to the altar. Benedict Cumberbatch was wearing a nice black tuxedo with matching tie and dress shoes. When everyone saw Cumberbatch, the whole audience went wild. The twin brothers shook the actor's hand, wishing him luck, as they returned back to their seats. Larry and Barry looked at their friends' collective expressions of shock and awe.

"Dudes, that's freaking Benedict Cumberbatch!" Felix said in amazement.

"How the heck did your parents get him?" Lindsay asked Barry.

"Mom was performing at Carnegie Hall this past Christmas, we ran into Cumberbatch who was there to see the show, our parents asked him to be the ordained minister and he agreed." Barry explained. "Larry and I got to meet him personally a few weeks ago."

"You two are now officially the coolest people I know." Edgar said.

"Yeah, your guys' cool points went up by a lot." Junior said in agreement.

All eyes were on Benedict Cumberbatch as he began to speak.

"Hello everyone." Cumberbatch began. "First I just want to thank Kenneth and Lola for inviting me to be the ordained minister, and I want to thank Lawrence and Bartholomew for that heartwarming speech…"

"Oh God, not him too." Larry said, showing distain for the actor using his and Barry's full name as well.

"…Weddings are about a myriad of things: Love, friendship, and unity." Cumberbatch continued. "I am very glad to not only bear witness to such a union, but officiate it. With all of that said and done, let's begin. Please rise."

Everyone stood up, but Lyra wanted to record everyone walking down the aisle…which she couldn't do with all of the people blocking the way. "I can't see a thing." She whined. She noticed that Lindsay had the seat closest to the aisle. "Lindsay, trade seats with me please?"

"Very well." Lindsay said as she moved over for her friend.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Lyra said, obtaining her new seat.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Ly." Junior said. "I doubt this'll be the last wedding you'll attend.

"Yeah, but this is the first one that I'm going to film." Lyra said, getting ready to record.

"I shall now call up the bridesmaids and groomsmen." Cumberbatch announced. "First, Maid of Honor: Karen McCormick and Best Man: George Smith."

Karen and Firkle walked up the aisle together and joined Kenny at the altar before Cumberbatch called everyone else up: "Clyde and Rebecca Donovan. Craig and Heidi Tucker. Tweek and Sally Tweak. Leopold and Millie Stotch. Cody Oppenheimer and Shelly Cartman. Stan Marsh and Bebe Broflovski. And Token Black and Esther Stoley."

The rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, with Lyra recording all of it. "Dad, Mrs. Broflovski, hi!" Lyra waved as the two adults walked together. Stan and Bebe discretely waved back at the girl in response.

Felix was especially happy to see her mother walk with Stan down the aisle just like he wanted. He whispered over to Larry and Barry, "You pulled through you guys, thanks a million. I knew I could count on you." The twin brothers both gave a peace sign at Felix as the wedding continued.

"So glad to see you all could make it." Cumberbatch said to the bridesmaids and groomsmen. "Now, onto the main event."

Kenny took a deep breath as Benedict Cumberbatch gave a nod to a small orchestra, signaling them to play, not the wedding march, but the song, "Can't Help Falling in Love." As the orchestra started to play, the flower girl and ring bearer walked down the aisle. The two small children got up to the altar, eager for what's about to unfold.

The music got everyone feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

"Wow, so beautiful." Lyra said mesmerized, but still recording intently.

"These are some of the people mom worked with." Barry explained. "Professionals if you will."

Then the lead singer began to sing….

" _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."_

Shelly looks over at Cody. When Cody notices, she blushes and he gives a warm smile and a thumbs up.

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?"_

Stan is getting flashbacks to his and Wendy's wedding, mainly saying "I do," and kissing. The music made Stan get misty eyed.

"Hey, Stan, you okay?" Clyde asked, sensing Stan's emotion.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine." Stan said.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be."_

Now Bebe is getting flashbacks to hers and Kyle's wedding. Of course she too remembers them saying "I do" and kissing. But what makes this flashback special, is that when all is said and done, Gerald Broflovski hands Bebe and Kyle a baby Felix, and they both cradle him in their arms.

Red noticed Bebe wiping a tear from her eye. "Hey, are you alright, Bebe?"

Bebe gave a warm smile and nodded.

As more instrumentals played, that was when Lola came out with her father, Oliver Johnson, who was ready to give his daughter away to Kenny. The father and daughter walked down the aisle, Oliver in a nice gray tuxedo and Lola in a white, vibrant, flowing wedding dress. Everybody was amazed at the beauty Lola possessed. To Kenny, she looked like an absolute love goddess.

"Mom…" Larry and Barry said, astonished at how beautiful their mother was.

"So…pretty." Lyra said recording Lola walking down the aisle.

"She looks absolutely…radiant." Edgar said, blushing.

"She looks like a princess." Carrie said.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you….For I can't help falling in love with you."_

As the last verse of the song was sung, Oliver had delivered Lola to the altar so she could be with Kenny.

"She's all yours, Kenny." Oliver said. "Just so you know, I'm proud to call my son-in-law."

"Thanks, sir." Kenny said with a warm smile.

With the song over, and Kenny and Lola at the altar, everybody sat back down so Cumberbatch could continue with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," Cumberbatch said, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two souls, Kenneth McCormick and Lola Johnson, in holy matrimony. Now, it has come to my understanding that you two have prepared your own vows, correct?"

"That's right, sir." Lola said.

"Very well." Cumberbatch said, letting the bride and groom have the floor. After taking their respective rings from the ring bearer, Kenny let Lola say her vows first.

"Kenneth Daniel McCormick." Lola began. "I knew from the moment we had our first date that our love was meant to last. You know how to make me laugh, you know how to have fun, and most importantly, you know how to be a great lover and an even better father, as proven through our two wonderful sons. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. I consider it a high honor to be your wife. Kenny, my Prince Charming, with this ring, I vow to love, nurture, and support you until the day I pass on." Lola puts Kenny's ring on his finger and he begins to say his vows.

"Dearest Lola," Kenny began, "We've been together for so long, and I feel like with each passing day, I love you more and more. I can't tell you what awaits us in the future…but I know for a fact I want to experience it with you, my queen. I feel blessed to not only be your lover, but the father of your children. I love you, Lola Johnson, a hundred years from now that fact will have never changed. With this ring, I promise to be your muse, your provider, and your loyal and loving husband." Kenny puts Lola's ring on her finger as Benedict Cumberbatch prepares to finish the ceremony.

"With all of that said and done, I must ask: Kenneth, do you take Lola Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cumberbatch asked.

"I do." Kenny said.

"And, Lola," Cumberbatch said. "Do you take Kenneth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lola said.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Cumberbatch said proudly. "You may kiss the bride."

Kenny and Lola held each other, looking into each other's eyes as they gave each other the most romantic kiss that either have given each other in a long time. There was cheering, applause, and joyful tears a-plenty. A truly wonderful and memorable ceremony this has been.

….

….

….

 **NOW IT'S PARTY TIME!**

The chateau's ballroom was just as decked out as the great hall. There were even more decorations, linen table cloths, great music, a photographer to take pictures of everybody having a good time, a buffet table, and, as Bebe mentioned earlier, a chocolate fountain to go with desert.

We cut to the kid's table where the children of our main characters, sans Matthew who is sitting with Bebe and Stan at their table, are watching the aforementioned couple sitting and chatting with some of their friends, and even more notably, listening to Benedict Cumberbatch's jokes. He was sitting with them as well.

"Dr. Strange over there is foiling Operation Cupid as we speak!" Felix complained.

"What do you expect?" Mimi said. "It's not every day you meet a celebrity."

"But from the stories my mom told me, I'd think running into celebrities would be just another Tuesday for her and her friends." Felix said before realizing something. "Uh, guys, where's Lyra?"

As if on cue, Lyra returned to the kid's table, camera in hand.

"Sorry, guys, just had to record some footage of everybody having fun, everybody giving their best wishes to the bride and groom, you know all of that." Lyra explained.

"Lyra, that's lovely and all, but at what point did you forget that we're trying to get our parents together." Felix said

"You two are trying to get Mr. Marsh and Mrs. Broflovski together." Lindsay overheard along with Paul and Carrie, the three of them now being that last of the children to know about Operation Cupid.

"That's so nice." Carrie said.

"That'd be so totally awesome if you pulled if off!" Paul said

"I know it would." Felix said. "But we can't commence with the plan with Cumberbatch hanging out with our parents. We have to distract him long enough for Chelsea and Tommy's parents to deliver the wine bottle."

"Let me handle this." Paul said getting up from his seat and making his way to Cumberbatch's table.

At the aforementioned table, the likes of Stan, Bebe, Francis, Nelly, Bridon, Annie, Token, and Esther were laughing at a funny story Cumberbatch had told while working on the set of Avengers Infinity War.

"No way!" Bridon said.

"Swear to God, true story." Cumberbatch said laughing along with everyone at the table.

"That is so hilarious." Esther said.

"Who knew Benedict Cumberbatch was such a comedian?" Stan asked himself.

Paul came up to the actor and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"Oh hello, young man." Cumberbatch said most cordially. "How may I help you? Autograph, photograph?

"Actually, I just wanted to say I was just outside and I saw some shady characters hanging around a black Mercedes-Benz." Paul said, concocting a lie. "I think the license plate read: SHRLK 76."

"Oh no, that's my car!" Cumberbatch cried, falling for the lie. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Cumberbatch ran out of the chateau and Paul quickly headed back for the kids' table.

"Alright, Mr. Cumberbatch is taken care of." Paul said.

"Hurry, Felix." Chelsea said, "Get my parents and tell them to prepare the wine bottle!"

"On it!" Felix left the kid's table and went out to the dance floor where Clyde and Red were slow dancing to "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack. "Psst, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, over here."

"Oh, what's up, Felix." Clyde said. "You having fun?"

"With all due respect, sir, there's no time for idle chit-chat. I think it's time we gift my mom and Mr. Marsh the wine bottle!" Felix said. "Do you two still have the money and the note?"

"Got them right here." Clyde said taking both the money and the note out of his tuxedo pocket.

"Perfect." Felix said. "Go over to the bar, ask for any wine that costs $80 dollars, and tell the bartender to attach the note to it."

"Yes sir." Clyde joked as he and Red went over to the bar, but not before Clyde could utter this line: "I thought I was done taking orders after the Marine Corps."

Back at Stan and Bebe's table, Benedict Cumberbatch had returned.

"Well, there were no shady characters to speak of." Cumberbatch said. "I wonder why that boy told me that?"

"Kids these days and their pranks, am I right?" Bridon asked.

"I guess." Cumberbatch said shrugging his shoulders. "So, how about another story to pass the time? May I tell you about the time when…" The actor was cut off when a chateau worker appeared with a wine bottle in hand.

"Excuse me, are you two Stan Marsh and Bebe Broflovski?" the worker asked the two adults.

"Yes." Stan and Bebe said together.

"Somebody wanted me to give you this wine bottle. Here, enjoy." The worker said placing the wine bottle on the table. Stan and Bebe looked like they were ready to pay the worker. "Don't worry about paying me. It was already paid for." The worker explained.

"By who?" Bebe asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Sorry" The worker said before going off elsewhere

Baby Matthew noticed a note attached to the bottle and tried to bring it to Bebe's attention. The baby gently tugged on Bebe's dress and pointed at the note.

"What's this?" Bebe asked as she detached the note from the bottle and read it. "You two look so cute together. Enjoy."

"Who would send us a bottle of wine with a note that says that?" Stan asked.

"Who knows?" Bebe said, looking at Stan with a small blush on her face.

"Hey, Bebe, are you blushing?" Annie asked.

"Huh, no, no way! You're crazy, Annie." Bebe said embarrassed.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ballroom, Cody looked outside on the chateau's deck to find Shelly just staring at the full moon in the sky. He decides to go outside and say hello.

"Hey now, what are you doing out here?" Cody asked, opening the door to the deck.

"Oh, hey Cody." Shelly said taking a glance behind her. "Just thought I'd get some fresh air."

"Oh." Cody said closing the door behind him. "Mind if I join you?"

"By all means." Shelly said as Cody stood beside her, looking at the moon with her. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Smoke?" Cody offered.

"No, I'm good." Shelly said. Cody lit his cigarette and started smoking away. After taking a good puff, Cody blew out the cigarette smoke and let it float off and disappear into the night.

"Sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Cody asked. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Yeah." Shelly said with a chuckle.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here all by yourself?" Cody asked.

"It's just that being surrounded by all of these people who are in love, and me, fresh from a divorce, seeing all of this, just kind of makes me depressed." Shelly explained.

"I know exactly what you mean." Cody said. "I remember when my Mallory first died, I couldn't even be around lovey-dovey couples. It just made me too depressed. But I realized that that's how life sometimes goes: When you're stuck in a sea of sorrow and turmoil, there will be others floating by on their ship of happiness. As long as I told myself to get back up and keep on trucking, I knew that there'd be plenty of good times ahead of me, and I shouldn't dwell on every setback that may have befallen on me, no matter how big or small."

Cody put his hand on Shelly's shoulder before he continued talking. "Trust me, Shelly. You may be sad now, but if you keep your head up and don't let the stresses of life get you down, you may very well find yourself back on the path to the good life. As wise men once said, 'this too shall pass.'"

Just hearing Cody's words of encouragement was enough to perk Shelly up exponentially.

"Wow, that's the smartest, most insightful thing I've heard anyone say in a long time." Shelly said. "Thank you, Cody."

"My pleasure." Cody said with a smile. "So, you want to head back inside?"

"In a little while." Shelly said. "I just want to hang out here for a little bit."

"Okay." Cody said finishing his cigarette. He discarded to cigarette butt in a nearby ashtray. "Is it okay if I hangout out here with you? I wouldn't feel good about leaving a lovely lady like yourself out here by her lonesome."

Shelly blushed at Cody's chivalry and took her hand in his, causing him to blush. "I'd like that very much, Cody." She said.

"Great." Cody said with a smile.

Back inside with the kid's table, Penny looks back at Stan and Bebe's table to see Token and Esther chatting it up and having a good time together.

"Even if we don't succeed in getting you guys' parents together, at least we brought Mr. Black and Ms. Stoley together." Penny said. "Who knows, maybe we accidently created a romantic relationship. Granted, it's not the one we wanted, but at least we created one."

"And there's the key sentence right there: 'It's not the one we wanted.'" Lyra said.

"Just trying to look on the bright side of things." Penny said.

Felix got up and took the Cyndi Lauper CD out from his pocket. "I think the time has come for the final part of Operation Cupid." He said showing everyone at the table the CD.

"Cyndi Lauper, eh?" Cici said. "My mom love her music."

"What's the song good buddy?" Tori asked.

"Time After Time." Felix answered.

"Awesome." Junior said.

"I'm gonna go up to the DJ and put in my request." Felix said

"Alright you do that." Barry said as Felix left the table. "Good luck, dude."

Felix went across the dance floor, making sure to avoid getting noticed by Stan and Bebe, who were still sitting at their table. He eventually makes it to the DJ and Felix taps him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." Felix said politely

"Yo, what's up little dude?" The DJ asked.

"I want to know if you can play track seven of this CD next." Felix said handing the DJ the CD. The DJ examined it and saw the song he wanted.

"Bro, Time After Time is me and my girl's jam!" The DJ said enthusiastically. "Of course I'll play it for you, little dude."

"Thanks, sir, I'm grateful." Felix said as he returned to his table and rejoined his group of friends. "Alright gang, the pieces have fallen into place, now we wait."

As Felix was talking with his friends, the DJ put the CD into his sound system and set it to Track 7. "Attention party people." The DJ began. "If you're not too tired of slow songs, come and join us on the dance floor for a little Cyndi Lauper with Time After Time."

The music began to play, and it certainly piqued Bebe and Stan's interest.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Bebe said.

"Yeah, me too." Stan said.

Stan looked to see Annie and Bridon as well as Francis and Nelly head out to the dance floor. He then looked over at Bebe and got an idea.

"Hey, uh, Bebe." Stan said as the woman looked in his direction. "I don't if you want to but…do you want to dance?"

Bebe blushed when Stan asked that. "Gosh, I'd love to, Stan," Bebe said, "But I can't leave Matthew alone. Look, the little guy is all tuckered out." She showed Stan the baby sleeping in his stroller. Oddly enough, the loud music that was playing all throughout had no effect on the baby. Matthew was sleeping so heavily and soundly that not even an earthquake would wake him up."

"I can watch him if you want, Bebe." Esther said.

"You can?" Bebe asked gleefully. She knew she could trust Esther.

"Of course." Esther said. "Go and have fun."

"Thanks, Esther." Bebe said before turning to Stan. "Okay, Stan, let's go." With that, Stan guided Bebe to the dance floor, catching the attention of the kids at the kid's table.

"Felix, look!" Chelsea said excitedly.

Felix looked, and he saw his mother and Mr. Marsh slow dancing, just like his plan intended. "We did it guys!" Felix said, almost crying tears of joy. "Everything went according to plan. Operation Cupid is a total success."

"Boy, aren't we lucky." Isabella muttered to herself sarcastically.

"This is awesome!" Lyra said getting her camera. "I've got to record this!" Lyra left the kid's table to record her father dancing with Bebe.

Felix took his eyes off of the two adults long enough to look over at Chelsea. He held out his and the girl looked up at him.

"May I have this dance?" Felix asked.

"You may." Chelsea said taking Felix's hand. Barry saw the two of them head for the dance floor, so he went over to Tori and held his hand out to her.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Tori asked.

"Y-Yeah." Barry said with a blush. Tori giggled and took Barry's hand as the two of them went out to dance.

"Way to go, Barry! I'm proud of you!" Larry said seeing this.

Meanwhile, outside, Cody and Shelly heard the music playing. They looked inside and saw everyone slow dancing. "Time After Time." Cody said. "There's a song I haven't heard in a while."

Cody turned to Shelly and held his hand out. "Shelly, would you like to head back inside and dance with me."

Shelly blushed hard and accepted Cody's invitation. "O-Okay." She said as she and Cody headed back inside and joined everyone else on the dance floor. Once they got there, Shelly got a little nervous.

"I'm going to be honest, Cody." Shelly began. "I haven't really slow danced with anyone in a while."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a little refresher." Cody said, showing Shelly how he should hold him. "Hold my hand like this, wrap your other arm around me like that. I'll hold you like this. And now we just sway back and forth like so." The two of them began to slow dance, and Shelly quickly understood the rhythm. "There we go, you got it!" Cody said happily, "Very nice."

"Thanks Cody." Shelly said happily. The two of them looked into each other's eyes smiling.

We cut to Stan and Bebe dancing. They seem to be enjoying each other's company, just slow dancing and embracing each other.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this." Bebe said.

"Thanks, Bebe." Stan said. "Last time I slow danced with someone was with Lyra at Cartman and Shelly's wedding. Gotta say it feels weird not having someone standing on my feet while I dance."

Bebe laughed at that joke before looking up at Stan with a smile. "Truth be told, I haven't slow danced with anyone in a while either." Bebe said. "I forgot how nice it feels."

"I know what you mean." Stan said. "I think it's the closeness of it all that makes it feel good."

"I agree." Bebe said. "Hey, Stan, is it okay if I rest my head on your chest while we dance?"

"Go ahead." Stan said blushing.

Bebe rested her head on Stan's strong chest. She smiled as he heard his heart beat almost in sync with her own. "I love this." Bebe whispered, a warm smile spreading over her face.

Stan looked down at Bebe, her head still resting on his chest, enjoying the feeling of her body on his as they slowly danced. Suddenly, Stan felt all warm and fuzzy inside, almost as if another emotion was taking president in his heart: Love!

"This is good, isn't it?" Stan asked Bebe.

"Mmm-hmm." Bebe said with a nod.

Lyra was recording all of this on her camera, the beautiful moment bringing a tear to her eye. "I'm never going to forget this night." She said as she recorded her father and Bebe slowly dancing as if they were a couple in love.

About two hours later, it was midnight. The party was over and everyone was heading back to the Stanley Hotel for the night. Everyone except the Oppenheimers that is. Cody decided to drive back to his home in Boulder with his kids, Edgar and Tori. After saying goodbye to their new friends, the three of them headed back to their car with Shelly following behind so she could say goodbye to Cody personally.

"Wowie, what a fun night this has been." Tori said with a yawn.

"You kids tired?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Edgar and Tori said together, causing Cody to unlock the door to their Lincoln Navigator.

"Why don't you kids wait in the car while I say goodbye to Ms. Marsh." Cody said. After divorcing Cartman, Shelly wished to be referred to using her original surname.

"Okay dad." Edgar said. "Goodnight, Ms. Marsh."

"Yeah, great seeing you." Tori said as she and her brother headed into the car.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Cody." Shelly said. "I had a really great time with you tonight."

"Glad to hear it." Cody said. "I had a great time with you tonight too….Hey, Shelly."

"Hmm?" Shelly said

Cody began twiddling his thumbs like a nervous child and said, "I know you're just fresh from a divorce and all, but have you ever considered dating again?"

"Well, I've thought about it, why?" Shelly asked.

"If you really enjoyed spending time with me, I thought maybe you'd like to see me more often." Cody said. "You know, I call you or you call me, and we just hang out."

"That'd be great." Shelly said. "But you live in Boulder while I live in Pueblo, soon to be back in South Park this summer. I think it'd be too much of a hassle to meet up."

"I could come down and get you, and we can hang out someplace in Pueblo." Cody said.

"You don't mind driving over two hours for me?" Shelly asked.

"I don't mind." Cody said. "I'm always up for a good drive. And besides, a girl like you is worth it."

"Well, I'll think about it." Shelly said.

"Okay." Cody said taking out a pen and pad and writing something down. "If the mood ever strikes you though, here's my phone number." Cody handed Shelly the piece of paper with his phone number written on it. "Just let me know when you're ready for the date, and I'll come down for you ASAP."

"Okay, thanks." Shelly said with a blush.

"I gotta go now, Shelly." Cody said bringing the woman into a hug. "It's been fun hanging out with you, and I'm glad to have met you."

"Same to you, Cody." Shelly said hugging back. "You have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, you have a good night, now." Cody said as he got into his car and drove off, Shelly lovingly staring after him. She was brought back to reality by Junior calling her.

"Mom, hurry up!" Junior called. "You're going to miss the shuttle bus."

"Oh, coming!" Shelly said as she came up running. Once all of the wedding-goers were on board, the shuttle busses headed back to the Stanley Hotel where everybody turned in for the night.

We cut to Stan, Bebe, and their kids on an elevator heading to their rooms.

"I don't know about you all, but I had a great time." Felix said.

"It was the best, dude." Lyra said to her friend. The elevator stopped at Stan and Lyra's floor and the doors opened up.

"I guess this is where we get off." Stan said.

"Looks that way." Bebe said. "I had a really great time with you tonight, Stan."

"Me too." Stan said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the drive back home?"

"Of course." Bebe said. "Good night, Stan."

"Good night, Bebe." Stan said as he and Lyra got off the elevator and headed to their room. The doors closed and the Broflovskis continued to ride the elevator until it stopped on their floor. The mother and three children left the elevator and started to make their way to their room. Felix turned to face his mother.

"I saw you dancing with Mr. Marsh tonight, mom." Felix said. "How was it?"

"It was…nice." Bebe said with a blush. "I really enjoyed it."

Bebe turned to look at her son. It was then she saw a very familiar gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Bebe said. "Hang on Felix, come here for a second."

"What is it mom?" Felix asked coming closer to his mother. Bebe looked closer at Felix's eyes and realized what the familiar gleam was.

"Oh my! K-Kyle…" Bebe said. Similar to when Lyra was born, Bebe is seeing visions of Kyle's life in Felix's eyes. Among these visions we see…

 **Vision #1:** Kyle and Bebe in kindergarten sharing snacks at snack time. Kyle had brought Goldfish Crackers while Bebe brought Double Stuffed Oreo Cookies.

 **Vision #2:** Bebe kissing Kyle in the episode Clubhouses

 **Vision #3:** Kyle confessing his love for Bebe when she came over for a night of studying.

 **Vision #4:** Bebe comforting Kyle in the Four Seasons Hotel Room after he had a PTSD induced nightmare

 **Vision #5:** Kyle admiring Bebe as she's holding Felix when he was born

 **Vision #6:** Kyle and Bebe's wedding as mentioned earlier in this chapter

Bebe was truly astonished and surprised to see such a wonderful site.

"Hey, mom, is everything okay?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, you're kind of zoning out here." Isabella said.

Bebe snapped out of her trance before answering her children. "Yeah, kids, I'm fine." She said. "I just thought I saw pink eye, Felix, but you're okay."

"Okay great." Felix said, unaware of what happened. He let out a yawn and said "Let's get back to our room, I'm tired."

With that, the group of four made it back to their hotel room where they settled in for a good night's rest.

Later that evening, we retreat once again to Felix's dreams.

 _In this dream, Felix finds himself back on the grassy plain. As he explores more of the plain, Lyra runs past him._

" _Hey, Felix!" Lyra said as she quickly zips on by._

" _Lyra?" Felix said confused. "Wait stop! What are you doing here in my dream?"_

 _Lyra stopped and turned to Felix. "I should be asking you what_ you're _doing in_ my _dream?"_

" _Hold on." Felix said. "Lyra, is it me, or are we sharing the same dream right now?"_

" _You and me, sharing the same dream?" Lyra said confused. "What kind of Inception plot is this? I mean, an idea like that is beyond farfetched. There's no way we could be sharing the same dream."_

" _Don't second guess him, Lyra." Came a feminine voice_

" _Yeah, Felix is right." Came Kyle's voice."_

" _Dad, is that you?" Felix asked. "Where are you, and who are you with?"_

" _Turn around and take a look." Kyle said as the two children turned around. When they did Kyle was right behind them with, who else, Wendy Testaburger!_

" _Wait…" Lyra said looking at Wendy. "Mom? Is that really you?"_

" _Yes it is, Lyra." Wendy said opening her arms for a hug which Lyra graciously gave. Felix ran up to Kyle and hugged him too._

" _What are you guys doing here?" Felix asked the two souls._

" _It has come to mine and Mrs. Marsh's attention that your mother has seen what looks like, visions of my life in your eyes." Kyle explained to his son._

" _Well that explains why she was zoning out on me earlier." Felix said._

" _Your father saw the very same things in your eyes when you were born, Lyra." Wendy said to her daughter._

" _He told me about that." Lyra said._

" _The reason we are here is so that we can tell you both something." Wendy said._

" _Felix, Lyra, when we died, we have placed our souls inside your hearts so that we can keep a close eye on you all. Wendy's soul resides in Lyra's heart, while my soul resides in Felix's heart" Kyle explained. "I would've told you the last time we met, son, but I chose to keep it a surprise until a moment like this came."_

" _Okay, wait a minute." Lyra said. "You mean to tell us that your souls are resting inside us."_

" _What is this, Kingdom Hearts?" Felix said. "Are we the Sora to your guys' Ventus?"_

 _Kyle and Wendy laughed at that statement._

" _As your father said, Felix, we only did that so we can keep a close eye on you, our friends and family, and your friends." Wendy said. "We foresee many great things in both of your futures, and we don't want to miss them for the world."_

" _That's so nice." Lyra said._

" _Speaking of nice things, we noticed how you two are trying to fix up your mom with Lyra's dad, Felix." Kyle said._

" _Yeah, we are." Felix said. "You're not mad at us are you? Izzy doesn't seem too happy about this."_

" _Don't worry about Izzy, Felix, she'll come around I'm sure." Kyle said._

" _And don't worry, kids, we're not angry at you." Wendy said. "In fact, we kind of encourage those two getting together. I even thought to myself back when I was alive that if something bad ever happened to me, your mom, Felix, would be the one person I could see Lyra's dad getting together with."_

" _And that goes double for me." Kyle said. "We appreciate what you two have been doing, and it looks like you're on the right track."_

" _I'd say those two are well on their way to falling in love again." Wendy said. "All because of you two."_

" _Thanks, dad, thanks Mrs. Marsh." Felix said with a smile._

" _We'd love to stay and chat, but we must leave you now." Wendy said._

" _Do you have to?" Lyra said disheartened._

" _Don't worry, sweetie, you'll see us again." Wendy said._

" _Come here, you two, bring it in." Kyle said as the four of them joined in a group hug. When they released the hug, Kyle and Wendy started to float away._

" _Bye, dad, I love you!" Felix said waving._

" _Bye, mom, it was great seeing you." Lyra said waving._

" _Goodbye, Lyra, it was great seeing you too." Wendy said._

" _Bye, son, and good luck." Kyle said._

 _Wendy and Kyle disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Lyra and Felix alone on the grassy plain._

" _That was so cool." Felix said._

" _Tell me about it." Lyra said holding her hand over her heart. "So our parents, reside deep in our hearts."_

" _That's what they said." Felix said mimicking Lyra's movements. "My dad and your mom are always going to be with us no matter what. Even if we can't physically see them, we know that they're always there."_

" _Yeah." Lyra said as she and Felix look up into the cloudless, sunlit sky of the grassy plain, spending the rest of their time in the dream pondering everything that had just happened._

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)

 **Wow this chapter was a long one. But, hey, I enjoyed making it and I feel that it advanced the story in more ways than one.**

 **Next up is Stan and Bebe's date night. Stick around for the fun.**

 **Also, while on the subject of dating, we should keep an eye on Shelly and Cody. One can only imagine what's in store for them.**


	29. Chapter 29: Date Night (Stabe)

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 12: Date Night (Stabe)

It's the Monday night after Kenny and Lola's wedding, and everybody is back home relaxing. We begin this chapter at the residence of Stan and Lyra Marsh. The father and daughter are enjoying their evening watching reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. They're watching the episode, "Mistaken Identity," and they got to the scene where Uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian try and bail Will and Carlton out of jail.

" _I've got a few questions for you." Uncle Phil began. "When you got this alleged confession from these two young me, did they have a lawyer present? No. Because I'm their lawyer. Did you notify their parents? No. Because we're their parents. So, officer, don't' tell us to wait, and don't tell us to sit down. Just open the damn cell and let those two boys out of there or I'm going to tie this place up with so much litigation that your grandchildren are going to need layers!"_

"Yeah, you tell that jerkface, Uncle Phil!" Lyra said. "That was awesome, wasn't it dad?"

Lyra turned to look at her father, and she saw that he was lost in thought. Stan was still thinking about his dance with Bebe at the wedding. "I wonder what Bebe is doing right now?" Stan thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter called him.

"Hey, dad, is everything okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." Stan said.

"Let me guess," Lyra said, "About your dance with Mrs. Broflovski last weekend."

"That's right!" Stan said shocked. "How'd you know that?"

"You had that glazed look in your eyes that only people in love would get." Lyra joked.

"Hey now, I'm not in love with Felix's mom." Stan blushed.

"Really?" Lyra said, not buying the lie. "Tell me then, dad, how would you describe what you're feeling? And follow-up question, how would you describe your bond with Mrs. Broflovski?"

"Well, I just feel warm and fuzzy inside…" Stan began.

"A feeling people associate with being in love." Lyra said.

"…and Felix's mom and I are just…friends that are really close." Stan finished.

"And an accurate way of describing people who are in love." Lyra said.

"Alright fine, Lyra, maybe I do have some feelings for Mrs. Broflovski." Stan said. "But that dance was just a one-time thing. I highly doubt she feels the same way about me."

"Do you know that for sure?" Lyra asked.

"No…not exactly." Stan said.

"Exactly." Lyra said. "There's only one way to know for sure if you and her are meant to be."

"What's that, Lyra?" Stan asked, causing his daughter to give a big grin. Stan knew where she was going with this and immediately backed down.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Stan said. "Lyra, there is no way I'm asking Mrs. Broflovski out on a date. No way, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on!" Lyra said. "It's not like you and her are married. Both of you are single. What do you two have to lose?"

"It's just that…the reason I haven't put myself out there again is because I'm afraid something bad will happen to whoever my new suitor shall be, just like what happened between me and your mother." Stan explained. "I can't go through heartache like that again, I just can't."

"Dad, let me ask you something." Lyra said. "Aren't some of the mantras that you've told me things like: 'If at first you don't succeed, try again,' , or 'failure is the birth of success,' or, 'where there's life there's hope?' You haven't dated anyone for as long as I've walked this Earth. Well guess what? It's time to break the spell, pick up that phone, and call Mrs. Broflovski for a hot date! Besides, life's too short. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life thinking of what might've been."

Stan let his daughter's words sink in for a few moments before realizing that she was right. The only way to know if Bebe had feelings for him was to just ask her out on a date.

"You're right, Lyra." Stan said. "I should take a chance. I'm going to call her up right now. I just need you to do one thing for me."

"Hmm?" Lyra said.

"Talk me out of it." Stan said trying to walk away, but Lyra quickly jumped in front of him before he got too far.

"No, dad! We need to rip this bandage off right now." Lyra said handing Stan their house phone. Stan took the phone from his daughter and dialed up the Broflovski residence.

At the Broflovski residence, Felix was in the living room playing Fortnite on his PS4. He was in the middle of a match when the phone started to ring. He quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Broflovski residence, Felix speaking." Felix answered.

"Hi, Felix, it's me, Mr. Marsh." Stan answered.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Marsh what's up?" Felix asked.

"Nothing much, you busy?" Stan asked.

"Just playing some Fortnite," Felix answered, "Why?"

"I want to know if you can hand the phone over to your mother," Stan said, "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in the bathroom," Felix answered, "Not trying to be rude, but if you can just wait, this match will be over in 10 seconds. I'll be glad to put her on the phone with you."

"That's be great, Felix." Stan said.

Felix finished his match and made his way upstairs with the phone. He opened the bathroom door to go get his mother but…"Hi, mom, Mr. Marsh is on the phone for y…YIKES!"

Bebe had just gotten out of the shower, meaning Felix accidently walked in on her mother naked!

"AAAHHHH!" Bebe screamed quickly grabbing a towel and covering herself. "Felix, what are you doing!?" Bebe scolded.

"I'm so sorry, mom!" Said a frazzled Felix. "But I just wanted to give you the phone. It's Mr. Marsh. Here take it. I need to rinse my eyeballs!"

Felix quickly gave his mother the phone and ran off elsewhere.

"Hello?" Bebe said talking into the phone.

"Hi, Bebe, is everything okay? I heard a bit of a commotion." Stan said. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine." Bebe said, almost as if she was desperate to talk to him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much," Stan said, "I was just thinking about our dance at Kenny and Lola's wedding last weekend."

"Yeah, that was fun." Bebe said smiling.

"It was." Stan said, feeling his heart pound out of his chest as he knew what he had to ask next. "But…I just want to know if, well, if you're not doing anything on Friday night…I mean it's cool if you are, but in the event that you don't…uh…"

Bebe heard Stan's nervousness on her end of the call…and to her, he sounded absolutely adorable.

"Stan, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Bebe asked.

There was a few seconds of silence before Stan replied with: "Yup…so…you up for it?"

Bebe gave it some thought. "You said Friday night?" She asked.

"Yes." Stan said.

"What time?" Bebe asked.

"I was thinking I'd pick you up at about…7 P.M" Stan answered.

Bebe thought for a few more moments before answering.

"Alright, Stan, you're on!" She replied. "7 P.M, Friday night. Good thing you suggested that Felix is sleeping over at Larry and Barry's house that night, and Izzy is sleeping over at a friend's house as well."

"Really, Lyra just talked with Chelsea earlier today about a sleepover at her house on Friday night." Stan said.

"Sounds like a date." Bebe said happily. "I just have to call either my parents or Kyle's parents and see if they can babysit Matthew. I'll call you back if they reply."

"Okay, great!" Stan said.

"Talk to you later, Stan, bye." Bebe said.

"Bye." Stan said as he ended the call.

"Alright dad!" Lyra cheered as Stan put the phone back on the receiver.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." Stan said, "That actually felt kind of good. Dare I say, I'm kind of excited for this date."

"I don't blame you." Lyra said. "Mrs. Broflovski is a great woman."

"She sure is." Stan said. "Well, it's time to start thinking about how this date will unfold: Where we'll go, what I'll wear, you know stuff like that."

"I'll help you out if you want." Lyra offered.

"Thanks, Lyra." Stan said. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Hey, dad, you know what time it is?" Lyra asked.

"What?" Stan asked

"It's montage time!" Lyra said ecstatically.

 **(Cue date preparation montage with background music being Go My Way by Hitomi Yaida (WildCard0531 Note: Yes I've been playing Ouendan))**

 **(Nani shiten darou konna hazu ja nai darou. Jitensha tachi kogi furi kitteiku)**

(Stan is looking through a phone book for a limousine rental service. He finds what he was looking for and calls the number up)

 **(Ikite iku koto wa mada tsukame nai. Yoru ga asa ni kawaru you ni)**

(Bebe is looking at a website of all of the different hairstyles there are. She's trying to pinpoint which one she should go with)

 **(Utsumuite toroinokosareta basho wo. Fukaku hotte miyou. Izumi ga nemuru hazu yo)**

(Stan is at the local barber shop and Lyra is with him. He let his hair grow out again after his time at war, and he thought it was time to shorten it up again. The barber is shown trimming Stan's hair down some and then gelling it upward. Stan turns around to show his daughter and Lyra gives thumbs up)

 **(It's my rainy day. But I'll just go anyway. Mieru nara iku nomi darou. Afureteru no magara nai no. Donna jikan ga kakatte mo)**

(Now Stan and Lyra are at the clothing store in the South Park Mall. Lyra is waiting outside a changing room to judge Stan's clothes. Stan's arrangements are as follows:

(Wardrobe #1: Stan's first arrangement is a long sleeve blue dress shirt underneath a dark blue sweater vest, black pants, and black loafers. Lyra shakes her head)

(Wardrobe #2: Stan's second arrangement is a white tuxedo with matching top hat, cane, and brown shoes. Lyra shakes her head at that too)

(Wardrobe #3: Stan's third arrangement is a grey dress shirt underneath a navy blue suit jacket, navy blue dress pants, black leather belt, and black dress shoes. Lyra likes this look and gives Stan a thumbs up while nodding. It's at this moment when Lyra holds up a cologne bottle and sprays it on Stan's wrist. He takes a sniff and likes it)

 **(Mitome aeta nara hibi wa utsukushii toori sugari no uso ni. Mou madowasaretaku wa nai)**

(Bebe is looking at herself in the mirror, putting a different dress in front of herself to see how she would look. As she is doing this, Isabella is spying on her, sad and annoyed that Bebe is preparing for this date with Stan. Isabella still _really_ misses Kyle. Once Bebe decides on a dress, she begins to look there her make-up bag for lipstick and eye shadow that would match)

 **(It's my shiny day, so we'll just go anyway. Mieru nara anata mo sasotte. Tsunagatteku wa yorokobi da wa hora. Shikai wa sumi watatteru)**

(Finally, it's date night. Felix, Isabella, Lyra, and Matthew are with their respective guardians for the night. Stan, with his hair cut and navy blue suit on, is riding in the backseat of the limousine he rented on his way to Bebe's house.)

 **(End montage, end song)**

The limousine arrives at the Broflovski Residence and stops in the drive way. Stan is still very nervous as he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and thinks for a few moments. He thinks about the good this date will do for him, Bebe, and their kids if it goes well. He thinks about how it'll bring them all closer together. He reopens his eyes and nods confidently to himself. "Let's do this!" He says to himself.

Stan gets out and walks up to the pathway to the front door of the house. He eventually makes it to the front door and stares at the doorbell for a few seconds before pressing it. The rhythmic sound the doorbell made put Stan's mind at ease.

"I'll be right there." Bebe said from inside the house.

A few more seconds of waiting and Stan saw the door knob turn, causing the door it was attached to open up. Behind the door was Bebe, all gussied up and ready for the date. "Hi, Stan," she greeted her date for the evening.

Bebe had her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a lovely red dress that showed some cleavage, a red purse, and some red heels. She had red lipstick and matte eye shadow on her face. Seeing Bebe like this made Stan blush.

"Wow, Bebe, you look really beautiful." Stan said.

"Thanks, Stan." Bebe said with a giggle. "You're quite the looker yourself. I like your haircut."

"Do you really?" Stan asked.

"Of course." Bebe said. "You always looked better with shorter hair."

"I'm glad you think that way." Stan said before holding out his hand for Bebe to take which she does. The two of them walk back to the limousine. Bebe was amazed to see the big car sitting in her driveway.

"You rented a limo!" Bebe said. "Stan, you really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Stan said holding the limousine door open for her. "After you, my lady."

"Thank you kindly, sir." Bebe said as she got into the limousine, Stan right behind her. Once they were inside, Stan closed the door and told the driver to head for the date spot.

"So where are we going on our date, Stan?" Bebe asked.

"I figured we'd first get a bite to eat at Buca de Faggoncini." Stan said. "Then I figured we'd catch tonight's showing of 'Hollywood in the Park,' at the Town Square."

"Really, what are they showing?" Bebe asked.

"A John Hughes film." Stan answered. "I think it was Sixteen Candles."

"I love that movie!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Really?" Stan said surprised.

"Heck yeah!" Bebe said. "It's been my favorite since Middle School. I can recite it almost word for word."

"Seems like I made the right call when deciding where to go." Stan said. "My only worry is that while I think our dress code is fine for the restaurant…I think we may be a ltitle overdressed for Hollywood in the Park."

"Who cares what people think?" Bebe said. "These clothes are nothing more than just things to wear. If they want to talk, let them talk. I've had people talk about me for as long as I remember. I haven't let anyone's comments get to me yet, and you shouldn't either, Stan."

"Yeah," Stan said, thinking Bebe's statements over, "If people have a problem with the clothes we wear, fuck them!"

"There we go!" Bebe said. "Yeah, fuck them! They're all just jealous that they can't pull off nice duds like these."

Bebe and Stan had a good laugh as the limousine pressed on for Buca de Faggoncini.

Once the limo arrived at the Italian Restaurant, Stan wanted to be the perfect gentleman for Bebe. "Wait here," he said as he left his side of the limousine, went around, and opened the door to Bebe's side, letting her out.

"Why thank you." Bebe said as Stan guided her out of the limo.

"My pleasure." Stan said with a bow.

"You're so cute." Bebe said giving Stan a head pat causing him to chuckle cutely.

The couple approached the front door of the restaurant, and Stan held the door open for Bebe, keeping up his gentlemanly streak. When the duo walked into the restaurant, it was decently crowded with a lot of other couples and families enjoying a nice night out, just like they were.

As Bebe and Stan waited to be seated, they saw their waiter for the night come up ready to seat them. It was none other than Ike Broflovski, who was working at Buca de Faggoncini for a summer job while he was home from college.

"Hey, it's Ike." Stan said.

"Hey guys, what's up," Ike said, "On a date I see."

"Yup." Stan said.

"Good to see you finally bite the bullet and start dating again, Stan." Ike said before turning to Bebe. "And if you don't mind me saying, Bebe, you two look adorable together."

Bebe blushed and said, "Oh, why thank you, Ike."

"So, why don't you two follow me and I'll show you to your table." Ike said as he motioned for the couple to follow him. Ike showed the two of them a table with a nice window seat. Stan, once again trying to maintain his gentlemanly image, pulled the chair out for Bebe and pushed it back in once she was seated.

"Thank you so much, Stan." Bebe said.

"Yeah, nice move man." Ike said.

"Hey, I try." Stan said as he took his seat. Ike handed out the menus, took drink orders, a Pepsi for Bebe and some lemonade for Stan, and returned a few minutes later with said drinks, but he also had a bottle of wine with him which he placed in an ice bucket right next to the table.

"Don't worry about paying for the wine, guys, it's on me." Ike said.

"Hey, thanks." Bebe said.

"So, have you two decided what you want to eat?" Ike asked taking out his pen and pad.

"I'd like to order chicken marsala." Bebe ordered.

"And I'd like to order shrimp scampi." Stan ordered.

"One chicken marsala, and one shrimp scampi coming right up." Ike said as he wrote the orders down. "Alright, I'll just place these orders in and our chefs will get right on it."

After Ike left to place the orders in, Bebe and Stan were left alone to talk. Stan appeared to be nervous though.

"Stan, is everything okay?" Bebe asked concerned. "You look tense."

"Yeah," Stan replied, "It's just that…I haven't really gone out on a date since Wendy died over 10 years ago, and I'm kind of rusty on how dates usually go down."

"Well, we could start by talking about our families." Bebe said.

"You mean, like, what they do for a living?" Stan asked.

"Yes," Bebe said, "Go on, ask me what my parents do."

"Okay," Stan said clearing his throat, "So, what is that your parents do?"

"Well, my mom works as a hairdresser at the local hair salon, and my dad works as a history professor at the community college." Bebe answered.

"Oh yeah!" Stan said, "I remember seeing him around campus when I went there. I didn't really have his class though, but sometimes I'd walk by his office and hear him play Billy Joel songs on his computer while he ate his lunch."

"Yeah, my dad really loves Billy Joel," Bebe said, "He was kind of the one who introduced me to his music."

"Same for my dad," Stan said, "Billy Joel was his idol. You know what, quick question. On the count of three, we say our favorite Billy Joel song. Get ready…1…2…3!

"Allentown!" Bebe and Stan said much to their surprise.

"That is awesome!" Bebe said in shock.

"I know right!" Stan said before Bebe changed the subject.

"So, as you know I'm very excited to watch Sixteen Candles later, as it is my favorite movie." Bebe said. "But what I want to know is what your favorite movie is?"

Stan gave it some thought, and narrowed it down to five options, "Will you accept a Top Five, no particular order?" Stan asked.

"Sure." Bebe said.

"Okay then," Stan said, "My five favorite movies would have to be Forrest Gump, Disney's Aladdin (1992), Pulp Fiction, Scream, and The Truman Show."

"A fan of the 90s I see." Bebe said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Stan said, "Not that the movies made nowadays are bad, but nothing compares to the stuff they released back then. Speaking of movies, have you seen any good ones lately?"

"Well, last March I took my kids to see Pixar's Onward." Bebe said. "Pretty good movie if I do say so myself. Chris Pratt is in it and so is Tom Holland."

"Lyra loves Tom Holland." Stan said. "She could watch Spider-Man Homecoming again and again and never get tired of it, and she bawled her eyes out for a good few hours after seeing what happened to him in Infinity War."

"Tom Holland is a great actor." Bebe said, "Anyway, what movies have you seen recently."

"Last April I took Lyra to see the Mulan live-action remake." Stan said. "We both enjoyed it, but I wonder why they have to remake every single Disney animated movie."

"I know right." Bebe said. "If they're going to remake some Disney classics what about The Little Mermaid, or Hercules, or Pinnochio…

"…Or Treasure Planet, or Black Cauldron, or Atlantis: The Lost Empire." Stan chimed in.

"I see you're also a fan of underrated gems," Bebe said, "But I suppose a remake of those films wouldn't hurt."

"Just as long as J.J Abrams is chosen to direct the Treasure Planet or Atlantis remake." Stan said causing him and Bebe to laugh.

Bebe stopped laughing and looked around at the restaurant around her, she could help but crack a smile. "Eating here is bringing back some good memories of me and Kyle." She said, "We had our very first dinner date here."

"Really?" Stan said

"Yes. And, believe it or not he ordered the Shrimp Scampi as well…and I ordered the Chicken Marsala." Bebe said alluding to hers and Stan's dinner order.

"Déjà vu, am I right?" Stan joked.

"It is true what they say," Bebe said, "History does repeat itself. Anyway, that was easily my favorite date with Kyle. So, Stan, what I wanted to ask is what your favorite date with Wendy was."

"My favorite date with her was actually the October after I came back from boot camp, before I was shipped off to Iraq." Stan explained, "Wendy and I decided to go to Regal Cinemas in Denver for a marathon of movies. We watched Zombieland, Where the Wild Things Are, and Toy Story 1 & 2 in 3D, the latter being for nostalgic purposes. I remember all we did throughout all four movies was just hold hands and snuggle, never letting go for a second as we fed each other our snacks. I even remember in the middle of Toy Story, rubbing Wendy's belly, since she was still pregnant with Lyra at the time, and I say to her, 'Toy Story is going to be our baby's first movie when it's time for him/her to be born'. She agreed that it was a good idea. So yeah, that's my favorite date with Wendy."

"That's so nice." Bebe said, "Dumb question, but do you still miss Wendy."

"Of course," Stan said, "I miss her just as much as I'm sure you miss Kyle."

"Yeah, I still miss my Kyle a lot." Bebe said looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder if Wendy and Kyle are somewhere right now looking down on us. I wonder how they feel about us, you know, going out on this date."

"I imagine they're proud that we're putting ourselves out there again." Stan answered, "I bet they're in heaven right now hoping that this date is a gateway to something greater." Stan blushed and looked at Bebe when he said that last bit.

"Something greater?" Bebe said looking at Stan, also blushing a little, "L-Like what?"

Stan was about to bring up the notion of love, but he decided to wait on that, "Nothing, just thinking out loud." He said.

"Oh, okay," Bebe said. She looked as if she had something else on her mind, "Hey, Stan."

"What is it, Bebe?" Stan asked.

"After we see Sixteen Candles, do you think I can show you something?" Bebe asked, "Something I've only show to a few people."

"Uh…sure." Stan said, curious as to what Bebe wanted to show him.

A few more moments of waiting and dinner was served: Chicken Marsala for Bebe, and Shrimp Scampi for Stan. Once Ike left them to eat, Stan reached into the ice bucket to get the bottle of now chilled wine, and poured him and Bebe a glass. The two of them ate their dinner merrily, occasionally taking a break to ask how their meals taste, or talk some more about life, their kids, or just random things that are on their mind.

Still though, Stan couldn't help but think about what Bebe wanted to show him. Immediately he thought of possible scenarios:

" _Is Bebe a hoarder and she wants to show me everything she's ever collected?"_

" _Does Bebe have an embarrassing health issue like 'Blue Waffle,' that she can only trust a few people with knowing?"_

" _Is Bebe secretly a serial killer and she wants to show me the disembodied heads of all her victims before adding mine to the collection?"_

The possible scenarios were endless in Stan's mind. Nevertheless, Stan told himself to just eat his dinner and not think about it.

Once dinner was eaten and paid for, Stan and Bebe left the restaurant and headed for Town Square for Hollywood in the Park.

It was a short drive between Buca de Faggoncini and Town Square, about five minutes total. The limousine made it to the spot, and Stan and Bebe, with a big blanket in hand, walked to the stage that was set up in the middle of the square. The stage has big red curtains around it to give it the illusion of a movie theater, and center stage was a huge projector that the movie would be broadcast on. Stan unfolded the blanket and he and Bebe sat on it.

"My, Stan, this blanket feels so comfy." Bebe said, "And it smells nice too."

"Fresh from the Laundromat." Stan said, "I can tell you what detergents and fabric softeners I use."

"That sounds great, Stan, thanks." Bebe said.

"Hey, Bebe," Stan said, wanting to ask more about Bebe wanted to show him, "I know you said you wanted to show me something after this. Do you think you could elaborate a little bit?"

"This is something I'd rather keep secret until the time comes," Bebe said, "But I will tell you that involves you seeing a different side of me."

"Okay cool," Stan said before retreating to his thoughts again, "Different side? What could it be? A murderous side? A sex-craved side? A murderous _and_ sex-craved side? No…no, Stan, don't be stupid. You've known Bebe since you both were kids. After a few incidents like the List thing, Bebe reformed. She is a perfectly normal woman. She wouldn't try anything, I know she wouldn't."

"Stan, are you okay?" Bebe asked, "You're kind of starring off into space"

Snapped back into reality, Stan said, "Yes, everything is fine, I just hope I tipped Ike enough back at the restaurant. He did a really good job."

"I'm sure you tipped him enough Stan, just relax." Bebe said at the movie started, "Hey, it's starting!"

Sixteen Candles has started. The next hour and a half was rather enjoyable for the two of them. About 20 minutes in, Bebe snuggled up next to Stan saying 'it was getting a little chilly.' Stan didn't mind and he put his arm around her, causing them both to blush. Anytime there was a good joke, the two of them would either chuckle warmly or bust out laughing. The latter was especially the case with the character Long Duk Dong, especially his quote, "Oh sexy girlfriend!" On the subject of quotes, when Bebe said she memorized the movie word for word, she wasn't kidding. Anytime a good scene came up, Stan would notice her mouthing out the lines. Most people would find that annoying, but not Stan. He actually thought it was kind of adorable.

At long last the movie had ended and it was met with the applause of everyone there, including Stan and Bebe.

"Before today I've never seen Sixteen Candles." Stan said as he and Bebe folded the blanket, "Now that I have, I can safely say that that was a very fun and enjoyable film. I'm glad I saw it."

"I'm glad you liked it," Bebe said smiling, "So, you ready to see what it is I have to show you?"

"Sure," Stan nervously said, "Lead the way."

Bebe and Stan headed back for the limousine. Stan got even more nervous when he heard Bebe ask the driver to take them to the 'U-STOR-IT Storage Facility.' "Oh God, maybe Bebe is a serial killer and wants to take me somewhere that my screams can't be heard." Stan thought worriedly.

Upon arriving to the storage facility, Bebe looked over at the nervous Stan. "Hey, are you feeling okay, Stan?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Stan said breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Okay then," Bebe said, "So are you going to continue being a gentleman and get the door for me?"

"Sure, sorry about that." Stan said as he got out of his side of the limo and let Bebe out of her side. Bebe reached into her purse and pulled out the key to her storage unit.

"Alright, follow me," Bebe said motioning for Stan to follow.

As they walked through the storage facility, Stan couldn't help but notice how far out Bebe's storage unit was. They had to be a good distance away from the limousine.

"So, uh, how much farther is your storage unit?" Stan asked.

"Don't tell me your feet are getting tired?" Bebe teased, "My storage unit is one of the bigger ones. That's why it's all the way out here. Don't worry though, it's only a little while longer."

"Okay, great." Stan said as he looked around the area for anything he could use as a make-shift weapon just in case Bebe did have malicious intentions.

At long last, the couple arrived at the storage unit.

"Here we are!" Bebe said as she began to unlock the storage unit. "Hey, Stan, you think you can close your eyes? I want this to be a surprise."

"C-Close my eyes!" Stan said, heart beating out of his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything if that's what you're worried about." Bebe said, "Trust me."

"Alright, Bebe, I trust you." Stan reluctantly agreed as he shut his eyes.

Bebe unlocked the door to the storage unit and opened it up, "Okay Stan, take a look, open your eyes." She said.

Stan opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw…

Inside the storage unit was a loads of well crafted paintings and drawings, all stacked or hung up. Near the back wall of the unit was a table that held all sorts of paints, brushes, crayons, and other writing utensils. Leaning next to the table was an easel and a few unused canvases. Bebe guided Stan inside so he could have a better look around.

"So, what do you think?" Bebe asked, "Have a look around."

Stan went around looking at all of the paintings Bebe had in storage. Some of the paintings were mainly landscape paintings like buildings and businesses in town, or random places that were in neighboring towns or counties. He even saw that a few of the paintings appeared to be in an aerial view.

Other paintings had what looked like people in them. People walking down the street, people around a dinner table, people hanging out at Stark's Pond, just to name a few.

Finally, there were images that appeared to pay homage to well known movies, T.V shows, or video games. Examples Stan saw would be Dr. Strange, Harry Potter, and Mickey Mouse from Fantasia getting into a magic battle, Alex DeLarge and his droogs walking across the street from the Beatles' Abbey Road cover, and Sora from Kingdom Hearts pulling a keyblade from a stone a la King Arthur.

One painting that really caught Stan's eye was what appeared to be two kids collecting seashells at the beach. Stan couldn't help but notice that the kids looked familiar.

"You like that one, don't you?" Bebe asked causing Stan to turn in her direction, "I took a picture of Felix and Isabella collecting seashells when we visited Miami back in 2017, then I took that picture and transformed it into the painting you see before you."

"W-Wait, you painted this…did you paint all of this?!" Stan asked with shock.

"Take a look at the corners of all these paintings and see for yourself." Bebe said. Stan looked at all of the painting in his reach, and saw that all of them had Bebe's signature on one of the corners of the canvas.

"Oh my God!" Stan said amazed, "You actually painted all of these! And they're all really good, dare I say they're almost museum quality!"

"You really think so?" Bebe asked.

"Hell yeah!" Stan said, "I mean, look at the detail in these paintings. How long did it take you to make these?"

"At most about a week." Bebe said, amazing Stan even more.

"Usually it takes a trained artist at least a couple of years to make a masterpiece, but you…you do it in a week!" Stan said.

"Yeah, some sleep had to be sacrificed to make these though." Bebe said, "At most I got like four hours of sleep a night. I like to blame this hobby on my addiction to coffee."

"This is amazing." Stan said, "How long have you been doing art like this?"

"Well, it all started back in my 8th grade year of Middle School," Bebe began, "I decided to take art as an elective and my first project was to make a portrait of someone. I call Kyle over one night so I can make my portrait about him. I finish the portrait and I show it to him. Kyle was downright amazed by it, all of the colors and details that went into it. My teacher loved it so much that I got an A+ on it. As more projects were assigned, the more As that I got. As I worked on these projects, I found myself enjoying it. I just wouldn't rest until whatever project I was working on was downright perfect. I always felt so proud of myself whenever I displayed my work, especially at the school's art show, where I'd always make it to at least the Top 3"

"Things got crazier by the time I reached high school," Bebe continued, "I used any money that I saved up to buy art supplies and a drone to take aerial photographs that I'd later turn into a beautiful painting. I'd go out on the weekends and find a good landscape or scene to make a painting out of, and then I'd finish said painting a week later. I remember when you guys were out at Boot Camp and Iraq was when I _really_ got to work painting. I painted more landscape photos, I painted Wendy when she was pregnant with Lyra, I painted our Thanksgiving feast before you boys went to war, I painted Bridon when he was playing on his high school basketball team, I just couldn't stop."

"I even painted some paintings that pertained to whatever was going on in my life at the time." Bebe said, "You remember how Kyle had PTSD when he got home from war?"

"Yeah, I remember sometime after Lyra was born he told me he had frequent nightmares when he returned." Stan said, "Me and the rest of the guys probably had at least one bad dream about the war when we came home. I never dreamed about if frequently, and as far as I know the rest of the guys never dreamt about it frequently either."

"His PTSD calmed down some when he attended those meetings and took medicine, but he still got them at least once a week." Bebe said, "It wasn't until Felix was born that the nightmares practically subsided. Anyway, I made these two paintings in regards to that."

Bebe showed Stan the two pictures. The first picture appeared to be a man that looked just like Kyle, cowering in fear with his hands on his head as three shadowy demon figures loom over him menacingly.

The second picture appeared to be that same man reaching out, ready to catch a baby angel that looked just like Felix. There were golden skies painted in the latter picture to act at the background.

"So, yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Bebe said.

"Wow, Bebe, just wow!" Stan said, still amazed, "I still can't believe you painted all of this."

"Well believe it, Stan." Bebe said.

"And you said you enjoyed making all of these paintings." Stan asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have even made half of these paintings if I didn't enjoy it." Bebe said.

"So answer me this, Bebe." Stan said, "If you really enjoyed art so much, why didn't you pursue a career in the art field instead of being an eye doctor. I especially wonder that because of how goddamn amazing most of these paintings turned out."

"I just didn't think being an artist was that lucrative of a career." Bebe explained, "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. Hell, before I graduated I had dreams of being a great artist with my own studio. It's just that Kyle and I made plans to have a family and get married at the time. He was trying to become a lawyer, so I figured I'd put any dream I had about art on hold so I can go to school and get my bachelor's degree in optometry as that was a lucrative career and I seemed to grasp onto the concepts perfectly. Nowadays, art is nothing more than just another hobby."

"Just another hobby!" Stan said in shock, "Bebe, don't you see? You have a real gift here. Not only that, but it's a gift that you enjoy using. Do you know how many people would _kill_ to do what they love for a living? I mean, when I graduated high school, I had no idea what I wanted for my future. That was actually one of many reasons why I joined the Marines, because I thought it would give me something to do until something else came along. I had no real dreams to speak of. But you, you had a good idea right out the gate. You had the talent and the passion to make your dream a reality…but you instead chose to make it a hobby and waste all of that talent. It doesn't matter if your job is lucrative as long as you love what you do. I mean, I understand now it's hard because you're a single mom raising three kids, so now you have no choice but to keep your eye doctor job, but that doesn't mean you can't make this painting a side gig to make extra cash. You can still live your dream of being an artist. I believe in you, Bebe, and I know you make this work."

Bebe let these words sink in, and she realized that Stan was right. While being an eye doctor is far from the worst job she ever had, she knows she would rather be an artist. She realized at that moment that the amount of money you make doesn't bring happiness, it's the job you do that does. Bebe took a good look at all of the paintings and drawings that she made, and was disgusted at herself for not taking this passion and talent to greater heights. Like Stan said, even a side gig involving art would at least give Bebe an outlet to work with.

"You're right Stan," Bebe said, "I should've focused more on my dreams. I should've used my talent and passion to pursue greater things. I should've made this a side job to at least let myself live out my dream a little bit." She turned to Stan and hugged him, which he returned. After releasing the hug, Bebe had just one question.

"So, how am I going to live out my dream now?" Bebe asked.

"Well, you have like at least 200 paintings here…" Stan said.

"Actually it's about 350." Bebe said, cutting him off.

"350!" Stan said shocked.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands back then, and enough free time nowadays to turn out a new painting in 2-4 weeks." Bebe explained "But go on."

"Anyway, you could start by selling some of these painting and see how much they're worth." Stan suggested.

Bebe released the hug and took a look around at the painting again. "While that is a good idea, I don't know would buy any of these?"

"Trust me, Bebe, something is always made for someone." Stan said, "You just have to put it out there first."

As the two of them were conversing, a security guard was doing his nightly rounds when he saw them.

"Good evening, you two," The guard said, "How are we doing today?"

"We're doing fine, sir, thank you." Stan said.

The security guard look around at all of the paintings that Bebe had made. "These are some nice paintings," He said, "Did you guys make these?"

"Actually I did, sir." Bebe said raising her hand.

It was at that moment when the guard saw her painting of the two kids collecting seashells. He looked at it and admired all of the work that was put into it. All of the colors and detail in the painting. "Did you make this one?" The guard asked.

"Yeah." Bebe said. "I made that painting when my family and I visited Miami Beach."

"It looks so well done." The guard said, "I believe art tells a story. When I see these two kids I think, like you said, kids who are on vacation. Or they don't have to be on vacation, they could be friends spending the day collecting seashells. Whether these kids have been friends for a long time or just met is up to interpretation, but either way I love it! There's also the fact that I used to vacation in Miami Beach with my mom and dad. Brings back good childhood memories. It speaks to me." The guard turned to Bebe and asked, "How much are you willing to sell it for?"

"You want to buy this painting?" Bebe said surprised.

"Of course." The guard said, "I haven't seen original artwork in a long time, especially of good quality like this. So how about it, is $150 dollars good enough for you?"

"$150 dollars?" Bebe said surprised, but the guard mistook her surprise for her wanting more money.

"Not enough, okay how I double it and make it $300 dollars." The guard asked.

"Uh, okay, sure." Bebe said, "$300 dollars it is."

"Great." The guard said, "I'll be back, I just have to find an ATM."

The guard left and came back a few minutes later with the $300 dollars. Bebe and Stan counted the money to make sure it was all there while the guard took the painting.

"Thank you, miss, I'm grateful." The guard said as he left with the painting.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir." Bebe said.

"Have a nice night." Stan said. He and Bebe looked at the money she had just earned. "So, you just made $300 dollars in five minutes. How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty damn good." Bebe answered, "Definitely the easiest $300 I ever made. So, yeah, Stan. Maybe you're right. Each individual painting is made for someone out there. Maybe I should start selling some of these, and make room for more. There's that website called Wix where I can make my own website. I could put some of my paintings on there, think of a price that's fair for each of them, and let the chips fall where they may."

"Alright, Bebe!" Stan cheered. "This is going to work out great for you, I know it is. Like I said, I believe in you. If you ever need help, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Stan." Bebe said, "And thank you for motivating me to pursue my dream."

"My pleasure," Stan said as he looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, "Wow, it's almost midnight. I guess it's about time we wrap this date up."

"Before we do, Stan, I have just one question for you." Bebe said.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"Well, you see, with all of our kids sleeping over elsewhere tonight, and both of our spouses dead, I just want to know if you'd like to…sleep with me tonight?" Bebe asked.

"Uh, sleep with you?" Stan asked confused, "You do realize this is only our first date right. Don't you think doing _that_ is rushing it a bit."

"No, Stan, I don't mean sex." Bebe said, "I mean just you sleeping over at my house for the night. See, with the house all to myself tonight, I feel it'll get a little lonely…and even a little scary. I'm sure you feel the same way whenever Lyra isn't home. I just need someone to keep me company you know? So, can you do it?"

Stan thought for a minute. Lyra did say to him that Clyde and Red would drop her off at his place at noon tomorrow. As long as Stan was back at his home by then it shouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, Bebe, I'll do it." Stan said causing Bebe to hug him again.

"Thank you, Stan, you don't know how much that means to me." Bebe said.

"I just have to stop off at my house first to grab a pair of pajamas." Stan said.

"Of course," Bebe said, "Alright, let's go."

With that, the two of them closed and locked the storage unit and headed back for the limousine. Like Stan said, they stopped off at his house so he could get his pajamas, toiletries, and clothes for the following morning. Once everything was gathered, the two of them headed back for Bebe's house.

Upon arriving at the Broflovski residence, Stan tipped the limousine driver for his services and it drove off. Stan and Bebe were tired after a fun evening like that, so they decided to head straight to bed. Bebe guided Stan to the master bedroom and opened the door showing him inside.

The master bedroom was beautiful. The walls were white with a light gray molding. On the walls were pictures of Kyle, Bebe, Felix, Isabella, and Matthew. The bedroom had three windows attached to the back wall with white curtains. On the right side of the room (Upon entering the room anyways) was a king sized canopy bed with grey sheets and matching pillowcases and canopy curtain. On both sides of the bed were white side tables, each with a lamp standing on them. On wall facing the bed was a doorway that led to the master bathroom. On each side of that door way was a dresser, both of which held the clothes of Kyle and Bebe. Despite Kyle being dead, Bebe still liked to hold onto his clothes. When he first died, she'd often got to sleep holding or even wearing some of Kyle's clothes.

"Pretty sweet bedroom." Stan said.

"Thanks," Bebe said, "You can get changed in the bathroom over there. I'll get changed in here."

"Okay." Stan said as he took his stuff with him in the bathroom and shut the door.

Bebe's bathroom was even more beautiful than her bedroom. It had yellow walls with white penny tiles. The bathroom also had a mahogany double sink vanity, a bathtub in one corner of the room, and a large shower stall with glass walls next to it. Next to the shower was a towel rack that had towels that matched the walls. Upon entering the bathroom, if Stan looks to his right, he could find a white porcelain toilet with a toilet paper dispenser built in the wall.

"Wow, being an eye doctor and a lawyer must be lucrative careers if they can live like this." Stan said referring to Kyle and Bebe's respective occupation, at least before the former passed away.

Stan dropped his duffle bag next to the vanity, taking out his pajamas in the process, a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He slipped his pajamas on and tossed his date clothes into the duffle bag.

Once he was all dressed and ready for bed, Stan knocked on the door to see if it was okay for him to come in.

"You can come in now, Stan, I have my pajamas on." Bebe said on the other side of the door.

Stan opened the door and saw Bebe in her pajamas. She was wearing white silk pajama pants and shirt with lacy sleeves.

"Ready for bed, Stan?" Bebe asked.

"Sure." Stan said.

Bebe climbed into her side of the bed while Stan climbed into the other side. The two of them turned off the lights and covered themselves up with the blankets.

"Stan," Bebe said, "I hate to be demanding but…can you come closer to me? I just want to be held."

"Sure, Bebe," Stan said as he wiggled closer to Bebe and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," Bebe said as she started cuddling with Stan, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Getting a little cozy there aren't we?" Stan joked, causing Bebe to stop.

"I'm sorry," Bebe said, "I just missed having someone to cuddle with. I can't help myself."

"I understand," Stan said, "That's why I didn't tell you to stop."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah," Stan said, "I missed having someone sleep in bed with me too, to be honest. It feels nice to have some cuddle next to you."

"I know what you mean," Bebe said, "Ever since Kyle died, this bed just felt too big and lonely. That's why I'm glad you're doing this for me, Stan. You're so great."

"Thank you, Bebe," Stan said, "You're pretty great too."

Bebe yawns and wraps her arms around Stan. "You think you can hold me as I sleep?" She asked.

"Only if you hold me while I sleep." Stan said.

"Deal," Bebe said as she nuzzled her face into Stan's strong chest again, "Goodnight, Stan. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bebe, sleep well," Stan said. After he said that though, out of nowhere, he gave Bebe a quick peck on the crown of her head. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Thanks for that," Bebe said, "And thank you for taking me out tonight."

"My pleasure," Stan said.

Five minutes later and Stan and Bebe were fast asleep in each other's arms, happy that their first date together was a success.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don'** **t think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times.** **Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)

 **And now, onto Shelly and Cody's date night.**


	30. Chapter 30: Date Night (Shody)

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 13: Date Night (Shody)

Let's backtrack a bit to begin this next chapter, shall we?

This chapter, much like the last one, starts out on the Monday night after Kenny and Lola's wedding. Unlike last chapter however, we are in the suburbs of Pueblo, CO. This is the town in which the Tweak family and Shelly and Junior lives, at least until they all move back to South Park at the end of June.

In the Tweak household, the children, Mimi, Cici, and Junior, are being put to bed. Sally and Tweek are tucking their daughters into their beds while Shelly is tucking Junior into bed in the guest bedroom. We focus on the latter two for right now.

"Alright, Junior, you have a good night and sweet dreams," Shelly said as she finished tucking her son into the bed and kissing his forehead, "I'll go to bed in about an hour or two." Shelly was about to leave when…

"Hey, mom, wait." Junior said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Shelly asked

"It's about dad?" Junior said, "Do you know when you two are going to get back together?

Shelly hesitated to answer. She has yet to tell her son about hers and Cartman's divorce. She knew she had to tell her son soon, the only thing was she didn't know how, let alone when.

"We're trying to figure that out as we speak, Junior." Shelly answered, "Trust me, when we know you'll know."

"Okay, mom." Junior said with a yawn, "Good night."

"Good night Junior, sweet dreams." Shelly said as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Just as Shelly left Junior to sleep, Sally and Tweek had just left their daughters' bedroom so they could sleep. The three of them went into the living room to watch some T.V before they too turn in for the night. As the three of them watched T.V, they each helped themselves to a slice of leftover cake that Sally had baked for Tweek's birthday a few days ago.

"Mmm, nom, mmm!" Tweek said eating at his slice of cake, "Sal, I know I say this with everything you bake, but you have truly outdone yourself. This is straight up the best thing you've ever baked. It's just so sweet."

Sally giggled and said, "I'm glad you love it so much, honey. In fact, later tonight I have something so much sweeter that's meant especially for you…in the bedroom."

"Oh, ho! I love the way you think." Tweek chuckled naughtily. "Come here, you."

Just as Sally and Tweek were about to kiss passionately…

"Oh get a room!" Shelly said rather bitterly, causing the husband and wife to stop their love fest.

"Sorry, Shelly," Sally said, "We're still getting used to having you living with us."

"And when Mimi and Cici are put to bed, that's when Sally and I…you know." Tweek chimed in. "But we are sorry for subjecting you to our public display of affection, especially given your current situation."

Shelly realized she was being a little immature. Just because she's going through a divorce and has fallen out of love with Cartman doesn't mean she has to ruin it for everyone else.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should apologize." Shelly said remorsefully, "I'm just frustrated with all of this divorce nonsense, not having anyone to love, and I'm just displacing that frustration onto you two."

"Yeah, on the subject of the divorce, when are you going to break the news to Junior?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah," Sally chimed in, "As we were tucking Mimi and Cici into bed earlier, they asked us when you'd tell Junior so they can be free of this secret. The two of them look ready to tell Junior just so they can get this weight lifted off their shoulders."

"It's just that I haven't figured out how or when to tell him." Shelly explained.

"What's so hard about it?" Sally asked, "It's simple, just wait until your son is in an exceptionally good mood so that way it'll be easier to break the news to him, then say, 'Junior your father and I are getting divorced, this is your life now, live with it.'"

"That wording is kind of harsh, babe." Tweek said.

"I'm not saying Shelly should say those _exact_ words, but I think she gets the picture." Sally said.

"Yeah, I get it," Shelly said, "But I just know he's not going to be happy when I tell him."

"At least you're the one who is telling him and not someone or something else." Tweek explained.

"I guess." Shelly said

"But, still on the subject of divorce, that means you're a free woman!" Sally exclaimed, "This should be a time for you to go out and find another lucky fella. Someone who will love you for who you are, and someone who will love Junior just as much."

"Well, where do I find a guy like that?" Shelly asked, "Because I'm going to tell you right now, I am _not_ going on those dating websites. You don't know what kind of scum is lurking on those sites."

"What about that nice guy from Kenny and Lola's wedding?" Sally said, "What was his name?"

"Cody Oppenheimer." Tweek said, "You two did seem to hit it off well. And he has kids of his own too that he supports with a nice and steady job. Those are the makings of a true father and provider if I've ever seen one.

"Also, isn't his wife dead?" Sally asked, "I'm pretty sure Cody would be desperate for a woman's touch after that."

"Hmm, I do still have his phone number from when he gave it to me at the wedding." Shelly said. "He said to call him up if I ever want to take him up on his offer for a date."

"There you go!" Sally said, "Go call him up now."

"Okay," Shelly said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She looked into her pocketbook and found the piece of paper with Cody's phone number written on it. Sally handed her the phone and Shelly dialed the number in.

As this was going on, Cody was spending time with his two kids, Edgar and Tori, watching Captain Marvel on Blu-Ray.

"This is the life, isn't it kids?" Cody asked his two children as they were watching the movie.

"It sure is, daddy!" Tori said taking a sip from a glass of iced tea.

"I always love a good MCU film." Edgar said as he ate a handful of popcorn. "Though I've got to wonder how Ronin and Korath wound up working for Thanos."

"I'd probably consult whatever wiki site is out there for possible information." Tori said

Suddenly, the Oppenheimer's phone began to ring. "Edgar, can you pause the movie while I answer that, please?" Cody asked reaching for the phone.

"Sure thing, dad." Edgar said pausing the movie, allowing Cody to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Hello," Shelly began on her end, "May I speak with Cody Oppenheimer please?"

"You're with him." Cody said, "May I ask who this is calling?"

"It's me, Shelly Marsh," Shelly answered, "You know, from the wedding."

"Oh, Shelly!" Cody said, remembering who Shelly is, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Shelly answered, "I was just calling to see if, you know, that date offer is still up."

"It hasn't changed since I offered it to you." Cody answered.

"Great," Shelly said happily. "Because I wanted to know if you wanted to come down and have a date this weekend, you know if you're not busy."

"No, I have Saturdays off." Cody answered, "You want me to come down and pick you up at around 5 P-M Saturday?"

"5 P-M Saturday sounds wonderful." Shelly answered.

"Terrific." Cody said happily.

"I'll just look and see what there is to do in the area, and I'll call you between now and Saturday to see if anything sounds interesting to you?" Shelly said

"Sounds good," Cody said, "See you Saturday at 5 P-M."

"See you then. Buh-bye." Shelly said as she ended the call.

"So you have a date?" Tweek asked.

"Yup," Shelly said, "5 P-M this Saturday. I just have to figure out what there is to do here in Pueblo."

"Well, Sally and I found a nice Japanese Karaoke Bar when we first moved here." Tweek explained, "They got some pretty good sushi."

"And even better sake," Sally chimed in, "Anyway, the Pueblo Spring Fair is in town this weekend too if Cody's into that kind of thing. We can go this Friday evening, the three of us and our kids, so you can get an early look at what there is to do."

"Hmm," Shelly thought, "Spring Fair, Karaoke Bar, sounds good. Thanks you two."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sally asked.

As the week went on, Shelly called up Cody and asked how the spring fair and karaoke bar sounded, and he was very on board with the idea. On Friday evening, the Tweaks, Shelly, and Junior attended the Pueblo Spring Fair, where Shelly got an idea as to what rides were there, the types of food that were served, what merchandise was sold, what games could be played, and she even got a program that gave a list of special events were going on.

At long last, Saturday has come. It was now 4:45 P-M, 15 more minutes until Cody comes to pick up Shelly. Sally, Tweek, Cici, Mimi, and Junior are hanging out in the living room as Shelly is in the guest bedroom getting ready.

"Shelly, hurry up, Cody's gonna be here any minute." Sally called

"In a minute, I'm looking for my favorite shoes." Shelly said

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, I have a question." Junior asked, "Why is mom hanging out with Mr. Oppenheimer when she's still married to my dad?"

Sally and Tweek didn't want to tell Junior about his parents' divorce, so Sally just replied with: "A girl is allowed to be friends with other guys. That's exactly what this is, Junior, just two friends of the opposite gender hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Tweak." Junior said.

Wanting to get Junior away from the situation, Tweek looked over at his daughters.

"Mimi, Cici, why don't you and Junior play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in your room." Tweek suggested. "Remember to leave the door open."

"Okay dad," Cici said as she motioned for Junior to follow her and her sister, "Come on, Junior, let's go."

"Alright," Junior said as he followed the twin sisters. Before they could go anywhere, Shelly emerged from the guest bedroom wearing brown shoes, beige capris, and a dark brown blouse. She also had a little bit of make-up on, just some lip gloss and mascara.

"Looking good." Cici said.

"Thanks, Cici." Shelly said giving her a head pat. Junior walked up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"You sure dad will be okay with this, mom?" Junior asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, Junior." Shelly said, still trying to hide the divorce from her son. "You go and have fun with Mimi and Cici. I should be home in time to tuck you into bed."

"Okay, mom, have fun." Junior said as he released his mother from the hug and joined his friends in their bedroom. As soon as Junior left…

"Shelly, Cody's here!" Sally called from the living room.

Shelly joined her Tweek and Sally and watched as Cody parked his Navigator in the drive way, got out, and walked up to the front door. Cody knocked and Tweek answered.

"Good evening, everyone." Cody greeted. Cody had his hair gelled up and is wearing a dark green short sleeve button up shirt, beige dress pants, and brown shoes.

"Hey there, Cody." Sally greeted. "Come on in."

Cody walked into the house and took a good look around before turning to Tweek and Sally.

"Nice place you two have here." Cody complimented.

"Thanks, man," Tweek said, "Sal and I decorated it ourselves."

Cody looked over at Shelly and held out his hand for her to hold which she did. "I say, Shelly, you look fantastic." He said.

"Thanks Cody," Shelly blushed, "You look very dapper yourself."

"I try and dress for success no matter what occasion." Cody said. "So, are you ready for our date?"

"Of course, Cody." Shelly said eagerly.

"We'll take care of Junior for you, Shelly, don't worry." Sally said, "Just go and have a good time."

"I will," Shelly said.

"We should be back by 9 at the latest." Cody said.

"Sounds good." Tweek said. "Now go and have some fun, you two."

"But not too much fun," Sally joked, "I don't know if Junior is ready to have a little brother or sister."

"Don't worry, we'll keep it G rated tonight." Shelly joked back. Cody couldn't help but chuckle at the banter.

"Come on, Cody, let's go." Shelly said pulling Cody's arm.

"Whoa, someone's excitable." Cody said, "See you all later!"

With that, Cody and Shelly left the house and headed on their way to the fair.

Upon arriving to the fair, the couple noticed that the parking lot was rather crowded, naturally since it was a Saturday night. However, Cody was lucky enough to find a parking spot not far from the entrance.

"Wait here," Cody said as he parked the car and got out. He walked around and opened the car door for Shelly, letting her out. "Right this way."

"Hey, thanks." Shelly said.

"Anytime," Cody said as the two of them walked into the fair.

As expected with a carnival, the environment around them was loud, colorful, and fast paced. A multitude of sounds and aromas filled the air. You could cut the excitement in the air with a knife. All around the fair, barkers were advertising a plethora of snacks, rides, and games.

" _Step right up! Have the ride of your life, one ticket!"_

" _We got gyros and chilli dogs. Funnel cakes and ice cream bars. All at a reasonable price, get 'em while they're hot!"_

" _One dollar, three throws! Pop a balloon and win a prize. It's a no brainer!"_

"This place is awesome!" Cody said excitedly, "I'm glad you suggested this place, Shelly. I love carnivals. They always make me feel like a kid again."

"Good to know." Shelly said, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"You want to play some games?" Cody asked

"Sure." Shelly said, "Which one do you want to try?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Cody said, "Which one do you want to try?"

Shelly looked around at all of the games available when she heard the barker for the balloon game again.

"One dollar, three throws! Pop a balloon and win a prize. It's a no brainer!" The barker shouted.

Shelly turned to the barker's direction, "I think I'll take him up on his offer," She said as she walked up to him, "I'll play a game, sir."

"Alright, missy, then let's see that dollar." The barker said.

"I've got it." Cody said as he took a dollar out from his pocket and gives it to the barker.

"Thank you very much, and here are your darts, miss." The barker said as he handed Shelly three darts. If you pop a balloon with all three darts, you win a big prize.

"Alright, let's do this!" Shelly said as she took aim. Once she had a good aim, she tossed the first dart and popped one of the balloons. The throw was perfect with the right amount of power behind it. After that, Shelly repeated the process with the other two and popped two more balloons, meaning she won a big prize.

"Wow, Shelly, that was impressive." Cody said.

"It's all in the wrist." Shelly boasted.

"Congratulations, miss." The barker said as he showed Shelly all the prizes she could pick. "You can pick whatever prize you want."

Shelly saw a stuffed Kirby plush sitting on one of the shelves, "Junior loves Kirby," Shelly said, "I'll take that stuffed Kirby over there."

"Kirby it is!" The barker said as he handed Shelly the stuffed toy, "There you are, miss, and you enjoy the rest of your time here at the carnival."

"We will, thanks." Shelly said as she and Cody headed off elsewhere.

"Junior's going to love this." Shelly said as she looked at the Kirby plush."

"Your son's a Kirby fan?" Cody asked.

"He is," Shelly answered, "He just discovered some episodes of the Kirby anime a few days ago in fact. He's pretty much binge watching it."

"My kids are the same way with Kingdom Hearts." Cody explained, "This year for Halloween, Edgar wants to dress up as Sora while Tori wants to dress up as Aqua."

"That sounds cute." Shelly said, "Junior is already thinking up ideas for his Halloween costume."

"Cool." Cody said. It was at that moment, when they passed another barker advertising one of those, 'Test Your Strength' hammer games.

"Test your might!" The barker advertised, "See how strong you are! Hit the bell to win a blue ribbon!"

Cody and Shelly looked at the game that stood before them. There were five tiers to this game. In order it was: Infant Strength, Child Strength, Rookie Athlete, Strong Man, Macho Man, and Superhero. The recent patron, who appeared to be very athletic and muscular, swung the hammer and the marker just barely missed hitting the bell.

"Oh, so close." The barker said remorsefully.

"I'll get it next time." The patron said.

"Hey, can I try?" Cody asked the barker. "I can guarantee you I'll at least make it to the Superhero level.

One look at Cody and both the patron and the barker began to laugh mockingly. Cody did appear to be athletic…but by no means did he have that muscular, Schwarzenegger body.

"Did I say something funny?" Cody said raising a brow.

"No offense to you, bud, but you look like you're going to get Rookie Athlete at best if you try." The patron said.

"Oh really?" Cody said, "Care to place a wager, gentlemen?"

"Sure," The patron said.

"What did you have in mind?" The barker asked.

"If I hit the bell, you both give me $20 each." Cody explained. "If I don't hit the bell, I'll give both of you $20 of my own money."

"Sounds like a bet." The patron smirked as he gave Cody the hammer. "Give it a go, sport!"

"Gladly." Cody said as he stepped up the game. Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath before…

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Cody roared as he swing the hammer with all his might. The marker rose up and then…

 _ **DING!**_

Not only did Cody hit the bell, but he swung his hammer so hard that the bell came right off of the game and landed on the ground right next to him. Cody didn't even flinch when the bell fell. Shelly, the barker, and the patron especially were very impressed and shocked. Nonchalantly, Cody gave the hammer back to the barker and said, "I'll take my blue ribbon and $40 please."

With that, the patron and barker gave Cody his prizes as he and Shelly walked off to another part of the fair.

"That was amazing, Cody." Shelly said, "I didn't know you were that strong. Do you lift?"

"No, Shelly." Cody explained, "The key is inner peace. Just shut off the whole rest of the world around you, tell yourself a mantra of strength, and the next thing you know you're about as strong as one of those strongmen at the circus.

"Still, great work." Shelly said smiling lovingly at Cody who returned the favor by smiling at her, "So, you want to hit up some rides before we grab some food?"

"Sure, lead the way, Shell." Cody said as the two of them went off to have some more fun.

 _ **(Another montage, this time the music is "Whole New World" from Aladdin)**_

 _ **(I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide)**_

 _(Cody and Shelly are on the Tea Cup Ride. They are both turning the wheel so their tea cup spins wildly and swiftly)_

 _ **(I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride)**_

 _(Now the two of them are on that swinging Viking Ship ride. They are both laughing all the while with the two of them holding their hands up in the air)_

 _ **(A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming)**_

 _(Now the two of them are on a roller coaster. The ride gets a little intense and both Shelly and Cody are screaming both gleefully and fearfully. Shell takes a moment to hold Cody's hand. This causes Cody to stop screaming for a bit and blush)_

 _ **(A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a while new world with you (Now I'm in a whole new world with you))**_

 _(Shelly is watching Cody at another game. This one is a ninja star throwing game where he has to land a bullseye to win a prize. Using his inner peace method, Cody lands the mark and wins a stuffed dragon toy which he gives to Shelly)_

 _ **(Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky)**_

 _(There's a petting zoo, and the two of them decide to feed the chickens there some seeds. Then they go to the rabbit cages where they pet them and feed them some carrots)_

 _ **(A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes). A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath it gets better) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be)**_

 _(The two of them are in a haunted house ride. They both seem somewhat unnerved by the dark atmosphere and by how realistic the props looked. When a smoke machine goes off, Shelly leaps into Cody's arms causing him to blush again)_

 _ **(A whole new world (Every turn a surprise). With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter) I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you)**_

 _(Now the two of them are in a funhouse. They pass through the hall of mirrors. One mirror makes Shelly look tall and thin while another one makes Cody look short and fat. They both look at each other's reflections and laugh hysterically)_

 _ **(A whole new world (A whole new world). That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be). A thrilling chase. A wondrous place. For you and me.)**_

 _(The two of them see a hot air balloon launch and they decide to go up on one of them. They get a great aerial view of the whole town of Pueblo. Cody points up at the sky and they both see a shooting star race across the sky. Shelly and Cody look at each other and smile)_

After that, Cody and Shelly decided to sit down somewhere and have some snacks. They're on a picnic table and they both have funnel cakes and cups of soda sitting in front of them.

"Not going to lie, this is the most fun I've ever had in a long time." Shelly said.

"I know, me too." Cody said, "What would you say your favorite part about today is so far?"

"There's so many moments to choose from." Shelly said, "I love this stuffed dragon you won for me, the tea cups, and I especially loved that hot air balloon ride."

"Did you see that shooting star?" Cody asked as he took a bite of his funnel cake.

"Of course," Shelly said, "Did you make a wish?"

"Of course I did," Cody answered, "You?"

"Well, yeah." Shelly answered, "What did you wish for?"

"Now, Shelly, you knew that if I told you it wouldn't come true." Cody said.

"Oh, come on, that's just an old wives tale." Shelly joked, "I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

"Well, okay," Cody said, "I just simply wished for the remainder of the year to be one without drama, pain, or otherwise misfortune, and that good things may come our way. Generic, but a simple wish nonetheless. So, how about you, Shelly, what was your wish?"

"You don't want to hear my wish, it's embarrassing." Shelly said with a blush.

"How bad could it be?" Cody asked.

Shelly was wishing more than anything that this date with Cody would be a gateway leading to something more, perhaps even a marriage. But Shelly kept that secret under wraps and said…

"Well, I just wished for a nice pair of Hello Kitty slippers." Shelly said, "You know, I love me some Hello Kitty."

"You like Hello Kitty?" Cody asked.

"Hell yeah," Shelly said continuing her lie, "It's my ride or die franchise. I love it."

"That's not really that embarrassing," Cody said, "Between you and me, I still have a fascination with this kid's program I grew up with, Animaniacs."

"My brother Stan used to love that show." Shelly said, "He never missed an episode."

"Easily one of the best cartoons ever made." Cody said,

"I couldn't agree more." Shelly said. "Anyway, what can you tell me about your family? What are they like?"

"Edgar is a huge fan of soccer, he never misses a game on T.V and he's usually the MVP of his Middle School team." Cody began, "Tori is always sociable and outgoing, always trying to make friends. She also has a knack for magic tricks, and she even started a magic club at school. They're both wonderful little blessings and they make me so proud."

"As for my parents," Cody continued, "My mother was a nurse. She loved her work, you know, helping people. She's part of the reason why I became a doctor. And my father, God rest his soul, was a firefighter for the town of Boulder. One night, about a few days after I graduated high school, there was a five alarm fire somewhere in town…the building collapsed while he was still inside trying to save people."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Shelly said.

"Don't worry about it." Cody said, "Sure, I still miss him, but like my mom he always felt the need to help people. He always valued the safety and well being of others before his own, so I know he's somewhere in heaven along with my dear Mallory."

"Your father sounds like an honorable man, Cody." Shelly said. "Hey, I don't think I asked this, but how did Mallory die."

"It was a brain tumor." Cody said, "Mallory was a three time cancer survivor, twice before she and I met, once when she and I dated, and then the final time just a little more than five years ago. She always managed to beat the cancer at every turn, so when she got it for a fourth time, we all assumed that she'd bounce back like she always had. As you can see now…that's not exactly what happened."

"Cody, I'm so sorry." Shelly said with a frown.

"It's okay." Cody said. "Again, I'm still sad, and I still miss her, but there's nothing I can do about it now except accept the fact that it happened and move on. Enough about me, what can you tell me about your family?"

"Well, let me just start by saying the less I say about my cheating turd of an ex-husband the better." Shelly began, "My dad is a geologist, then a cannabis farmer, and then back to a geologist again."

Cody looked confused at that statement, causing Shelly to reply with: "It's a long, crazy story."

"My mom works as a receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty," Shelly continued, "My brother Stan is a high ranking officer at South Park's precinct. My niece Lyra is a good student, always has been. And then we get to my son, Eric Jr. What can I say about him? He's just a total blessing. Very friendly and loyal young man. Definitely better than his father was at his age, and definitely the only good thing to come out of that train wreck of a marriage. I just love Junior and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Your love for your son sounds like a strong one." Cody said.

"Trust me, it is." Shelly said, "I'm sure you feel the same way about Edgar and Tori."

"Of course," Cody said, "Every good parent takes the love of their child very seriously. Any parent that wrongs them in any way shape or form like your ex-husband, well, I don't know how they can even call themselves a parent."

"I know," Shelly said, "Not only did Eric cheat on me, but it seemed like he always had to work every single day. He barely spent time with me when he and I were together, and Junior was lucky if he got to see him for five minutes in a day."

"He's an actor, correct?" Cody asked

"Yeah," Shelly said. "Thinking back, I wonder if anytime he called to say they were doing a re-shoot, or they were keeping him for whatever reason, it was just an excuse so he doesn't have to come home to us and hang out with that harlot of his. I mean, it's our job to shape Junior into an upstanding citizen and I feel like I'm doing most of the work. After our divorce, I told myself I'd look for a man who is more than willing to do his share in raising Junior."

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if we do end up together I promise you I'll be the farthest thing from Cartman was." Cody said. "To me, Shelly, children take precedence over anything. Like you said, they're our future and they're the ones who we mold into upstanding members of society. I'd say I'm doing a good job with Edgar and Tori, and it sounds like you're doing a good job with Junior."

With that, Cody raised up his soda cup and said, "Here's to our children."

"To our children." Shelly said as they gave a cheers and took a sip from their respective cup.

Shelly and Cody spent the next few minutes talking about miscellaneous subjects whilst nibbling away at their funnel cakes and sipping at their sodas. Eventually, they finish their respective snack.

"Aw, they're gone." Shelly whined. "It was so good."

"I know, right." Cody said, "I love funnel cakes. Something about them take me back to my childhood. Maybe it's because my grandfather used to own a concession stand that he'd used to take to fairs and flea markets. He made one mean funnel cake. It's what practically made his concession stand famous around these parts."

"Anyway," Cody continued, "I think we've seen enough here, what do you think."

"Yeah, we have been here for a couple of hours." Shelly concurred, "You want to head out to the Japanese Karaoke Bar?"

"Sure, I can go for some sushi." Cody said, "It'll be a bang-bang."

"What's a bang-bang?" Shelly asked.

"It's when you eat at one place and then immediately go to another place to eat something else." Cody explained, "So right now, we just ate funnel cake and now we're going to go eat some sushi."

"Oh, I get it now." Shelly said feeling enlightened. "You really do learn something every day."

Cody chuckled at that as he took his and Shelly's trash from their snack and threw it in a nearby trashcan. "Shall we?" He asked taking Shelly by the hand. Hand in hand, the two of them walked out of the fair, ready to move on to part two of their date.

A short drive later and the couple arrived at the Japanese Karaoke Bar. They went inside and saw that it was a rather busy night. A waitress came up and seated the two of them at a table before taking their orders. Shelly ordered a spicy tuna roll and some Junmai-shu sake. Cody ordered a California Roll and some Ginjo-shu sake.

As the two of them waited for their order to arrive, they watched as the patrons attempted to sing karaoke, where most of the songs are Japanese. Occasionally they'd hear someone sing a song decently enough, but most of the time they'd silently snicker to themselves as a patron attempts to sing, but botches the pronunciation of some words.

"I shouldn't be snickering and giggling like this, because I know I'd do just as bad up there." Cody said.

"Me, I think I'd do fine." Shelly said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"Let's just say I might have taken a few Japanese speaking classes as electives back in high school." Shelly said. "Then again, that was high school, well over 10 years ago, so I may be a little rusty."

"Are you saying you're willing to give this a try?" Cody asked.

"Maybe, if the mood strikes me." Shelly said.

At this point, another patron had finished singing his song, and the owner came up looking for someone else who would like to try and sing.

"Alright, everyone, the night is still young and there are plenty of songs to be sung here tonight." The owner said, "Who wants to come on up next? And don't forget, every hour, the best singer here gets a $25 dollar gift card to my establishment and this gold trophy."

The owner held up the trophy, which had a microphone on it along with the words, "Best Singer," written in kanji.

The owner looked around the bar and dining areas to see if anyone had their hand raised, but nobody looked willing to go up and sing. Shelly looked around and noticed this too, so she turned to Cody and said, "What do you know, the mood and struck me."

With that, Shelly raised her hand and the owner noticed.

"We have a volunteer!" The owner cheered. "Come on up here, miss."

"Knock 'em dead, Shelly." Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody." Shelly said as she went up on the stage with the owner.

"You seem like a new face, miss." The owner said, "What's your name?"

"Shelly." Shelly answered.

"Is this your first time here?" The owner asked.

"Yes it is." Shelly answered. "I'm here on a date. My first one after getting a divorce as a matter of fact."

"So you managed to find love again," The owner said, "Good for you, Shelly, please give her a round of applause."

The audience clapped, thinking Shelly has found love again.

"Now, now, I wouldn't say we're in love…yet." Shelly said with a wink towards Cody, who blushed a little.

"So tell us, Shelly, what song would you like to sing tonight?" The owner asked.

"Let's do, Bang! Bang! Vacances! By SMAP." Shelly said.

"Interesting choice," The owner said, "Alright, for the last song of the hour, and the one that decides who will win the $25 gift card and trophy, it's Bang! Bang! Vacances!"

The patrons, especially Cody, cheered as Shelly cleared her throat and the song began. To everyone's surprise, Shelly actually sung very well despite the fact Japanese isn't her primary language.

 _Shawaa bukkoware mayonaka_

 _Kuuraa no rimokon nigiri shime_

 _Ze, ze, itteta kyonen no natsu_

 _Baiku no menkyo hoshii na_

 _Soshitara baiku mo hoshii na_

 _Demo Kekkyoku uda uda shiteta otoshi no natsu_

Cody was absolutely blown away with Shelly's Japanese singing skills. "Wow, she's actually really good!" It was then that Cody looked down at his groin. "Should I really be at half mast right now over this?"

Now Shelly's at the chorus

 _Baby bang, bang, bang! Hadashi de go now!_

 _Jinrui no shinka ni sakaratte_

 _Baby bang, bang, bang! Oh, bakazura de!_

 _Suutsu de umi nit obi konde_

 _Saa taiyo to uchi awase shiyou_

The audience is going wild over Shelly's performance, especially Cody who is applauding and cheering like he is witnessing the most amazing event ever. As Shelly continued to sing, Cody as dancing in his seat and snapping his fingers. At last, Shelly made it to the final verses of the song.

 _Sora ga baka no bakansu._

 _Uchi ni tsuku made genki na baka de ii_

 _Baby, bang, bang, bang! Hadashi de go now!_

 _Sangurasu atama ni nokkechatte_

 _Baby, bang, bang, bang! Oh, bakazura de!_

 _T-shatsu no suso musunjatte_

 _Saa shashin wa kihon v-sain._

 _De koukai to hansei ga omiyage!_

When Shelly finished her song, she was met with wondrous applause. Cody shouted nothing but praise for his date. "Alright, Shelly!" he cheered, "That's my date up there!"

As the applause ended, the owner stepped up, ready to announce the hour's winner. "I think we have a winner for this hour everyone! Congratulations, miss, this trophy and $25 gift card is yours."

"Thank you, sir." Shelly said, graciously accepting her prizes. She looked into the audience to find Cody giving her a thumbs up, to which she winked back at.

After the karaoke contest, Cody and Shelly ate their sushi and drank their sake. After that, Cody saw that it was almost nine o'clock, almost time for Shelly to be brought home. So the two of them hopped in Cody's car and drove off. As they drove, they conversed about the evening.

"Whew, I haven't had a good time like that in a long time." Shelly said, "Thanks for taking me out. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Cody said, "Like I said, a girl like you is worth even a thousand mile drive. I'll drive to the ends of the Earth to see someone like you."

"Oh, you charmer." Shelly blushed. "My ex, Eric, could learn a thing or two from you."

"Indeed he could. You're too good for cheaters like him, both you and Junior." Cody said, "On the subject of your son, how did he take it…you know, when you told him about the divorce."

"Yeah, about that," Shelly began, "I haven't told him yet."

"May I ask why?" Cody asked.

"I mean, I'm trying to find the right moment but…I just don't want to make him upset." Shelly explained, "Stuff like divorce could mess with a child mentally, emotionally, physically. I just know it's not going to end well."

"You know Shelly, divorce is a little bit like death of a loved one." Cody explained, "It's nothing you want to tell your kids, but you know that you have to tell them sooner or later. You think I wanted to tell Edgar and Tori that their mom died? No. If I had my way, I'd keep quiet and tell them she's travelling, and won't be home for a while. But I knew if I lied, they'd eventually find out and resent me for it. So let me ask you Shelly, would you rather have an upset child who still loves you, or a happy child that'll soon resent you for who knows how long.

"This is exactly what Stan told me." Shelly said.

"Your brother Stan sounds like a smart man." Cody said.

"Only because he did the same thing with his daughter…last…year." Shelly said, eyes getting wider as if she figured something out.

It was at that moment that Shelly realized that Stan, Bebe, Sally, Tweek, and now Cody have been right all along. The only way out of the whirlpool of emotional stress is to just tell Junior the truth.

"You know what, Cody," Shelly said, "I think I'm ready to tell Junior the truth."

"Do you need me for moral support?" Cody asked.

With a deep breath, Shelly said, "No, I think I can take it from here."

"Well that's good, because we're here." Cody said as he pulled up in the Tweak family driveway. Cody got out of the driver's seat and let Shelly out of the car, walking with her up to the front door. Cody rang the doorbell and Sally and Tweek answered.

"Right on time." Sally said, "Did you two have fun?"

"Of course." Shelly answered as she showed off her carnival prizes. "I won some sweet prizes at the fair."

"Very cool." Tweek said as he let Shelly inside. "You know, Cody, if you want to come in and hang out for a while you're more than welcome to."

"Yeah, Tweek and I ordered some pizzas for us and the kids." Sally chimed in. "We can heat you up a slice."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I can't stay." Cody said, "I have to be back up at Boulder by tomorrow morning so I can pick up my kids from their grandmother's house."

"Okay, we understand." Sally said.

"Thanks again for taking me out tonight, Cody." Shelly said.

"My pleasure." Cody said with a smile. "So, I guess we'll keep in touch?"

"You know it." Shelly said with a smile.

"Wonderful." Cody said as he and Shelly hugged goodbye. "See you around, Shell."

"Later, Cody." Shelly waved as Cody headed for his car. Shelly, Sally, and Tweek watched as Cody pulled out of the driveway and drove off back for Boulder.

"So, don't keep us in suspense, Shelly, how was your date?" Tweek asked.

"I'll tell you two in a minute." Shelly said. "Right now, I need to talk to Junior. Where is he?"

"We just sent the kids to bed about 15 minutes ago." Sally said.

"But I think Junior is still up though." Tweek said, "I put my ear up against the guest bedroom door and I heard the distinct sounds of Super Mario Odyssey from inside."

"That dirty stay-up." Shelly joked as she made her way for the guest bedroom. "Well, I'd better go inside and check on him."

Inside the guest bedroom Junior is, in fact, playing Super Mario Odyssey on his Nintendo Switch. As soon as he heard the door knob turn, Junior snuck the Switch under the bed and pretended to fall asleep. Shelly saw this and said, "Junior, you're not slick. I know you're up."

"Alright, you got me, mom." Junior said as he sat up in bed. Shelly sad beside him so she could talk to him. "So how was it with Mr. Oppenheimer?" Junior asked.

"It was fine." Shelly said, "But I want to talk to you about me and your father." That bit caused Junior to look in Shelly's direction. "You see Junior…your father and I…"

"I know you two are getting divorced." Junior said, shocking Shelly.

"Y-Yes Junior." Shelly said, "How'd you know."

"Well, ever since we left dad's place, I noticed that you're happier and not as irritable as you usually are." Junior explained, "Almost as if dad was a source of negativity in your life. There's also the fact we haven't gotten any phone calls from dad, almost as if he doesn't care about us anymore."

The last statement caused Junior and Shelly to frown.

"Actually, I kind of knew for a while that you two were getting divorced." Junior said. "Anytime I asked about dad, it was just me getting my hopes up that you two worked out a deal or something. I can see now that's not what happened. You two are really done."

"Yes, Junior," Shelly said.

"How did this happen?" Junior asked.

"Well Junior, you see, when you get married there are certain thing that you should and should not do." Shelly explained, "Your father did something he shouldn't have done."

"What did he do?" Junior asked.

"I caught him…being friendly with another woman." Shelly answered.

"Ah, so you caught him having sex with another woman." Junior bluntly said.

"Junior!" Shelly scolded, "How did you hear about that word?"

"The internet teaches you a lot of things, mom." Junior answered. "Things that are better left unseen."

There was a brief silence before Junior continued by saying, "Anyway, why would dad cheat on you?"

"I don't know, Junior." Shelly said. "Maybe he just fell out of love with me. I tried to be the best mother and wife I could be, and I loved your father unconditionally, but I guess he took that for granted."

"Well what matters is he's out of our lives, and we can move on to bigger and better things." Junior said. "Who knows, maybe this Mr. Oppenheimer can be my new daddy."

"Hopefully." Shelly said.

"You think I'll get to meet him?" Junior asked. "I know I saw him at the wedding, but I never really hung out with him that much, mainly just sticking with his kids, Edgar and Tori."

"We'll play it by ear, Junior." Shelly said kissing her son's forehead. "In the meantime, get some sleep. It's past your bedtime. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

"Okay, mom." Junior said as he got under the covers.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, you know, the divorce?" Shelly asked.

"Like I said, I think the divorce is a good thing." Junior said. "We get to be closer to our real friends, you're happier, and maybe we can start a family with the Oppenheimers. Everybody wins."

Shelly and Junior laughed as the former proceeded to leave the guest bedroom. Before she shut the door, Shelly looked back at her son.

"Sweet dreams, Junior." Shelly said.

"Good night, mom." Junior said. "I love you."

"Love you to." Shelly said as she closed the door and let Junior sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level**. **I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible**. **All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble**. **If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby**. **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice**. **Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)

 **Next time, we check back in on the Marshes and the Broflovskis as they get to swap children and get to know them better.**


	31. Chapter 31: Kid Swap

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 14: Kid Swap

 **(Back to Stan and Bebe for now, people)**

Almost a whole month had passed between now and Stan and Bebe's first date. It was now the night of June 18, 2020, the night before the last day of their kids' school. In this time, Stan and Bebe went on a couple more dates, had lunch together whenever they shared similar break times at their respective jobs, and even had phone conversations when their children were put to bed.

With each passing moment these two spent together, they felt their bond growing more and more, occasionally feeling a little depressed whenever they had to leave each other, even though they're well aware that they're going to be seeing each other the next day. A true sign that these two are slowly but surely falling in love with one another.

It was also during this time when Bebe started to sell some of her paintings that she had made to make some extra coin. Her paintings and drawings went anywhere from $100-$1,000, depending on the quality of the work. All of the people who bought her work say the same things: 'Miss, you have incredible talent' or 'What an interesting and beautiful painting you have made.' Bebe was most certainly proud of her work. With all of the free space in her storage unit, she had plenty of room to make new works of art to make even more money.

One of Bebe's paintings was even bought by South Park's local art museum, and it was hung up for everyone to see. A photographer for the newspaper came and took a picture of Bebe and her artwork, where it was published and distributed.

One of these newspapers is in the possession of famous art critic, 42 year old Jacques Brodeur. His mansion is where we begin this chapter. Jacques is just lounging about in his private study, leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on the desk in front of him, looking through the June 18th issue of the South Park Gazette. As he's flipping through the pages, he finds the picture Bebe and her artwork hung up in the art museum.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Jacques said looking picture in the paper. He really admired the painting, but not as much as its artist, Bebe.

"Oh la la," Jacques said, "What a magnificent belle this artist is. Bebe Broflovski, eh? A name as lovely as that is enough to make any man blush. Her artwork definitely reflects her own beauty. I must meet this pretty little painter, and make her mine, but how?"

Jacques thought for a moment before…

"Voila!" Jacques said with the snap of his fingers, having come up with an idea, "I'll just follow her on Facebook, and then meet up with her wherever she's going to be. I'll ask her to come back to my place, then I'll ask to see more of her work, I'm sure she has them saved somewhere, and then when she least expects it, I shall steal a kiss, just like my father did when he met mama. This plan should hopefully work better than…the other times I tried to get close to pretty painters like her. But, I have faith that this plan will never fail!"

With a plan in mind, Jacques chuckled to himself before going to his computer to look for Bebe's Facebook profile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Broflovski household, Bebe is giving her baby Matthew a bath in the kitchen sink. As she scrubbed her young child, she was humming "Close to You" by The Carpenters. As this was going on, Felix, the eldest Broflovski child walks into the kitchen to grab a Capri-Sun from the refrigerator. As he grabbed it, he looked over at Bebe washing his baby brother in the sink. The sight of it made him cringe.

"You're washing Matthew in the sink, mom?" Felix asked.

"Well, yeah." Bebe said, "He's still too small to be bathed in the bathtub."

"But we clean our dishes in there, mom." Felix whined.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Felix." Bebe said, "When you and your sister were babies, your father and I would wash you in this sink all the time."

"Augh, TMI!" Felix cried, "I'm getting out of here."

Felix walked out of the kitchen and walked up to his room going, "Ew, ew, ew," all the while. On his way to his room, Felix passed Isabella in the hallway. All Izzy could do was stare after her brother as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Yow, what got his briefs into a bundle?" Isabella asked herself.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Isabella said as she ran to the living room and picked the phone up, "Broflovski Residence."

"Izzy is that you?" Came Stan's voice, "It's me, Mr. Marsh."

Hearing who was on the other side of the line caused Isabella's face to drop.

"Oh…it's you." Isabella said with a frown. Despite Stan dating Bebe for almost a month, Isabella still missed her late father, Kyle, greatly, and was far from keen on the idea of her mother dating someone else.

"Yes, it's me sweetie." Stan said, ignoring the girl's distain, "I want to speak to your mother, is she there?"

"Sure," Isabella sighed, "She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her."

Isabella walked to the kitchen to find her mother still washing baby Matthew.

"Mom, Mr. Marsh is on the phone." Isabella said.

"Just leave the phone on the counter and put it on speaker." Bebe instructed. Isabella did as she was told and left elsewhere. "Hello, Stan?"

"Bebe, hi." Stan said happily. "I saw your picture in the paper of the South Park Gazette earlier today. Great job. Sorry I couldn't call earlier, it was a very busy day today. You know police business, had to pick up Lyra from her Bowling Club, then I had to shoot to the grocery store to pick up some dinner, then I had to go over bills, the usual stuff."

"Yeah, I understand." Bebe said.

"Anyway, there's another reason why I wanted to call you." Stan began, "You see, tomorrow is the last day of school, and our kids get out at 12:00 tomorrow. So, Lyra came up with a brilliant idea."

"What's that?" Bebe asked.

"You see, she thinks that since the two of us have been dating for almost a month now, she should hang out with you for a day to get to know you better while Felix and Izzy spend the day with me so they get to know me better." Stan explained.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bebe concurred. "Especially since I have the day off tomorrow."

"That's another reason why I'm on board with Lyra's idea." Stan said, "I've got the day off tomorrow also. So, is it settled?"

"Yes," Bebe said, "I'll tell Felix and Izzy that you'll take them tomorrow while you tell Lyra that I'll take her tomorrow. We'll pick them up after school tomorrow and we'll return them at about 7:30 that evening. It's around the same time I have to pick up Matthew from my parents house."

"Sounds like a plan." Stan said happily. "See you 12:00 noon tomorrow."

"12:00 noon tomorrow," Bebe said with a nod. "See you then."

"Okay, later Bebe." Stan said as the two of them ended the call.

Bebe ended the call on her end just as she finished washing Matthew. "Okay Matty, you're all cleaned up. Now let's get you into some nice and cozy pajamas and send you off to dreamland."

Matthew giggled as Bebe carried the baby off to his room. As she made her way there however, she passed Isabella who listened in on hers and Stan's phone conversation, meaning she overheard their plan for tomorrow. Isabella sighed wistfully, still holding the memory of her father in her heart, and knowing that with these plans in motion, Bebe has moved on. She has found a new love and there's nothing she could do about it.

The rest of the night had both Stan and Bebe tell their respective children about what was going on the following day and they understood completely, even if Isabella already got the general gist of it from her mother and Stan's phone call.

* * *

So, Friday the 19th came and went. School was out for summer yet again, and the children stampeded out of the doors faster than greyhounds at the dog track. Lyra, Felix, and Isabella were no different, and waiting out in the parking lot for them was Stan and Bebe. Lyra turned to her two friends.

"Anything important I should know about your mother, Felix?" Lyra asked.

After thinking for a bit, Felix responded with, "On warm days like this, she'd like to go get a banana boat at Chilly Billy's Ice Cream Shoppe. So what can you tell us about your dad?"

Lyra was having a harder time trying to think about what her father likes. It honestly made her feel bad that she couldn't think of anything. "My dad is a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog." Lyra responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, that would help if we were going to Game Stop or if we were going to watch that abomination of a movie adaptation, but I don't know what your dad has planned for us." Felix said.

 **(Author's Note: At the time of writing this part, the Sonic redesign hadn't happened yet and at the time of publishing this online the movie hasn't been released yet. A good redesign doesn't equal a good movie. You know what they say, "You can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig)**

"Just take the information I gave you and let it ride." Lyra said.

"'Let it ride,' she says." Isabella muttered.

Meanwhile, Bebe and Stan were discussing any important factors that they should know about their children.

"Just a heads up, Stan, Felix shares the same soy allergy that I do." Bebe warned as she handed him an epipen. "If heaven forbid he did come in contact with soy give him this."

"Thanks. What about Izzy?" Stan asked. "Does she have any allergies I should know about?"

"She should be fine." Bebe said, "What about Lyra."

"Hasn't had any problem with consuming food yet." Stan said, "And if you're wondering where you should take her, she really likes bowling."

"Got it." Bebe said.

"So what do your kids like to do for fun?" Stan asked.

"Felix and Izzy really love Whistlin' Willy's" Bebe said, "You shouldn't have to worry about Felix's soy allergy there, but as another warning, Felix likes sausage on his pizza while Izzy likes hers plain."

"Lucky for them I love both." Stan said, "So I'll order one plain pie and one sausage pie, and whatever they don't eat will become dinner for them tonight when they return home."

"Sounds good." Bebe said as hers and Stan's kids walked up to them. "Hey kids, are you ready to have fun."

"Sure!" Felix and Lyra said enthusiastically.

"Sure, I guess…" Isabella muttered.

"Alright, Lyra, be good for Ms. Broflovski." Stan said as he hugged his daughter.

"I will dad, don't worry." Lyra said.

"Izzy, Felix, that goes double for you two." Bebe said.

"You got it mom." Felix said.

"Alright, then I guess we'll trade back at 7:30, my place?" Bebe asked as Lyra went to her side.

"Sure." Stan said as Isabella and Felix went to his side, "You two go and have fun."

"Right back at you Stan," Bebe said, "See you later."

"Bye dad." Lyra said.

"See you, sweetheart." Stan said.

"Bye mom." Felix and Isabella said.

"Have fun, kids." Bebe said.

With that the two groups went their separate ways. Little did they know, however, they were being watched by Jacques Brodeur from the back of his private limousine. Inside the limousine, Jacques poured himself a bottle of fine champagne and looked at his phone to see Bebe's recent Facebook post:

" _About to pick up Lyra Marsh for some girl time." #girlsdayout_

"Oh, ho, ho." Jacques laughed, "Let this romantic game of cat and mouse begin."

* * *

We cut to Bebe and Lyra as they arrive at Mick's Bowling Alley. They enter the establishment and order their bowling shoes. After that they were given a lane to bowl on, and then they got their balls, a green one for Bebe and a yellow one for Lyra. Lyra went into the bathroom and came out wearing her bowling uniform: some black pants with a yellow pinstripe shirt.

"The Ten Pin Tyrant has arrived!" Lyra exclaimed

"Wow, you're oddly prepared for this." Bebe said impressed.

"I always carry around my bowling uniform in my backpack in case I feel like playing a few rounds after school." Lyra explained.

"Also, Ten Pin Tyrant?" Bebe said with a raised brow

"What?" Lyra said defensively. "The rest of my club gave me that nickname given I'm MVP, and it just kind of stuck."

"MVP, eh?" Bebe asked.

"You dare doubt the Ten Pin Tyrant's abilities?" Lyra said jokingly as she picked up her ball. "Stand back, milady, and prepare to have your socks knocked off."

Taking careful aim, Lyra took a few strides, threw her arm back, tossing the ball down the lane. The ball glided gracefully towards the pins and then…

 _ **CRASH!**_

"STRIKE!" Lyra exclaimed. This amazing feat resulted in Bebe giving a round of applause.

"Nice work, Lyra." Bebe said.

"I told you they didn't call me the Ten-Pin Tyrant for nothing." Lyra boasted. "I didn't even need the bumpers."

Bebe went next, and while she didn't bowl a strike like Lyra did, she did manage to bowl a spare. "Go ahead, Ly, let's see if you can get a streak going."

Lyra walked up to the lane with her ball, took careful aim yet again, let it go after taking a few graceful strides and…

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Boo-yah!" Lyra exclaimed, "Strike #2!"

"That's awesome, Lyra!" Bebe clapped. One of the other bowlers came over to Bebe.

"Say, that girl is amazing!" The bowler said, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, yes I do," Bebe said proudly.

* * *

As Lyra and Bebe bowled away, we cut to Stan, Felix, and Isabella who just walked inside of Whistlin' Willy's. A waiter showed them to their booth and Stan placed the order of one sausage pie and one plain pie. Even though Stan knew what Felix and Isabella liked, the latter just looked at him with a look that says "I'm not going to be won over that easily." Despite this, Felix seemed to appreciate his and his sister's likes and dislikes when it comes to pizza toppings, or lack there of in Isabella's case.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with a bag full of tokens for Isabella and Felix to play the games. Stan let the two children run off and play, but told them to stick together and he'd call them when their pizza arrived.

As Felix and Isabella walked into the game area, they stopped at a skee-ball machine and Felix decided to play a few rounds. He inserted a token and the balls came out of their little slot. Felix rolled the first one up the lane and it landed right into the 500 point hole.

"Come on, big numbers, baby!" Felix said as he rolled another ball, this time in the 400 point hole. "Gotta get my ticket count up."

"Felix, how are you okay with this?" Isabella asked her brother.

"What, it's just skee-ball." Felix said, misunderstanding what his sister is trying to tell him, "No one ever got hurt playing skee-ball."

"No, I mean about our mom dating Mr. Marsh." Isabella explained, "I mean, he's a nice man and everything, but I feel like dad wouldn't want mom to start dating again."

"Believe me, I think he'd be okay with it." Felix said rolling another ball into the 500 point hole. "Besides, mom looks happy. I can't remember the last time I saw her this happy."

"But doesn't my happiness mean anything?" Isabella asked.

"Sounds to me like you still miss dad." Felix said, "Don't get me wrong, I miss him too, but sometimes when stuff like this happens, you just got to face the facts, admit he's gone, move on. That's exactly what mom and I are doing. Wouldn't hurt for you to get with the program."

As Felix played Isabella just stared down at the floor, thinking to herself, "But moving on…isn't so easy for me."

* * *

Back at Mick's Bowling Alley, Lyra and Bebe have reached the final frame. Bebe managed to get a decent score of 234, even managing to execute a near impossible seven-ten split getting a spare in the sixth frame. Lyra however has bowled a strike on every frame and she's going in for one more for the perfect score of 300. If she does this, Lyra will be the youngest bowler the alley ever had to bowl a perfect game. Bebe and the rest of the bowling alley watch intently, anticipating the rise of a new bowling legend. Bebe was recording the whole thing on her phone so she could show it to Stan later. The bowling alley was quiet, the only sounds there being the sound of the rotating fans on the ceiling and Steve Miller Band's "The Joker" being played over the loudspeaker. You really could cut the tension with a knife.

Lyra stared down her lane, even going as far as finger framing it to get an idea as to how her roll will unfold. Eventually, she picked up her ball, took careful aim, let it go and…..

….

….

 _ **CRASH!**_

"I DID IT!" Lyra shouted in response to the pins falling down. She had bowled a perfect game and the whole bowling alley cheered and applauded for her. Lyra waved and smiled in appreciation for everyone's support.

"Lyra, you were brilliant!" Bebe said joining the 10 year old girl.

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski." Lyra said giving Bebe a hug. "I just wish dad was here to see this."

"Lucky for you I always have my phone around." Bebe said, "I'll just forward the video to your dad later tonight."

"Great." Lyra said as the bowling alley owner game over with a camera.

"Howdy, young lady, mind if I take a picture of you for our Hall of Fame?" The owner asked.

"You bet." Lyra said ecstatically.

"Smile!" The owner said as Lyra put on her best photogenic face. The owner clicked the button and took the picture. "Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd also like to send a copy to the South Park Gazette."

"By all means." Lyra said, "Let the world know of the Ten Pin Tyrant's reign!"

"Alright, pleasure doing business with you." The owner said as he left.

After that, Lyra and Bebe returned their shoes and balls, Lyra changed back into her street clothes, and they left the bowling alley.

"That was fun." Lyra said. "I honestly can't believe I bowled a perfect game. It feels too much like a dream."

"Well you better believe it because it's real." Bebe said.h

"I can't wait until my dad and everyone else sees what I've done." Lyra said.

"I'm sure they'll all be as proud of you as I am right now" Bebe said.

It was at this moment when a black limousine pulled up next to the two of them. The passenger window lowered down to reveal Jacques Brodeur inside.

"Bonjour, fellow dames." Jacques began, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacques Brodeur."

"Jacques Brodeur?" Bebe said, "Like South Park's famous art critic?"

"The very same." Jacques said, "And if I'm not mistaken, your name is Bebe Broflovski."

"That's right," Bebe said, "How did you know?"

"I saw your face in the newspaper," Jacques explained, "You take a marvelous picture, mon jolie femme." It was at this moment when Jacques acknowledged Lyra.

"Oh, this petit croissant must be your daughter." Jackques said.

"No sir," Lyra said, feeling uneasy about the art critic, "I'm Lyra Marsh. Just a friend of hers. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood when I so happened to spot beautiful Bebe." Jacques said, hiding his lie of stalking her online.

"Uh-huh…" Lyra said with a raised brow.

"Anyway, I just want to know if you ladies would like to come back to my mansion where you can show me more of your art." Jacques said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lyra said, "Even if we did want to, Mrs. Broflovski would need to take pictures of every last piece of art she made which is too time consuming and I'm sure she…"

"Already have a vast majority of them already posted onto my secondary Facebook account." Bebe said, cutting Lyra off.

"Oh of course you do." Lyra said annoyed.

"Magnifique!" Jacques said as a female servant came out of the front-passenger seat of the limo. "Please, if you give your keys to Claudette, she'll be happy to drive your car to my mansion so you may leave after we discuss business."

Bebe looked over at Lyra, "You don't mind if we do this real quick do you?"

"Okay," Lyra said begrudgingly as Bebe gave her keys to Jacques' servant Claudette. Bebe and Lyra then got into the limousine with Jacques and they drove off for his mansion. As they drove, Lyra's suspicions on Jacques didn't dwindle and she grew more and more curious about his true intentions.

* * *

Back at Whistlin' Willy's, Felix had finished scoring big on all the games he could, and now he's ready to cash his tickets in at the prize station. Isabella played a few games to try and get her mind off Stan dating her mom and she managed to score a good amount of tickets too.

"What prize are you going to get, Izzy?" Felix asked.

"You know I like to save my tickets, Felix." Isabella explained. "Especially for a big ticket item like that."

Isabella pointed at a miniature gumball machine that was sitting on one of the higher shelves. It has a sticker on it that read 5,000 tickets. In total, Isabella only had 1,500 tickets.

"That's a lot of tickets." Felix said looking at the miniature gumball machine. "You want me to give you some of my tickets?"

"No thanks, Felix." Isabella said, "I appreciate it, I really do, but those are your tickets. Besides you only have 2,000 on you. It wouldn't be enough."

"Alright then," Felix said as he started to look for a good prize. Nothing was speaking out to him however. That is until he noticed a Sonic the Hedgehog plushie worth exactly 2,000 tickets. He remembered that Lyra said that Stan loved Sonic the Hedgehog. To Felix, that plush toy was like a sign from God.

"That Sonic plush is sure to put a smile on Mr. Marsh's face." Felix said to himself.

"Have we made our selection?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes, sir," Felix said as he put all 2,000 of his tickets on the counter, "I'd like that Sonic plush right up there. I believe you'll find everything in order."

The worker ran all of Felix's tickets through a machine to see that he has all 2,000.

"Okay, one Sonic plushie it is." The worker said as he gave Felix the plush toy.

"Alright!" Felix said happily. "Mr. Marsh is going to love this."

"Great…" Isabella muttered.

"Felix, Izzy, pizza's ready!" Stan called and the brother and sister went back to their table for food.

"Alright, pizza's looking good!" Felix said licking his lips.

"Fresh from the oven." Stan explained as he served himself and Felix a sausage slice, Isabella a plain slice, "Alright kids, dig in."

Felix and Stan ate their slices happily, but Isabella was lost in thought, still thinking about the recent developments going on in her life. Stan noticed Isabella seemed distressed and was about to ask her if everything's okay when Felix tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Marsh," Felix began, "Before I forgot I got this for you."

Felix showed Stan the Sonic plushie he won and gave it to him.

"Hey, Sonic!" Stan said with a nostalgic smile, "I used to play his games on the Sega Genesis a lot when I was younger. I still like to play Sonic Colors and Generations with Lyra whenever she wants to play. This is really cool Felix, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it, Mr. Marsh." Felix said hugging Stan, much to Isabella's chagrin. Isabella couldn't believe how her brother is accepting Stan as a part of their family so easily, almost as if he doesn't care that their real father, Kyle, is dead. To Isabella, it was almost as if Felix and by extension their mother forgot all bout Kyle.

Isabella got up out of her seat and started to walk away.

"Hey, Izzy, where are you going?" Stan asked.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air." Isabella said as she walked outside and sat down on a bench in front of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Mr. Marsh, she's my sister. I got this." Felix said.

"Not so fast, Felix." Stan said, "I think I know what's wrong with Izzy. And I think I know how to put some pep back in her step."

"Well if you're looking to cheer Izzy up, I have an idea." Felix said as he motioned towards the miniature gumball machine at the prize counter.

* * *

While Felix and Stan formulated a plan to cheer Isabella up, Bebe and Lyra arrived at Jacques' mansion, a few miles outside of South Park. Jacques' servant Claudette was following behind the limo in Bebe's car. When they arrived to the mansion, Claudette returned the car keys to Bebe as Jacques led her and Lyra inside his mansion. They followed him to his study. Jacques sat down behind his desk as he had two more of his servants pull up chairs in front of the desk for Bebe and Lyra to sit in.

"Merci, mon amis." Jacques said as the two servants left to go about their business. Lyra and Bebe sat in the chairs with the former looking at Jacques intently.

"There's something about this guy that's not sitting well with me." Lyra said to herself.

"Well then, Bebe, would you like to show me le art?" Jacques asked.

"Of course," Bebe said as she took out her phone and showed Jacques her secondary Facebook account, where she had all of her artwork. Jacques was legitimately blown aback by her artwork, and he was impressed with all of the work she put into it.

"Zut alors!" Jacuqes said, "I've never seen such beauty splashed onto canvases in all my years as an art critic! The brushwork, the colors, the unity with variety! Bebe, you are truly a goddess among painters! The only thing more beautiful than your hands is your darling face."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Bebe said not sure how to react to Jacques compliments.

"Please, mademoiselle, don't be so humble." Jacques said, "You are sensational! In more ways than one I must add."

Hearing Jacques complimenting Bebe again made Lyra cringe, "Give me a break," she muttered.

"I'm really glad you like my work, Mr. Brodeur," Bebe said.

"You have potential, mon belle," Jacques said, "As a famed art critic, I'd be honored to teach you some tricks that'll take your artistic talent to even greater heights!"

"That sounds good," Bebe said, "But first, do you have a bathroom around here?"

"Of course," Jacques said, "Walks left down the hall, go up the stairs and the bathroom should be the first door on the right."

"Thank you," Bebe said, "I'll be right back, Lyra."

Bebe left Lyra alone with Jacques in the study to find a bathroom. Lyra decided to use this opportunity to confront Jacques about his behavior towards Bebe.

"Okay, Frenchie," Lyra said, "What's going on here?"

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about mon petit croissant." Jacques said.

"I know what you're trying to do." Lyra said, "You're trying to get with Mrs. Broflovski. Well you're barking up the wrong tree, bub, because she's already dating someone."

"Oh, is that right?" Jacques asked.

"Yeah, my dad." Lyra began, "You know, Stan Marsh, the same guy who shot an Iraqi General and killed him in one shot about 10 years back? High ranking officer at South Park Police Station? Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Stan Marsh?" Jacques questioned, "Oh, la, la! I know who you're talking about! So you're Stanley's little girl, eh?"

"Yeah," Lyra said, "And I think I speak for both of us when I say step off or the next art piece you'll be critiquing will be the abstract sculpture that will be your face!"

"Are you threatening me?" Jacques said, "Don't make me laugh, brat! I'm not afraid of you or your 'hero' father. I've seen poodles scarier than you. And besides, I think Bebe will be much happier with me than she'll ever be with your father."

"In what way," Lyra asked, "Enlighten me."

"One word: Money," Jacques said, "I have enough money to keep her happy and not only that, I can help her in furthering her art career. Your veteran daddy would just holding her back."

"Money doesn't mean everything, guy." Lyra said, "She's not going to be attracted to you just because you have a bigger wallet. It's what's in your heart that she'll truly be attracted to. My dad has a heart of gold, but I take one look at you and see a heart full of blackness. Furthermore, my father fully supports Mrs. Broflovski's art career. He's the one who inspired her to pursue it you know."

"B-But I love her," Jacques said feeling nervous.

"Bull!" Lyra shouted, "Love is something that takes time, you don't just wake up one day and decide you're in love with someone. You are in lust with Mrs. Broflovski, my dad is in love with her. While I have yet to actually hear him say he loves her, I can see it in his eyes that he has that feeling about her. You will never, ever know the true meaning of love, you blackheart.

"You've blathered on long enough mon petit croissant." Jacques said, "I find the words you are spilling to be not only boring but very rude. You need a time out!"

Jacques picked up a little bell and rung it. When he did that, a male servant came into the study.

"Yes, Mr. Brodeur, sir?" The servant asked.

"This little girl needs to be taught some manners," Jacques said, "Lock her in my store room until she evens out."

"Right away, sir," The servant said as he grabbed Lyra's arm, "Come on, you!"

"Hey, let me go!" Lyra shouted as she was getting dragged out of the study, "You're not getting away with this Frenchie!"

"I could say I already have but…oh que se passe-t-il, I'll say it anyway: I already have!" Jacques said with a toothy grin.

A few seconds after Lyra and the servant left the study was when Bebe came back. She immediately noticed that Lyra was missing.

"Hey, Jacques, where's Lyra?" Bebe asked.

"The girl?" Jacques asked, concocting a lie in his twisted head, "Oh, she was looking bored so I had one of my servants send her to the playroom."

"You have a playroom?" Bebe asked,

"Of course," Jacques continued, "The Brodeur family is a rather large one with my brothers and sisters bearing fruit every year. I need to have a room for those little rugrats to play in when they visit.

"That's reasonable." Bebe said, "Now about what you said about giving me some pointers on art?"

"Oh yes, of course," Jacques said as he took out some paints, brushes, and a slab of Bristol paper, "Just paint something, anything, the first thing that comes to mind. Then I'll critique it and show you how it can be better."

"Okay," Bebe said as she got to work.

"I find listening to music is a great thing to do while you work," Jacques said, "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Bebe said.

Jacques turned on his stereo and some rather soothing classical music came out.

"It never hurts to have good mood music," Jacques thought to himself as he stared at Bebe as she painted, "The time has come to steal that kiss."

As that was going on, the servant had just arrived to the store room, threw Lyra inside, and shut and locked the door. Lyra ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"Let me out of here!" Lyra shouted, "You're not getting away with this!"

After banging on the door a few more times, Lyra then started to pace back and forth in the store room, which had only a few boxes in it as well as a ceiling fan that was currently turned off.

"There's got to be a way out of here," Lyra thought, "I've got to warn Mrs. Broflovski that Jacques can't be trusted."

Lyra then looked up and found a small window that she could fit through. "I bet I could crawl out of that window." She said to herself, "Now it's just a matter on how I'm going to reach it."

Lyra looked around at the boxes surrounding her, "I bet I'll find something useful in these," she said as she opened the first box. To her surprise, Lyra found an old journal that belongs to Jacques. Lyra opened the book up and found some shocking writings. The first one she found read…

 _March 10, 1999_

 _I got kicked out of Brown University today. Olive Hutchinson accused me of sexual harassment and got me expelled. All I did was corner her in the hallway and try to turn on my, "French Charm," just like how my father got my mother. I think Olive was overreacting, I mean it's not like I was going to do anything explicit to her…at least right there and then._

This journal entry shook Lyra to her core. She flipped through the pages to see what else she could find.

 _May 16, 2011_

 _That's yet another dame to file a restraining order on me. Why can't fate just throw me a bone? I go to all the effort to take a pretty up-and-coming artist like Amber Cerney and turn her into a full-fledged painter, and she runs to the police accusing me of "inappropriate touching." I can't help it if I'm a handsy guy, especially when it comes to a belle like her. Her ample bosom is something I'll always see when I close my eyes._

"This guy is a total creep!" Lyra said. She had seen enough. Now that she had proof to show Bebe that Jacques is a total pervert, all she had to do know was escape the store room. After rummaging through more boxes, Lyra found some old curtains that she tied together to make a sort of rope.

Lyra threw one end of her curtain rope upwards towards the ceiling fan. It took a few tries for her to throw it on there so that way it stays nice and secure, but eventually she got it to stick. Lyra grabbed Jacques' journal and climbed up the curtain rope until she reaches the top. Next, Lyra had to jump to the window, open it, and climb out. Lyra started to swing and she gained momentum, once she felt like she had enough…

"1, 2, 3!"

Lyra jumped from the curtain rope grabbed onto the window sill while holding Jacques' journal in her mouth. Quickly, Lyra opened up the window and crawled out.

Lyra was now on the roof of the mansion, meaning she now had to find her way back to the study. She remembered that the study had a window and it was on the ground floor. She knew she had to make her way back down to the ground. Carefully, Lyra made her way down to the lowest roof of the mansion. With no other way down, Lyra had to jump. She jumped off the roof and rolled forward when she landed on the ground. She was fine.

Safely back on the ground, Lyra ran around the mansion until she found the window to the study. There, she saw Bebe working on a painting and Jacques discreetly applying lip balm. There was still time for Lyra to stop Jacques plan. Right when Jacques started to approach Bebe was when Lyra started to bang on the window.

"Mrs. Broflovski!" Lyra shouted, causing Bebe to look in her direction. Bebe ran over to the window, opened it, and let Lyra back in.

"Lyra, what are you doing out there?" Bebe asked, "Jacques said you went to the playroom."

"If by playroom you mean storeroom then yes!" Lyra said.

"Storeroom?" Bebe said.

"Yeah, where I found this!" Lyra said pulling out Jacques journal. She opened it up and showed Bebe, "Take a look"

Bebe read some of the journal entries and the look on her face went from curiosity to absolute disgust. "Oh my God," Bebe wretched, "Jacques is this true?"

"Uh…yes," Jacques said, "But listen, mademoiselle, I was young a stupid back then. I've grown these past few years, you must believe me."

"A journal entry from 2018 says that a woman had a restraining order on you for watching her pee." Bebe said causing Jacques to fall silent,

"Jacques," Bebe said, "Was I going to be your next victim?"

Jacques stuttered, afraid to answer.

"Answer the question, Frenchie!" Lyra said.

"Well you see I just…the fact of the matter is….uh…can I have a kiss?"

Bebe gasped and slapped Jacques hard across the face, "You're a creep!" She shouted, "Come on Lyra, let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you!" Lyra said, "So long Frenchie!"

Bebe and Lyra left Jacques to wallow in defeat, but that slap to the face only made Jacques want Bebe more.

"Oh, la, la, what a woman." Jacques said, "I'll get you yet, Bebe, mon belle."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Whistlin' Willy's, Isabella is still sitting outside on the bench, lost in thought. It was at that moment when Stan came out of the restaurant, holding something behind his back.

"Hey, Izzy?" Stan asked the girl.

"What is it, Mr. Marsh?" Isabella asked.

"I have something I want to give you," Stan said as he shows Isabella what it was he was hiding behind his back…it was the miniature gumball machine that she wanted. She gave it to Isabella and her face perked right up.

"It's the gumball machine I wanted. Thank you." Isabella said, "But how did you?"

"It took a lot of convincing, but I talked the manager into letting me buy it for $25," Stan explained.

"But why?" Isabella asked, "Even after I acted so cold towards you all day."

"Felix told me you wanted it," Stan explained, "I thought that maybe if I bought you the gumball machine it'd make you smile. But now it's my turn to ask a question: Why are you acting so depressed?"

"It's just that, I don't know, this whole change." Isabella began, "My mom is dating you, Felix is acting like you're his father. It's almost like the two of them forgot all about him."

"By him you mean your dad, right?" Stan asked, causing Isabella to nod.

"I feel like they're betraying him by moving on and hanging out with you. How could they just forgot about him." Isabella continued, "Felix tells me I need to move on as well, but I don't want to move on, I don't want to forget, I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Sensing the girl's sadness, Stan rubbed her back to comfort her, "Believe me, I know the feeling," Stan said "You should also believe me when I say that your brother and mother will never forget your father."

"They won't?" Isabella asked.

"Of course not," Stan said, "But they know dwelling on his death won't solve anything. So while it hurts to say goodbye to those you love the most, you know deep down they'd want you to keep moving forward. They'd want to see you happy. So even though we may never truly forget the ones we love, we only move forward in our lives to make them happy wherever they may be.

"So your saying my dad might very well be happy that my mom is dating you and that Felix is looking up to you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm sure he is," Stan said, "Now he's just waiting on you."

With a new outlook Isabella felt inspired to finally move on as well...but there was one last worry.

"But…you don't know me as well as my dad did." Isabella worried, "He knew everything there was to know about me."

"It is true that I have a lot to learn about you, Matthew, and Felix, Izzy," Stan began, "But like most things in life, I'm sure that overtime I'll know everything that your father knew. I intend on being the best step-parent ever for you three, but I just need you to give me a chance. What do you say?"

Isabella gave Stan a hug and said, "You got it"

"Thank you, Izzy," Stan said, "I've known you kids since you were born and watched you all grow. Here we are now, me dating your mom and you kids acting as my step kids. It's funny how life works things out, isn't it?"

"You said it, Mr. Marsh." Isabella said warmly, "Like you said, it'll take time for you to learn everything about us, but you learned something today: What pizzas Felix and I like."

"Hey, we all gotta start somewhere." Stan joked causing him and Isabella to laugh. "Come on, let's head back inside."

Hand in hand, Isabella and Stan walked back inside Whistlin' Willy's and back to their table where they found a satisfied Felix rubbing his stomach after eating two and a half slices of sausage pizza.

"Someone looks like they enjoyed their pizza." Stan said.

"You know it Mr. Marsh," Felix said followed by a burp, "Excuse me"

Isabella laughed at that.

"You seem chipper now, Isabella," Felix said.

"Of course I am," Isabella said, "I got a new miniature gumball machine, Mr. Marsh and I had a good talk, I'm back baby!"

"Awesome!" Felix said before turning to face Stan, "Hey Mr. Marsh, thanks for making Izzy happy again."

"It was my pleasure Felix." Stan said as he was about to take another bite out of his pizza slice, but before he did, he took a quick glance back at Felix. When he did, he saw something familiar in his eyes. Stan was having déjà vu from when Lyra was born, and he was now getting a quick vision from Kyle's past: a memory from when Stan and Kyle first met.

 _The year was 1995, Kyle's mom Sheila and Stan's mom Sharon arranged a playdate for their boys, only four years old at the time, at the park. They had an absolute whale of a time._

 _They played hide-and-seek with Kyle hiding under the slide when Stan was the seeker, and Stan hiding behind the largest tree when Kyle was the seeker. They'd spin around as fast as they could on the merry-go-round, laughing all the while. They had a swing-off to see who could swing the highest, with Stan coming out as the victor._

 _The playground had musical instruments that the two would play on: Kyle played with the drums and Stan played with the xylophone. Finally, they remembered building what Stan called the ultimate sandcastle. Unfortunately they couldn't build It properly since it kept falling down, but the two boys didn't care. They were just having fun being in each other's presence._

 _Even though Stan and Kyle have known each other since they were babies, that day at the park was easily one of Stan's favorite days from the early years of his and Kyle's friendship._

Stan saw that vision in Felix's eyes as a way of Kyle thanking him for turning Isabella's attitude around, "You're welcome, Kyle." Stan said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhihle, after storming out of Jacques' mansion, Bebe and Lyra drove back into town when Lyra suggested getting ice cream at Chilly Billy's Ice Cream Shoppe to which Bebe agreed.

Upon arriving to the ice cream parlour, the two of them placed their orders: One banana boat for Bebe and a hot fudge sundae for Lyra. As they ate away at their treats, they decided to converse.

"Sorry I had to drag you into that mess with Jacques, Lyra." Bebe apologized. "I hope you're not too mad at me."

"Water under the bridge, Mrs. Broflovski," Lyra said, "Besides, I don't entirely blame you for trusting him. He was a famous art critic who you thought could help further your career and maybe even give you a good connection. And besides, at least our girl's day out is back on track."

"Amen," Bebe said, "But I also want to thank you for saving me back there and showing me who Jacques really is as a person. If you hadn't, I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"I know you'd do the same thing for me," Lyra said.

"Hopefully that'll be the last we'll ever see of that French asshat," Bebe said before realizing she cursed, "Oh, sorry Lyra."

"It's fine," Lyra said, "He is quite the asshat."

The two of them laughed and continued to eat their treats before they melted. As they ate, Lyra looked over at Bebe with a smile who looked right back at her with a similar smile. However, that smile turned to a look of surprise when she saw a familiar site in Lyra's eyes: It was a vision from when Wendy was still alive, and she saved her from a similar situation that Bebe was in today.

 _It was May of 2009, and Bebe was at South Park Mall looking for a dress to wear to the prom. Wendy had decided to tag along to not only help her friend, but also to look for a dress herself. Even though Wendy and Stan were separated at the time, she still wanted to go since it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for every high school student._

 _As they shopped, a boy about the same age as Wendy and Bebe at the time, 17/18 years old, came up to Bebe and attempted to hit on her. Despite telling the boy many times that she already has a boyfriend, he wouldn't leave Bebe alone, and the more she rejected him, the more annoyed and aggressive he became._

 _Wendy noticed this and sprung into action when she saw the boy grab Bebe by the wrist, wanting to drag her off somewhere. Wendy pushed the boy to the floor and kicked him square in the nuts, causing the boy to writhe in pain. It was at that moment when Wendy said, "Didn't you hear my friend? She said she's taken, asshole! Now leave us alone before I rip your balls off and shove them somewhere that the sun doesn't shine!"_

 _The boy immediately ran off, hands over his crotch as onlookers applauded Wendy for her heroism. Bebe remembered hugging Wendy and thanking her for helping her out of that situation and the two of them resumed their shopping._

Wendy saved Bebe from the claws of lust that day, and her daughter Lyra did the same a mere 10 years later. Reminded of that heroic moment only made Bebe smile warmly and said to herself, "Thanks again, Wendy, you're a true friend."

* * *

The rest of the day was just Stan and Bebe's kids and Bebe and Lyra hanging out, talking, laughing, and playing. To all of them, it was a great way to start off their summer.

7:30, however was when it all ended. They met at Bebe's parents house so she could pick up her infant son Matthew. Lyra went back to Stan and Felix and Isabella went back to Bebe. They all said their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes.

Later that evening at the Marsh Residence, Lyra and Stan conversed about their day with Bebe and the Broflovski kids respectively. Lyra mentioned about her and Bebe's encounter with Jacques Brodeur and how he attempted to make a move on her.

"Frenchie's got some coconuts on him doesn't he?" Stan said in response to his daughter's story.

"That's not all, dad, he locked me in his storeroom so I couldn't stop him," Lyra continued, "I only managed to get out thanks to whatever I found in the boxes that were there."

"He locked you in a room!" Stan said outraged. He grabbed his car keys from the key tree and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked

"I'm going to this Jacques Brodeur's place and have a little 'chat' with him." Stan said

"Dad, please, don't." Lyra begged, "Violence won't solve anything. Besides, Jacques is rich, he'll probably have the best lawyers and put you away for good if you do something this rash."

"I suppose you're right," Stan said letting out a sigh of defeat and putting the keys back on the key tree, "It's just that you're my daughter, and I can't bear the thought of someone laying their hands on you like that."

"It's fine, Mrs. Broflovski slapped him silly," Lyra said, "She doesn't think we'll see him again, but I somehow doubt it."

"He'd better hope he doesn't run into me if he knows what's good for him." Stan said.

"Indeed," Lyra said, "But with people like him lurking about, it does bring up an interesting question: "When do you plan on making yours and Mrs. Broflovski's relationship official?"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"I mean when do you two plan on going from two friends that are dating to legitimate boyfriend/girlfriend status?" Lyra asked, "When do you plan on telling Mrs. Broflovski, 'I love you'?"

"Well since we started dating it's not like I haven't thought about it," Stan explained, "It's just that the timing never seemed appropriate."

"So you're saying we need to find the perfect moment for you to ask her?" Lyra asked.

"Yes," Stan explained, "There's a time and place for everything."

"Okay, I think I get it," Lyra said, "But when and how shall we do it?"

"I don't know, Lyra," Stan said, "But right now, I just want to sit back, relax, and watch some T.V"

Stan turned on the T.V and an advertisement was playing. It went…

"…Come down to South Park Town Square for the 37th Annual Fourth of July Sing-Off. Winner gets a $1,000 cash prize! Only the best will win. Come meet judges, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, and Chris Evans. If you think you've got what it takes, then enter the Fourth of July Sing-Off this Fourth of July at South Park Town Square."

Having become aware of the sing-off, Lyra and Stan let out some toothy grins now that they have a good idea on what to do next.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level. I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible. All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble. If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)

 **Next time on South Park Warzone Collection, we go back to check in on Shelly and Junior as they prepare to meet up once again. See you guys then.**


	32. Chapter 32: Cool Junior

South Park's Emotional Warzone Chapter 15: Cool Junior

 **(Note: With coronavirus running rampant at the time of writing this, and most of Emotional Warzone taking place in 2020, all I can say is, "GOD! Most of this story is going to age so poorly!")**

* * *

Today is June 26th, 2020. One more week and the Tweaks, Tuckers, Stotches, and Shelley and Junior move back to South Park, and probably for good. For right now, though, we focus on the Tweaks and Shelly and Junior as they begin to plan their move.

Shelly and Junior were going to move in with Shelly and Stan's parents, Sharon and Randy Marsh, while The Tweaks were going to move into a nice house across the street from Sally's childhood home where her parents live. Tweek had heard from her parents how it was up for sale and he thought that moving in there would be a good way for his children, Mimi and Cici, to bond with their maternal grandparents and it would be a good way for Sally to reconnect with them after so long.

As the group planned, made lists on what to pack in which box and what type of schedule they would follow, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Tweek said as he went to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yes, Tweek? It's me, Cody." Cody answered. Cody and Shelly have been seeing each other for a month, with Cody willingly making the drive to Pueblo so he and Shelly can hang out every weekend and Shelly and Cody having some decently long phone calls on the weekdays.

"Oh, hey Cody, what's up?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, you know, same-old same-old." Cody replied, "Is Shelly there?"

"Sure, I'll put her on," Tweek said as he headed back to the family room where the rest of his family, Shelly and Junior are, "Shelly, Cody's on the phone," Tweek said as he handed the phone to her.

"Hi, Cody," Shelly said,

"Hey, Mr. Oppenheimer!" Junior said,

"Junior says hi," Shelly said,

"Hey, Junior," Cody said, "Anyway, Shelly, sorry for this coming up on such short notice, but I just called to ask you if you, Junior, and the Tweaks would like to come up to my home tomorrow for a little get together with me, my kids, and my friends and their kids."

"That sounds like fun, let me ask everyone if they want to go," Shelly said as she put her call on hold, "Hey guys, Cody just asked if we want to come over tomorrow for a get together, us, him, and his friends. I know we have the move to think about, but do you guys want to come with?"

"Yeah!" Junior, Cici, and Mimi said. They had not seen Cody, Edgar, or Tori since the McCormick wedding a little over a month ago.

"I'm down," Tweek said before turning to his wife, "What do you think, Sal?"

Sally gave it some thought before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess there's no harm in waiting until Sunday to begin packing." She said, "Sure, let's do it."

Shelly put Cody back on the line, "Cody, we'll be there."

"Terrific," Cody said.

"What time do you want us there?" Shelly asked,

"Is noon okay?" Cody asked.

"Noon sounds great," Shelly said, "See you then,"

"Bye-bye," Cody said as he and Shelly ended the call. With plans to meet Cody and his friends tomorrow afternoon, Shelly, Junior, and the Tweaks went on about their day and settled in at around 9:00 for the kids and 10:00 for the adults.

* * *

In the guest bedroom Junior and Shelly are in bed trying to get some sleep. However, the former is wide awake, lost in thought. While Junior was beyond excited to see Cody and his kids Edgar and Tori again, he was also focused on making a good first impression on Cody as they really didn't interact much during the McCormick Wedding. Junior was worried that since he was Cartman's kid, and he was positive that his mother told Cody everything about Cartman through all of their phone calls, Cody would use "the apple not falling far from the tree" logic and jump to conclusions that he was no good.

"There's got to be something I can do to show him that I'm cool," Junior thought to himself, "Maybe if I make his interests my interests. Mr. Oppenheimer is a doctor, maybe on the way to his place I can look up medical information that he might be interested in and impress him when I bring it up. I don't know much about him beyond that, but I'm sure I'll figure more out when I see him tomorrow."

With that, Junior closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Tweaks, Shelly, and Junior ate some breakfast and then hit the road for Boulder where Cody lives. Along the way, Junior was looking up medical information on his phone to impress Cody with. He was currently reading up information about carpal tunnel syndrome.

"Symptoms of carpal tunnel include numbness, tingling, and pain in the thumb, pointer, middle, and ring finger, a burning sensation that travels up the arm, weak hand muscles, and nightly wrist pain." Junior read. "Occupations that are linked to the development of carpal tunnel include construction work, manufacturing, keyboard occupations, and assembly line work. I wonder if playing video games is another possible cause?"

Mimi and Cici took notice on what Junior is reading and decided to talk to him.

"Junior, what are you reading?" Mimi asked.

"Just looking up some medical information that I can use to impress Mr. Oppenheimer when I see him," Junior explained, "I figured that he's a doctor and he and I can bond over medical stuff."

"Junior, Mr. Oppenheimer isn't going care whether or not you share the same interests as him," Cici said.

"Well given the fact that I'm sure he's aware of what my father has done, Cody would jump to conclusions about me," Junior explained, "I intend on using whatever I learn here to impress him and show him that I'm nothing like my father."

"Dude, taking Mr. Oppenheimer's interests isn't going show him that you're a cool dude," Mimi said, "He won't judge you based on interests. If he's going to like you, it's going to be for who you are on the inside."

"Mimi and I can tell that you are nothing like your father if the stories mom and dad tell us are true," Cici said, "I'm sure Mr. Oppenheimer is going to take a shine to you the same way we have."

"I'm still not sure," Junior said, still worrying about how Cartman's bad reputation and the way he hurt his mother will reflect on him as his son. Nevertheless, Junior continued to look up more medical information on his phone and found an interesting video, "Nasal Polyps Removal Surgery," Junior read the title, "That sounds interesting,"

Junior watched the video and got as far as the first two minutes before he felt sick from seeing the surgery process, "Woozy," Junior moaned as he turned off his phone and rested his head against the car window.

"Feeling a little car sick, Junior?" Tweek asked.

"Uh, sure, you can say that." Junior said.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Shelly said, "We're almost there."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they finally arrive at the Oppenheimer residence. Upon arriving, they are greeted at the front door by Cody, Edgar, Tori, and their friends. A man with strawberry blonde hair, a woman with long brunette hair, an Asian-woman with shoulder length black hair, and a tall brunette man. The former two have a son with shaggy strawberry blonde hair while the latter two have a daughter with brunette twintails and a nice brown Stetson hat. Both children appear to be 11 years old. Our heroes step out of their car and meet Cody and company.

"Hey, Cody!" Shelly said as she gave Cody a hug.

"Hello, Shelly, it's been far too long." Cody said.

They released their hug so Cody could introduce his friends. "I'd like for you to meet my friends," He started with the strawberry blonde man, the brunette woman, and their child, "This is the Powers Family: Justin, Bridgette, and their son Sid,"

"Hi," Bridgette said smiling warmly.

"Hey there," Justin said with a nod.

"What's up?," Sid said with a wave

Cody then introduced the black haired woman, brunette man, and their daughter, "And this is the Smith Family: Kurt, Ursula, and their daughter Odette."

"Hey," Ursula said.

"Howdy," Kurt and Odette said, the latter tipping her hat.

"Hey there," Shelly said, "I'm Shelly, this is my son Junior, and this is the Tweak Family: Tweek, Sally, and their daughters Mimi and Cici."

"Great meeting you all," Odette said.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it, guys?" Edgar asked.

"It certainly has," Cici said

"Come inside everyone," Cody said, "I've ordered some pizzas and it should be here soon."

Everybody walked inside of Cody's house, and took a good look at the place. It wasn't anything too elegant but the house was certainly big and roomy enough to show that Cody's occupation of a doctor got him and his kids pretty far in life.

"Wow, nice place, Cody." Sally said looking around.

"Thanks, Sally," Cody said, "The kids and I decorated ourselves."

"I say, Mr Oppenheimer, being a doctor must be very lucrative." Junior said.

"It is, Junior," Cody said, "But I don't do it for the money, I do it for the sake of helping those in need."

"Very honorable, sir." Junior said, "By the by, did you know a symptom of carpal tunnel is a burning sensation that travels up the arm?"

"Why yes I have," Cody said.

"Did you also know that cranberries is a great home remedy for Urinary Tract Infections," Junior asked, "Or that the aorta is the largest artery in the body and it has four sections and is divided into three layers: the intima, the media, and the adventitia?"

"I have," Cody said, "You seem very interested in my field of work, Junior. It's not every day I meet an 8-year old with an interest in the field of medicine such as yours."

"Oh, you know, looking up facts about the body, diseases and cures, it's just something to do." Junior said acting humble. His mother Shelly thought it was odd how her son picked up an interest in the field of medicine overnight.

Cody turned to his children, "Say kids," he began, "Why don't you show Junior, Odette, Sid, Mimi, and Cici to your game room while the adults stay here and talk."

"Sounds like a plan, dad," Edgar said.

"This way, everyone, follow us," Tori said as she and her brother led the way up the stairs.

* * *

They arrived to the game room and the Oppenheimer children's guests were left in amazement by the size of it, but not as much as all of the toys and games they had.

"Holy chimichanga!" Mimi said in awe.

"You can say that again," Junior said.

"Behold, the benefits of having a doctor dad, everyone." Edgar said.

"You could say he spoils us," Tori said. "Unlike most spoiled children though, we're more than willing to spread our wealth."

"That's right," Edgar said, "So, what do you guys want to play first?"

"I don't know, dude, there's so many things to choose from." Mimi said looking around before going to the board game shelf. "No way, you guys have Legend of Zelda Monopoly!"

"Yeah," Edgar said, "Still in mint condition. We never really found an excuse to play it."

"Can we play it now?" Mimi asked,

"I don't see why not." Edgar said

Mimi, Cici, and Edgar gathered around to play Legend of Zelda Monopoly, but Tori, Odette, Sid, and Junior were hesitant to.

"You're all not joining in?" Cici asked.

"I'm not a big Monopoly fan." Junior said. "It takes too long and it's too complex."

"Ah, you're someone who likes a game that you can just pick up and play I see?" Sid asked, "I feel you man, I'm the same way."

"We do have more games, Junior," Tori said, "Go ahead and pick one you like."

"Actually, I'm not really in any kind of mood to play any game if I'm being honest." Junior said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Odette said.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your hospitality, but I have something on my mind that requires your assistance." Junior explained.

"What is it, Junior?" Tori asked wrapping an arm around Junior's shoulder, "You can tell us."

"He's worried your father won't like him since his father is Eric Cartman." Mimi explained.

"We're sure his mom told your father about some of the things he did." Cici chimed in.

"Well we are aware how he cheated on Junior's mom," Edgar said, "And we eavesdropped on our father's phone conversations with Ms. Marsh so we know how he faked being retarded so he could get into the Special Olympics."

"And how he tried to kick start another Holocaust after seeing Passion of the Christ," Tori chimed in.

"And how he fed some kid's parents to him in some chili," Edgar added.

"And…"

"Okay we get it, my father's a terrible person!" Junior shouted, "I just don't want Mr. Oppenheimer to think the same way about me."

"Why would he ever think negative thoughts about you, dude?" Sid asked.

"You ever heard of the saying, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?'" Junior asked the older boy, "If Mr. Oppenheimer has a negative opinion about my father, chances are he has a negative opinion about me. And to be honest, after learning about some of the horrible things my father has done in life after he got drunk one day and entered one of his talkative/filter-less modes…that fear always stuck with me, how people will judge me based on where I came from.

The other six kids gave Junior their full attention as he continued to talk. "Sometimes when I would visit my cousin Lyra back in South Park, I'd remember how some people would just look at me as I walked by. I distinctly remember hearing someone say, 'Look, that's Cartman's boy. Get ready for the second coming of Satan.' I was only five years old when I heard him say that, and I still hear him saying that in my dreams. It's etched into my memory. So ever since that day, I made it a goal to do everything in my power to prove to everyone that I'm not like my father, and I continue to strive to be the farthest thing from my father to this day."

Tori could sense the younger boy ready to cry. Just by looking at him, she could tell that this was the first time Junior had ever poured his soul out to anyone. Tori walked up to Junior and gave him a hug, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, Junior." Tori said, "If it means anything, we don't think that way about you."

"That's right," Edgar chimed in.

"That goes double for Sid and me, Junior." Odette said, "We may have only known you for a few minutes but you seem like a cool hombre."

Junior wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "Thanks guys. But I just need your help in getting Mr. Oppenheimer to see me the same way you guys do."

"Whatever you need my guy." Sid said.

"I've been trying to make his interests my interests." Junior explained, "That's why I was spouting so much knowledge on the medical field given that's what he works in. Do you guys know what else he's interested in?"

"Well we have a few suggestions you can try." Edgar said

Edgar, Tori, Odette, and Sid gather around Junior to discuss possible ideas so he can get on Cody's good side.

* * *

Sometime later while the children are playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is when they heard Cody call up to them, "Kids, pizza's here, come and get it!"

"Well, in the words of the great hero Spiderman: Pizza Time!" Odette said.

"Woo, pizza time, baby!" Sid shouted, "Let's go get some."

The kids all went downstairs with Junior, Edgar, and Tori trailing behind.

"Okay, Junior, don't forget the things we've told you," Tori said, "Follow them to a T, and you'll be on our dad's good side in no time."

Junior nodded his head as the kids reach the dining room where the pizzas were waiting. Cody had ordered five pies: Three Meat Lovers and Three Plain.

"Take a seat everyone," Cody smiled, "Lunch is officially served."

Everybody took a seat at the table, with Junior sitting between Cody and Shelly, and grabbed a slice of pizza. There was nothing but good times all around, a lot of chatter about things going on in everyone's lives. It was here that the Tweeks, Shelly, and Junior learned more about the Powers and Smith families:

Justin met Bridgette at the local church when he and his family moved to Boulder from Upstate New York in 1995, when both Justin and Bridgette were both 12 years old. The two of them got married in 2006 and had Sid three years later. Justin is very passionate about music, especially when it came to the country genre. As a result, when going for a career he decided to teach guitar lessons to the youths of Boulder on Monday-Friday, and he'd play at the local bars and restaurants on Saturday nights. Justin also mentioned how his and Bridgette's son Sid took a liking to the guitar and how much of a talent he has for it. Bridgette runs a Christian Radio Station in Boulder where she'd play Christian music, tell stories from the Bible, and occasionally bring her husband Justin in to play guitar while she herself sang some Christian songs. The Powers Family are beloved among the community of Boulder and are model citizens.

Kurt and Ursula have been childhood friends since elementary school, and their lives together might as well be a romance movie or novel. They bonded strongly and became such great friends as the years went on that feelings of love started to infect their young hearts by the time high school rolled around. Neither of them wanted to admit it, even when they were dating other people. Then a couple of weeks before Senior Homecoming was when they both confessed their feelings for each other, and they've been together ever since. The couple tied the knot in 2007 and had their daughter Odette two years later. Kurt and Ursula own a successful steakhouse in town and Ursula also has a penchant for sewing, so between the beginning of fall and the end of spring, she makes beautiful sweaters and quilts and sells them online to earn some extra cash.

The Tweeks, Shelly, and Junior were enjoying their time with the Oppenheimers, Powers, and Smith families. They even started to think that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Shelly and Cody took occasional breaks between bites of pizza and sips of cola to shoot cute glances and winks at each other. That was when Junior looked over at Tori, who nodded at him. Junior cleared his throat as he was ready to speak.

"I have an idea," Junior began, "How about we all play a game. Why don't we name our favorite music artists or groups to see how similar our tastes are."

"Okay, sure." Justin said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great," Junior said happily, "Mother, you go first, and then we'll go around the table so that I'll go last."

"Sounds good to me, Junior," Shelly said.

Everyone then talked about their favorite music artist. Shelly and Sally both like New Kids on the Block, Tweek said David Bowie, Cici said Taylor Swift, Mimi, Tori, and Odette like John Legend, Justin liked Johnny Cash, Sid liked The Beatles, Bridgette liked Chris Tomlin, Ursula like Madonna, and Kurt liked Elvis Presley. Finally came Cody's turn.

"So, Mr. Oppenheimer," Junior asked, "Who is your favorite music artist."

"Without a doubt, my favorite musician has to be the boss himself, Bruce Springsteen." Cody answered.

"Really, me too!" Junior replied, much to the shock of almost everyone at the table.

"You're a Springsteen fan too, Junior?" Cody asked quizzically.

"Uh…yeah." Junior replied, hoping that Cody won't see through his lie.

This was only the first step to prove to Cody that Junior was the farthest thing from his biological father, and he did not want his plan to be foiled this early, let alone at all. But, Cody just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Cool."

Junior calmed down a bit after that, but got nervous again when Cody immediately asked, "What song from him do you like?"

Junior wasn't sure how to answer, and he felt a cold sweat coming on. Out of nowhere, Junior suddenly remembered a Springsteen song that his grandfather Randy sang when he was visiting his maternal grandparents.

"Uh…what's that one song that's about running and tramps like me?" Junior asked.

"Born to Run?" Cody asked.

"Yeah that one!" Junior nodded fast, "Awesome song, I can listen to it every day if I could."

"Yeah, it's a great track isn't it!" Cody smiled as he returned to his lunch. Junior wiped sweat from his brow and looked over at Tori and Edgar who nodded and gave a thumbs up respectively.

* * *

After lunch, everyone cleaned up the dishes and put the pizzas in the refrigerator. Nobody was ready to go home however. That was when Cody came up with an idea.

"Say, it's quite the beautiful day outside," Cody said, "What do you say we take advantage of this beauteous weather."

"Good idea, Mr. Oppenheimer," Junior concurred, "How about we take part in a sport. What's your favorite, Mr. Oppenheimer."

Cody raised a brow at Junior's question and the level of enthusiasm in his voice when he asked it. Nevertheless, Cody decided to humor the child. "I'd say that my favorite sport is golf. There's something cathartic about hitting that ball and watching it fly through the air. Not to mention it's great exercise."

"I love golf!" Junior exclaimed, causing Edgar to whisper in his ear.

"You're phoning it in just a smidge," Edgar warned Junior.

Junior regained his stoicism and said, "Golfing's cool."

"You like golf?" Cody asked.

"Of course! You know, Tiger Woods, Bubba Watson, Phil Mickelson, greatest men in the history of the sport! And that Arnold Palmer, oh I can't get enough of his drink. Who knew you could get such a cavalcade of flavor by mixing lemonade and iced tea? Genius!" Junior began to get sweaty and continued to lie through his teeth, hoping that he'd impress Cody. That was when Junior came up with another idea.

"Speaking of Tiger Woods and golf, I know a joke," Junior said as he cleared his throat, "What's the difference between Tiger Woods and Santa Claus…Santa stopped at three hoes!"

The joke made the kids laugh, but the adults, especially Shelly seemed appalled.

"What, don't you get it?" Junior asked his mother.

"Not funny, Junior!" Shelly scolded.

"Everybody's a critic." Junior pouted.

Cody, pretending like he didn't hear the joke, just continued to speak, "Well…I'm surprised you like golf so much. And I'd take you all there but the golf course is usually very busy at this hour. So how do you kids feel about bocce ball?"

"I've never played that game before," Mimi said, "How do you play?"

"Come outside with me and I'll show you." Cody motioned for everyone to follow him outside.

* * *

Once outside in the backyard, Cody emerged from a shed with a bag. In it were eight balls, four red and four blue, and one smaller yellow ball. Cody took the smaller yellow ball and threw it a decent distance away from the group.

"Okay, here's how you play bocce ball." Cody began, "Two teams of four must throw one of these bigger balls towards the smaller ball that I threw out there. The team to have one of their balls closest to the yellow ball wins a point. First team to three points wins. It's a really simple game, but a fun one nonetheless. So, is everybody ready?"

"Aw yeah, dad, we're ready to rock!" Edgar shouted.

"Bring it on." Kurt said with a smile

"Alright," Cody said, "First match-up will be kids vs. adults. It'll be Bridgette, Kurt, Shelly, and myself on the adult team, and Odette, Edgar, Cici, and Junior on the kid team. Sounds good?"

"Yes, Cody," Shelly said

"I'm ready!" Bridgette nodded.

"Let's play ball!" Odette shouted.

Adults went first and Bridgette tossed her teams ball pretty close to the yellow ball.

Odette went next and her ball just fell short of Bridgette's.

Kurt threw his ball, but he overshot it and it landed in a tree. Kurt rubbed the back of his head and blushed out of embarrassment but his wife Ursula gave him a kiss and told him it was a good try.

Edgar went next and his ball landed closer to the yellow ball than Bridgette's, putting the kids' team in the lead.

Shelly went next and her ball landed between Bridgette and Edgar's. The kids' team is still in the lead.

Cici went next but her ball landed right behind Bridgette's.

Cody was last on the adult's team and when his ball landed, it knocked Edgar's ball out of the way putting Cody and his team in the lead.

And then came Junior.

"Alright, Junior, you're turn buddy," Odette said.

"Yeah, don't make us kids look bad!" Mimi said only to be silenced by Sally.

Junior grabbed his ball and took careful aim. Junior pretended to take a long time with his turn so that if it went successfully, he could tell Cody another lie that will hopefully put him in his good graces.

At long last, Junior threw his arm back and threw his ball. To everyone's surprise, the ball landed right next to the small yellow ball, securing the kids' team's victory!

"Hot dog, we won!" Odette shouted as she waved her hat in the air.

"Marvelous," Cici said

Cody looked over at Junior and shook his hand for a game well played, "I've got to say, Junior, that was quite an impressive throw."

On that note, Junior put his next lie into action.

"Thanks, Mr. Oppenheimer," Junior said, "It's good to know that all the hours I put into reading Sports Illustrated magazines went to a good cause."

"You read, Sports Illustrated?" Cody asked with yet another raised brow.

"Yeah, one of the issues I read told me how to make the perfect bocce throw." Junior continued to lie.

"Which issue was that?" Cody asked, "I don't remember reading an issue with bocce ball."

"I-It was one of the older issues," Junior said, "You probably don't remember it."

"Wow," Cody said, seemingly believing everything Junior has been saying, "An eight year old who's into medicine, Springsteen, golf, and Sports Illustrated magazines."

"Yeah, quite the anomaly," Junior said.

Shelly just continued to watch her son make up these lies, "What's gotten into him lately?" She wondered.

"Quite the anomaly indeed," Cody said, concurring with Junior, "It could also be classified as something else, Junior."

"What's that, Mr. Oppenheimer?" Asked Junior.

"A load of malarkey," Cody answered, causing Junior's face to drop. The lies didn't work.

"Crap, he knows." Junior thought, feeling his heart beat increase. Edgar, Tori, Odette, and Sid frown also in response to seeing their plan to help Junior end in failure.

"Okay, Mr. Oppenheimer, you got me," Junior said, his head hanging in sorrow and defeat.

"Junior, why did you make all of that up?" Shelly asked, "I raised you to be an honest and upstanding young man."

"I just wanted to get on Mr. Oppenheimer's good side so he sees that I'm a good guy and not like my father." Junior answered.

"It's true, miss," Sid said nodding his head.

"Junior, what makes you think I'd think you're like your father?" Cody asked.

"Ever heard of the saying, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'?" Junior asked, "After my mother told you all of the atrocities my father has committed, I was afraid you'd think I was just like him. I thought maybe if I shared your likes and interests you'd see that I was a cool dude."

Everything started to make sense to Cody as he gave the boy a hug.

"Oh, Junior," Cody said, "I don't care if you share the same interests as I do."

Cody released the hug and looked Junior straight in the eye before he continued to talk, "Stuff like that isn't what makes or breaks a relationship for me. What really matters is what's in your heart, and I can tell from all that your mother has told me, you have nothing but goodness in there. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't think you're like your father. You're a wonderful boy who I hope to learn more about as time goes on."

Junior smiled warmly, knowing that Cody liked him the whole time and he gave the man another hug, "Thank you, Mr. Oppenheimer," he said, "I hope I learn more about you too. And I hope you continue to date my mother and love her for all the right reasons."

"Believe me, champ, I will," Cody said as Junior released the hug. Cody turned back to face everyone else, "So who's ready for another round of bocce?"

"Bring it, Cody!" Ursula said giving a smug look.

"Let's go!" Tweek said.

"Okay then, let's rock!" Cody said as everyone continued their game.

* * *

Later in the day when the sun began to set, everyone headed for home, leaving Cody, Tori, and Edgar by themselves. They decided to have some of the leftover pizza while watching some T.V. During the commercials is when they decided to talk about the events of the day.

"Today was so much fun," Tori said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cody said smiling at his daughter, "And even though I didn't care if Junior shared the similar interests as I do, I found it really touching how you two, Sid, and Odette helped him out. You two are good kids."

"Well we have a good father to thank for that," Edgar said.

In that moment, Cody couldn't have been a prouder father, knowing that his children were willing to lend someone a helping hand. He truly viewed Edgar and Tori as some of, if not, his absolute greatest achievements.

"Thank you, children," Cody said, "Although there is something that's been on my mind for a while."

"What's that, pop?" Edgar asked.

"You remember the date I had with Ms. Marsh, right?" Cody asked, "When we went to that Japanese karaoke bar?"

"What about it?" Tori asked.

"I've been brushing up on some Japanese ever since then so I can sing a Japanese love song, sort of a follow-up to our date." Cody answered.

"Aww, how sweet," Tori said.

"Only problem, I found out that the owner of the karaoke bar left on vacation and won't be back until August." Cody said.

"So, why don't you wait until he comes back?" Edgar asked.

"It has to be done soon," Cody said, "I must show Shelly my heart. A lot can happen between now and August that could result in us separating. I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, daddy, we understand," Tori said, "But if that karaoke bar is closed, how are you going to sing that song for Ms. Marsh?"

As if on cue, a commercial came on that said…

"…Come down to South Park Town Square for the 37th Annual Fourth of July Sing-Off. Winner gets a $1,000 cash prize! Only the best will win. Come meet judges, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, and Chris Evans. If you think you've got what it takes, then enter the Fourth of July Sing-Off this Fourth of July at South Park Town Square."

"Bingo!" Cody said with a wide grin. "Kids, call up the Powers and the Smiths, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right."

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Edgar said as he grabbed the phone.

Cody knew that the sing-off would be the ultimate way to impress Shelly, and it'll be made all the more better knowing his friends and children will be right there supporting him…and providing musical accompaniment.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **(Cue Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada (Once again, characters and events that have yet to appear/happen will be mentioned here))**

 **(How did I live in a kingdom of thieves? And people who say things they don't really mean?)**

(It's a sunny day and Wendy and Stan are dancing together outside and right next to them are Kyle and Bebe, who are also dancing. Suddenly, the sunny skies turn stormy and Wendy is ripped away from Stan, and Kyle is ripped away from Bebe, both couples trying in vein to reach out to one another. Wendy and Kyle go up into the sky, can the ground gives weight for Stan and Bebe to fall down)

 **(You're only everything I ever dreamed. Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of)**

(As Stan and Bebe fall, they are enveloped by a red colored paint type substance. Behind the paint is a shadowy figure. It smiles evilly. This figure is one of Jacques Brodeur)

 **(You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?)**

(Stan's daughter Lyra, and Bebe's son Felix are running through a grassy plain and two balls of light fall from the sky. The light balls reveal themselves as Wendy and Kyle, who hold their hands out to their children)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Cartman is standing in front of a statue of a heart. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, causing it to break. Shelly then appears and collapses to the ground, heartbroken)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Sometime later, Cody Oppenheimer finds the broken pieces of the heart and puts them back together)

 **(I really don't get what everyone else believes. So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean.)**

(Late at night, Lola and Kenny are in bed. But while Lola is sleeping, Kenny is looking up more information about the crystals he heard about in war)

 **(I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed. It'd take this long, it'd take this long)**

(Kenny thinks about General Rakish with the big purple crystal floating over him. Suddenly, eight more smaller crystals circle around the big purple one: A red one, a blue one, a green one, a gold one, a pink one, an orange one, a white one, and a black one)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know.)**

(General Rakish turns into another villain, Carlos Murciélago. The crystals are still floating over him, and the background changes to the grassy plain from before. The main adults and children are watching in horror at the sight before them)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Carlos summons a demon warship from out of nowhere and easily takes out the adults and younger children, much to the older children's horror)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(The children are crying and look like they're going to lose hope when an astral projection of Sir Justice appears. The sight of the unknown hero inspires the children to not give up and put the villain down. The children and Sir Justice charge at Carlos and the warship)

 **(If you want to take it to an even higher level. All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow. If you wanna take it to an even higher level. I don't, I don't bite)**

(Outside of the dream, Isabella Broflovski is looking at a picture of Kyle. Behind him Stan places a hand on her shoulder, which Isabella brushes off and walks away)

 **(If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible. All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble. If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible)**

(Shelly gets up from her heartbreak and finds Cody holding a hand out to pick her up. Shelly grabs Cody's hand and we cut to the next scene)

 **(I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Stan and Jacques are fighting for Bebe's affections)

 **(Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby. I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know)**

(Felix and Lyra are in a dark area, the look behind them to find a older, dying boy in a hospital bed. This boy is named Byron. Lyra and Felix try and run to the hospital bed to see him, but once again, the ground gives weight and the two kids fall into darkness)

 **(Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. Cross the line)**

(Stan and Bebe are alone on a hill somewhere admiring the sunset. The two of them look into each other's eyes before making a move to kiss each other)

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice. Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice)**

(Cut to night time on that same hill where the Marshes, Broflovskis, Donovans, Tweaks, Tuckers, Cartmans, Stotches, McCormicks, and Oppenheimers are looking up at a full moon. Some of the kids are asleep, but those who are awake are enjoying the company and the beauty of the night sky)

* * *

 **(I hope this is the last hiatus I take for a** _ **looooooooooooong**_ **time. The COVID pandemic kind of got me down and I got a little lazy. Sorry this chapter took so long. But anyway, next time is the long awaited sing-off chapter! Later!)**


End file.
